The Lantern House
by SukiH
Summary: When Renee dies leaving Bella all alone, she answers an ad for a housekeeper for the reclusive writer Carlisle Cullen. She takes an instant dislike to his nephew Edward, who's an arrogant city lawyer, but are there other dangers she should be more wary of?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who read my first story - this one's for you.**

THE LANTERN HOUSE

PROLOGUE

Just as the coffin slid into the ground, the heavens opened and thick drops of rain pelted down on the crowd of mourners, drumming on the coffin lid and instantly turning the trampled grass between the graves into sticky mud. Squally blasts of wind whipped up the women's skirts and hair and the tattered leaves of the overhanging trees, disturbing the rooks in the highest branches and sending them wheeling into the air and onto the church roof, where they flapped and cawed in loud disgruntlement.

Caught on the exposed hillside and having no choice but to brave the elements or jostle for what little shelter was available, the mourners shivered and hugged themselves against the unseasonable weather, wishing they'd come prepared with overcoats and umbrellas. As they clustered further under the straggly trees they forgot where they were for a moment and bursts of conversation sprang up, before quickly fading out as their eyes turned back towards the graveside.

Waiting for the last voice to die down before continuing, the vicar stood firm and carried on with the service, bracing himself against the rising wind as his cassock billowed out around him and the rain plastered his thinning hair to his scalp and ran in rivulets off his bony forehead, fogging up his glasses and dripping off the end of his nose.

But the family members who stood silently beside the coffin, were so deeply caught up in their grief that they appeared to be immune to anything the weather could throw at them and when they stepped forward one by one, to say their final goodbyes and throw a handful of gritty soil onto the coffin lid, it was a sign of the affection they were held in that instead of making an immediate run for cover, the villagers waited in line to offer their condolences before gratefully hurrying for the shelter of their nearby houses.

Finally, the family party accompanied by the vicar, made its way down the twisting gravel path back towards the church, and the deserted churchyard was abandoned to the elements. Bruised by the rain, a single wreath of spring flowers glimmered brightly against the black earth, while overhead the clouds became ever thicker and darker, driven on by a westerly wind and bringing with them a rumble of thunder, which echoed around the bay.

-ooo-

CHAPTER 1

 _ **ten years later…**_

Woken by the unfamiliar sound of seagulls squawking on the roof of the chip shop across the street, Bella opened her eyes to a swathe of bright spring sunshine, which was streaming into the small attic bedroom and reflecting off the newly painted walls.

Pushing aside the heavy quilt, she gingerly stepped out onto the floorboards and opened the window, drawing in a deep breath of salty air and leaning out as far as she could in the hope of catching sight of the sea. Disappointingly, her only view was of grey rooftops and chimneypots, but if she listened very hard she thought she could catch the faint background murmur of waves.

Further down the corridor a vacuum cleaner purred into life and realising it must be later than she'd thought, Bella hurriedly searched for her phone to check the time, suddenly anxious that she would be late for her interview.

To her relief it was only just after nine and shivering slightly in the chilly air, she delved into her suitcase to find her dressing gown, before slipping into the shower. And after quickly getting dressed and drying her hair, she was soon sitting at a table in the bar downstairs with a huge fry-up in front of her.

Bella lost no time in clearing her plate then looked around for the landlady, who was hovering behind the bar.

'Thank you, that was just what I needed. I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance, have your other guests already gone out?'

'Oh, don't worry, you're the only one at the moment. It's a bit early in the season yet, but if you'd tried to get a room in a couple of weeks' time, everywhere would have been booked up.'

'I'm really excited to be this close to the sea.'

The landlady looked at her with raised eyebrows, but said nothing, as she began to clear away the breakfast things.

Undaunted, Bella continued 'I know it's odd, but I've never been to the seaside before. And as I've got half an hour to spare, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the beach?'

The landlady, who Bella now noticed was wearing a badge which identified her as 'Jessica', laughed, not unkindly, and drew a rough map on a beer mat, before picking up Bella's empty plate and disappearing through a door marked 'Private' without giving Bella time to thank her.

-ooo-

But the directions weren't really needed. At first sight, the small village with its narrow streets and top-heavy fishermen's cottages perched in tiers on the steep hillside, was claustrophobic and confusing, but Bella soon realised every path led to the main street and from there to the sea, and after a short walk she arrived at her destination.

It was a perfect picture-postcard setting. She was standing on a cobbled quay in front of a final row of brightly coloured cottages and shops, looking out over a small bay which formed a natural harbour sheltered by cliffs on either side. To her right, a stone jetty studded with rusty mooring rings stretched out into the water, while to her left, rock pools and a tiny strip of sand had been exposed by the receding waves.

The small fishing fleet had long ago left on the tide and the harbour was deserted, so all Bella could hear was the soft swish of the sea and the squawking of seagulls circling high up over the mouth of the bay. Picking her way around the plastic crates, netting and coils of rope which littered the quay, she carefully made her way down a steep flight of stone steps onto the beach.

It was set to be a gloriously sunny day. The sun was already shining in a cloudless blue sky and the sunlight was reflecting off the tops of the waves, so that as Bella looked out over the smooth expanse of sea, all she could see was a glittering carpet of silver, while a few yards in front of her feet, small waves gently lapped at the sand, then retreated, belying the power of the high tide which had strewn a thick line of rubbery brown seaweed across the rocks.

Laughing with exhilaration and feeling like an excited child, Bella threw her arms out wide and spun round in circles on the sand, closing her eyes & leaning her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. When she came to a stop, dizzy and out of breath, the waves seemed to be whispering to her and she imagined wading into the water and swimming out into the silvery distance, until her old life and the grey northern town which had been her home for so many years, were left far behind.

She desperately wanted to stay and explore the rock pools and spend the rest of the morning enjoying the sunshine and the scenery, but her interview was looming. Reluctantly dragging her eyes away from the sea, she turned and looked up over the houses and shops nestled at the bottom of the cliff, to the narrow road which wound like a white ribbon across the grassy hillside, past the church on the outskirts of the village, all the way over to the headland, where a single building was visible.

Large, imposing and painted white, so that like the sea it was glistening in the strong sunlight, Bella recognised The Lantern House immediately, but had to shield her eyes with her hand to make out the glass dome of the observatory tacked onto the side, which gave the house its name. In the last two weeks she had spent hours on the net familiarising herself with the area and somewhere up there Carlisle Cullen was waiting for her.

-ooo-

When Bella arrived back at The Sailor's Rest pub, the taxi driver she'd booked was already sitting at the bar. Although she'd been so tired the previous night that she'd fallen asleep on the journey from the station, she'd been awake long enough to find out the driver's name was Emmett and that he lived near the village, so it had seemed sensible to ask him to pick her up again this morning.

Despite his hulking frame, Emmett's kind face and obvious good nature had immediately made Bella feel at ease and she was pleased to see him again. Breaking off the conversation he was in the middle of, he greeted her with the same friendly grin she remembered from the night before and nodded towards the large TV screen on the wall, which was tuned to a sports channel.

'Hi, don't rush, there's still plenty of time and I'll have you there ten minutes before you need to be. I'm just keeping Mike here company and catching up on yesterday's rugby scores while I'm waiting.'

Trying to ignore Mike, the landlord, who'd greeted her with several unfunny and slightly suggestive comments the night before, Bella smiled back at Emmett, 'Ok, I'll go and tidy up a bit and I'll be down again in five minutes.'

When she reached her room she retrieved her hairbrush from her suitcase and ducking into the small ensuite, she brushed her hair and put on some lipstick, noticing that the sea air already seemed to be doing her good. There was colour in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes which had been missing for far too long.

But despite Emmett's cheery conversation, as Bella sat in the taxi on the way to her interview she couldn't help feeling sick with nerves. She had never done anything this reckless or impulsive before and she had no real plan to fall back on. If Mr Cullen turned her down, she would be more or less destitute with nowhere to go.

-ooo-

As promised, Emmett got her to her destination with ten minutes to spare and after drawing up next to the sports car which was parked on the wide stretch of gravel outside the front door, he helped Bella out of the taxi, wished her luck and disappeared towards the back of the house, whistling loudly and waving to someone inside as he passed a window, which made Bella smile.

Smoothing down her hair, Bella hurried up the steps and rang the bell, already worrying that the house was much larger and more imposing than it had looked online, which did nothing to help her nerves.

After a minute or two, the door was opened by a very elderly woman dressed in a polyester overall, who introduced herself as Mrs Cope.

'Come in dear, Mr Carlisle and Master Edward are waiting for you in the study.'

Bella was puzzled, 'I didn't know Mr Cullen had any children?'

'Oh bless you, my dear, Mr Carlisle doesn't have any children, not since Miss Alice. Master Edward 's his nephew and he's come down from London specially.'

Still slightly confused, Bella stepped inside and found herself in a large square hallway with patterned tiles on the floor. Directly in front of her, an imposing staircase with heavily carved banisters led up to a half-landing lit by a stained glass window, and opening off the hall were several doorways, through which Bella glimpsed spacious rooms furnished with beautiful antiques and rich fabrics.

Mrs Cope was leading Bella towards a corridor on the right, while peering back at her with bright beady eyes and her head on one side, like an inquisitive bird.

'My you're a pretty little thing. But you need feeding up and you could do with some new clothes by the look of it. We'll have to see what we can do.'

Her sharp eyes lingered on the small darn near the hem of her dress and Bella blushed.

'Oh, don't be shy my dear. There's no shame in not having two pennies to rub together. There's plenty of people in this world who've got more than their fair share and don't deserve it,' she sniffed dismissively, obviously with a specific example in mind.

Trying to turn the attention away from herself, Bella asked Mrs Cope if she worked for Mr Cullen.

'Bless you, yes. I've looked after the family, on and off, for more than fifty years. But it's never been a live-in position and Mr Cope's not been doing too well lately and needs me at home more.'

'Couldn't you find anyone local to fill in?'

'No dear. We tried, but as you know, Rosalie's insisting someone needs to be here twenty four hours a day now, which is a big commitment.'

Bella had no idea who Rosalie was, but she let Mrs Cope continue.

'Everyone's got their own families to look after and the youngsters have either moved away to find work, or they've got jobs in Falmouth or Redruth, and Mr Carlisle can't offer the type of wages a regular housekeeper would expect.'

By now they'd almost reached the end of the corridor and Mrs Cope came to a stop.

She looked at Bella kindly, 'Don't worry dear, you'll be fine. I'm afraid Master Edward isn't in a very good mood today. But don't let him bully you and I'm sure Mr Carlisle won't take any notice of the silly boy anyway.'

Wheezing rather alarmingly, she shuffled a few feet further down the corridor, opened a door and announced Bella's name, then stood back to let Bella through the doorway before firmly shutting the door behind her.

-ooo-

Bella found herself in a pleasant book-lined room, facing a large window through which the sun was blazing. Dazzled for a moment after emerging from the gloom of the relatively dark corridor, Bella turned to her right and stepped forward to greet the man she recognised from her research as Carlisle Cullen, who stood up from his seat beside the fire to shake her hand.

Despite his obvious frailty, Bella was surprised at how beautifully dressed he was and how well preserved for his age, which she knew was nearly eighty. She was aware that he had been considered one of the most important (and most handsome) novelists of his generation and had lived something of a celebrity lifestyle, but the old photographs had not done him justice and Bella was quite unprepared for the classically handsome face and still strikingly blue eyes she was confronted with.

'Good morning Miss Swan.' He smiled warmly, immediately putting her at ease, 'thank you so much for travelling all this way. Please take a seat.'

Smiling her thanks and making herself comfortable in the chair he indicated, which was directly opposite his own on the other side of the fireplace, a slight movement to the side attracted Bella's attention and she turned to greet the person she assumed must be Mr Cullen's nephew, who was standing near the window.

Rather unbelievably, Edward Cullen was even more handsome than his uncle. But before Bella could even take that in properly, she realised he was glaring at her with such undisguised hostility, that the smile froze on her face. Shocked by his unexpected reaction and feeling her heart thumping and her cheeks reddening, Bella immediately turned back to Carlisle and tried her best to forget Edward was even in the room, although his scowling presence behind her was difficult to ignore.

But Carlisle didn't seem to have noticed anything amiss and after exchanging a few pleasantries about Bella's journey and where she was staying, he quickly got down to business.

'Well Miss Swan, we do have a few other applicants, so I'd be very grateful if, first of all, you could explain why you've applied for this job and why you think you'd be suitable.'

He smiled encouragingly and determined not to be put off by his nephew, Bella launched into the speech she'd prepared on the long coach journey down to Cornwall the previous day.

She was slightly nervous about having to reveal so much of her personal history, but the years she'd spent looking after her mother were the main reason why she felt she was qualified to take on a similar role and although she was hesitant at first, under Carlisle's sympathetic gaze she actually began to feel as if she was talking to a friend and ended up going into much more detail about her life than she'd intended.

When her eyes threatened to overflow with tears as she described Renee's last few months and days, Carlisle reached forward to hand her his beautifully starched and pressed pocket handkerchief and Bella was surprised to see he had tears in his own eyes.

And as they shared a comforting smile, Bella had a strong feeling that they already understood each other quite well and for the first time she was confident that she hadn't wasted her time, or Mr Cullen's, by coming all this way.

But the mood was broken by a slow handclap behind her and Edward Cullen moved from where he had been standing to pull up a chair beside his uncle.

'Bravo! Well done Miss Swan, not a dry eye in the house. A very impressive appeal to the gallery if I may say so.'

'No you may not, Edward. You're not in court now. Miss Swan is our guest and I'd be grateful if you could treat her accordingly and remember your manners.' Carlisle's voice was stern and the tension between the two men was suddenly palpable. After a stand-off which lasted for several long seconds, Edward visibly backed down, but he was still bristling with anger.

While his attention was distracted, Bella gazed across at him, thinking it was a shame that someone so physically perfect was obviously such a complete asshole. Mrs Cope's 'silly boy' was in fact around thirty, and privilege and entitlement seeped out of his every pore, from his handmade shoes and Jermyn Street suit, to his manicured fingernails and his perfectly styled and glossy hair, which he was currently running both hands through.

Long limbs and an elegant but athletic physique completed the picture, but it was his face which had almost made her gasp when she'd first caught sight of him. Like Carlisle, his movie star good looks and perfectly chiselled features were completely distracting, but unlike Carlisle, who projected a quiet wisdom and kindliness beneath his sharp eyes and the slyly humorous turn of his mouth, Edward exhibited only arrogance and disdain. His expression, if possible, was currently even more thunderous than before and his arrestingly green eyes were blazing with anger.

He might not think she was good enough, but Bella needed this job too much to give up without a fight, so when Edward's eyes finally turned back in her direction, she steadily met his gaze, lifted her chin and waited…

-ooo-

For a moment, Edward seemed slightly uncertain, as if she'd surprised him. But his expression quickly hardened again and Bella braced herself for the cross-questioning she knew was coming.

'To put things plainly, you're obviously desperate for any job you can get. How can we be sure you won't run off with the family silver, or what's left of it?'

A sharp bark of derogatory laughter accompanied this question and Bella tried hard to remain impassive, as Edward's eyes roamed over her charity shop clothes and her pale and undernourished body.

'As you must already know, I do have references. Until my mother's condition suddenly deteriorated at the end of last year, I had a part time job at the local library and I also worked as a waitress.'

'Not exactly a great deal of responsibility, or very time consuming.'

Bella didn't feel it was necessary to even dignify that comment with an answer. It should be obvious to any normal person that looking after an ailing relative and working two jobs had been very demanding and absolutely exhausting.

Edward continued the attack, 'I won't ask why neither of your former employers has jumped at the opportunity to re-employ you.' He smirked.

Bella wasn't going to let that insinuation pass unchallenged, 'Unfortunately the library was a victim of the latest round of council cuts and the café didn't survive last winter's slowdown in customers.'

Edward continued as if she hadn't spoken, 'I'm also concerned that after being accustomed to the many diversions and temptations offered by such a large city, someone of your age would soon find our small and isolated community unbearably dull.'

Bella almost laughed. What 'temptations' was the idiot referring to? Partying and drunkenness at the least she suspected and crime and drugs at the worst.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm used to a quiet life. I'm afraid my main interest is reading, hence the job in the library, and my current ambition is to complete the English Lit degree I've been studying online.'

Bella's face was still serene, but her eyes clearly said, 'Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Asshole.'

'And how old are you exactly?' As if he didn't already know, Edward pretended to look through her application again. 'Oh yes, here we are. You're twenty. Is that correct?'

Bella didn't miss the triumphant look Edward gave Carlisle, as if her age settled the whole thing.

She sighed, 'I can only repeat that I'm reliable, hardworking and have plenty of experience.'

'But that experience doesn't include any actual qualifications does it, Miss Swan?'

Out of patience now, Carlisle sharply interrupted, 'Thank you Edward, I think Miss Swan has put up with enough interrogation for one day.'

Edward glared at him. Clearly there were many more questions he wanted to ask.

Ignoring Edward completely, Carlisle turned to Bella, 'I'm sorry, my nephew seems to think he's still in court today. I sincerely hope he hasn't put you off coming here. I have a few more applicants to see, but I can promise you an answer by mid morning tomorrow if that's acceptable?'

'Yes perfectly, Mr Cullen. Thank you for considering me. I already love this beautiful part of the world and I hope you find the person that's right for you.'

Bella stood and shook hands with Carlisle, then reluctantly turned to leave. Despite Edward Cullen's behaviour, she really did feel she could be happy here, but as she crossed the room, everything she'd rehearsed but hadn't got the chance to say, flitted through her mind and she felt disappointed that after travelling all this way, she'd been denied a chance to make a proper case for herself.

Obviously impatient to get her out of the room, Edward strode to the door and held it open, grinning at Bella mockingly as she walked towards him. To her dismay, before she could escape he stepped closer towards her, so that she was forced to either stop or try to squeeze past him to get through the doorway.

Edward was so much taller than she was that his physical presence was overpowering in the cramped space. He was so close that she could smell the soap he used, mixed with a faint hint of expensively discreet cologne and her skin prickled when the edge of his jacket made contact with her bare arm. Fuelled by the force of their combined hostility, the air around them seemed to shimmer and vibrate with energy and for a moment Bella was trapped in the green glare of his eyes.

Suddenly Edward moved, breaking the tension and almost making Bella jump. His impossibly perfect face loomed over her and his lips skimmed her hair, as he leant in to whisper a parting comment in her ear, 'Nice try, Sweetheart. Now hurry back to where you came from, there's a good girl.'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you soon-ish - Sue x**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Fuming, Bella made her way as quickly as she could back down the corridor towards the front of the house. Edward Cullen was definitely the rudest, most unlikeable person she had ever met and how he could possibly be related to someone as nice as Carlisle Cullen was a complete mystery. But sadly, Bella knew that if Edward had any say in the matter, there was no chance she would ever be allowed near Carlisle again.

As she reached the front door and let herself out of the house, someone who was clearly the next candidate was approaching up the drive - middle-aged, smartly but sensibly dressed and a younger version of Mrs Cope. Bella wondered how on earth she had ever been stupid enough to think she had any chance of getting the job and her spirits sank even further.

Suitably chastened and just wanting to get away from the house, and from Edward, as quickly as possible, Bella looked around for Emmett, feeling slightly annoyed that he wasn't already waiting for her. The taxi was still parked by the front step where he'd left it, but as he was nowhere to be seen, Bella had no option but to follow the path she'd seen him take towards the back of the house.

This part of the building immediately felt more private than the opposite side which looked out across the open clifftop and the sea. A hundred yards away to the left, a small copse had been planted to act as a windbreak and to shield the property from the worst of the weather and as Bella turned the corner to the back of the house, she found not only a large Victorian conservatory, but a beautiful garden, which included a formal space marked out by box hedges, leading on to lawns and flowerbeds which eventually merged into the distant countryside. To the right there was a walled kitchen garden, while to the left, in the direction of the trees, there was a tennis court and a selection of outbuildings.

Enchanted by this unexpected scene, which contrasted sharply with the windswept cliffs and the sturdy construction of the house, Bella took a moment to appreciate the view, before heading towards the open back door and poking her head around it.

The room she was looking into was an old fashioned kitchen, with a range, a square sink, a sturdy wooden table at the centre and an assortment of pots and pans on view – a comfortable working kitchen, once the domain of servants only, and worlds away from the formal entertaining rooms at the front of the house. Bella's research had revealed that the house had once been an inn and with its thick granite walls and huge stone fireplace, it was easy to imagine this room as it would have looked in the inn's eighteenth century heyday.

Sitting at the kitchen table with their backs towards her, were Emmett and Mrs Cope, who was peeling vegetables while Emmett read out snippets from the local paper. Sensing Bella's presence, Mrs Cope turned and invited her to have a cup of tea with them and charmed by the cosy atmosphere, Bella forgot her desire to get away and sat down opposite Emmett, while Mrs Cope got up to fetch another cup.

Emmett immediately asked how the interview had gone, but Bella didn't quite know what to say.

'Umm… I don't think things went too badly with Mr Cullen, but his nephew seemed to take an instant dislike to me.' Bella eyes stung with angry tears at the memory of the parting glance he'd thrown her.

Seeing her distress, Mrs Cope rubbed Bella's shoulder consolingly, then poured her a cup of tea, while Emmett pushed a plate of chocolate biscuits towards her.

'Don't worry dear, we'll put in a good word with Mr Carlisle. I told you not to take too much notice of Master Edward, his bark's much worse than his bite and he'll get over it. He's had a lot to deal with recently, what with his father dying and this big court case he's got on. We haven't seen him for months.'

'Good,' Bella thought. It would be too soon if she never saw Edward Cullen again and the fact that he had also suffered a recent bereavement was no excuse at all. How could anyone who was dealing with the loss of a parent have been so heartless to someone who was in the same situation?

But it was no use dwelling on her disaster of an interview. What was done was done and after Carlisle phoned her to confirm the expected bad news tomorrow morning, she'd have to get straight on the coach home. As much as she'd like to, she couldn't afford a third night at the Sailor's Rest and the reality of having to share her friend Angela and Ben's tiny one bedroom flat, was really beginning to sink in now.

But as she stared into her teacup, Bella decided there was no point spoiling the rest of her day worrying. If she only had a limited amount of time here, she was going to do her very best to make the most of it. So after thanking Mrs Cope and quickly finishing her cup of tea, Bella took the chocolate biscuit she was offered, waited while Emmett shoved a whole handful into his own mouth and said goodbye.

-ooo-

By the time Bella arrived back at the Sailor's Rest that evening it was nearly seven o'clock and after thoroughly exploring the village, the surrounding countryside and the beach, she was exhausted.

She'd expected the pub to be almost deserted so early in the evening, but when she walked into the main bar to get to the stairs which led to her room, she was met by an unexpected hive of activity and Mike broke off shouting at several harassed looking staff, to explain that it was his wife's thirtieth birthday and they were getting ready for a surprise party.

Apologising for not having the time to sort out the evening meal which was included in the price of Bella's room, he quickly wrote down the name of a restaurant he owned near the sea front, where she could eat in peace while they finished off their preparations, adding that of course she was welcome to join the birthday celebrations afterwards.

Unfortunately for Mike, Jessica seemed to have arrived back early, because as Bella made her way up to her room for a quick rest before going out again, she heard a sudden chorus of 'Happy Birthday', followed by loud squealing, which she assumed meant the party had started. Luckily the fire door at the end of the upstairs corridor cut out most of the noise and kicking off her shoes Bella lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

When she woke it was almost dark and the noise from the party was so loud that she wondered how on earth she'd managed to sleep through it. Music from what sounded like a live band was vibrating through the walls and floors and spilling out through the open windows downstairs, mixing with the sound of voices, shouts and raucous laughter from the party guests and the rattling of glasses being ferried in and out of the kitchen below her, while every so often a door banged, letting out a louder rush of sound, before a car noisily revved up in the car park.

Hoping the restaurant she was supposed to be eating at wasn't already closed and clutching the piece of paper Mike had scribbled on, which included authorisation for her free meal, Bella quickly got up and crept down the stairs.

To avoid being caught and dragged into the party by her rather creepy host, instead of turning left into the main bar, she headed towards the fire exit next to the kitchen. Luckily the only people she met were a surprised barman who nearly bumped into her in the narrow passageway and two or three people who were busily throwing up in the car park, so to Bella's relief she was able to make her escape.

Mike's restaurant turned out to be a bog-standard fish and chip shop a couple of streets away from the harbour and although the blinding glare of the strip lighting emphasised the rather tatty décor, it looked clean enough. So after explaining the situation, Bella nodded to the elderly couple who were the only other customers and settled at a table by the window to eat her meal.

Afterwards she decided to take a final stroll around the quay, although it was too dark to see very much. The streets were almost deserted, presumably because everyone was at Jessica's birthday party and the few people Bella met hurried past without speaking. She'd forgotten to bring her coat and was beginning to feel cold, so after a few minutes she started walking back towards the pub, hoping that by now the birthday celebrations would be winding down a bit.

-ooo-

But far from dying down, the party was still in full swing. The dull thud of the bass line and sudden loud blasts of sound carried by the wind had been audible from the harbour and as Bella got closer to her destination, she was wondering how anyone in the village was ever going to get any sleep.

The packed bar was so full that people were spilling out into the car park, and after trying and failing to force her way through the mass of heaving bodies to get to her room, Bella decided she might as well treat herself to one drink at least, which was all she could afford. But there was such a crush around the bar that she'd almost given up any hope of getting served, when above the general hubbub she heard a familiar voice behind her.

Bella turned and smiled at Emmett, before pulling a sad face and rolling her eyes towards the bar. Immediately understanding her problem, Emmett gestured to her to stay where she was and waded in head and shoulders above the scrum, grinning and slapping everyone on the back in greeting as he passed. Somehow in his presence the crowds parted like magic and Bella soon had a drink in her hand, which Emmett refused to let her pay for.

The noise level was so deafening that Emmett had to bend and shout in Bella's ear to be heard, but after several attempts and a lot of pointing towards the far end of the room, Bella made out his invitation to 'Come and meet the missus,' and she followed him into the snug next door.

This bar was equally noisy and full, but thankfully, just as they arrived, someone somewhere pulled the plug on the music, to a hail of disappointed jeers and catcalls. With her ears still ringing, Bella found herself being led to a small table where a beautiful and gorgeously voluptuous blonde was already eying her shrewdly.

'Hello Miss Swan, I'm Rosalie.'

Surprised that Rosalie knew who she was, Bella shook the hand she was offered and sat down at the table, in an empty chair which Emmett had mysteriously procured for her despite the crush of bodies all around.

'Hi, please call me Bella. I think Mrs Cope mentioned your name, are you related to Mr Cullen?'

'Goodness no! But you could say I do have a vested interest in who gets the job of keeping an eye on him – I'm the district nurse.'

Suddenly finding herself under scrutiny again, Bella nervously waited for the questions to start, but after a long considering look, Rosalie seemed to be satisfied and she was able to relax slightly and ask another question of her own.

'How did you know who I was before Emmett even introduced me?'

Both Emmett and Rosalie spluttered into their drinks with laughter at this unexpectedly hilarious question.

Emmett leaned towards Bella and whispered. 'Don't look now, but you're the main topic of conversation in here at the moment and Mike's been taking bets on who's going to get your job for the last couple of weeks.'

Suddenly feeling the weight of numerous eyes on her back, Bella couldn't help twisting round in her seat, immediately causing dozens of heads to turn in the opposite direction in eerie unison, like something out of a horror movie.

Blushing, she looked back at Emmett. 'What are my odds then?'

'Oh, they were 2-1 on after Mrs Cope put in a word for you - she's Rosalie's great aunt by the way. But they've lengthened a bit since the news of Edward's reaction somehow got out.' Emmett tried to look innocent, but the smile and dimples gave him away.

Bella shook her head and took a sip of her drink. 'Oh well, if I end up staying here I suppose I'll have to get used to this.'

Although she felt she should have been alarmed at the thought of such a loss of privacy, faced with Emmett's beaming smile and sunny good nature, Bella couldn't take offence. And as she talked more to Rosalie and warmed to her directness and obvious good sense, Bella came to the conclusion that after the anonymity and impersonality of the city, where she had often felt desperately isolated and alone, perhaps this small community where everyone knew everyone else's business would be an improvement.

In fact now that the noise level was almost tolerable, Bella began to warm to the friendly atmosphere and she found herself accepting a second drink from Rosalie, then splurging most of what was left in her purse on returning the favour and buying her own round of drinks. She was now almost totally broke, but that wasn't anything new and she'd manage – who needed to eat anyway?

Soon afterwards some of Emmett and Rosalie's friends joined them at the table and now that they could hear their own voices, Bella found she was really enjoying herself, especially when Emmett challenged her to a game of darts and somehow, with beginner's luck, she ended up beating him, earning cheers, kisses and another flurry of drinks all round.

By the time the first batch of party guests began to stumble home at around midnight Bella was feeling happily tipsy. Everyone had migrated back into the main bar now that it was less full, but Bella's tiring journey the day before was beginning to catch up with her and she was just thinking of maybe calling it a night and going up to bed, when her attention was attracted by a slight commotion across the room.

Through a gap in the crowd Bella could see that the birthday girl, Jessica, had emerged from behind the bar to excitedly fling herself at a new arrival. Wondering where Mike was and what he would think of his wife's behaviour, Bella watched Jessica tottering around on her high heels with her skimpy dress hanging off her shoulders, screeching and laughing as she drunkenly wrapped her arms around her victim's neck and loudly refused to let go until he gave her a birthday kiss.

The man had his back towards Bella, so she couldn't see his face, but there was something vaguely familiar about him and she continued to watch as he eventually managed to peel Jessica off and sit down, rather unsteadily, at the bar. It was only when he reached up and ran a hand through his hair that something clicked and Bella realised it was none other than Edward Cullen.

Shocked, Bella turned back to her own table where Rosalie was entertaining everyone with stories about Emmett's worst passengers, but somehow her eyes kept returning to the bar, where Edward was knocking back a succession of drinks and flirting outrageously with a crowd of women who had quickly clustered around him.

Although she only had a side view, Bella couldn't help noticing all over again how unbelievably attractive he was. Even from a distance, his thick but glossy hair, which he had a habit of constantly brushing back from his face, was invitingly touchable. And the jeans and long-sleeved polo shirt he was dressed in emphasised his lithe frame and sculpted muscles, in a way the suit he had been wearing earlier could only hint at.

At first sight this apparently jovial and relaxed version of Edward Cullen seemed a very different person to the one who'd been so chillingly formal and disapproving earlier in the day. But Bella wasn't entirely convinced. At one point Mike had re-appeared, and incensed at finding his wife practically sitting on Edward's lap, he'd clenched his fists ready to take a swing Edward, who appeared to be baiting him.

Luckily the bar staff intervened before an actual fight started and ignoring the threats Mike continued to throw at him as he was forcibly led away, Edward remained at the bar surrounded by his female admirers, looking totally calm and unaffected. But Bella had the distinct impression that on another day Mike might not have been so lucky and as her eyes wandered in Edward's direction yet again, she speculated about what was really lurking beneath that cool exterior.

'See something you like?' Bella started when she heard Rosalie's teasing voice from beside her.

Blushing, Bella realised she'd been caught. 'No way! I can't stand him. He's so rude and arrogant. He really did his best to make me feel like a complete nobody this morning.'

Rosalie's voice was suddenly serious, 'Well just try to remember that. He's pretty but toxic, as most of the women round here have already found out. Whatever you do, don't get dragged into thinking you can sort him out.'

'Don't worry there's no chance of that.' Bella scoffed, as her eyes strayed over to the bar again.

'Seriously Bella, Edward's bad news. He was expelled from so many schools that his father basically gave up on him and if it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme taking him in when he was sixteen, god knows what would have happened. As it was, he even managed to royally screw that up.' For a second Rosalie's eyes misted over, before she blinked and smiled again, 'Anyway, take heed young Bella and give Edward Cullen a wide berth.'

'Fine by me, Emmett's already told me Edward's going back to London tomorrow morning and he's so busy at work that he rarely visits any more, so it shouldn't be too difficult to keep out of his way.'

At the sound of his name Emmett turned round in his seat and challenged Bella to another game of darts, which she lost very badly - so much for beginner's luck. And the next time she looked over towards the bar, Edward was gone, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know exactly what Rosalie had against him, but as she already disliked Edward so much anyway, she was more than willing to trust Rosalie's judgement.

Bella didn't want to be the first to leave their cosy group, but by one o'clock she could barely keep her eyes open. So after reluctantly saying goodnight, she made her way to the far end of the room and out into the corridor with led to the bedrooms above. But just as she approached the stairs, the last person she wanted to see emerged from a doorway a few feet in front of her.

-ooo-

For a second they both stared at one another in surprise, before a slow smile began to spread across Edward's face. Bella knew it was too much to hope that he'd just ignore her and as she stopped in her tracks and warily looked around the deserted corridor, she felt like a mouse caught by a cat.

'My my, if it's not the oh so sweet and humble Miss Swan.' Edward's voice was silky smooth, but his green eyes glittered unnaturally brightly under the fluorescent lighting and Bella remembered how much alcohol she'd seen him consume.

While the hint of a smile continued to play around his mouth, he took a step towards her, blocking her escape route. Predictably she'd moved backwards as he'd moved forwards and to her dismay she found she'd backed away from the stairs and into a corner, effectively trapping herself.

Edward's face was a mask now and his mouth tightened into a thin line as his eyes scoured her face. Nervously aware of just how much physical strength was at his disposal, Bella could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she stood her ground.

She glanced longingly towards the door to the bar she'd just left, wondering if anyone would hear her if she screamed, then smiled when she realised how overdramatic she was being. What could Edward possibly do to her? After all, he wasn't an ogre and they were in a public place. He was just a bit drunk. She could handle the situation; she just needed to stay calm.

Determined not to show any sign of weakness, she took a deep breath and drew herself up to her full height, struggling to keep her voice under control, 'Hi Edward, I thought you'd gone home. Let me get past please.'

'Wouldn't you prefer to stay here with me for a while and have some fun?' His voice was suddenly soft and enticing and she was almost dazzled by his smile as he raised his eyebrows quizzically, before taking another leisurely step towards her.

Oh, so that was his game. At least she knew what she was dealing with now.

'Edward, get out of my way. I'm not one of your bar room floosies. And this morning you couldn't stand me apparently.' Bella almost stamped her foot in annoyance. Men were so ridiculous. Literally anyone would do once they'd had a few drinks.

But to be honest, Bella wasn't sure if she really wanted to run. Part of her was mesmerised by him and even as she stood there with her heart in her mouth, she couldn't help appreciating how beautiful he was and how gracefully he moved.

Up close his skin was flawless like his bone structure and his unruly hair tempted her to run her hands through it to see if it was as soft and thick as she'd imagined. And now that he'd put himself within arm's reach, her eyes were drawn to where his polo shirt pulled tight over his pecs and hugged his biceps and she had to fight an overwhelming impulse to reach out and test how solid his muscles were.

The idea of trailing her fingers across his skin made her mouth water and she suddenly desperately wanted to feel the weight of his body against hers. Shocked and confused at what she was imagining and conscious of the speed at which her heart was racing and of how breathless she'd become, Bella felt herself blush.

Too aware of how close they were in the confined space, when she looked back up at his face she swallowed nervously, then licked her lips, causing Edward's eyes to flick towards her mouth, before slowly and brazenly travelling downwards over her body. How had antagonism turned into mutual lust so suddenly? Somehow he made her feel as if anything was possible between them and at the same time completely out of her depth.

As Edward moved even nearer, Bella braced herself against the wall. She could hear glasses clinking and the sound of people talking and laughing in the bar, but she felt totally detached from reality. The air was tense with the strange electrical charge she had felt in Carlisle's study and a surge of adrenalin shot through her body, making her shiver.

Edward's voice was almost taunting, 'Ok, it's your decision. Look me straight in the eye and say no if you can and I'll leave you alone. But bear in mind this is a once only offer, Sweetheart.'

His arrogance and the patronising endearment made her glare at him again. It was obvious this was a purely sexual invitation, but still she was tempted and her mouth refused to form the word which would save her.

His eyes were burning now with a smouldering intensity and one of her hands unconsciously moved to shield her breasts, before clutching at the gold chain around her neck which had belonged to her mother. His long eyelashes framed eyes of the deepest, darkest jade and she could see her own face reflected back at her, wide eyed and helpless, while deep inside an answering surge of heat made her skin tingle and her body feel heavy with desire.

She knew it was foolish to give in to the physical attraction she felt for him, but for the first time in her life Bella didn't want to be sensible. She wanted excitement and danger, she wanted passion which was all consuming and risked spiralling out of control. He was so close now that there was only a fraction of an inch between their bodies and Bella closed her eyes, silently begging him to touch her, kiss her, anything to resolve this feeling of being left wanting and adrift.

'Look at me, Bella.'

Startled she opened her eyes to find Edward was examining her face even more intently than before. As their eyes met he let out a long breath and for a second his lips quirked and he smiled a genuine smile, which made his eyes crinkle and her heart thump with sudden delight. She saw his face relax and his eyes lighten and become almost tender, before he gently ran one long finger down her face and across her mouth, then bent to follow the trail with his lips.

They were both breathing heavily now and Bella felt as if her whole body had always been waiting for a moment like this. The touch of his mouth on her cheek was almost unbearably pleasurable. Tingling sparks of heat ignited and flamed under the lightest pressure, burning a path across her skin and unfurling into plumes of sensation which flickered and danced deep inside her. Cast adrift and weightless, Bella held her breath in anticipation as Edward's mouth slowly approached hers.

Time hung suspended while he hovered and then gently made contact with her waiting lips. But before either of them could savour the moment, or deepen the kiss, they were rudely interrupted. The noise from the bar behind them was suddenly loud in Bella's ears, then Edward vanished and Emmett was standing in his place…

Bella blinked several times, feeling as if she'd been abruptly woken from a dream and realised that Emmett had bodily lifted Edward away from her and was holding him captive in a tight grip. For a second Bella felt absolutely and totally bereft.

Edward also looked stunned for a moment, before the familiar angry glare returned to his face.

'Fuck off, Emmett.'

But Emmett refused to loosen his hold and as she slowly came back to her senses, Bella saw that Rosalie was also standing nearby and several curious faces were looking at them through the open doorway to the bar. She blushed a deep scarlet. What had she been thinking? How had she managed to get so drunk that she'd almost let Edward Cullen kiss her?

Rosalie put her arm around Bella and looked daggers at Edward, who stared back at her with venom in his eyes.

'Good evening Rosalie. Unable to mind your own business as usual? It must be so comforting to always be in the right.' Edward sneered and Bella watched Rosalie's hackles rise.

'Just keep away from Bella, Cullen. Or you'll have me to answer to.'

'How could I possibly refuse such a polite request? Your wish is my command, as always,' and after finally managing to shake off Emmett's restraining hand on his shoulder, Edward sauntered back towards the bar, without a backward glance at any of them.

Rosalie looked at Bella sympathetically, 'Bella are you ok? All we could see was Edward looming over you. How did he manage to get you trapped in the corner like that? I'm so sorry about his behaviour. Did he scare you? You can come home with us tonight if you want to.'

'No, no I'm fine,' Bella retreated towards the stairs. 'Really don't worry, there's a lock on my bedroom door, so I'll feel quite safe and the last few people are being turned out now anyway. So thank you for a lovely evening and for looking after me. And I'll see you tomorrow Emmett, even if it's only to take me back to the coach station.'

Rosalie and Emmett both rolled their eyes, ' Not going to happen, I'll see you after lunch to take you over to Carlisle's, when he's officially let you know you've got the job.'

Rosalie leaned in to give Bella a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and after wishing her new friends a good night, Bella slowly made her way up the stairs to her room.

* * *

 **Sorry that was a bit of an unintended detour - I only wanted to give Bella some friends!**

 **Next chapter, more Bella, more Mrs Cope, more Emmett, more house, & a tiny bit of Edward's pov**

 **Thanks for reading - Sue x**

 **ps I forgot to say there will be approx 3 weeks between chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

This time she was woken by the sound of beer barrels being noisily offloaded into the small courtyard below her bedroom window. Staring at the bright sunshine which was once again streaming into the room, for a few bleary-eyed seconds Bella was confused about where she was, before the memories started to flood back in. Groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head, in an effort to block out the noise and get back to sleep.

After her run in with Edward Cullen, she'd spent an almost sleepless night alternately replaying what had happened over and over again in her head, with much snappier dialogue and a range of more satisfying endings, and worrying about whether she should even accept the job of becoming Carlisle's housekeeper if he offered it to her.

In the cold light of day her behaviour last night was incomprehensible and she was absolutely mortified. The studious and rather nerdy men she usually went for were worlds away from Edward Cullen and judging by the women who'd collected round the bar the previous night, she wasn't his type either. She disliked the stuck-up, arrogant, git and all he stood for and she had no idea how she'd managed to get herself into such an embarrassing situation.

Groaning again, she looked over at her phone. It was nearly nine o'clock - Carlisle would be contacting her in an hour or two and she needed to make a definite decision. Right on cue Edward's face, complete with an annoying smirk, flashed in front of her eyes and remembering his sneering attitude at her interview, Bella was suddenly determined not to let him influence her behaviour in any way.

He could look down on her all he liked, but he definitely wasn't going to prevent her staying in the village and accepting any job she wanted to. There would be no repeat of her momentary lapse and if she had to put up with his presence occasionally because of Carlisle, she would maintain a polite and dignified distance. In fact she wasn't going to waste any more time thinking about Edward Cullen at all and with a sudden burst of energy, she decided to get up, pack her suitcase and wait for Carlisle's phonecall outside in the sunshine.

The thought of eating any breakfast made her feel queasy, but on her way out she decided that if Jessica or Mike was around, she'd ask if there were any jobs going in the pub or the restaurant. After all the busy summer tourist season was about to start and perhaps she could find work elsewhere in the village if she was unsuccessful with Carlisle.

-ooo-

When Bella arrived downstairs she was shocked at the scene of devastation which met her eyes. It looked as if a tsunami had passed through during the night.

The shutters were only half open and in dim corners brightly coloured balloons still trailed their strings from the ceiling or bumped half deflated across the carpet, which was sticky with spilt drinks. Dirty glasses and plates, festooned with party poppers, confetti and half eaten food, covered every available surface and in sympathy with the general theme, half the furniture had somehow washed up in untidy heaps at the far end of the room.

Here and there a couple of staff were wandering around like zombies, apparently overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the task of cleaning up, while Mike harried them from the sidelines, appearing to be doing very little himself.

Nodding at Mike, who leered at her as usual, Bella gingerly picked her way through the debris to where Jessica was energetically wiping down the bar.

'Good morning. It looks as if it's going to be another lovely day… Umm, I was wondering if you might have any jobs coming up?'

The look Jessica gave her was unexpectedly hostile.

Oops, so the gossip's already going round about Edward and me then! Bella thought.

Struggling with the insults and accusations she would have liked to let fly and the necessity to be polite to a paying guest, Jessica finally managed to get out the one word 'No' before scowling and turning her back.

'Ok, thanks. I'll be back in an hour or two to pick up my suitcase then.'

Bella couldn't be bothered to care very much what Jessica thought about her and she definitely didn't have any sympathy for her misplaced jealousy. But as she left the room she was very relieved that she hadn't ordered breakfast earlier, because she had a feeling Jessica would have spat in it.

-ooo-

A few minutes later, Bella was sitting on a bench outside the post office in the middle of the village high street, trying to concentrate on reading a book. She would have preferred to wait in her favourite place, down by the sea, but she'd already found mobile reception was sketchy in some parts of the village and Carlisle's call was too important to miss.

Luckily she'd remembered to drink several glasses of water before she went to bed, so she wasn't as hungover as she probably deserved. She wondered how Edward was feeling. Judging by the number of shorts he'd consumed, pretty bad she suspected. Then shaking her head in annoyance at the direction her thoughts had gone in yet again, she went back to worrying about what she was going to do if Carlisle turned her down.

It had been a month since her mother's funeral and in that month she'd realised how difficult it was going to be to get a job. As Edward had so kindly pointed out at her interview, she had practically no qualifications because she'd missed so much school, initially due to Renee's habit of restlessly moving from town to town every time she screwed up a relationship, or got bored with a job, or imagined the grass was greener elsewhere.

Later on Renee had somehow convinced the education authorities that she was capable of home-schooling her daughter, which meant Bella had been more or less left to teach herself and although she'd done her best to keep up with the online tutorials, it had been too easy to skip over the maths and science courses she disliked and to concentrate on her favourite subjects instead. So although she'd read hundreds of classic novels, Bella's range of knowledge was vague to non-existent in some areas, which had given her a slight inferiority complex.

But the main problem with her nomadic life had been the difficulty of maintaining any relationships. Throughout her childhood she'd been repeatedly hustled onto a bus or train or into a car, with or without one of Renee's succession of boyfriends, quietly crying to herself or huddled over a book, sad with the certain knowledge that none of the friendships she'd recently made would survive her absence for more than a few months.

Finally, when Renee had fallen ill they'd found themselves marooned in a northern industrial city, in a dilapidated and overpriced furnished flat, where the only saving grace was the garden which Renee lavished all her attention on.

The faded grandeur of the flat and her beautiful garden were the only bright spots left in Renee's life and when the council had insisted the living space was unsuitable for someone who was more or less confined to a wheelchair and the rent was too expensive, Renee had fought tooth and nail to stay. But gradually, as the months wore on and her health deteriorated even further, the fight went out of her.

Thankfully she'd already moved into a hospice before she'd been forcibly evicted to the tiny modern flat with no garden and no view, which the housing office had allocated her. But when she died, the eviction date was less than a month away, so in addition to mourning her mother and dealing with the funeral arrangements, Bella had had to cope with clearing out the home they'd shared for the last six years, as well as trying to find a job and somewhere to stay.

Sorting through Renee's meagre possessions had been particularly distressing and in the end all that was left of her mother's life were a few photos and a box of cheap trinkets. Except for the gold necklace Bella always wore now, anything of value had long ago been sold and after a few trips to the charity shop, all Bella's remaining possessions fitted into one large suitcase, apart from a box of books she couldn't bear to part with, which her co-worker from the library and only real friend, Angela, had volunteered to look after.

In fact it was on the bus back from Angela's that Bella had picked up a discarded newspaper and found Carlisle's ad for a housekeeper. She'd been intrigued to find a Cornish local paper, with a photo of a beautiful sandy beach on the front page, abandoned on the seat next to her, and after idly leafing through the adverts at the back, on impulse she'd ripped out Carlisle's address and sent off an application straight away.

Luckily, because he hadn't yet found a new tenant, Bella's landlord had taken pity on her and allowed her to stay on for a few extra days. So in the week before she'd travelled down to Cornwall, Bella had been sleeping on the floor of the otherwise empty flat, on a blow-up mattress Angela had lent her.

During the daytime she'd spent hours tramping round the city, looking for work and handing out her CV to local businesses, then returned to Angela and Ben's cramped flat (soon to be even more cramped when Angela's baby arrived) to use Angela's laptop to search for jobs online and send off application forms. But even minimum wage unskilled jobs were in short supply and she'd got precisely nowhere.

So despite Emmett and Rose's repeated assurances, Bella still couldn't quite believe her luck could change so quickly and when her phone rang, she answered it with shaking hands and an already sinking heart.

'Good morning Miss Swan, it's Carlisle Cullen here and I'm extremely pleased to be able to offer you the job as my housekeeper.'

'Oh, thank you so much,' Bella was instantly so elated and relieved that she almost burst into tears.

'Emmett's been insisting you want to start straight away, which seems a little odd. Are you quite sure you have everything you need? I'm happy for you to return home for a few days first, but if you'd prefer we can arrange for anything you want to be sent on to you.'

'Oh, yes, yes, thank you,' Bella was so happy she barely knew what she was saying, but she didn't think it was the right time to admit all her worldly possessions were crammed into her one battered suitcase and she was basically homeless.

'Good. Well in that case I'll see you later. Emmett will pick you up straight after lunch and please come and find me in my study as soon as you arrive, so that I can welcome you properly.'

'Yes of course. Thank you again, Mr Cullen. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this.'

There was an answering smile in Carlisle's voice, 'Goodbye Miss Swan. I'm sure we'll get on very well together.'

When the line disconnected Bella jumped to her feet and hugged herself in glee, hardly able to believe her good fortune. All her problems were solved for the moment and she rang Angela immediately to tell her the good news.

Then not wanting to go back to the pub in case Jessica was still around and feeling so full of energy that she couldn't sit still, Bella decided to fill in some time by familiarising herself with the small part of the village she hadn't already explored the day before.

-ooo-

Unable to keep the wide grin off her face and feeling as if she'd just won the lottery, at first Bella was so dazed with happiness that she walked along without really noticing where she was going, but after a few minutes she found herself outside the church on the very outskirts of the village and on a sudden impulse she went inside.

She had expected the church to be solemn and dark, but to her surprise it was a peaceful, but light and welcoming space. Sunlight was streaming in through the stained glass windows, throwing vibrant splashes of colour across the whitewashed walls, while elsewhere the otherwise plain interior was brightened by vases of spring flowers and the hand embroidered hassocks which decorated the pews.

High above her head a vaulted timber ceiling made Bella's steps echo as she walked down the aisle reading the plaques on the wall, which commemorated the great and the good of the village, and as she approached the altar she stopped to admire the beautifully carved stone font with its plain wooden cover.

Opposite the choir stall was an elaborate crypt belonging to a Cullen ancestor and as Bella stared at the carved effigy of a female figure draped in a marble shroud, she traced the Latin inscription, feeling how smooth and cold the marble was underneath her fingers.

When she stepped back out into the sunny churchyard, she wandered along the grass paths between the gravestones, spotting numerous Cullens and Copes among the more typical Cornish names. Higher up the hill were the more recent graves and here Bella found Esme, Carlisle's wife, who had died two years previously and next to her, their only daughter Alice.

From Carlisle's Wikipedia page, Bella knew that Alice had drowned when she was only eighteen and now that she'd met Carlisle, seeing the dates of Alice's birth and death written so starkly on her gravestone really brought home the tragedy. Judging by the timeline, the family was living in Italy when it happened and Bella could imagine how much additional difficulty and stress would have been caused by having to bring the body back home.

Feeling sad for Carlisle and suddenly missing her mother badly, after a few minutes Bella decided she'd seen enough graves for one day and she walked back down the hill and away from the church, towards the centre of the village. If she stopped for some chips on the way, she should arrive back at the Sailor's Rest just in time to meet up with Emmett.

-ooo-

Edward was not in a good mood.

After waking up with a terrible hangover, he'd spent the morning helping his uncle to interview three more totally unsuitable candidates for the position of housekeeper – one was so old she looked as if she needed looking after herself, another would have driven Carlisle mad with her incessant chatter and the last one was even younger than Isabella and had spent the whole interview chewing gum.

Knowing this sorry turnout meant there was no hope of changing Carlisle's mind about employing Bella, Edward had made a last ditch attempt to convince him to accept his offer of paying for a proper nurse from a reputable company, which inevitably led to another argument and a rather strained lunch, during which they'd both tried too hard to keep the conversation going.

The feeling of failure stayed with Edward on the long drive back to London. He loved and respected his uncle more than anyone, but somehow his visits never turned out as he intended and despite the efforts they both made and the support he so desperately wanted to provide, their relationship remained frustratingly awkward and difficult, and Edward had no idea how to put things right.

And now there was the additional problem of what to do about Miss Isabella Swan. Scowling at the memory of how she'd haunted his dreams the previous night, Edward still had no idea how he was going to handle the situation. Before he'd left, he'd tried to bribe Emmett into spying on her, but his normally easy going and loyal friend had surprised him by absolutely refusing to do any such thing.

As with all the candidates on the short list, Edward had had her background checked, but unlike the other applicants there was very little to find. Bella Swan had no credit cards or debts, no driving license or passport, almost no history at all, which had immediately raised his suspicions. And after his recent experiences with Irina and the damage she'd wrought on his father's already shaky finances in the last year of his life, Edward had every reason to be on his guard, especially as he suspected she'd somehow been in league with James.

Despite all his efforts, he'd failed to establish any connection between James and Irina, but the gut feeling remained and if James needed money so badly that he'd already targeted one family member, it was unlikely he would be any more squeamish where his stepfather was concerned.

Edward was determined not to be fooled again and he'd been sure that if he had the chance to get Bella alone, the mask would slip, but his attempt to seduce her into giving herself away had back-fired. Somehow she'd managed to completely beguile him and he'd almost ended up throwing caution to the winds.

When he'd leaned in to kiss her, instead of grabbing him and greedily offering him her lips and her body as he'd expected, she'd appeared to be almost shy. And when she'd stood still and stared up at him so solemnly with those big brown eyes, he'd had a strange feeling that she'd barely even been kissed.

He shook his head in irritation when he remembered how disappointed he'd been when Emmett and that hellcat Rosalie had interrupted them. He'd been so intoxicated by the effect Bella had had on him, that he'd found it incredibly difficult to damp down his desire, regain his self control, and walk away. All he'd wanted to do was spirit her away somewhere and kiss her until she smiled that secret smile and gave herself up to him completely.

Even now he was undeniably stirred by the thought, but no one could possibly be as innocent as Bella seemed and although Carlisle had refused to take any notice of his warnings, Edward was still intent on making further enquiries. Meanwhile she was already ensconced in his uncle's house, where he couldn't sufficiently keep tabs on what she was up to and until he managed to find some proof of his suspicions, there was very little he could do about it.

And annoyed all over again by his uncle's stubbornness and the tantalising memories of the night before, when Edward hit the motorway he put his foot down hard, in an effort to put as much distance between himself and the deliciously tempting Miss Swan as possible.

-ooo-

After an initially rather nervous half hour getting to know each other a little better, Bella left Carlisle's study with her heart brimming over with gratitude, clutching the set of keys, the new phone and the laptop he'd given her.

Mrs Cope was waiting to see her next and already feeling quite at home in the large old house, Bella made her way down the passageway to the kitchen, noticing her suitcase had disappeared from the hall, presumably spirited away to whichever bedroom she'd been allocated.

As she got closer to the kitchen she could smell baking and suddenly she felt ravenously hungry. So she was pleased to see that Mrs Cope was just removing a tray of cakes from the oven, which she added to some home-made pasties that were already cooling on the worktop nearby. But before Bella could do more than enjoy the delicious smell, Mrs Cope had whisked her out of the door and back down the corridor towards the stairs.

'I'm sure you're anxious to see your room, so I'll take you straight up. Then when you've settled in a bit, we'll have a chat and a cup of tea.'

When they reached the upstairs landing she stopped at the last door on the left.

'We thought this room would be cosier than one of the large guest rooms, but please don't worry if you don't like it. There are plenty of others to choose from.'

'I'm sure I'll love it. I'll just have a quick look around and come straight back downstairs, shall I?'

'Oh, bless you, there's no rush to do anything today,' Mrs Cope reassured her. 'Take your time and freshen up a bit if you need to - there's a shared bathroom with the room next door. And I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're ready.'

And with that, she opened the bedroom door, ushered Bella in and disappeared.

-ooo-

To be honest, Bella did feel as if she needed a few minutes on her own to quietly get settled in a bit and after depositing the items Carlisle had given her on the bed, she walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, which had been closed to keep out the sun, then knelt on the window seat to properly take in the view.

This room was right on the front corner of the house, so that to her left nothing was visible but sea and sky, while to the right, the garden, the tennis courts and the line of trees at the side of the house were laid out in front of her. Staring out over the sea, which today was a bright blue reflection of the cloudless sky, Bella felt her heart soar. How could she not be happy here?

And to make things even better, the room she'd been given was exactly to her taste and she couldn't imagine wanting to swap it for another one.

Although simply furnished with a bed, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a desk, which would be really useful for her studies, here and there someone had added a few individual touches which brought the whole room to life. On the floor was a beautiful Persian rug in dark reds and blues and above the bed, with its pristine white bed linen, was a portrait of a young woman dressed in a blue riding habit, which exactly matched the brightest blue in the carpet and formed a focal point in the room.

The walls were papered in faded grey and white striped paper and the rest of the room was vaguely arts and crafts in style, with a large mirror with a beaten copper frame hanging on the wall above the chest of drawers and William Morris print curtains which matched the padded cover of the window seat. And in pride of place in the middle of the wide windowsill, was a hand thrown pottery vase with blue decorations under a shiny blue, green and grey glaze, which currently held a huge bunch of daffodils.

Beside the desk Bella was pleased to see a bookcase with a selection of 1950s style paperbacks and more pens and notebooks than she could ever possibly use, which she knew were a gift from Carlisle – he'd been delighted to hear that she was studying for an English degree and had already offered her the use of his library and whatever extra time she needed to revise for her end of year exams in a couple of months time.

Smiling as she unpacked her few possessions and thinking how overjoyed Renee would have been at her good fortune. Bella was determined that whatever happened and however long or short her time here was, she would do everything in her power to pay Carlisle back for his kindness towards her, even if that meant putting up with his horrible nephew.

As she took a final look around the room before going back downstairs, the painting above the bed caught her eye again and she stopped to examine it more closely. She wondered who the woman was - some distant relative of the Cullens she assumed, who wasn't important enough to hang with the other family portraits downstairs.

But the painting really was very well done. The artist had perfectly caught the laughter in his subject's dark brown eyes and the hint of wilfulness around her mouth. It was difficult to tell how old the woman was but she looked young, possibly around Bella's age, and intrigued, Bella made a mental note to ask Carlisle if he knew who she was.

-ooo-

By the time Bella returned to the kitchen her stomach was rumbling and she was wishing she'd eaten breakfast and more than a small portion of chips for lunch. And as if guessing her thoughts, Mrs Cope immediately sat her down at the table and put a large pasty in front of her.

'There, that will fill you up a bit until supper time. I'll just fetch you a cup of tea and when you've finished we'll do a proper tour of the house next. How did you like your room?'

'Oh it's beautiful. I really like it!'

'Good. But you will let me know if there's anything you're unhappy about, won't you? We don't want you running off now we've got you.'

Mrs Cope smiled at her kindly and feeling thoroughly pleased with herself, Bella tucked into her pasty, finding that as soon as she'd finished, a slice of sponge cake filled with a large dollop of jam and cream, appeared in its place.

While Bella was eating, Mrs Cope bustled around the kitchen, cleaning, tidying and putting things away and keeping up a very one-sided conversation. Slightly bemused, amongst other things Bella learnt that the groceries were delivered on Tuesdays, the fires smoked when the wind was in the east, Carlisle preferred Earl Grey tea and Rosalie was due to make her weekly visit at around three.

As Bella put the last piece of cake in her mouth, she looked up and saw Emmett pass the window and a second later he unceremoniously erupted through the doorway, stamping mud off his boots as he did so.

His smile was as big as always, 'Hey beautiful Bella, is that my cake you're eating?'

Mrs Cope slapped him as she handed him the most enormous slice of cake Bella had ever seen, 'Get on with you and hurry up. We need to get started, or Rosalie will be here before we're halfway finished.'

Obligingly Emmett shovelled up the cake and washed it down with a large mug of tea, before rifling around in a drawer for a notebook and pen. 'Ok then, let's be off.'

And with Mrs Cope in the lead, they headed out of the room.

* * *

 **Oops, sorry I've managed to kill Alice off again before I even started. Don't worry, I promise this is a different story ( & also far less extreme lol!)**

 **Also sorry I promised Emmett & he only just got in at the end. I ran out of space. More next time.**

 **x Sue**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Wondering why Emmett was coming with them on the house tour and why he'd had a pair of trainers ready to change into instead of the muddy boots he'd left by the back door, Bella couldn't hide her curiosity any longer and when Mrs Cope stopped at a door just outside the kitchen and began searching through her pockets for the key, she whispered to Emmett.

'Why are you here and what's the notebook for?'

Emmett chuckled, 'We're taking the opportunity to check no more urgent repairs need doing. The taxi's only a sideline, mainly evenings and weekends, and one of my other jobs is generally helping out and doing a bit of gardening for Mr Cullen.'

'Oh, no wonder you're always here then. I thought you just had nothing better to do than sit around eating.'

'I'll have you know I work really hard. I spent hours this morning digging out the vegetable patch and marking out the tennis court and I've just mowed all the lawns. Mrs C's a tyrant, there's no slacking allowed round here.'

'Well I'm glad someone keeps you in line, I'm sure you need it.' Bella teased.

'Yep, totally henpecked that's me. Between Mrs C and Rosalie, my life's not my own.' Emmett shook his head and tried to look glum, but as usual he couldn't hide a smile.

'Mmm…Why am I not convinced by that?' Bella grinned back at Emmett as Mrs Cope finally got the door open, revealing a steep flight of stairs leading downwards, lit by a bare lightbulb.

'This is the cellar. We'll just have a quick look down here, because it's where Mr Carlisle's wine is stored.'

Swatting a giant cobweb out of the way, Bella followed Emmett, and they all descended into the depths.

-ooo-

Bella had been expecting some sort of designer space, but what she was met with was a small, dank and musty room, with flagstones on the floor, stone walls and a ceiling so low that even she could barely stand upright.

Apart from the racks of wine which filled a large alcove, the room was empty, but it wasn't an inviting space and Bella only grudgingly followed Emmett into a larger adjoining room, while Mrs Cope began counting off bottles of wine against a list.

'Bella, come and see this,' Emmett's voice echoed from the far side of the room, which was as damp, dingy and empty as the other one and Bella blinked when he pulled out a pocket torch and shone it in her direction.

Trying to ignore the cobwebs and the dust, she made her way over to where Emmett was focusing the torch on a large iron grill set into the wall. But as Bella got nearer, she realised that what Emmett was showing her was actually a gate and behind it was the entrance to a narrow passageway cut into the rock.

'Smugglers?' Bella's eyes gleamed with excitement as she turned towards Emmett.

'Yep. Not unusual round here. In a couple of places the roof's caved in a bit, so the gate's kept locked, but the passageway leads up from the beach and if you look behind you, you can see the marks in the floor where there used to be a false wall in front of it.'

Next Emmett trained the torch on the ceiling. 'Up there you can still see a hatch where the casks of ale were delivered (it's under the floor of the coal house now) and the barrels would have been kept stacked up against the wall as an extra concealment. There'd have been plenty of space in the secret room in between to store any contraband until it was safe to move it on.'

'Wow, Emmett, that's so cool!'

'Yeah, but the smugglers would have been a pretty scary bunch to run into on a dark night. See those iron rings in the walls over there? Depending on which story you want to believe, they either kept prisoners here when the local jail was full, or the smugglers took their own prisoners, or this was where Perceval Cullen kept his wife locked up until she went mad. Take your pick.'

Bella's eyes went wide and she thought of the gothic novels she'd been reading for her course earlier in the year. She jumped when a door upstairs banged loudly and a sudden draught swept past her, disturbing the cobwebs and scattering a pile of dust across the floor.

Emmett laughed, 'Don't get spooked now! Although we do have our own ghost – the Grey Lady.'

'You have to be kidding me!'

'Well it would be more sensible to believe she was just a story, put around by the smugglers to keep people away on the nights they were busy breaking the law, but according to local legend she's none other than Percy's demented wife, Lady Mary.'

'Yikes, why didn't you at least warn me? Have you ever seen her?'

'Nah. She only appears once every few years apparently. I've never seen her, but Mrs C's got the gift. And she knows all the old family history if you're interested.'

'Ok…well thanks for that. I've definitely got a few questions!'

And not knowing what to make of this information, or how seriously to take it, Bella hurried back to Mrs Cope so that they could continue their tour of the house.

-ooo-

Mrs Cope had already started on a very involved story about why the rundown inn had been converted into a family residence, explaining that it had mainly been lived in by second sons or elderly female relatives, while the main business of the family was conducted from their large estates near Falmouth and the London townhouse in Grosvenor Square – both unfortunately now sold to pay off debts.

When Mrs Cope finally came to the end of her explanation and before she could launch into another story, Bella asked about Lady Mary's ghost.

'Oh, has Emmett already been trying to scare you with that one? She was supposed to have been locked up and driven mad by her husband, Perceval Cullen, so that he could get his hands on her money. But sometimes these family stories get embroidered over time and this one's a couple of hundred years old, so I can't promise that's the truth.'

'But is there really a ghost?' Bella couldn't believe she was seriously asking this question.

'Oh don't worry dear, she's not in any way a scary or threatening presence and I've only seen her once, the night before Mr Carlisle's mother died. The picture in your bedroom's supposed to be a portrait painted just after her marriage. Carlisle's wife Esme rescued it from the study where it used to hang over the fireplace and had it cleaned and restored. It was one of her favourites.'

Emmett chuckled at the expression on Bella's face at the thought that she was sharing her bedroom with a portrait of a ghost, but Mrs Cope was already disappearing back up the cellar steps.

Bella felt slightly at a loss. Her companions both seemed to take the idea of ghosts quite for granted and although she didn't believe in the supernatural at all, in this ancient old house, with its quiet rooms, dark corners and creaking floorboards, the thought was slightly unnerving and she was already wondering how she'd feel in the middle of the night, with the picture of Lady Mary looming over her. Maybe she could cover it with a sheet or ask for it to be moved to another room?

But Bella didn't have time to stop and worry about it at the moment, because Mrs Cope and Emmett were waiting for her at the top of the stairs and she had to run to catch up.

-ooo-

Because of its age and size, the layout of The Lantern House turned out to be more confusing than Bella expected. Since the early fifteenth century when the original house had been built, parts of it had fallen into disrepair and been demolished or remodelled as the family's fortunes waxed and waned, so it was an odd mix of small and old and imposing and new, or rather newer, because the main renovations had taken place in the mid nineteenth century when tin and copper mining had been at its height and at the turn of the twentieth century, when Carlisle's great grandmother had been famous for her lavish parties.

Bella was particularly interested to see inside the observatory, which had been built onto the side of the house by Charles Cullen, a dedicated amateur astrologer and member of the Royal Astronomical Society. So she was slightly disappointed to find that the large telescope had long ago been removed and the room, which was octagonal in shape, had been altered into something which was closer to a look-out post.

The huge cast iron framed picture windows, added to the original glass dome in the roof, give an uninterrupted view of the sea and the sky and when Emmett sat down on one of the faded dark red leather seats which lined the sides of the room and invited Bella to sit down too, she felt as if she was floating in mid air. There was nothing but sea all around her and she could make out every incoming wave as it rushed in, then crashed against the rocks, sending a shower of spray curling high into the air.

Above her head she also had a clear view of the sky and with all this glass she imagined how brightly the observatory would be lit up at night. No wonder the house was known as The Lantern House, from its lonely position on the edge of the cliff, any light would be visible for miles.

But Mrs Cope shook her head and explained the name went back much further than the observatory, to the time of the smugglers and wreckers. It was true that a light here would have been very visible and possibly ships could have been lured onto the rocks, perhaps by fooling them into thinking they were approaching the harbour in the next bay, but it was more likely that lanterns or bonfires were used as pre-arranged signals and to indicate the movements of smuggled goods.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed again at the weight of history attached to the house, Bella followed Mrs Cope out of the room and further down the corridor towards Carlisle's study, and after looking in on Carlisle, who was dozing in his chair by the fire with an open book on his lap, they made their way round to the back stairs, which led to a first floor sewing room and sitting room and then on up to the attic, where the servants had once been accommodated.

Deciding to leave the attic floor for later, Mrs Cope took them along another corridor which came out onto the half-landing on the main staircase. From here the stairs branched out in opposite directions and swept up onto the first floor, where doors opened off the wide landings which overlooked the staircase on all three sides and a large chandelier hung directly over the hall below.

On the ground floor the formal rooms, which were filled with beautiful antiques and pictures, and the massive Victorian conservatory looking out onto the garden, had been really stunning, but upstairs the most striking feature was the views. Every door Mrs Cope opened here revealed a sweeping panorama of the sea, the garden, or the heath which stretched away into the distance taking Bella's breath away.

As with the downstairs, the grandest rooms were at the front and back of the house and had been built to impress visitors with their size and the extravagance of their furnishings. But these had always been intended mainly for show and the family occupied the less sumptuous bedrooms located on either side of the house, which were more domestic in scale and easier to keep warm in winter.

Carlisle had a suite of rooms directly above his study, which had the added benefit of being accessible by a lift - installed for his great grandmother after she suffered a serious riding accident in the 1920s. There were two other bedrooms on this side of the house, which Mrs Cope explained were used by other family members when they came to stay and after a cursory glance she was satisfied they were in good order and they moved on.

Bella's bedroom was on the opposite side of the house, in the very oldest part of the building and they spent quite a while in the three other bedrooms and two bathrooms next to it. Because of its age this wing had the most problems as far as repairs were concerned and sure enough in one room there was a debate about whether a sash window should be repaired or just left closed for now and in another room a window latch was found to be faulty and there was a patch of damp on the ceiling which needed to be investigated.

This had all taken up so much time that Mrs Cope decided to postpone the rest of the tour, of the attic floor and the gardens, for another day, because Rosalie was due at any minute. So they all trooped back downstairs to the kitchen.

-ooo-

Sure enough Rosalie arrived promptly at three to give Carlisle his weekly check-up and when she dropped into the kitchen afterwards, Emmett had already disappeared back outside and Mrs Cope was busy going through all the cupboards and drawers, writing down instructions as she thought of them and showing Bella where everything was.

'How's he doing?' Mrs Cope seemed anxious for news.

'He's fine, don't be too alarmed about the doctor's verdict last week. As long as he continues to take things fairly quietly and gets enough rest, he should be able to carry on more or less as normal for months. As far as pain control goes, we can start him on oral opiates when he needs them, but later on he may need a drip. We'll just have to play it by ear.'

Mrs Cope looked unutterably sad for a second before pulling herself together, 'Well I'd better take Mr Carlisle his tea before it gets cold. Would you mind letting yourself out Rosie dear?'

'Of course not Auntie, let me open that door for you…and I'll see you next week as usual.'

After watching her great aunt disappear down the corridor with the tea tray and shutting the door behind her, Rosalie hurried back to Bella and sat down at the table.

'That's convenient, I was hoping I'd be able to get a quick word with you in private before I left. I just wanted to check you were clear about what's expected of you.'

'Well I am feeling a little bit anxious now, I must admit.'

'Don't be Bella, you'll be fine. Carlisle's life isn't in imminent danger and he didn't move all the way back from Italy after his wife died just to give up his independence. As you can see he's quite happy pottering around on his own in his study and in the garden. He doesn't want much in the way of company, or need to be looked after just yet, and when he does we'll make additional arrangements. We were just a bit worried about him living here all on his own that's all.'

'Thanks for making that clear, Rosalie. Although that's exactly what Carlisle told me at my interview, you've really put my mind at rest.'

'Actually there's another motive.' Rosalie looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice as she stood up and got ready to go. 'We're hoping that now you're here, we can convince Auntie to spend more time at home where she's supposed to be. The old girl's well over eighty and she was pensioned off about twenty five years ago for chrissakes!'

Bella giggled, 'She's insisting on still coming in for a few hours every day in the afternoon. To give me some time off she says and apparently she's roped in one of her nieces to cover two evenings a week as well.'

'Well don't think you can hide away up here either. We'll be expecting you for supper next week, on one of your evenings off. I'll let you know when and send Emmett over to show you the way.'

And with a look which said don't even bother arguing about it, Rosalie was gone.

-ooo-

As it turned out, Bella never finished her tour of the house and the attic floor remained unvisited for some time. She was worn out after all the excitement of the last two days and once Mrs Cope had hurried home to her husband and Carlisle was settled for the night, she'd gone straight up to bed.

Suddenly aware of how still and empty the house was, her skin prickled slightly as she walked up the stairs, then turned off the last light on the landing. When she opened the door to her bedroom, she found there was a full moon sitting high and bright above the sea and her room was bathed in silver moonlight, which reflected off the mirror on the wall and fell across the portrait over her bed, partially highlighting the pale oval of Lady Mary's face, so that it floated eerily out of the surrounding shadows, as if submerged in water or obscured by a veil.

And to test Bella's nerves further, when she crossed the room to draw the curtains, a bat swooped past the window and somewhere in the line of trees, a screech owl hooted loudly, making her jump. But refusing to be scared, she drew the curtains, switched on her laptop and the electric light (already a big improvement) and fell asleep to the familiar sounds of her itunes playlist, almost as soon as she'd crawled into bed.

She slept surprisingly well, but towards dawn she woke from a jumbled dream in which Edward was trying to lure her into the cellar, while Emmett handed her balloons and fed her plates of birthday cake covered in confetti, and as she lay listening to the waves swishing and slapping onto the rocks below the house, she wondered why she'd never noticed how loud the sound of the sea was before.

But she was too tired to stay awake for long and soon only the occasional sharp cry of an animal, hunter or hunted, continued to disturb her sleep. And although it took several weeks for her ears to become deaf to the constant noise of the sea in the background, in other ways Bella was surprised at how easily she slipped into her new routine.

Mrs Cope was unfailingly cheerful and kind and Bella soon felt as if she'd been accepted as a kind of honorary great niece. And although Mrs Cope's whole excuse for being there was to give Bella some free time, the gossip she brought from the village and her stories about the history of the area and the Cullen family were so enthralling that Bella couldn't drag herself away and she often spent her afternoons in Mrs Cope's company, contentedly sipping tea at the kitchen table or helping with chores around the house.

Carlisle was also a joy to be with, in an entirely different but just as delightful way. As Rosalie had already confirmed, he was quite happy with his own company and spent most of the day in his study, reading books from his library, or working on the articles he still occasionally contributed to scholarly magazines.

But gradually, as they got more used to one another, when Bella needed a break from her coursework she began to help Carlisle with research and with his correspondence and they often spent the evenings together chatting over supper, then quietly reading or working in the same room - either Carlisle's study or the adjoining sitting room.

But Bella's favourite times were when Carlisle was in the mood to talk and he entertained her with stories about the years he'd spent living and travelling all over Europe. Best of all Bella loved to hear about the celebrities and the famous authors he'd known in the fifties and sixties, when London had been at the height of fashion and Carlisle was young and successful. Her eyes shone as he described a vanished world of parties and openings and evenings spent in Mayfair clubs rubbing shoulders with pop stars and royalty, or relaxing with friends in smoky pubs and bars putting the world to rights.

Sometimes Bella almost felt as if she'd stepped into her own fairytale. For the first time that she could remember, she was free of the worry which life with her mother had often brought with it, as well as the constant struggle to make ends meet. And if she could just get through to the end of her degree next year, there would also be opportunities for the future, which she had never taken for granted and barely ever dared to hope for.

She was sad that Carlisle was so ill, but she knew he'd come to terms with his diagnosis and was content to quietly live out the time he had left, in the family home that he loved and in the company of his books and his memories, and Bella was determined to do whatever she could to make sure the last few months of his life were as tranquil and undisturbed as possible.

The only problem was Edward, who despite the important court case he was supposed to be preparing, suddenly developed a habit of arriving uninvited and unannounced, ruining Bella's quiet weekends and disturbing the peaceful routine of the household.

To Bella's relief there was never the slightest suggestion that their strange drunken encounter in the pub had ever happened, or was likely to be repeated. Edward treated her as if she was a stranger and a stranger that he wasn't at all interested in getting to know any better, which suited her fine. But still his visits were an unwelcome disruption and at first Bella was concerned about the detrimental effect they might have on Carlisle's health.

The first time Edward had turned up he'd only stayed for half an hour before Bella heard angry voices. Then the front door slammed and he'd driven off in a whirl of screeching tyres and a hail of gravel. If this behaviour had been repeated Bella would have been alarmed. But after closely watching them together, she was relieved to see that apart from that one occasion, Edward treated Carlisle with the utmost consideration and was very careful not to overtax his strength or keep him up too late.

In fact, Edward made such a good job of taking over her role when he was there, that Bella felt surplus to requirements and when Mrs Cope fussed over him and made all his favourite meals and Carlisle sat reminiscing with him until late into the evening, she had to make a conscious effort not to feel jealous and to remember that after all, however much she disliked him, Edward was family and she was the interloper.

When she was sure that Edward could be trusted with Carlisle, Bella therefore left him to it, glad to escape the constant unnerving suspicion that he was only there to keep an eye on her. Whenever they had to be in the same place she tried to keep as far away from him as possible, but she could feel him watching her from across the room and several times when she was alone in Carlisle's study, opening his post or dealing with his emails, she'd looked up to find Edward silently staring at her from the doorway. But he rarely spoke to her and he turned on his heel before she was able to ask him what he wanted.

But Edward never stayed for more than one night and Bella soon realised it was easier to just keep out of his way. So she retreated to her room, or her favourite sunny spot in the garden, or curled up on one of worn but comfortable seats in the observatory, happy with nothing but her textbooks and the sea and the sky for company.

-ooo-

Two weeks before her end of year exams, after days of rain and blustery winds which had kept her indoors, the sun re-appeared and Bella ventured out into the garden again. Stretching her legs one afternoon, she walked as far as the line of trees at the side of the property and came across a path she'd never noticed before, which disappeared into the trees.

Stepping over a sign marked 'Private' in faded red paint, which was lying half submerged in the grass, Bella followed the overgrown pathway to the edge of the cliff and to her surprise she found she was looking down onto a beautiful sandy beach, which she hadn't even known was there.

Already imagining the feel of the refreshingly cold water and the soft sand under the soles of her feet, Bella carefully made her way down the steep cliff path, avoiding the brambles along the way, and before long she was standing on the secluded beach, which was sheltered by cliffs and a long outcrop of rocks on either side and as she drank in the peaceful scene she immediately decided this was her new favourite place.

The sand was even softer than she'd imagined and the beach sloped gently down to meet the sea, which today was as calm and blue and inviting, as it could possibly be. And instead of the ugly brown seaweed and assorted flotsam and jetsam which marked the tideline at the harbour in the neighbouring bay, here there was only a scattered trail of shells, driftwood and small bits of pottery and broken glass which had been frosted and rounded by the sea.

Standing back from the beach on one side was a dilapidated wooden boathouse, with layers of blue paint peeling off it, while on the other side of the beach, towards the direction of the house, the entrances to several caves were visible, immediately reminding Bella of the tunnel which led up to the cellar. Excitedly she returned to the house for her books, her swimming things and a torch and after exploring the caves and enjoying a swim, she spent the rest of the day sunbathing, revising and dozing in the sunshine.

She was so delighted with her discovery that she could hardly bear to leave, but after staying out until nearly supper time, when she reluctantly walked back into the house she found it was completely deserted. For a second she panicked, then after racking her brains, she remembered that Edward was taking Carlisle to visit some old friends in Penzance.

The next day for some reason she felt nervous about explaining where she'd been - after all she'd been working for Carlisle for more than two months and no one had ever mentioned the beach - and without really meaning to, she'd let everyone assume she'd been in the garden all afternoon and fallen asleep in the sun.

But while the June weather remained fine and the temperature climbed into the high twenties, Bella returned to the secret cove every day, anxious to fit in as much revision as she could and knowing that she'd be undisturbed there by anything except the odd seagull and the sudden breeze which ruffled the pages of her books and scattered them with sand.

After staying up well into the early hours the night before to finish some notes, she'd almost fallen asleep over her books late on Sunday morning the following week, when she was disturbed by a loud bang and she looked up to see that someone had wrenched the boathouse door onto it's hinges and slammed it back into place. It was pointless, because the door immediately sagged again, but Bella was alarmed because she'd never seen anyone anywhere near the beach before and from the overgrown state of the path, she'd assumed no one had been here for years.

She shielded her eyes with her arm in an effort to get a better look, but the sun was too bright to see much more than a silhouette and all she could tell was that the intruder was a man in sunglasses, a white shirt and dark trousers. But while Bella continued to squint in his direction, he turned and started to walk towards her.

It was only when he got halfway across the sand that Bella realised who it was and she sighed in relief, then giggled at the thought that she was actually glad to see Edward Cullen for once. She watched him walk slowly across the beach then come to a stop a few feet away from her. He looked irritated.

'Mrs Cope said this was where you'd be. You do know that without permission to be here, you're actually trespassing, don't you?'

'Oh Edward, is that why you've come all the way down here? To give me a lecture and try to chase me away?'

He looked away towards the rocks.

Bella sighed, 'I wish you'd tell me why you dislike me so much.'

His only response was to remove his sunglasses and put them in his shirt pocket. Then he turned as if to leave.

'Edward, please! For Carlisle's sake can't we at least try to be civil and pretend to get along? I don't want any unpleasantness between us to risk upsetting him. Any stress at all is bad for his health now.'

'I wish it was that simple.'

Frustrated, Bella stared at Edward's face. No longer jade, but under the influence of the bright blue sea and the sky, today his eyes were the most beautiful aquamarine. But they displayed very little emotion beyond the annoyance which seemed to be the default setting in her presence and Bella had no idea what he was thinking.

Dazzled by the sun behind him, Bella had to look away. But that wasn't the only reason. She was afraid that if she looked at him for too long he'd discover her secret - that she wasn't as immune to him as she pretended.

It disturbed her that he continued to have such a strong effect on her, especially when she'd realised that she was the only person he seemed to have a problem with. In fact he was perfectly charming towards everyone else - Mrs Cope obviously adored him for goodness sake! But no matter how pathetically stupid it made her feel and how much she hated to admit it, her heart always beat a little faster in his presence, as if her body remembered they had unfinished business.

She tried not to think about how he'd looked at her on the night they'd kissed and how his touch had set her skin on fire, and suddenly aware of how much naked flesh was exposed by the bikini she was wearing, she hastily turned onto her stomach.

Oops, not such a good move. When she looked up she found that Edward's gaze was fixed on her ass, which was decorated with the remains of the mid morning snack she'd accidentally been lying on.

Flustered, she reached back and tried to brush off the offending debris and the damp sand which was sticking to her skin, wriggling as she looked over her shoulder to where she was blindly rubbing her hand.

Oh no, an even worse move!

When she glanced back at Edward his eyes were slightly glazed and he was holding himself stiffly. And looking down she realised that twisting round had caused her bikini top to slip and she was perilously close to giving him an even bigger eyeful of both her breasts. In fact the left nipple was definitely already peeking out.

Bright red now, Bella grabbed her towel and held it up to her front, desperately trying not to look as if she was staring at Edward's crotch, which was directly in her line of sight.

Staring at the sand seemed to be the only safe option and after a few seconds she heard Edward clear his throat.

'You're needed in the kitchen.'

And with that he quickly walked off, leaving Bella to collect up her belongings and try to get over her blushes. Why did he always have to make her feel so awkward and insignificant? She'd been doing so well in keeping out of his way, and now, as if it wasn't humiliating enough that he'd flatly refused her offer of a truce, she felt even more like a silly schoolgirl with an inappropriate crush.

* * *

 **Hi, first of all a big thank you to Random Rita at Rob Attack & to The Lemonade Stand for their recs. I can't believe anyone doesn't already know how totally awesome these sites are, but if you need fic recs they are the best, so get over there. **

**I would also like to thank SunflowerFran, sophdrea, 2muchtrouble & gabby1017 for their enthusiasm!**

 **Next chapter Bella gets a surprise (or two) - sorry that doesn't mean Edward grabs her or anything lol!**

 **x Sue**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bella rushed into the kitchen, out of breath with hurrying up the cliff path and worrying about why Edward had been sent to find her.

'Hello Mrs Cope, is something the matter?'

Mrs Cope was looking upset and anxious and immediately reached for her coat. 'It's Jim. My daughter's rung to say he's feeling poorly. I told Master Edward not to bother you, but now you're here I think perhaps I should go home.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll just get something quick and easy for Mr Cullen's lunch.'

'I'm afraid that's the trouble my dear. If it was only you and Mr Carlisle that would be fine. But Master Edward turned up with Lauren Trevale, the daughter of those friends they went to visit last week, and I'm halfway through cooking a Sunday roast.'

'That's ok, I can manage. Really, go on, your husband needs you more than we do at the moment. Give me a call as soon as you can to let us know how he's doing and I'll pass the news on to Mr Cullen.'

'I'll just scribble down a few instructions about timings etc. Are you sure you can manage dear?'

'Yes, seriously! Go!'

And after hugging Mrs Cope and sending her best wishes to Jim, Bella quickly ran to get changed.

-ooo-

Despite her best efforts the meal was late, but at least Bella thought she'd done it justice. When she set the roast beef on the table it looked juicy and succulent, the roast potatoes were crisp on the outside and fluffy in the middle and even the Yorkshire puddings had risen properly.

Happy with her achievement she let herself collapse into the seat next to Carlisle, who smiled affectionately at her and put his hand over hers on the table.

'Thank you Bella, for stepping in. I think that deserves a round of applause.' and to her chagrin Carlisle nodded to Edward and Lauren who were sitting across the table and they all clapped.

'I think you should have tasted it first, but thank you! Oh and I've got an update from Mrs Cope. She's just rung to say Jim's been admitted to hospital for overnight observation. But they're hopeful he'll be able to go home tomorrow and she'll let us know when there's any more news.'

When Bella had recovered from her embarrassment and everyone had piled their plates up with food, she noticed Lauren was looking completely bored with the discussion Carlisle and Edward had started about Edward's car. So taking pity on her, Bella asked what her plans were for the summer.

But it didn't take Bella long to realise that she had nothing in common with Lauren at all and although she made every effort to appear interested while Lauren rambled on about people, places and upcoming society events which Bella had barely heard of, every time she tried to introduce a topic of her own, Lauren stopped and stared at her in complete disbelief, before bringing the conversation back to herself.

In the end Bella pinned a smile on her face and just let Lauren talk, while idly wondering which designer label she was wearing and whether her tan, her smile, and her highlighted blonde hair were as fake as her nails and how many thousands of pounds the ensemble had cost - although the whole effect was certainly worth it, if tall, willowy, stuck up and brain dead appealed.

When Edward and Carlisle came to the end of their conversation they apologised and turned back to more general topics, but now, even more annoyingly, Bella had to put up with Lauren flirting with Edward for the rest of the meal. By the end of the first course she was all over him like a rash and Bella didn't even want to imagine what was going on under the table.

To add insult to injury, when Bella left the room to fetch the pudding, she overheard Lauren loudly asking why the help was eating with them and although she knew she could depend on Carlisle to politely but firmly put Lauren in her place, the comment still rankled.

When she came back into the room with the apple sponge pudding and custard she'd made, she had no idea what had been said, but Edward looked cross, Carlisle looked amused and Lauren looked sulky, and everyone more or less finished their meal in silence.

Once she'd cleared the plates, Bella quickly made an excuse and after loading the dishwasher, with a lot more muttering and clattering of crockery than was strictly necessary, she disappeared back to the beach. With a bit of luck Edward and Lauren would be gone by the time she returned to the house and she sincerely hoped that now Edward knew what an airhead Lauren was, he'd never invite her again.

-ooo-

As soon as Bella opened her bedroom door she knew someone had been in her room and as Mrs Cope was still at the hospital and she was certain that Carlisle wouldn't even think of going into her bedroom uninvited, that someone had to have been either Lauren or Edward.

She looked around, trying to pin down why the hairs on the back of her neck had risen, and the first thing she noticed was that the frock which had been hanging on the outside of the wardrobe, was now lying in a heap on the floor. It could possibly have fallen off the hanger on its own, but Bella was very tidy and there were other small telltale signs.

A slightly open drawer here and a book or ornament which was out of place there, confirmed that someone had been having a jolly good snoop and the most likely candidate was Lauren, who must have been bored out of her head after another five minutes alone with Carlisle and Edward. The clincher was the position of the frock on the floor, which looked as if someone had been disturbed while holding it up against themselves in the mirror.

Bursting with annoyance Bella marched downstairs to confront the culprit, hoping that after all Edward and Lauren wouldn't have already left. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she could see Edward's car through the hall window, so she knew they were still there, and smiling in anticipation of giving Lauren a good telling off, she headed for the large sitting room where Carlisle usually entertained guests.

But she stopped outside the door, suddenly realising that however much she wanted to, it would be very inconsiderate to make a scene in front of Carlisle. Wracking her brains for an excuse to get Lauren out of the room and unsure if she could even walk in there without everyone realising how annoyed she was, Bella was still standing outside, undecided, when Edward appeared from the direction of the kitchen.

Immediately Bella's anger, which had damped down slightly, flared up again and grabbing Edward's arm she pulled him into the adjoining dining room.

'Keep your fucking girlfriend out of my room.' she whisper-hissed at him, conscious of the need to keep her voice down if Carlisle was in the vicinity.

Edward's eyes widened in alarm, then he looked genuinely puzzled.

'Lauren had a headache and she's been lying down on my bed all afternoon.'

'Yeah, I bet she has and I bet there was more than lying down going on.'

Edward actually blushed.

'Seriously, I don't care what skanky bitches you want to hang out with, but my bedroom is off limits, is that clear?'

By now Edward had recovered and he drew himself up haughtily and hissed back, 'You're in no position to lay down the law round here.'

Bella bridled.

'Ok now we're getting there. However deeply appealing the silent and moody treatment may be, could you please finally be man enough to explain to my face why you have such a big problem with me. I promise I can take it!'

Edward looked down at her, but said nothing.

'Oh for fuck's sake Edward, come on. I'm sure it's not like you to hold back.' Bella could feel herself getting angry again and she wanted to kick him.

'I don't have to explain my actions to you. And wouldn't you be better off expending your energy on doing your job properly, instead of annoying me? I notice you've been absent for most of the day.'

The remains of Bella's patience immediately snapped. Edward knew very well Carlisle had a help button which connected to her phone and despite slaving for hours in the kitchen cooking Edward's lunch and then being polite to his snotty girlfriend; she wasn't even supposed to be working today.

Before she could stop herself, Bella slapped his stupid face.

'How dare you even suggest that I'm not taking proper care of Carlisle, when you know I'd do anything for him. I've kept close by all day even though you're here and it's actually supposed to be my day off - Mrs Cope's niece is due any minute to take over the evening shift.'

If Bella had expected any reaction from Edward she was disappointed. Apart from a slight tightening of his mouth, he remained perfectly calm and Bella began to wonder if physically assaulting her employer's nephew had been a good idea. Again she remembered that Edward was part of the family and she was an outsider, but surely being provoked into losing her temper wasn't a sackable offence.

Edward was smirking now and Bella closed her eyes and clenched her fists in an effort to get her temper under control, because the sudden thought that he might be purposely pushing her buttons made her want to hit him again.

In fact, despite taking refuge in his usual cold manner towards her, Edward wasn't at all sure what he was feeling, because even before their encounter on the beach earlier, he'd had something of a change of heart.

Without even noticing it, his distrust had slowly been seeping away over the weeks and months and after scrutinising Bella's every move for so long and employing a private detective to look into her background, Edward was finally convinced that if she was hiding anything at all, he would have discovered it by now. It had also occurred to him that if he'd been looking for clues with Irina he would have found them in abundance, he just hadn't been looking.

He'd even found himself getting angry with Lauren when she'd shown so much disrespect to Bella at lunch, which had highly amused Carlisle. And when Lauren went to lie down, he'd taken the opportunity to apologise to his uncle for doubting his judgement and for behaving so badly towards Bella. He was only thankful that he hadn't succeeded in driving her away.

Carlisle laughed and pointed out that Edward must have noticed by now that Bella was made of sterner stuff, but he accepted his apologies and after deciding he also needed to apologise to Bella before he left, Edward had been looking for Bella when she'd suddenly accosted him.

He looked down at her as she stood wrestling with her temper, with her eyes shut and her face blindly lifted towards him and his lips quirked. Now that the hostility had evaporated, all that was left was the attraction he'd felt from the beginning and the desire to finish what he'd started all those weeks ago.

She'd made a good attempt to deny that she felt the same, but she couldn't totally hide her reactions and Edward knew that with a little effort he could win her over. But he was determined to resist the impulse, not only out of respect for Carlisle, but also out of consideration for Bella. He had no intention of starting any kind of serious or long term relationship and she deserved better. For once in his life he was going to walk away.

He'd also spent so much time on this wild goose chase that he'd neglected his work and unless he got his act together soon, he was in serious danger of losing the case he'd been entrusted with and screwing up any chance he had of getting a junior partnership.

But still he was tempted and all he wanted at the moment was to kiss her. He noticed Bella's fists were still tightly clenched and he grinned again, at the thought of how she'd react if he attempted it – he'd be lucky to get out of the room alive. But rather than dissuading him, the thought only made him want to kiss her more.

He watched as she opened her eyes, then forced himself to step away. He wished that they could start again with a clean slate, but how could he tell her he'd imagined such unfounded and insulting things about her? Even his suspicions about James felt too ridiculous to admit now and he wondered when he'd become so paranoid. He knew an apology wasn't nearly enough, but it was all he had.

'Before I go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and for being so suspicious. I sincerely apologise for my past behaviour and I hope we can do better in future.'

Then after inclining his head slightly in her direction, Edward crossed the hall and disappeared out of the front door towards his car, where Bella could now see Lauren was waiting. And completely stunned by what he had just said, all Bella could do was stand by the window and watch him drive away.

-ooo-

Bella didn't have very long to puzzle over Edward's strange behaviour, because five minutes later Mrs Cope's niece, Melanie Varcoe, arrived and she had to practically lock her in the kitchen to stop her disturbing Carlisle, who'd actually been resting in his room the whole time Bella had been with Edward.

Privately Bella thought Melanie, despite pushing seventy, had a bit of a crush on Carlisle and she noticed that her hair, which today was an eye-catching shade of luminous pink, had been tweaked into an even more elaborate construction than usual, while her décolletage seemed to dip lower and lower every time Bella saw her.

After spending half an hour listening to the local gossip - apparently Jessica and Mike had had a big row in the street yesterday evening - Bella told Melanie how much Carlisle had enjoyed the saffron cake she'd made him the week before and hinted that he'd really appreciate some more. So when Bella left the house she was fairly confident Melanie would stay put in the kitchen until she got back.

She knew she should be revising for her exams on Wednesday, but after her rather trying day she needed a break and she'd decided to go ahead with her usual Sunday evening visit to Rosalie and Emmett and just cut it short a bit.

When she arrived at Rosalie and Emmett's cottage, which was just over the hill in the next valley, she was therefore extremely annoyed to find that once again Tyler had turned up to see Emmett at exactly the same time. Ignoring Bella's grimace, Rosalie raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'What?'as she brightly ushered her into the sitting room, sat her down opposite Tyler and went to fetch her a drink.

Luckily, Tyler seemed to finally get the message that Bella wasn't interested, and after ten minutes he left, taking Emmett with him. Bella had tried to be polite, but really what was Rose thinking?

'I'm not discouraged you know.' Rose grinned at her. 'There are plenty more fish in the sea. So what if you don't like buff, blonde haired and blue eyed and you've exhausted all my other suggestions. Mike's chip shop has just gone up for sale and we'll see who that brings in.'

Bella laughed, 'After dealing with Edward all day you're never going to convince me. I swear I'm not planning to devote myself to anyone but Carlisle for the foreseeable future, Edward even managed to find me down at the beach today, where I thought I was safe.'

The smile suddenly disappeared from Rose's face, 'Which beach?'

'Um…. didn't I mention it? The beach just next to the house. I discovered it about a week and a half ago and I've been going there every day.'

Rose had a strange look on her face. 'I can't believe Edward went there after all this time.'

As Bella stared at Rose wondering what was wrong, tears began to gather in Rose's eyes and suddenly Bella knew she had to find out once and for all.

'Why do you hate Edward so much Rose?'

Rose looked at Bella with anger written all over her face.

'He killed my best friend.'

-ooo-

That definitely wasn't what Bella had expected to hear and her mouth dropped open.

'Oh, don't look so shocked Bella. Sorry I forgot you don't know anything about the circumstances. Maybe that was slightly over the top. Here have another drink, you look as if you need it.'

Rose couldn't help smiling at her and although her brain was in a total whirl, Bella relaxed slightly, while Rose grabbed their glasses and filled them up.

'Sorry again. Auntie and I were wondering if we should tell you, but it all happened ten years ago and Carlisle never mentions it, so we decided to let sleeping dogs lie.'

'For god's sake Rose, I'm imagining all sorts of things now. Just tell me the whole story.'

Rose sighed, 'Well you do know Carlisle and Esme had a daughter, Alice?'

Bella looked shocked again. Why had she never put two and two together? She knew Alice had drowned, she'd even seen her grave in the churchyard, but she'd immediately assumed it had been in Italy not here. No wonder the path to the beach had been overgrown and the boathouse was falling apart, no one had been near it in the ten years since Alice had died there.'

Rose took a big gulp of her drink, then continued, 'Edward had spent most of his holidays here as a child, but after his parents' divorce his mother, who was a manipulative bitch by the way, kept him away. It was only after his father gained custody and Edward had got into all sorts of trouble, that Carlisle agreed to take him on full time. Carlisle and Esme thought maybe a completely new start would help him settle down before it was too late and to be honest there'd never been much love lost between Edward and his father and both his parents seemed to see him more as a pawn in their battles with each other than anything else.'

'How old was he when he arrived?'

'Just seventeen and all the girls went wild for him. Hormones on fire! Alice and Edward were inseparable as kids and they quickly became inseparable again. Before they were terrors when they got together, but now there was something much darker about it and they egged each other on. I know Edward had issues and Alice was wild, but I firmly believe she would have been alive now if it wasn't for Edward.'

As Bella watched, tears started to run down Rose's face in earnest and she dragged her chair round the table to put her arms round her.

'Don't tell me if it's too upsetting.'

Pulling herself together, Rose tried to smile.

'No, you need to know.'

'Ok then, get it over with, before I slide under the table from all the wine we've managed to knock back. This bottle's just about empty.'

'Ok,' looking determined, Rose went on with the story. 'It was Alice's eighteenth birthday and Edward had turned eighteen a couple of weeks before. There was a big party going on and nobody saw them disappear. Then James came in, dripping wet and white as a sheet, saying he'd heard Edward challenging Alice to a swimming race earlier and he'd just dragged Edward out of the water.'

'Sorry, I don't know… Who's James?'

'Oh, he's Esme's son from her first marriage. When Esme and Carlisle moved to Italy for part of the year he stayed there full time. His father's Italian - Esme was part Italian too.'

'Sorry to be so dense, but I still don't really understand what you're saying. Edward and Alice had a swimming race and tragically, Alice drowned? Wasn't that just a horrible accident?'

'Oh Bella, Edward broke three cardinal rules – he should never have let her go out when it was dark, when the sea was so rough and when they'd both been drinking. Although she was a strong swimmer, Alice was tiny and she wouldn't have stood a chance. She was swept away so completely that her body was never found.'

Rose had to stop because she was overcome with tears again and feeling terrible for making her go into all this, Bella gently rubbed her back.

'Edward actually admitted that he'd panicked and pushed her away, because she was dragging him down. He also tried to claim that he'd challenged Alice to a race hours before and she'd said no and he'd only followed her out because she was acting strangely and he was trying to keep her safe. But anyway what sort of person disappears after something like that and ends up in Jessica Stanley's bed? She was engaged to Mike at the time too.'

Not knowing what to think or say, Bella kept quiet and after giving Rosalie another hug, she went to put the kettle on. They drank their coffee in silence then changed the subject, and when Emmett came back not long afterwards, Bella decided she'd better go home.

At the door they hugged again and Rose insisted she was fine and apologised for all the tears. It was so long ago now she really should have got over it. Bella was less successful in convincing Rose that she was ok. She couldn't deny that the whole thing had been a shock.

Still rather dazed, as she trudged back home through the rapidly descending darkness, for the first time she felt slightly scared of her bleak surroundings. It was drizzling and shadows seemed to be gathering in the mist and several times she almost lost her footing on the stony track. When she reached the top of the cliff she could hear the sea violently pounding onto the rocks below as the waves swept in on the high tide, whipped up by a storm somewhere out at sea.

Chilled by the damp air and buffeted by the wind, Bella wondered how many people had drowned along this treacherous stretch of coastline. The significance of the pub sign outside The Sailor's Rest, which depicted a sailing ship foundering on the rocks, was suddenly clear. Like Alice, the final resting place of so many unfortunate souls was likely to have been at the bottom of the sea.

Bella had got used to the portrait of Lady Mary in her room and even wished she knew more about her, but now she shivered at the thought that perhaps Lady Mary wasn't the only ghostly presence. And as she turned towards the Lantern House, which rose up in front of her out of the mist, she felt a little like a heroine in a gothic tale herself. Was the light which was shining so brightly in the darkness really a safe haven, or was she slowly being drawn onto the rocks?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When Bella got back to the house, after seeing Melanie out she went to check on Carlisle, and realising that if Edward and Mrs Cope had known where she was, Carlisle was also probably aware of what she'd been up to, she blurted out an apology.

'I'm so sorry if I've upset anyone by going down to the beach. I didn't know anything about Alice…'

Carlisle looked surprised. 'That's perfectly fine. I've no problem at all with you making the most of the sunny weather when you can. It's been a long time since we've had any young people in the house, but there's no question of anywhere being out of bounds.'

Bella was relieved that Carlisle didn't seem at all upset, but when he turned back to his newspaper her next thought was that she wanted to apologise to Edward. Finding her on the beach must have felt as if she'd been trampling on Alice's grave and probably explained why he'd been so abrupt with her.

She wished she could ask Edward for his version of how Alice had drowned, because although she respected Rosalie's feelings, there was obviously a whole history leading up to that night and she wasn't sure her friend's perception of events was entirely reliable.

She also wondered what the long-term effect of Alice's death had been on Edward. It was a terrible thing for an eighteen year old to have witnessed and unlike Rose, Bella wasn't surprised that he'd run away rather than face the immediate aftermath, even if it had been towards Jessica.

But after all it had happened a long time ago and it wasn't any of her business. So after saying goodnight to Carlisle, Bella tried to forget about her upsetting day and any ghosts which might be lurking and more or less succeeded in keeping her mind on her revision for the rest of the evening.

-ooo-

During the night, while Bella lay in bed still puzzling over Edward's sudden change of heart towards her and trying not to think about Alice, the storm which had already churned up the sea blew in. And as the waves crashed onto the rocks and the wind tugged at the house and rattled the slates on the roof, she keep hearing a louder noise, which sounded like a window banging somewhere nearby.

Remembering the faulty bedroom window catch they'd found on her first day and worried that the rain was getting in, after half an hour Bella decided to at least check the adjacent rooms. But outside the pool of light cast by her bedside light, it was pitch black out there and she had no idea where most of the light switches were.

She shivered at the thought of groping around in the darkness and had almost decided to drop the idea, when she remembered she'd seen a pocket torch in one of the desk drawers. Although the batteries had run down a bit it was better than nothing and surprised at how chilly the night air was, Bella grabbed her dressing gown and hurried out of the room, wanting to get back into bed as soon as possible.

After a quick peek into her bathroom, she found both of the next rooms and the second bathroom were fine, but as she approached the bedroom furthest away from hers, she could definitely hear something rattling and banging. As she stood outside the door she suddenly felt nervous, but telling herself she was being silly, she grasped the door handle firmly, opened the door and stepped inside.

Immediately the door slammed behind her, she dropped the torch and something flew into her face. Screaming in surprise and picking up the torch and protecting her face with her arm at the same time, she automatically backed towards the wall, then stood shivering and shaking, flashing the torch backwards and forwards in front of her to try to ward off whatever might be in the room with her.

Still terrified, she slowly edged along the wall towards the door, desperately feeling for the door frame or a light switch with one hand, while clutching the torch with the other. The first thing she came to was the light switch and sighing with relief she switched it on, then blinked at the sudden brightness.

To her surprise she could see the window was closed. But there was a definite draught in the room, which she realised was coming from the chimney, along with an eerie whistling sound, although the banging and knocking seemed to be coming from the attic floor above. At first she thought she was alone, but as she looked towards the window again, she caught a tiny movement and realised something small and dark was clinging to the top of the curtain.

Thinking it must be a large moth which had somehow got blown down the chimney, forgetting her nerves Bella slowly crept over to the window. But as she got closer she realised it wasn't a moth, it was a tiny bat, which had hooked itself onto the curtain fabric and curled up into a tight ball.

Enthralled, Bella trained the torchlight on it and examined what she could see of the tiny creature which was half the size of her smallest finger. But realising she was probably distressing it, when another loud thud from the floor above jolted her nerves again, she quickly left the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. However much she'd been intrigued to see a real live bat up close, she didn't fancy the thought of it flying around the house all night.

After scurrying back to her room with her heart still thumping loudly from the fright she'd had, she pulled a face at Lady Mary, who was smiling down on her as usual from the wall above the bed and climbed back under the covers. Thankfully the storm was already beginning to die down a bit and the rattling and banging with it, and after deciding she'd get Emmett to investigate the noise in the morning and deal with the bat, Bella eventually fell asleep.

-ooo-

By morning the storm had completely blown itself out and everything looked shiny and newly washed in the bright sunshine, while only the fluffiest of small clouds lingered in a perfectly blue sky. The thought of ghosts and unexplained noises in the night seemed ridiculous now and feeling slightly ashamed of the panic she'd got herself into the day before, Bella hurried to get dressed.

When she arrived downstairs Mrs Cope was bustling about in the kitchen. Chuckling at Bella's surprised face, she poured her a cup of coffee and put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, while Bella yawned and sat down at the table.

'I've just popped in to let Mr Carlisle know that Jim's coming out of hospital later and Melanie will be coming in instead of me for the next few weeks.'

'I'm glad Jim's doing better. He's lucky to have you to look after him, you do such a good job with us.'

'Oh he's tough as old boots,' the pride was obvious in Mrs Cope's voice. 'But you're looking pale again this morning, I think you've been studying too hard for your exams.'

'Oh, not really, I just didn't sleep very well. Is Emmett here yet? There was something banging really loudly in the attic last night and there's a bat in one of the bedrooms.'

Mrs Cope was completely unfazed by this information 'I'm sorry you had a bad night. I'll find Emmett on my way out and tell him to have a good look around the attic. It was probably one of the window shutters again.'

Bella wished she had time to go up to the attic with Emmett, but after she'd watched him very gently detach the bat from the bedroom curtains and carefully carry it off to the coal shed as a temporary home for the day, she reluctantly left him to it. As Mrs Cope had suspected, the cause of Bella's disturbed night turned out to be a loose shutter and after Emmett came down to confirm it had been fixed, Bella put everything but her exams out of her head.

-ooo-

On Wednesday morning Bella set off bright and early and walked down to the village hall where her exams were being held. She hadn't been into the village for some time and she was surprised at how busy the streets and shops already were with holiday makers, despite schools not breaking up for another month.

When she was let out for lunch after the first exam, she went down to the harbour and found it was overrun - an ice cream van and a hotdog stall had appeared on the quay and a line of eager customers were waiting for a boat trip around the bay, while small children with buckets, spades and fishing nets clambered over the rocks, shouting excitedly to their parents who'd taken possession of the beach.

The ice cream Bella queued up for was delicious though and in all honesty she couldn't blame the summer visitors for enjoying what she loved so much herself. But after braving a crowd of seagulls which were eying up the remains of her cone with a nasty glint in their eyes, Bella left the tourists to it and walked back the way she'd come.

The afternoon exam session went well as far as she could tell and relieved that another year of her degree was over, Bella set off to celebrate with Emmett and Rosalie, who'd arranged to meet her in the Sailor's Rest.

When she arrived the main bar was heaving with visitors like everywhere else, but she found Emmett had commandeered the snug and she was inundated with congratulations from a large crowd of regulars as she ducked through the doorway blushing madly.

'Ok, ok that's enough! I could've failed for all you lot know!'

'Never!' Emmett's conviction was clear in his voice and he looked totally shocked at the idea.

As Bella took her seat next to him, he ruffled her hair just to annoy her. 'Anyway, now to the more important stuff – what are we having to eat?'

And under the general clamour and passing round of menus, Rosalie took the chance to whisper to Bella, 'Sorry if I scared you the other day by telling you about Alice and then sending you back to that big empty house. Were you ok afterwards?'

'Yes Rose, it's fine. I know you had to tell me. And luckily I don't believe in ghosts.'

'Good. Let's just leave it there then and change the subject….You must have been surprised to find all of Em's friends cluttering up the village.'

Emmett growled at his wife, 'That never has been and never will be funny and Bella has no idea what you're talking about.'

'Ha. Bella has no-one told you yet that round here holiday makers are known as emmets (ants) and not in a good way? For some reason Em's parents named him after an American great great grandfather and then decided to move to Cornwall, poor kid!.'

'Luckily I've always been able to hold my own,' said Emmett mildly, as his attention was completely distracted by a plate of chips.

But Bella wasn't interested in teasing Emmett just at the moment; because now that her exams were finished she had another project in mind, which she wanted to discuss with Rosalie – Carlisle's 80th birthday.

'Rose, do you think it would be too much for Carlisle if I arranged a party for his birthday? Provided it didn't go on 'til too late… say nine or ten pm?'

'I don't see why not, unless something unexpected happens in the meantime. We could always continue the party at our house or down here if anyone wanted to and leave Carlisle in peace.'

'Great! I'll start planning tomorrow. I know it's a couple of months away still, but I wanted to do something special and fun for him and I thought I'd ask his editor and publisher and some of his other old friends down from London.'

'And maybe make it a fancy dress party?' Emmett chimed in. 'I've missed Rose's maid's uniform for too long.'

'Only if you go in your budgie smugglers, big boy.'

'Well that's certainly given me something to think about. Thanks you two.' Bella exclaimed, pretending to gag.

-ooo-

Now that her exams were over Bella finally had the time to explore further afield. She went shopping in Falmouth and Truro and to the movies and all the way down to Penzance, sometimes by train, but more often by bus, enjoying the changing scenery and the winding country roads from her seat on the swaying top deck of the double decker.

Rosalie and Emmett took her out in their car to Kynance Cove further along the coast and showed her around the local tourist attractions and some of their favourite restaurants. And Friday night was darts night, which was always a good excuse to spend the evening in the Sailor's Rest, although Bella kept out of Jessica's way as much as she could.

Rosalie was still determined to find her a boyfriend, but although Bella went on a few dates, no one really took her fancy and she wished Rose would drop the whole thing. She was quite happy as she was and as well as finalising the arrangements for Carlisle's birthday party, as the new term got nearer she needed to get on with researching her final dissertation.

After discussions with her tutor, she'd already chosen the subject of 'Myth and Reality or Truth and Fiction' from the options available, with the idea of perhaps looking into the local stories about smugglers and wreckers. She'd even done some preliminary research. But the more she thought about it, the more the subject seemed a little obvious, and remembering all the stories Mrs Cope had told her, she decided to ask Carlisle if she could perhaps write about his family history instead, specifically The Grey Lady, if she could find out enough about her.

From the beginning it had puzzled Bella that Lady Mary's husband, Perceval, was supposed to have locked her up until she went mad, with the aim of getting hold of her money, because she knew that at this date everything Lady Mary owned would have transferred to her husband on marriage anyway. It would have been different if he'd locked her up & tried to force her to marry him, but as they were already married it seemed a little unnecessary to say the least.

And surely someone must have treasured Lady Mary's portrait for it to have survived for so long? Bella certainly couldn't imagine anyone who'd treated Lady Mary so badly wanting to have a reminder hanging on the wall, and the more Bella studied the picture, the more she'd become convinced that the story must be wrong. The person in the portrait just didn't look like someone who'd been so defeated by life that she'd returned as a ghost.

In fact Bella had become so comfortable with the presence of Lady Mary above her bed that more than once she'd found herself telling her about her day - at least she didn't try to boss her around like Rose did, or turn everything into a joke like Emmett and although Bella also had Mrs Cope and Carlisle to confide in, sometimes she just really missed her mother.

As far as initial research went, Bella had already tried a couple of internet searches and found it surprisingly easy to confirm the dates of Lady Mary's birth (1741) and marriage (1760), although she hadn't been able to find anything about her death. And among several other online references which she'd noted for her evidence, she'd found Lady Mary and Percy mentioned in an old newspaper article, in connection with a costume Carlisle's great grandmother had worn to one of her charity balls, which had been copied from the very same portrait.

Whether the subject was suitable for her project really depended on what other records were available though. If Carlisle was happy with her going ahead, she'd have to try to confirm the family assets and income at the time and look for letters and bills etc. But Mrs Cope had already told her there was a whole room of family papers in the attic, so with a bit of luck there would be something to find.

When she went to ask permission, Carlisle was really enthusiastic and immediately started taking down volumes of family history from the bookshelves.

'How about if I pull out everything with a reference to Lady Mary, Percy, or the Grey Lady for you? I haven't delved into some of these for quite some time and it will be interesting to try to trace how far back the stories go, especially the ghost story.'

'Thank you, that's really kind. But would it also be ok if I looked through the family archives to see if I can find any contemporary records?'

'That shouldn't be a problem, but I'm afraid you'll have to ask Edward about that not me. The archives were only moved here for safekeeping when the London property was sold at the end of last year.'

'Oh, I didn't realise the London house had been sold so recently. What a shame.'

'Yes, at one time, as well as the family estates near Falmouth, we also owned this whole village and half of Truro. Death duties in the thirties and fifties put paid to all that I'm afraid. The family has always been good at spending too much money and I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind me admitting that his father, my elder brother Alistair, was rather …umm … profligate, you might say.'

'So does Edward own the Lantern House as well?'

'No. Edward inherited the house in London and all its contents, but this property has always been held outside of the main estate and passed down through second sons mainly. It's really all that's left now.'

'Oh gosh, I've just realised how rude I've been.' Bella blushed, 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to question you about your family finances, I got carried away with the history.'

'Don't worry, I wish there was more than old family history to entertain you with. The truth is that Edward's been forced to sell everything and I'm not even sure where he's going to live once the flat he lives in, which originally belonged to his mother, goes as well.'

'Oh, poor Edward!'

'Yes, he has been through rather a difficult time. But after all, the past owes nothing to anyone and he's not alone in having to make a new start. At least he's got a good job and I'm confident he has the brains and determination to do well…Now where's the family bible got to? There's a family tree inside the front cover which might be useful for you.'

-ooo-

As usual Bella found out a lot more from Mrs Cope, who'd recently returned from looking after Jim and immediately started on a monumental spring clean.

Now that the subject of Alice was out in the open, it was like a dam had burst and all of Mrs Cope's stories were suddenly about Miss Alice and Master Edward and what little 'hellers' they were as children, although there was always a smile on her face when she explained that there was no stopping Miss Alice when she got an idea in her head.

Bella felt slightly awkward asking about Edward behind his back, but as she helped Mrs Cope re-hang the curtains in the drawing room, with very little prompting the whole story about what had happened with Irina came out.

'I'm sorry to say that things had got so bad between them that Mr Alistair refused to even see Master Edward during the last few years of his life. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, so all I'm saying is that it's a wonder Master Edward turned out as well as he did.'

As Bella wasn't sure she agreed with that, she said nothing.

Mrs Cope carried on, 'So imagine Master Edward's surprise when Irina turned up at the funeral - tall, blonde, beautiful, all in black with a veil as big as you like and weeping and sobbing away like nobody's business. It turned out she'd been his father's nurse/companion for the last year and now apparently she was in dire straits, had nowhere to go and for various reasons couldn't go back to her home country.'

Mrs Cope stopped to fish in her pocket for some more curtain hooks, 'She made a beeline for Master Edward of course and she was so convincing that for a while he was taken in. But when he started going through his father's papers it quickly became clear he'd run up huge debts in the final year of his life – unwise investments here, extravagant presents and large charity donations there, and although he couldn't prove anything, the finger pointed more and more to Irina and one night she just skedaddled.'

'Was Edward heartbroken?' Bella asked.

Mrs Cope laughed, 'No, more angry I'd say and of course there wasn't a penny left. The fact that Mr Alistair and Master Edward were estranged would have worked in her favour, because there was no one to notice what was going on. But I think Irina probably misunderstood how much money there was to begin with. It's more than likely she would have been taken in by Mr Alistair's extravagant lifestyle and thought she was just skimming off the top, which would have been a lot less obvious. Anyway she disappeared and hasn't been heard of since.'

So as if her constant stories about Edward and Alice as children weren't enough, Mrs Cope had certainly given Bella a lot more to think about. It was clear now why Edward had behaved so suspiciously towards her – he was trying to protect Carlisle. But still, the things she'd been told about him by different people, as well as her own observations, didn't really add up and she was confused.

Like the small bits of old crockery and glass washed up on the beach, which she'd started collecting with the aim of making a mosaic, the pieces were intriguing partly because they were so incomplete. Some of the decorations were stunning, but although she could only guess what the original objects had looked like, she really wanted those, not the shattered fragments she was left with, however beautiful and brightly coloured they might be.

She'd been waiting for Edward to come back so that she could try to make more sense of things in the light of the new information she had, but annoyingly, since his sudden apology over two months ago, Edward seemed to have given up visiting completely. And as Bella turned over her finds and marvelled at how exquisite some of the broken pieces were, perhaps stupidly, she really wanted to see him again and she knew it was no coincidence that all Rosalie's attempts to interest her in someone else had completely failed.

And although she'd invited Edward to Carlisle's birthday party and received a polite acceptance, she was nervous about contacting him again. If he refused her access to the family records that would be the end of her project, but as she had no idea what was actually up in the attic anyway, she decided to check first.

-ooo-

She left it until one wet afternoon, when Mrs Cope had gone home early and Carlisle was busy in his study, finishing off an article he'd been writing. Thinking it would be dark and dusty in the attic and that she'd be clambering about under the eaves, Bella had changed into her oldest clothes, tied her hair up and covered it with a scarf and grabbed a couple of spare light bulbs, her trusty torch and a broom for protection against cobwebs.

As she left the kitchen she also stopped and put on one of Mrs Cope's overalls and a pair of yellow rubber gloves to be on the safe side. But as she reached the top of the staircase she realised she'd been ridiculously mistaken in her assumptions, because to all intents and purposes the attic was just another floor of the house and in front of her was an ordinary corridor with some rather worn brown lino on the floor and several rooms opening off it on either side.

To make things worse, before she could get out of her unnecessary additional clothing, she heard footsteps clumping up the stairs behind her and Emmett appeared.

'Are we playing Ghostbusters?'

'No! And giggling and pointing doesn't suit anyone of your size and age.'

'How about chasing and tickling?' Emmett lunged at her with wriggling fingers, as Bella screamed and tried to ward him off with the broom.

'Em, stop it! I haven't got time to mess around. Leave me alone a minute, while I get this stuff off.' And after pulling off the overall and the rubber gloves, Bella debated whether it was safe to put the broom down or not.

Deciding she'd better keep hold of it for a while, she opened the nearest door and found she was looking into what must have once been a servant's bedroom, complete with a metal bedstead, a sink, a wardrobe and a chair. Surprised, she opened the next two doors and found the rooms contained more or less the same – this wasn't like any attic she'd ever been in before!

Emmett, who was following her down the corridor, explained that the family still had a couple of live-in servants up until the Second World War and then the rooms had occasionally been used if there were a lot of guests in the house and everywhere else was full.

The remaining former servants' rooms were more what Bella expected, piled with old furniture and miscellaneous bits of junk, apart from the last one which contained about a dozen heavy-duty metal filing cabinets lined up around the walls.

'I presume all the family archives are in here then?' she asked Emmett.

'Yep. You should have seen us trying to get them in and out of the lift. But it's a good job Carlisle's great grandmother wanted the lift to come all the way up here from the ground floor for some reason. It's behind you by the way.'

And sure enough, when Bella turned round there was an old fashioned lift with an ornate metal cage right behind her.

'Ok, so there are plenty of records then.'

'They're not in very good order though, apart from the recent stuff. Edward and I had a quick look and a lot of it just seemed to have been shoved in there. You're going to have your work cut out going through everything.'

'It's a good job I like a challenge then.'

As they were there, Bella decided she might as well quickly have a look round the rest of the attic, so they turned right at the top of the corridor into another corridor at right angles which ran along the front of the house. There were only a couple of very large rooms here which covered the entire centre of the house, one of which was filled with more unwanted furniture, while the other was kitted out as a games room, with a large snooker table, a darts board, a TV and several comfy looking sofas.

'We had great fun hanging out up here as teenagers. It might even have been where I first kissed Rosie. Those were the days…' Emmett's eyes softened as he remembered. 'By the way I wanted to explain about Rose and Edward.'

Bella's eyes shot towards Emmett's face in surprise, as he continued,' Rose said she'd told you about Alice and I know she's got this thing about it being Edward's fault. But really it wasn't.'

'I had sort of suspected that.'

'The fact is Rose and Edward have never seen eye to eye. Really I suppose it's because they're too alike. They're both strong characters and they've always clashed. And to be honest Rose was always a little bit jealous that Edward just waltzed in and picked up with Alice from where they'd left off years before. Rose wasn't used to sharing her best friend and also Edward made it pretty clear he was immune to her charms, although practically anyone else would do, which really pissed her off!'

'So you've got no problem with Edward?'

'Far from it, he's a top bloke!' Emmett's eyes gleamed with remembered mischief. 'I can't tell you what scrapes we used to get into. I know you think he's arrogant, but if you'd met his parents, you'd see why his fuck off attitude is completely understandable. But there's never been anyone I'd rather have to watch my back'

Ok, that gave Bella more to think about. However, although she loved Emmett, he was so easygoing that she couldn't imagine him ever disliking anyone, which was a bit of a problem as far as character references went.

But she was roused from her thoughts when they turned another corner and Emmett announced, 'This is the nursery wing.'

Surprised that the children and the servants who looked after them, had actually been banished to the attic at some point, Bella realised that this suite of rooms - the schoolroom, the nursery, a sitting room and a couple of bedrooms - was above the part of the house her bedroom was in and for some reason it gave her the creeps.

She suddenly remembered the noises which had kept her awake on the night of the storm and although Emmett pointed out the shutter which had caused them, a quick glance at the old fashioned crib in the nursery and the few eerily abandoned toys, including a dilapidated rocking horse with a jewelled headband but only a few wispy remains of a mane, was enough, and Bella was soon making her way down a second staircase that she hadn't even realised existed. Which was more understandable when she saw that the door they emerged from was papered over like the walls and was therefore barely detectable in its dark corner near the kitchen.

Emmett immediately disappeared back into the garden and Bella sat down at the kitchen table with her laptop and a cup of tea before starting to prepare Carlisle's supper. After checking her emails she decided she might as well get it over with and ask Edward for permission to go through the family archives straight away.

Tentatively she typed:

' _Hi Edward, I don't know if Carlisle has already mentioned it, but would you object if I went through the family archives, to find evidence for a dissertation I need to do for part of my degree?'_

To her surprise he emailed back immediately.

' _Yes that's fine. But could you possibly try to get everything back in order a bit at the same time & keep me up to date on how you're doing?'_

Knowing that would be quite a time consuming job and take up most of her free afternoons, but grateful that Edward trusted her enough to do it, Bella suddenly felt brave enough to do what she'd wanted to do for weeks and apologise for being on the beach.

' _Thank you, that's very kind. Of course I don't mind trying to put things back in order. Happy to email every week with an update. PS Sorry for going to the beach without telling anyone. I didn't know about Alice. Rosalie told me._ '

She held her breath hoping she hadn't done the wrong thing, then sighed in relief when she opened his reply.

' _Don't worry, several years of expensive therapy have enabled me to understand that what happened was not my fault. My many failings are entirely my own.'_

Bella smiled, that reply was so Edward.

* * *

 **Thank you for being so patient, next chapter (in two weeks) goes straight into Carlisle's birthday party - Edward's invited!**

 **Any suggestions for Emmett & Rosalie's fancy dress costumes?**

 **x Sue**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a reminder that this story is rated M - Sue x**

CHAPTER 7

Once Rosalie had left to change into her own costume, Bella took a few minutes to just relax. It felt very peaceful up here on her own and through the open bedroom window all she could hear was the faint sound of children's laughter from the back garden and an even quieter murmur from the grown ups, who were enjoying the last of the sunshine and the remains of the afternoon tea Mrs Cope had prepared.

It had been a wonderful day, in keeping with the Indian summer which was only now beginning to fizzle out as the third week of September began and Bella smiled at the memory of how happy Carlisle had been to see the small group of old friends and colleagues she'd invited to his birthday celebrations. The weeks of planning and trying to keep everything secret had been well worthwhile when she'd seen his delighted expression and the beaming smile on his face.

The entire village seemed to have turned up and after welcoming all of his guests, Carlisle and his friends had set themselves up in the conservatory, from where they'd held court and entered into a series of lively debates, fuelled by the choicest bottles from Carlisle's wine collection, which Emmett had been ferrying up from the cellar all afternoon.

Soon more guests would be arriving for the evening party and although she was trying not to get carried away, Bella was already feeling slightly giddy with excitement. Her eyes met Lady Mary's in the mirror, 'How do I look in your riding habit and ringlets? I can barely recognise myself. We could almost be twins!'

Lady Mary gazed back at her with the slight suggestion of a smile she always wore and suddenly Bella felt a little nervous about her choice of costume. She blamed Emmett, who was with her when she'd found it and strangely, Edward, who was the reason she'd been rummaging around in the attic again in the first place.

She usually kept to the room where the filing cabinets were stored, into which she'd squeezed a desk, a chair and a desk lamp. But after one of her email reports to Edward, he'd mentioned he thought there was a portrait of Perceval, Lady Mary's husband, in a batch of items which had failed to sell at the London auction.

Bella had gone to find Emmett immediately and after a bit of head scratching, he'd located the half a dozen paintings in the room next door to the one Bella was working in. Sadly Perceval's portrait was in very bad repair, not only due to the water damage which had affected the other pictures, but also because there was a large tear right across the front, from one corner to the other.

Before Emmett handed it to her, Bella had suddenly felt strangely apprehensive that Percy would resemble Edward, but in fact if anything he looked more like Emmett. Disappointingly though, unlike Lady Mary's portrait this one was rather amateurish and very little could be gleaned from the stiffly posed figure in front of a standard studio backdrop. So after examining the picture carefully, Bella handed it back to Emmett. But as she turned away, a flash of blue fabric trailing from a large trunk caught her eye.

When she opened the trunk a whole collection of fancy dress costumes was revealed and she immediately recognised the blue riding habit, which Carlisle's great grandmother had been wearing in the newspaper article she'd found online. To her surprise the old costume not only fitted her perfectly, but with Carlisle's approval it also survived a good wash in the washing machine, so Bella had decided to go ahead and wear it.

As she fastened her mother's gold necklace around her neck, she stared at herself in the mirror again, noticing how the cut of the riding habit pulled in her waist and emphasised her figure and suddenly her slight anxiety disappeared. Perhaps because she felt almost as if she was playing a role, she was confident she could handle anything, even Edward, who'd rung earlier to apologise for only being able to attend the evening party due to pressure of work.

It was great that he'd been given another high profile case, but Bella couldn't deny that she'd been disappointed when he'd apologised for also having to leave early the next morning. At this rate she'd be lucky to spend much time with him at all and after waiting for months she was really looking forward to seeing him again, which was bizarre considering how badly things had started out between them.

But despite its suddenness, Edward's promise to try to get along better in future had turned out to be sincere and the atmosphere between them had thawed surprisingly quickly in the weeks leading up to the party. So much so that Bella's weekly emails, which had begun rather awkwardly, had soon became almost daily and veered away from the subject of the archives to anything which caught her fancy, or amused or interested her, while his replies had gone from serious to humorous and even rather flirty.

Despite their wildly differing backgrounds Bella had been surprised at how much they seemed to have in common, but it was the memory of their previous kiss and the thought that he might really be attracted to her, which had put the spring in her step and the sparkle in her eyes. And once she'd re-applied her lipstick, taken one last look in the mirror and blown Lady Mary a kiss for luck, she could feel her heart fluttering with anticipation as she hurried back downstairs.

-ooo-

Looking much calmer than she felt, first of all Bella went to check on how things were going in the kitchen. Mrs Cope had been determined to oversee both the afternoon and evening refreshments, so Bella was glad to see that in between enjoying the party, most of Mrs Cope's extended family were taking it in turns to help with the supply of food and clean glasses. In fact they'd brought the party to the kitchen with them and the room was filled with laughter, gossip, and music from the small TV/radio on the dresser and after Mrs Cope assured her she would take a break when she needed it, Bella left them to it.

In the last half hour the house had been filling up with new arrivals and many of the guests had taken advantage of the sunny evening and wandered out into the garden, creating rather a surreal scene as they lounged in groups on the grass in their fancy dress, or clustered around Emmett, who had enthusiastically taken charge of the barbecue and was rather aptly dressed as Fred Flintstone.

Carlisle had moved to one of the tables set out on the paved area next to the conservatory and after bringing him a plate of food which Mrs Cope had prepared especially for him and making sure he wasn't in need of anything else, Bella left him happily chatting with his guests under the shade of a giant parasol which cast a bright green glow over all their faces.

As she made her way back into the house she bumped into Lauren and her latest boyfriend, who luckily seemed quite content to listen to Lauren talk non-stop about herself, so after exchanging a few pleasantries and pointing out Carlisle so that they could go and say hello, Bella was able to make her escape.

But while she kept herself busy by clearing away dirty glasses and plates and carrying supplies out to Emmett, Bella knew she was only waiting. And although she smiled and stopped to talk to various acquaintances and made sure the children, in their guises of princesses and super heroes, were suitably entertained, every time she heard a car draw up outside, or someone walked through the door, her heart sped up for a second and then sank, disappointed.

As the evening wore on and it began to get dark, sadly Bella realised that Edward probably wasn't going to make it after all. The drive from London took around six hours at the best of times and it looked more and more likely that he'd been delayed again, or got stuck in a traffic jam somewhere along the way.

To make things worse, Rose, who looked predictably stunning dressed as Wilma Flintstone to match Emmett's Fred, had been annoying her all evening by constantly introducing her to yet more prospective boyfriends, the most tenacious of whom was sweating under the weight of a furry Chewbacca costume. At least it made him visible among the crowds and as Bella saw him determinedly making his way across the room towards her for the umpteenth time, she grabbed a nearby tray of dirty glasses and hurried towards the door.

But as she stepped into the hall, which was deserted for a moment, the front door opened directly opposite her and Edward finally appeared, dressed as a highwayman. His face immediately broke into a wide smile and his eyes shone behind the mask which covered the upper part of his face. Removing his wide-brimmed hat with a flourish, he bowed low, then walked towards her smiling wickedly.

'Wow, you look spectacular in that costume - Lady Mary if I'm not mistaken?'

Doing her best to ignore the sudden shock which had set her heart thumping and taken her breath away, Bella smiled back at him.

'Yes, I couldn't resist when I found it. And it's weird because we sort of match. Although by the look of you, you're way too rakish for a well brought up 18th century lady.'

'I feel I should be stealing your jewels and carrying you off over my shoulder at the very least.'

'Is this where I say 'Oh fie sir!' and hide behind my fan?'

'Very probably,' he grinned. 'I'm sorry I'm so late, it took me hours to get out of London. But I was determined not to miss the celebrations completely, even though, as I mentioned, I'm going to have to leave quite early in the morning for a business meeting.'

Looking at her watch Bella saw it was almost nine o'clock, 'Well I'm afraid you've only got about an hour. We're chucking everyone out soon after ten, to avoid overtiring Carlisle. But the party's moving to Emmett and Rosalie's house if you want to join us.'

'Try stopping me if everyone looks half as beautiful as you.'

That comment brought Bella back to earth with a bump. She remembered Lauren and all the women who'd clustered round Edward at the bar. How had she allowed a few silly emails to overrule her common sense and convince her they had something in common? Did she really want to waste her time with someone like Edward anyway?

Feeling deflated, she did her best to ignore his smile, which kept coaxing an answering smile onto her face, and his eyes, which were looking at her in a way that had already turned her insides to jelly.

She struggled hard to resist the pull, 'Well…. It's nice to see you Edward, but I need to take these glasses to Mrs Cope. And you'd better go and find Carlisle while you can. I think he's in the drawing room.'

And dragging her eyes away from him, she turned towards the kitchen, just as Rosalie appeared with Chewbacca.

Ignoring Edward completely, Rosalie exclaimed 'Oh, there you are Bella, Jason and I were looking for you.'

And while Rosalie gave her a very stern look, Edward made off in the opposite direction, rolling his eyes behind Chewbacca's furry orange back and giving Bella a wink and a thumbs up.

-ooo-

It was lucky there wasn't long to go before everyone had to leave, because Edward was driving her mad. Wherever she looked he seemed to be there, surrounded by a simpering mass of women, all vying for his attention in the most nauseating way.

She'd continued to try really hard not to get drawn in, but her brain didn't seem to be working properly and however much she attempted to distract herself, memories of the night he'd kissed her kept intruding into her thoughts, reminding her of her stupidity, but also making her feel ridiculously jealous. Until finally, all she could think of was how much she wanted to be alone with him again.

She didn't want to be like all those other women, but she knew that if she had the chance she wouldn't be able to help herself, the attraction was just too strong. Even though it was completely out of character, even if it made her feel like a slut and meant nothing at all to him, like a moth to a flame there was no way she'd be able to resist.

But when Lauren and Jessica joined the crowd of admirers, Bella decided she needed a break and taking her glass of wine with her, she headed for the observatory.

It was cool and quiet inside and although she could hear voices from the back garden every now and then, there was no one on this side of the house and she breathed a sigh of relief as she stood still in the semi-darkness and let the sound of the sea gently wash over her.

After a few moments she heard the door open behind her and to her surprise she realised Edward had followed her. A light went on then dimmed and she listened to his footsteps slowly approaching across the polished wooden floor.

His voice echoed slightly in the quiet space.

'This was Alice's favourite place. She loved to come here at night, especially when there was a storm. She said it made her feel so alive.'

Bella turned and looked at him then. He'd taken off the mask and held it in his hand and he looked so tired for a moment that she wanted to put her arms around him.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 'Seeing you dressed like that reminded me that Alice had a thing about Lady Mary when we were children. She must have been about eight or nine when she made me go round half the doors and windows scratching crosses in front of them. When we were caught she said Lady Mary told her to do it.'

She followed Edward over to the nearest window and sure enough a wobbly cross was faintly visible underneath the paint on the windowsill.

'Have you ever seen the ghost?'

'No, she's supposed to herald a death in the family. Mrs Cope claims one of the villagers saw her the night Esme, Carlisle's wife, died. Carlisle and Esme were living permanently in Italy by then. Esme found it very difficult to stay here after Alice drowned and it was only after Esme died that Carlisle came back. We Cullens have a very strong attachment to our home.'

Without noticing, he'd reached out and twined one of Bella's ringlets around his finger, but when he realised what he'd done, he hastily let go and stepped back.

'Do you miss her?' Bella couldn't help asking.

'Alice or Esme?'

'Both, I suppose.'

'Alice was always very … demanding. I miss the person she might have been. But Esme was like a mother to me, more than my own mother. Carlisle and Esme were my real family. I'd never have been able to thank them enough for what they did for me. Which reminds me, I should be getting back to Carlisle.'

'Will you come and find me afterwards?'

Surprised at the invitation, Edward's eyes flew towards her face.

There was no disguising what she meant and when she saw the answering desire in his eyes her heart leapt.

But for once he seemed uncertain.

'Are you positive that's what you want? Everything's in such a mess at the moment. You realise I can't make any promises or commitments? Preparing this new case is going to take up all my time for the next few months and I'll be stuck in London until at least the New Year. And in any event, my track record …'

'It's fine. We're both adults, I'm not expecting anything you can't give.'

'Are you sure? I don't want to jeopardise what we already have.'

'Don't worry my eyes are wide open - see?'

She fluttered her eyelashes at him hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit, but he continued to stare at her gravely, before seeming to come to a decision.

'I've promised to have a nightcap with Carlisle, but I'll come to your room afterwards. About half an hour after everyone's gone?'

'Ok, I'll be waiting.'

She expected him to smile at least, but he still looked thoughtful as he turned away from her and the cloak he was wearing as part of his costume swirled around him as he walked out of the door.

Fuck, what have I done? Bella shook her head in disbelief and took a large swig of her wine.

-ooo-

As Bella climbed the stairs, the last few guests were still saying goodbye to Carlisle in the hall and she could hear shouts and laughter from the direction of the cliff path, as groups of people made their way towards Emmett and Rosalie's house to carry on the party. While she listened, a loud whoop went up, followed by a hail of laughter and she smiled and wondered what Emmett had just said or done.

She realised that Rosalie would quickly notice her absence and put two and two together, but for once she didn't care. Although she wasn't going to read too much into whatever happened tonight, any time spent with Edward was just too tantalising to resist .She'd made her decision and no matter what, she was going through with it.

She wandered around the room, tidying a few things away and trying to get her nerves under control while she waited, then knelt on the window seat and rested her flushed face against the cool window pane. Outside she heard Mrs Cope wishing someone goodnight as she left and the last few cars driving away, then everything went quiet.

She hadn't bothered to switch on the light because there was a full moon again and the night sky was glittering with stars. She felt strangely calm now and when Edward appeared in the doorway and noiselessly shut the door behind him, she only breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

She was still in her costume, but he'd ditched most of his, apart from a white shirt and a pair of tight black britches with buckles at the knee. He came and sat on the window seat beside her and they both looked out over the trees which hid the path to the beach, before turning to face each other. The moonlight was so bright that she could see how intently he was looking at her, although all the colours in the room had been turned to grey.

He whispered the words which were echoing around her own head, 'So beautiful!' and leant in towards her until their lips gently touched.

Immediately it was as if her whole body had woken from a long sleep and been sparked into life. Her skin tingled and with a groan she felt the fire which he'd lit in her all those months ago re-ignite. As every nerve ending in her body responded to his touch she knew she was lost. She clung to him as if she was drowning, while he crushed her body against his, until she felt as if all the breath had been forced out of her lungs.

But she only held on harder, winding her arms around his neck and returning his kisses with a passion she hadn't known she possessed, while her fingers threaded through his hair, part caressing and part grasping, drawing him nearer, desperate to get closer still.

Eventually they broke apart panting and she saw his eyes were wild. Standing and dragging her to her feet, he quickly reached behind his head and removed his shirt, before turning her round and starting to untie the laces which criss-crossed her back and held the bodice of her dress together. Swearing at the delay, he deftly unlaced her with nimble fingers and twirled her back to face him as he yanked the last piece free. Then smiling down at her and unable to resist, he bent to place another kiss on her lips.

Greedily she refused to let him go and the kiss deepened, while her hands gripped his bare arms and shoulders, then growing more confident, roamed over his back, feeling the muscles which rippled just beneath the surface and the strength which held her body captive against his. He kissed and caressed her neck, then gently slipped the dress from her shoulders, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor. Her underwear was next and soon she was standing naked in front of him bathed in a pool of silver moonlight.

'So beautiful,' he whispered again, drinking her in with dark eyes that glittered in the bright moonlight, reflecting a whole tiny universe of night sky and sea and stars. He ducked his head suddenly, grasping her firmly underneath her arms and catching a nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking, then turning his attention to the other, until she groaned and clutched at him again, while his strong hands explored her body in their turn and he kissed her until she swayed on her feet, too dazed and light headed to stand unsupported.

When he lifted her up into his arms in one smooth movement to carry her over to the bed, for a second she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror as it swam into view and she was surprised at how unearthly they looked, her hair a riot of curls against their naked skin which glowed palely in the moonlight – a sea nymph carried away by her ghostly lover.

He laid her down in the middle of the bed, and she watched as he quickly removed his britches and his boxers, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of his gloriously naked body, lean but muscular in all the right places. He was watching her too and when he saw her eyes stray to his erection he grinned and extracted a strip of condoms from his wallet, then placed them ready on the bedside table.

The bed dipped as he knelt on the edge. She lay still, stretched out in front of him, her breathing shallow with expectation, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. When she saw his eyes travelling over her naked body, she suddenly felt nervous of any disappointment which might show in his expression. Part of her wanted to cover herself up, to shrink away from his gaze which already knew too much, to run away and hide herself from him, but it was too late, he'd cast a spell over her and she was helplessly, knowingly, laid out for his inspection.

He smiled so sweetly then, that she thought her heart would burst, but when he leaned in closer, his eyes were glittering and dark. Playfully he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, then retreated, watching her reaction as he tweaked a nipple then reached down to caress her ass. He gently trailed his hand across her torso, still following every movement with his eyes, leisurely circling her breasts with the softest of featherlike touches, then continuing up her neck and along her cheek to trace the outline of her lips.

His eyes warned her to stay where she was, but she already missed the feel of his body pressed close against hers and he was too tantalisingly near. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and grasped his cock firmly in her hand. Caught unawares, his eyes widened as he fought to get his reactions under control. His head tilted up and back and his whole body arched and tightened, then relaxed as he let out a shuddering breath.

'Christ, you nearly had me coming on the spot!'

Grinning, he removed her hand and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly and burrowing his face into her neck before kissing her there several times and nipping at her earlobe. When he turned his attention to her mouth, she ground against him as his tongue gained entrance and his strong hands gripped her body tightly, making her heart pound and her whole body grow heavy with desire.

She felt drunk when he laid her down again.

He smiled, 'Shhhh not yet. Stay still,'

She felt the mattress dip once more as he lay down on his side next to her, leaning on his elbow. Then too deliciously slowly he leant over her and his hands resumed their exploration, while his mouth moved across her breasts and down her body, covering her with kisses, which set off fireworks of lust in their wake and made her so unbearably itchy with desire that her body tried to squirm away from his touch.

It was too much, too overwhelming, too powerful a sensation. But he had no mercy and continued his tantalising progress until every tiny inch of her body tingled and pulsed and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself begging him to give her more.

She froze when his tongue dipped into her belly button and his fingers began to trace a path across her thigh and when he suddenly moved away again, the loss made her groan. But she realised he was only reaching for a condom and abruptly the atmosphere in the room changed again.

His eyes were hooded now and dark and he moved with deliberation, as she lay panting and breathless, too much in need of his touch to try to hide the desperation in her eyes. She groaned again when he took a nipple between his teeth and pinched the other with a pressure which jolted through her, making her squirm and bite her lip, then sigh when his hand finally slipped between her thighs.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed as his fingers worked skilfully. It was a revelation. Her body had never reacted so intensely before. She could feel every nerve come to life as waves of pleasure swept through her, overwhelming her defences and sweeping away every last vestige of resistance, until she had no choice but to open herself to him completely. But she wanted him inside her when she came and desperately drawing together all her remaining willpower, she managed to move away slightly.

Understanding, he stopped immediately and looked down at her.

'Ready then?'

She nodded as he tore the foil packet with his teeth and quickly slipped the condom on, then lined himself up and slowly pressed forward. It felt so unbelievably good that they both groaned in unison and froze, savouring the sensation and grinning stupidly at each other, as a wave of pleasure flooded through their bodies like a rolling tide.

Then taking a deep breath and shaking the hair out of his eyes, he withdrew and slowly thrust back, fascinated by the sight, as he was gradually enveloped and then released, until his upper arms shook and locked with the effort of holding himself back and refusing to give in to his body's need to thrust blindly and greedily to a quick conclusion.

Already she was wondering how she could ever do without him or give this up. She'd never thought anything could possibly feel so good and she'd become an instant addict, dizzy with pleasure, beyond any reasoning, utterly consumed.

Somewhere there was a bed and a room in a house and a quiet night filled with stars, but she was worlds away, floating on a sea of sensation, which buoyed her up then sucked her down into its depths, until her whole body was trembling and her head was spinning.

Leisurely he re-arranged their bodies, slowly and skilfully drawing out the pleasure, as they watched each other's reactions, unable to stop smiling or touching each other. Sometimes their lips met in greedy kisses, or he whispered endearments and gentle encouragement into her ear, as their hips gyrated in perfect rhythm and the waves of pleasure rose and fell.

But as he picked up the pace and they rocked and ground against each other, the endearments turned to groans and muttered curses and it felt almost as if their bodies were fighting each other, until they were gasping for breath and her nails dug savage tracks into his smooth skin.

She needed to hold onto him to steady herself as she fell, but as her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head she clawed at the sheets and the bedrail behind her and screamed, as wave after wave of white hot sensation swept through her and she writhed in an agony of pleasure, which was almost unbearable in its intensity, spiralling away into a dark place which was lit with flashes of brilliant white.

And the last things she saw before her eyes fluttered shut, were his impossibly green eyes burning down at her and drawing her to him, binding like steel.

-ooo-

Dimly she was aware that he'd collapsed onto her, his weight pressing her into the mattress. Trembling with the aftershock and suddenly aware of how chilly the night air was on their damp skin, she hugged him closer to her, before gently kissing his shoulder and reaching out to drag the discarded sheet back over them.

He stirred then and smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her lips before moving to lie down next to her and in the quietness of the night they talked and laughed together in the moonlight, before caresses turned to lingering kisses and the passion ignited again.

He made her feel beautiful and brazen and she never wanted the night to end.

She woke again at dawn, their bodies tangled together among the crumpled sheets, and she watched him sleep, feeling as if she should pinch herself – how had she managed to capture someone so beautiful and entice him into her bed? A surge of intense happiness swept through her and she felt as if anything was possible.

Slowly disentangling herself and holding her breath as his hand tightened around her waist then relaxed, when he almost woke, Bella edged away from him and out of bed and darted into the bathroom. After smoothing down her tangled hair a little and brushing her teeth, she stood at the window for a moment - the sea was still calm and it looked as if it was going to be another beautiful day. She yawned and stretched, feeling her tired muscles complain and turning back towards the bed she saw she had an interested audience.

Just woken from sleep his voice was gruff, but his smile was as wide and as bewitching as ever.

'Come here, Beautiful.' He pulled back the sheet invitingly and scooted backwards giving her plenty of space to lie down. But when she climbed into bed his arms immediately scooped her up and pulled her back against his chest and his legs locked around hers. Spooning her body, he nibbled at her ear and kissed her neck and she could already feel his breathing speed up and the unmistakable evidence of his arousal. She wriggled her ass against him, just to tease, and he literally growled into her ear as his arms tightened their grip around her.

Giggling, she found she was suddenly flat on her back and he was looming over her, his green eyes flashing with intent. He tickled her and she laughed and kicked out at him, pulling the sheet up to her chin and pinning it tightly across her chest with her arm. But his long fingers burrowed under the covers lower down, making her gasp. Panting she let the sheet fall and grasped both his shoulders, pulling until he gave in and lowered his face towards hers.

The smile he gave her as his lips approached made her heart lurch and as he let the weight of his body rest on hers for a moment and she felt both their hearts beating in unison, in that moment she knew that she would always remember how his eyes gleamed at her in the bright morning sunlight and how tenderly he whispered her name.

-ooo-

When she woke next, Edward's side of the bed was empty and she knew immediately that he'd gone. Reaching for her phone she found that it was just after nine thirty. He'd sent her a text, apologising again for having to leave so early - she was sleeping so soundly that he hadn't wanted to wake her just to say goodbye.

She wondered again why he had a business meeting on a Sunday, but she felt so deliciously relaxed, worn out and elated all at the same time – that would be from all the fantastic sex! – that she couldn't be bothered to think about it now and she drowsily snuggled back under the covers, wondering whether to get up or try to go back to sleep.

In the end the bright sunshine and the feeling of sheer euphoria made it impossible to sleep and when she lazily sat up and reached for her phone again, she noticed he'd left her a present. A few stray grains of sand confirmed that he'd been down to the beach before leaving and on the mattress where he'd been lying, he'd arranged a collection of small shells and flowers into a smiley face with two pieces of green sea glass for eyes.

Hardly able to contain the feelings which were bubbling up inside and ignoring her aching muscles, at the prompting of some half remembered dance class in a town she'd spent a few months in as a child, Bella jumped off the bed and danced around the room, pirouetting faster and faster until she ended up dizzy and gasping for air, clutching onto the bedpost.

As she stood there trying to get her breath back, her eyes wandered aimlessly across Lady Mary's picture, past her gloved right hand which held a riding crop, to her left hand which was partly concealed by the skirt of her riding habit. And looking more closely, for the first time Bella noticed that she was holding a small shell between her first and second fingers, just like the ones Edward had left her, and in the shadows at the bottom of the picture where the hem of her skirt brushed the floor, Bella could just make out the shapes of a handful of others, scattered around Lady Mary's feet.

Bella was surprised she hadn't noticed them before, but the shell in Lady Mary's hand was so small it was barely visible among the folds of her dress and the outline of the ones on the floor was so indistinct that they were only visible because the morning sun was shining directly onto the picture. She smiled when she thought that perhaps Lady Mary had run up from the beach with a handful of shells just as the portrait painter had arrived and she'd quickly dropped them where she stood.

Clambering back onto the bed, Bella scooped up the shells Edward had left her and smiling up at Lady Mary and feeling as if they were some sort of magic token, she opened the box she kept her mother's necklace in and dropped them inside.

* * *

 **Thanks to shaz308 for the costume suggestion - sorry I didn't make more of that**

 **Next chapter a visitor turns up**

 **Thanks for reading x Sue**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

For the next week Bella walked around in a trance with a huge smile on her face, so overwhelmingly happy with life and everyone in it, that she barely even noticed Emmett's teasing.

Memories of her night with Edward constantly swirled around her head and broke into her thoughts, catching her unawares, so that in the middle of a conversation, or a meal, or one of her mundane daily tasks around the house, she suddenly found herself grinning at the memory of a glance, or a word, or a touch, or shivering with remembered pleasure, which shocked her with its intensity, distracting her from her work and causing her to daydream half her days away.

But all too soon the euphoria began to fade and she just desperately wanted Edward back. Mrs Cope noticed she was pale and barely eating and began trying to feed her up, but how could Bella explain about the knots in her stomach and the nights spent tossing and turning in frustration, all hope of sleep driven away by the memory of his smiles and caresses.

But Edward had been honest about not having the time or inclination to get involved in a serious relationship at the moment, or being able to come down to Cornwall again until after Christmas, which was a whole three months away. So somehow she had to be patient, because making demands on him now could risk driving him away completely, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

So although she couldn't regret what had happened, she hid the depth of her feelings, which had scared her a little, and decided not to let things stray too far from the friendly territory they'd already established. And despite just wanting to email over and over again 'I miss you, I want you, please come back.' she managed not to inundate him with texts and emails, or keep phoning him, however much she longed to hear his voice.

When Edward asked if anything was wrong she passed off his concerns with a joke and made him promise not to be so ungallant as to refer to their night together, because that would have been too much to bear. And overall she was pleased at how successfully she'd handled the situation and avoided making a complete fool of herself in his eyes.

At one point she'd thought that if things got too difficult she'd surprise Edward with a visit of her own, but she quickly realised that seeing him would only make the waiting worse and in any case as the weather turned colder, not only did Jim become ill again, but Carlisle's health also took a slight downward turn, so gallivanting off to London seemed out of the question for a while and eventually Bella dropped the idea completely.

-ooo-

One thing she could do to keep herself busy, was to redouble her search for evidence about Lady Mary. She'd started by thinking she'd easily track down the information she needed to prove that Perceval hadn't locked Lady Mary up, driven her mad and stolen her money. But it had soon become clear that she might have to return to her second choice of subject, the smugglers, due to a serious lack of evidence.

She needed to have all her information ready before the end of term so that she could start writing it up after Christmas, but she'd already waded through three quarters of the filing cabinets, getting more and more disheartened when she realised that 99% of the material was Victorian and 20th Century – boy had those Victorians enjoyed writing down every single transaction and hanging on to every last scrap of paper.

But now that she was doing everything she could not to think about Edward, she'd at least stepped up the pace of the search and on a dreary early October day she finally found her first pieces of information.

The first document she came across was the marriage settlement and although Lady Mary had brought £5,000 into the marriage, which was a huge sum for the time, there was another document tucked inside, which made over the whole of the village to Perceval – a wedding gift from his elder brother William.

Bella grinned at the proof that Percy had plenty of money. She already knew that the village was still in family hands right up until the 1930s, so he would have been guaranteed the rents at least and presumably he could have mortgaged or sold off some of the land or properties if he'd needed to, but he hadn't.

And although this discovery made her feel much more optimistic, after three hours of re-distributing records into the correct filing cabinets, which were now strictly organised by date, Bella had definitely had enough for the day when she pulled out a year's worth of early 1960s dry cleaning bills.

The next afternoon she decided to go into the village to see if she could find Lady Mary's grave in the churchyard. So as soon as Melanie arrived she went to let Carlisle know where she was going, which reminded him that he'd finally located the bible with the family tree inside the front cover.

Perceval and Mary's names appeared halfway down the first page and for the first time Bella saw that they'd had three children, although the whole family had been crossed off, presumably because someone had decided that a younger son's line wasn't important enough to take up valuable space.

Quickly she scribbled down the three children's names, two boys and a girl and decided to look for their graves too. Then pulling on her raincoat and grabbing her umbrella, she set out into the rain, glad that she was due at Rosalie's for supper, so at least she would have something cheerful to look forward to afterwards.

After all the talk about ghosts and then finding out about how Alice had died, up to now she'd shied away from going back to the graveyard, in favour of persuading Rose to drive her over to Lady Mary's family home near Constantine, which like the former Cullen estate was now in the hands of the National Trust.

The house and grounds had been absolutely beautiful and Bella had been convinced that only someone who was madly in love with her prospective husband would have chosen to leave all this for such a comparatively humble alternative. Even the landscape would have seemed so bleak and uninviting compared to the lushness of the area around the Helford River, where thick vegetation ran right down to the sea, giving the coast a much softer and more romantic aspect, but probably concealing just as many secrets among its hidden creeks and backwaters.

But that visit had been weeks ago when it was still summer and although it had been interesting, Bella hadn't learnt much from it and she was determined to really get down to business now and move her search on as much as she could. When she reached the village church the rain had turned back into its usual drizzle and after half an hour of searching and getting soaked through, she hadn't been able to find any of the graves. So when she noticed someone going into the church with a large vase of flowers, she decided to try asking for advice.

Luckily the elderly woman, who was making final adjustments to the flower arrangements when Bella stepped inside, turned out to be a church warden and when Bella explained she was looking for information about Mary Cullen and her children, she was only too willing to help.

'Bless you dear, didn't anyone tell you the Cullens have their own crypt inside the church?'

'Oh dear, I can't believe how stupid I am. I stopped to admire it on my last visit, but I'd totally forgotten it was there.'

Bella followed her companion, who introduced herself as Mrs Treloar, up the aisle, then stared at the shrouded female figure lying with her hands joined in an attitude of prayer. Just as she remembered from her previous visit, the stone drapery had been expertly carved and beneath the veil which covered her face, Lady Mary looked as if she was peacefully asleep.

'The marble was imported from Italy and Lady Mary's family made sure the best craftsmen were employed to work on it.' Mrs Treloar's voice interrupted.

Bella traced the Latin inscription again with her finger. Picked out by the electric lights overhead, the gold leaf shone even on this dull day, glowing brightly against the pure white marble, ' _Delectus Meus Mihi Et Ego Illi'_.

'Do you know what the words mean?'

'Yes. They've caused a bit of a fuss in their time for not being entirely appropriate, because they're from The Song of Solomon, which is rather racy to say the least. The King James version translates the phrase as 'My beloved is mine and I am his.'

For some reason Bella's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Blinking them away she looked down and saw that there were three cherubs at the foot of the plinth Lady Mary was lying on. She didn't want to ask the next question.

'That's nothing to do with the fact that she had three children is it?'

Mrs Treloar followed her eyes, 'Yes, I'm afraid so. All three died in infancy.'

'Do you know how?' Bella was suddenly afraid that Lady Mary had had something to do with their deaths, which was quite scary.

'The usual childhood illnesses I think, but I can't remember the exact details. Do you want to look them up in the parish register?'

'Um… yes please, if you don't mind?'

'The registers are kept under lock and key in the sacristy. Have a sit down and I'll be back in a minute.' and indicating a nearby pew, Mrs Treloar disappeared behind the curtained doorway opposite.

She returned surprisingly quickly with a huge leather bound book, which she opened to reveal a mass of spidery black writing.

'Right, mid 18th century then.'

They both scanned the pages from 1760 onwards when Percy and Lady Mary had married. The stiff and yellowing pages crackled as Mrs Treloar turned them over searching for names. First of all they found the three births, George in 1761 then Grace 1763 and John 1765, then the deaths, John and Grace within a few days of each other in 1765 of scarlet fever and even more heart wrenchingly, the eldest George, in 1766 of smallpox.

Bella had to hold back tears again. She knew disease was always a threat and childhood mortality was a fact of life at that time, so common that the story was almost banal. But to have all three of her children wiped out in such quick succession must have been a terrible blow to bear, especially the last one. Mary must have treasured her eldest child after losing the others and to have had him taken too, six months later, when she was probably just beginning to relax, would have been particularly dreadful.

Suddenly a picture of a blond five year old boy running across the lawn on a summer's day at the Lantern House appeared in Bella's head. He was laughing as he launched himself into his mother's arms – Mary's beautiful Georgie, her pride and joy and her hope for the future.

Bella knew that Perceval had lived until his fifties, but she suspected that although there was still no trace of Mary's death certificate or burial and no dates on her tomb, she had died early. There were no records of any further children being born and from her research Bella knew that within a few months of Percy's death, two maiden aunts had been living in The Lantern House. Maybe that was why the whole family had been crossed off the Cullen family tree – wasted lives, no heirs, a full stop on the page of family history.

If Mary really had gone mad, the rather mundane truth was that the death of all her children was probably the reason, in contrast to all the high drama Bella had been imagining. Perhaps Mrs Treloar could tell her more.

'Do you know anything else about Mary Cullen, or have any idea why I can't find any record of her death?'

'Yes it's very sad. Although you'd never guess it from the serene figure lying there, the poor woman was supposed to have been mistreated by her husband and eventually gone mad. There are even rumours that she killed herself, which would have prevented her having a proper burial. So I'm sure both families would have done their utmost to have that hushed up. But there's no record of any funeral in the register, so perhaps it took place elsewhere? I'm sorry I don't know any more than that.'

-ooo-

By the time she got to Rose's house Bella was really pleased to see her, because not only was she still feeling upset by what she'd discovered at the church, but she was absolutely chilled to the bone by the wind and the horrible clinging mist, which always seemed worse as she trudged along the clifftop. But as usual Rose and Emmett's cottage was warm and welcoming and Rose immediately helped Bella out of her dripping mac and ushered her into the kitchen while their supper finished cooking.

To begin with things had been a bit awkward between them after Bella slept with Edward, because she knew Rose disapproved so much. But by avoiding the subject completely they'd managed not to have a huge row about it and now things were more or less back to normal.

So they both settled down in front of the kitchen fire with a drink, while Bella told Rose all about her horrible discovery at the church. Having someone to talk to about it really helped, as did the bottle of red wine they drank over supper. Then Emmett distracted her some more as only Emmett could, until Bella was feeling happier than she had for quite some time.

But when Emmett disappeared out on his taxi run and Rosalie got her ipad out and began searching for pictures of where they were planning to go on holiday over Christmas, Bella's attention started to wander. Her eyes lingered on the workman's initials cut into the old wooden beam over the open fireplace and with a jolt she remembered the marks Edward had said Alice made him scratch into the woodwork at the Lantern House.

Bella was slightly wary about even mentioning Edward's name to Rose, but the fact that she was hesitant made her more determined. She couldn't keep avoiding the subject forever.

'Hey Rose, would you mind looking something up for me a second? Noticing the initials above your fireplace made me remember something Edward mentioned – crosses scratched around doors and windows.'

Rosalie grimaced slightly at the mention of Edward's name, but managed to restrain herself from making any comment. 'What sort of time period are we looking at? And where?'

'No idea when, but definitely the UK.'

'Sounds like some sort of medieval superstition to me.'

Bella watched as Rose typed in the search box and brought up the results.

She clicked on a promising article.

'Oh, not only medieval then, right up until the 18th century, as a protection against witches and evil spirits entering the house.'

Bella stared at the assorted apotropaic symbols Rose had brought up, one of which was a St Andrews cross, just like the one Edward had shown her. Immediately her good mood evaporated and she felt slightly scared again. What the fuck?

As soon as she got home she went into the observatory and had another look at the mark Edward had shown her on the windowsill, then searched the rest of the house looking for more. In the newer part of the house some of the rooms had wobbly crosses scratched into the window frames or sills and on door jambs and thresholds and were obviously the ones Edward and Alice had made.

But in the older part of the house, the scratches, which also appeared around or in front of fireplaces, were less badly drawn, more difficult to find, and looked much older, and it was creepy to think that someone had been so convinced that evil was a real threat, that they'd gone to such lengths to keep it out of the house.

It was also odd that Alice of all people had told Edward to make those marks, then blamed Lady Mary, and Bella shivered at the thought. She wished even more now that she knew how Lady Mary had died.

-ooo-

As the days passed Bella had realised how depressing it could be in Cornwall once summer was over. The week after Carlisle's birthday party it had begun to rain, then thick mists had swept in and now everything outside was constantly dripping wet and the damp crept in everywhere. Inside, the chimneys smoked and the ancient radiators rattled and groaned in an effort to keep the draughty old house warm and although she put on multiple layers of extra clothing, Bella always felt slightly chilly.

And despite spending more time with Mrs Cope and with Carlisle in the only really warm rooms in the house – the kitchen and the study – where roaring fires always blazed cheerfully, Bella was still unable to shake herself out of her low spirits and every day she had to struggle to put on a smile and pretend everything was fine.

Once or twice she again had a strange feeling that someone had been in the house and that small objects had been moved out of their usual places and although she assumed she must have imagined it and absolutely refused to believe there was anything supernatural going on, it unnerved her enough to make her glance back over her shoulders when she switched the last lights off on the landing at night.

And even on the days when the clouds cleared and the sun came out, Bella still felt melancholy. Perhaps it was a delayed reaction to not really having had the chance to mourn her mother's death properly at the time, but she often found herself remembering her childhood and after months of barely thinking about the city she'd left behind, she rather shamefacedly picked up her friendship with Angela again and exchanged chatty emails and cooed enthusiastically over baby photos.

It was especially cold and miserable up in the attic, but after borrowing a rather temperamental electric heater, which she was convinced was a complete fire hazard, Bella kept up her search, determined to complete the job and finish sorting through the last few drawers of records in the final cabinet.

But up here on her own it was even more difficult to be cheerful and as she sat diligently logging everything she found, even the music playing on her laptop began to sound mournful. And finally she had to admit that the main reason for feeling so lonely and anxious, was not the weather, or her mother, or Lady Mary or any non-existent ghosts, but Edward. Because until he reappeared, she was in limbo.

But it was still only the beginning of November and the long weeks stretched away until Christmas and New Year, and to make things worse, Edward was working almost around the clock now, so even his usual emails had dwindled down to almost nothing. And as Bella reached for the remaining pieces of paper at the back of the final drawer, she was already feeling so miserable, that when she found a bill from a private madhouse for Mary's care, dated a month after her last child had died, it was the last straw.

Sitting down on the floor with a bump, Bella held the bill in her hand and wept. And that was how Rose found her when she entered the room a few minutes later.

'Bella! What on earth's the matter? Are you ok?'

Bella nodded, feeling rather ridiculous for having let her feelings get the better of her. She knew that tears made Rosalie uncomfortable, so after wiping her eyes with her sleeve as best she could, she got up from the floor and sat down at the desk.

'Sorry, things have been getting on top of me a bit lately. I just found out Lady Mary really did go mad. I'll be alright in a minute, what did you want?'

Rose produced some tissues from her handbag and handed them to Bella, so that she could wipe her eyes properly and blow her nose.

'I just came to let you know I'm getting the doctor to call in on Carlisle tomorrow. That cough's been going on for a while now and I'm worried he might have a chest infection. But what's the matter with you? I know it's very sad and I sympathise. But I can't believe you're bawling your eyes out over someone who's been dead for over two hundred years.' She looked at Bella searchingly, 'This is nothing to do with Edward is it?'

'Not really. It's just that I wish things were clearer and I knew where I stood.'

'Huh, I could help you with that.' Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Bella sighed. 'Rose what is it you're dying to tell me?'

Rosalie looked undecided, 'It's just that I don't like to see you building up your hopes. I know you don't have much experience, but why did you have to pick Edward of all people? He's so not worth it.'

Bella blushed. It was true that she didn't have much experience with men, but she wasn't entirely stupid. 'Come on Rose. What is it?'

'I didn't want to be the one to tell you. But I really think you should know that Edward went straight to Lauren the morning after the party. You know, when he said he had to leave early. She posted photos all over facebook.'

For a second Bella insides felt as if they'd been totally crushed and all the breath left her body in a rush as if she'd been knocked off her feet. But self preservation immediately kicked in and she did what she'd always done as a child, when yet another of her mother's bad decisions had turned her life upside down and inside out, she went totally numb and carried on.

Somehow she managed to behave normally and even speak. She brushed off Rose's revelation as if it didn't matter at all, got up and went downstairs, discussed Carlisle's health, let Rose out of the back door and waved goodbye, while the bottom dropped out of her world and the numbness spread like a stain.

She carried on through the rest of the day and went to bed still trying her best not to think about anything to do with Edward. She'd learned early on it only broke your heart to hang onto your dreams and there was no point wishing for what she couldn't have. Rose had warned her to stay away from him and she had no one to blame but herself.

She shied away from memories of her mother screaming and crying at endless deadbeat, no-good boyfriends, who'd betrayed her trust and let her down. She didn't want to be that person, so needy, defeated and desperate. She had more pride and self respect than that. But it hurt so much that it had been Lauren and she tried not to imagine them laughing together at her naivety.

She could have phoned or emailed him to confirm all the details, but what was the point? He'd been honest with her about not making any promises and she really had nothing to reproach him with. It was her own imagination which had betrayed her and dry eyed and resolute, she turned her face to the wall and waited for sleep.

-ooo-

The next morning Bella got up a little earlier than usual and a little paler, but with her head held high and decided to have one last search for any record of Lady Mary's death, then leave it at that. It was disappointing that so many questions were left unanswered, but there was nothing else she could do.

She looked at the handwritten bill again – £1 1s 6d for board and secure lodgings and the services of a maid and a doctor. The address was in Chelsea. Why London? That would have been several days drive away. To have locked Lady Mary up so far from friends and family and everything which was familiar seemed unnecessarily cruel. She must have been so scared and lost. Or perhaps by then she wasn't even aware of what was happening to her?

Bella read through the bill more slowly this time and noticed it wasn't made out to Perceval, but to someone called James Trevear, obviously a family member because Mary's maiden name was Trevear. That was slightly odd. But she remembered that Mary's family had paid for the effigy on her tomb and given her a substantial dowry. They must have loved her very much.

She looked up the house in Chelsea and found it was one of many private madhouses listed at the time. Apart from the workhouse where the old, the sick and the poor ended up in the most horrible conditions, they'd been the only option, apart from caring for people in their own homes.

From what Bella could find out there didn't seem to have been any provision for more well off patients in Cornwall, or the neighbouring county Devon, so that explained why Mary had been sent so far away. Perhaps someone had recommended that particular establishment? She brought up an old map of the area and some images of Chelsea in the 18th century and the house seemed to have been situated in a pleasant green location close to the river. So at least poor Mary may have been comforted by the familiar sound of water.

On a sudden hunch Bella searched for 'Mary Trevear, Chelsea, year of death 1766' and finally a record appeared. The date was the same as the date of the bill and the cause of death was drowning. A link further down the search page led to a newspaper report headed 'Tragic Accident at the Thames in Chelsea.' and described a boatman witnessing a person, who later turned out to be Mary Trevear/Cullen, slipping off the riverside path while walking and falling into the river. It had happened at high tide and she'd drowned before anyone could get to her.

That all sounded a bit unlikely when she was supposed to have been locked up, but Bella remembered what Mrs Treloar had mentioned about suicides being forbidden a proper burial. She did another internet search and found suicide was actually a criminal act right up until 1961, and failed suicides and the relatives of suicides could actually be prosecuted.

The two families must have done their utmost to cover things up as much as they possibly could to avoid a scandal. No wonder there were rumours. The record Bella had found confirmed Mary's body was never even brought back to Cornwall, because she was buried within a few days at Chelsea Old Church.

Well that seemed as far as she was likely to get then. The real story appeared to be only slightly different to the legend. But there were still so many gaps. Were Percy and Mary in love when they married? Did Mary still love Percy at the end? Had he stopped loving her? Somehow his actions didn't fit with the inscription on the tomb or the fact that there was no record of Percy ever having married again. Surely that would have been expected after a decent interval?

Bella looked across at Lady Mary staring quietly down at her from the wall and for the first time she really wanted to cover up the picture or move it to another room. In a strange way she felt cheated. This wasn't how things were supposed to have turned out. Lady Mary's smile was an illusion, caught in one moment on one sunny day, not something which had ever been real or lasting.

Bella's thoughts went back to Edward. She'd been a fool to trust him, to let herself be so thoroughly dazzled by those green eyes and the promise in his smile. She had to harden her heart and toughen up before he came back and remember the lesson she'd learned. But despite everything, it was still going to be difficult and she wondered if she could really pretend to be indifferent and not be drawn in again, on his terms, especially now that she knew all too well what she was missing.

If it hadn't been for the fact that she couldn't leave Carlisle, whose health was now slowly but visibly deteriorating, she might even have thought of running away. But she was trapped. And as if to purposely make her feel even more depressed, within a few days a band of really bad weather swept in and lingered, bringing nothing but cold and rain and gale-force winds, which battled with the waves and howled around the house, threatening to tear everything apart and fling all the pieces into the sea.

At night Bella listened to the roof shake and the sea roar and she'd never felt so lonely. Sometimes she imagined she could hear voices crying for help from the direction of the sea and she pictured all the people who had drowned rising up and scrambling along the cliffs and over-running the garden and the house in a huge unstoppable wave. And once or twice she again had the eerie feeling that things were not in their usual places, although no-one else seemed to have noticed.

And despite trying to keep Edward at arm's length and no longer rushing to return his calls or open his emails, she was powerless to prevent him invading her sleep and in the long lonely nights she was plagued by recurring dreams in which she searched the house in a panic desperately trying to find him, or sadly watched from the shore as he slipped away from her into the dark depths of the sea.

Everything began to seem so unendingly bleak, that she could almost believe that the house really was haunted by Lady Mary, or Alice, or both, or that she was slowly going mad herself. And in the middle of the night, when she opened her eyes with a shock, convinced that a noise in the attic above her head had startled her awake, Bella knew she'd reached her lowest ebb and she had to fight not to gave in to the despair which hung all around her like a cloud.

Then quite unexpectedly, on a cold and grey afternoon in the middle of November, James Romano arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Bella happened to be crossing the hall when she looked up to see a navy BMW speed up the drive and glide to a delicate halt in front of the house. Drawing closer to the window she watched a tall blond man, of indeterminate age, step out of the car and walk up the front steps, with such an air of unhurried confidence that she almost expected him to produce his own set of keys.

She was already intrigued by the stranger's appearance - snakeskin boots, jeans, a very white linen shirt underneath a camel cashmere coat, hair in a ponytail, a tan, and who the hell wore sunglasses in November? The overall look screamed money, social class and a complete lack of apology or embarrassment about it. Definitely not British then, Bella decided.

But when she opened the door somehow that first impression didn't matter any more, because she was looking into a face which was so good humoured and alive, so open and ready to be amused, that all she could do was smile.

She was immediately met with a stream of incomprehensible Italian, a kiss on either cheek and another for luck, and a shrug of the shoulders which meant, I know I am quite awe-inducing, but please treat me as a normal human being and I will attempt to be gracious.

Then, smiling conspiratorially, the stranger looped his arm through hers and began to lead her in the direction of the kitchen.

His English was slightly rusty but only faintly accented. 'I assume the very worthy and delightful Mrs Cope is to be found in the kitchen as usual? I must say hello before I go to Carlisle.'

Then noticing the confused look on Bella's face he looked contrite, 'Oh, my humble apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am James, Esme's son - so very pleased to make your acquaintance at last.'

He bowed exaggeratedly low. Then looked sideways at her and broke into a laugh which was surprisingly high pitched and feminine. 'I am disappointed to see that tales of my utter perfection have not already reached you. It would be unforgivably impolite of me not to devote myself to Carlisle this evening and then I have a business meeting in the morning, but may I invite you to spend tomorrow afternoon with me, so that we can perhaps get to know each other a little better? I warn you I will be utterly heartbroken if you refuse.'

'Oh, in that case I can only say yes, I suppose.'

James tucked Bella's arm more securely into his side, 'I am liking you so much already and no one had explained to me how pretty you are. I am sure we will be such friends!'

Mrs Cope greeted James with a smile which Bella noticed didn't quite reach her eyes, but she sat him down at the table and put the kettle on, explaining that Rosalie was still with Carlisle so he'd have to wait a few minutes until they'd finished.

The conversation between Mrs Cope and James soon went off in a direction which Bella found hard to follow, based as it was on incidents which had mainly happened more than ten years ago, but she was happy to just sit and listen until Rosalie appeared.

If Mrs Cope had seemed a little cool in her reception, Rosalie certainly made up for it. As soon as she saw James she screamed in delight and excitedly threw herself into his open arms, then pulled up a chair beside him.

'So what brings you back to England? It must be two or three years since your last visit.'

'I have some clients who are interested in investing in the UK, specifically in tourism. And when I heard that Mike's restaurant was up for sale I decided to check the situation out. Obviously we would want to substantially upgrade. But I thought the location might be promising. For the right price of course.'

'Oh great, does that mean you might be around for a while?'

'Possibly. Things are rather quiet at home at the moment and I'd certainly like to spend some time with my English friends and family, and perhaps take the opportunity to make some additional friends.' His eyes strayed to Bella and he smiled.

'Oh that's really fantastic James, we've missed you. Can you make it to the pub tomorrow? It's darts night and most of the old gang will be there.'

'Of course, it would be a pleasure Rosalie.'

'Fantastic. I must rush now, but I'll see you there then and we'll make arrangements for you to come over to our place for supper - maybe next week, if you're still here?'

James stood up and walked Rosalie out to her car, chatting the whole time and making Rose laugh and blush in a way that Bella had never seen her do with anyone else – she was almost girlish. Then James went to find Carlisle and Bella was left alone with Mrs Cope.

Noticing Mrs Cope was still looking slightly unimpressed, Bella was blunt, 'I get the impression you don't like James very much?'

Mrs Cope sighed, 'No, no, he's always been very engaging. There were just one or two incidents…. but then you can't always blame people for their behaviour as children and it must have been difficult for James when Esme remarried and had Miss Alice. By all accounts he's turned out to be a very nice young man.'

Bella smiled at Mrs Cope's perception of James as a young man, when his age had to be at least mid thirties to fit in with Esme's first marriage and it made her remember how Mrs Cope had described Edward as a silly boy when they'd first met. She felt a pang at the sudden reminder of Edward and resolutely ignored it. 'Rosalie seems to like James though.'

'Yes that's true,' replied Mrs Cope briskly, 'and of course as Mr Carlisle's heir, it's no surprise that he's decided to pay us a visit at this point.' Her tone was distinctly acerbic.

But Bella had only taken in the first part of Mrs Cope's sentence, which had really surprised her, 'Oh my goodness, all this time I've been assuming Edward would inherit the house, because he'd be the only member of the family left.'

'Yes, but what with his father losing everything else, he'll have nothing to show for it now and I'm sure Mr Carlisle feels very guilty about that.'

'Why isn't Mr Cullen leaving the Lantern House to Edward then?'

'He could I suppose, but as the only child, James has a legal right to a certain percentage of Mr Carlisle's estate and because the house is what they call the main asset, it would end up being sold anyway.'

Bella was still puzzled, 'But I thought James was Esme's son from her first marriage? Shouldn't that mean he has a weaker claim?'

'Unfortunately, when Mr Carlisle married Esme, he legally adopted James. But after Miss Alice was born, when he wasn't away at school James chose to spend more and more time with his relatives in Italy and when Esme died three years ago, he changed his name back from Cullen to Romano.'

'Oh, that does seem rather a shame and it's really sad that Mr Cullen feels guilty about something that's not his fault. When he married Esme no one could possibly have known how things would turn out.'

'Yes, hindsight's a wonderful thing.'

James was still with Carlisle when Mrs Cope left for the day and eventually Bella had to go and interrupt, to check whether he was staying for supper.

As she approached Carlisle's study she could already hear the sound of laughter and when she opened the door the room seemed even brighter and warmer than usual. James and Carlisle were sitting close together by the fire, nursing glasses of brandy and poring over an article in Carlisle's favourite newspaper. But when Bella asked if he was spending the night, James glanced enquiringly at Carlisle as if he wasn't sure he'd be welcome.

'Of course you must stay. Will the room next to mine do?'

James looked slightly uncomfortable.

'No, no, please. I would not want to take Alice's room or risk disturbing you. I have business meetings planned from which I may not return until late into the evening. Would it be possible to have a room on the other side of the house?'

'By all means, if that's all right with you Bella?'

'Of course, I'll go and make up a bed straight away.'

-ooo-

Although Bella was sad that The Lantern House would pass out of the Cullen family and there would be no one left to remember the family history, it wasn't James's fault. And to his credit he never mentioned it, or indicated in any way that in possibly only a few months everything would be his.

In fact he turned out to be not only the perfect gentleman, but also the perfect guest and within a few days Bella felt as if she'd known him all her life. Nothing seemed to be too much trouble and he was always on hand and at their disposal, from entertaining Carlisle for hours, to running errands and driving backwards and forwards to the village for more provisions, or rustling up the occasional cordon bleu standard meal with a flourish and somehow filling the whole house with fun and laughter just by his presence.

The following day he'd been as good as his word and taken Bella on a magical mystery tour, which ended up at a very expensive restaurant on the opposite coast and a hair- raising drive back home along the narrowest of twisting lanes lined by towering hedges on both sides, which James promised was a short cut, although he'd admitted later that he'd been totally lost the whole time.

Between the wine she'd drunk and James's good humour and gentle teasing, Bella almost felt restored to her usual self by the time they arrived back at the house and by the end of a week filled with more laughter, high spirits and self indulgence than she'd ever enjoyed in her whole life before, Bella was well on her way to being thoroughly smitten.

Despite worrying about the cost, she'd even allowed James to take her shopping for a whole new wardrobe, when he'd insisted he couldn't bear the rags she was dressed in any longer. And although he was so imperious with the saleswomen that it made Bella's cheeks burn, the bill had turned out to be surprisingly reasonable and she had to admit that his taste was impeccable. Afterwards he'd insisted on treating her to a new haircut and in the glow of his approval, her confidence in her appearance soared and she felt like a whole new person.

In the weeks that followed James had continued to shower her with compliments, wine and dine her and whisk her off in the car at a moment's notice, and although many tourist attractions were closed for the winter, they'd visited all the National Trust properties which were still open, as well as the Tate gallery, St Michael's Mount and the Scilly Isles, where James's unending good humour had even made up for getting stranded, when all the flights back to the mainland were delayed by bad weather.

Bella also finally had someone to accompany her to the theatre and one off screenings at the local arts cinema on her evenings off and although she'd caught him napping halfway through a particularly long and experimental movie, in many ways James was the perfect companion - intelligent, knowledgeable, cultured and amusing, and Bella was glad that as the weeks slipped by and it got closer to Christmas, he'd still made no move to leave.

She'd almost forgotten how lonely and depressed she'd been and with James around, the atmosphere in the whole house had changed for the better. Even when the wind howled outside and the rain beat against the windows, inside it was no longer chilly and gloomy but warm and cosy. Fires burned, lights glowed and music played and the three of them sat up until late at night, enjoying each other's company and perhaps one too many glasses of wine.

And after saying goodnight to Carlisle and going up to their bedrooms, which were just along the corridor from each other in the old part of the house, Bella often spent another hour or two hanging out with James in one or other of their rooms, chatting about nothing in particular and finding it very difficult to say goodnight and drag herself away.

But when James leant in to kiss her one evening, it came as a complete shock and she recoiled. He laughed it off, apologised, and said they'd both had too much to drink, but the next day Bella was still distracted and confused. Despite all the flowery compliments he paid her, she'd thought James had understood that they were only friends and that her feelings towards him were similar to those she had for Emmett or Carlisle.

But now James had sown the tiniest seed of doubt. Without realising it she'd come to depend on him to fill the horrible gap Edward had left and the more she thought about it, the more scared she was of losing him. Perhaps she could be happy with James if that was what he wanted? Perhaps he was the sensible choice she'd always made to protect herself from the chaos of her mother's life. He didn't make her heart race, but she was happy in his company and she certainly needed to do some serious thinking about the future.

-ooo-

Emmett was about to start tidying up the potting shed when Edward rang. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and picked up the phone.

'Wotcha mate. How's it going?'

He got an exasperated response, 'What do you think? I'm going crazy here. It was bad enough when I first left, but now I can hardly get her to speak to me and she's not even opened my last email. What the fuck's going on down there?'

Emmett felt sorry for Edward, but he'd warned him about James several weeks ago and in his view Edward had brought all this on himself. There was no point trying to cover up how bad things had got.

'Don't shoot the messenger – but it's James. He's quietly done a number on her. They're thick as thieves and Bella's spending all her free time with him now.'

'The fucking creep! Why the hell is he interested in Bella anyway? She's got nothing he could possibly want. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her. Can't you get rid of him somehow, or try to talk some sense into her?'

'Don't blame me, you're the one who's been a right idiot. It was your decision not to leave her hanging, or make any demands or promises. You must have known you were going to risk losing her while you pissed about in London all this time.'

'Fuck off Emmett, I haven't exactly been pissing around up here. Some of us have jobs and futures to think about, you numbskull!'

Emmett could almost hear Edward pulling his hair out in frustration.

'Sorry, but there's no point in me trying to butt in. He's obviously not going to leave til he gets whatever he came for and he's done such a good job on her that she's not going to listen to anyone else at the moment.'

'Fuck. I never thought that James of all people… What the hell am I going to do Em? '

'You'll just have to hope she comes to her senses. At least he's going back home for two weeks over Christmas and New Year, so you'll be able to see how the ground lies.'

'I was already planning on coming down the minute I could get away, but I'll have to work extra hard over Christmas to get everything tied up before New Year.'

'At least you should have a clear run if you manage to get here before James comes back. Rose has decided we're going somewhere warm for Christmas and Mrs C's visiting her sister, so only Carlisle and Bella will be around.'

'Thanks Em. Sorry, I know it's not your fault. I've been so stupid! But could you at least try to limit the damage a bit until I get there?'

'Sure, I'll do what I can. But like I said, I just don't think she's in the mood to listen at the moment and it's difficult to get anywhere near her with James hanging around all the time.'

Edward rang off sounding totally dejected, and shaking his head Emmett went back to his work. He had no idea what had gone so wrong. He'd had high hopes for those two at one point, but he couldn't see how Edward had a hope in hell of turning things around now. It was funny that Bella of all people seemed to be teaching him a lesson though. Edward usually got what he wanted from women without making the slightest effort and it might do him good to understand what mere mortals had to put up with for a change.

-ooo-

'James for goodness sake, you're going to make the poor girl cry in a minute. Can't you just leave them to get on with it? I'm sure we're only getting in the way.'

'Apologies, the importance of the occasion requires a standard which appears to be beyond their comprehension.' James looked at his watch, before glaring at the cleaners again. 'You understand that everything must be ready by 4.30 when my guests arrive? They will be expecting nothing less than perfection.'

Sighing, Bella walked away. If James hadn't banished Mrs Cope from the house for the day she was sure everything would have gone much more smoothly. And she was worried that if James treated the catering team in the same way as the cleaners, they'd walk out and she'd be left to somehow produce a dinner party for ten out of nothing and on her own. As it was the whole house had been turned upside down and polished to within an inch of its life and in search of a few minutes' peace, Bella went looking for Carlisle.

She found him in his study, which was a small oasis of calm amongst the general mayhem.

Carlisle looked up from his desk when she entered the room, 'Ah, another fugitive. Emmett's already spent an hour repairing that chair over there. So you may sit on it with confidence, if it should ever take your fancy to do so.'

'Thank you, but I think I'll just sit down with you by the fire for five minute, before rejoining the fray. Is everything ok? You look tired.'

'Oh, I'm fine. As long as I manage to get a little rest before James' friends arrive, I'm quite confident of being able to survive the evening.'

'I'm sorry he's managed to create so much commotion. When he asked if he could invite a couple of business associates to stay for the night I didn't expect such an upheaval.'

'Well never mind, it's only for one day and it would be very churlish of us to refuse our hospitality. I'm looking forward to an enjoyable evening, in the knowledge that he will be accompanying all his friends back to Italy tomorrow.'

But Bella's respite didn't last long before she was dragged away to find the freshly laundered bed linen James had personally selected, to replace the sheets from the linen cupboard which had mistakenly been used instead.

-ooo-

In fact if anything Bella's day only got worse and by the end of the evening, her head was aching and she'd had more than enough. She looked over at James again and tried to somehow convey the important message that he really shouldn't be keeping Carlisle up so late. It was past eleven o'clock and although Carlisle was too polite to abandon his guests, anyone could see he was exhausted. But to her annoyance James completely ignored her and instead herded all the men back into the dining room, for one last business discussion among the brandy and cigars.

Sighing, Bella went to let the caterers know they could go, before returning to the drawing room, where she found Jessica splayed out on one of the sofas tipsily singing to herself. Luckily Aro's wife had disappeared, so Bella was left with only the lesser of two evils. It was laughable really and she'd never thought she'd be relieved to be left with Jessica of all people, but the whole evening had been truly awful as far as she was concerned.

The purpose was to introduce Mike and Jessica to James's business partner, Aro, and two younger colleagues, Alec and Demetri, who were possibly Aro's nephews, or cousins – it hadn't been made clear. All three spoke passable English, so Bella's own non-existent Italian wasn't too much of a problem. But they were accompanied by Aro's wife, Sulpicia, who was grim faced and rather scary looking and an even more scary and very large man, with the inappropriate name of Felix, who took no part in the business discussions and like Sulpicia spoke no English at all.

Although Bella didn't like the way Aro, Demetri and Alec leered at her, she could at least have had some sort of a conversation with them, but they were seated with James, Carlisle and Mike at the top of the table, while Bella was left with Felix, Sulpicia and Jessica at the other end. And because, apart from a few unsuccessful attempts by Carlisle, for the most part there was no communication at all between the two halves of the table, Bella had only had Jessica for company, while Felix and Sulpicia carried on what appeared to be a very bad tempered conversation between themselves.

To make things worse, Jessica immediately helped herself to so much wine that she was soon belligerently drunk and although Bella tried her best, she remained prickly and rude for most of the meal, before suddenly having a complete change of heart over the last course. And while Bella sat squirming and red-faced with embarrassment, Jessica insisted on revealing all the most intimate details of her relationship with Mike, including the fact that he was completely impotent.

It was the last straw when James disappeared with all the other guests, and in an effort to try to sober Jessica up a bit, Bella went to get more coffee. But on her way back from the kitchen with the fresh pot, as she rounded the corner into the hall she almost bumped into none other than Mike, who was as objectionable as ever and not only propositioned her, but took the opportunity to try to 'accidentally' grope her.

If she hadn't been feeling so tired and cross Bella might have remembered how important this evening was for James and been more diplomatic, but she'd had more than enough for one day.

'Mike, I know what this is all about now and you're just a sad and pathetic little man. But if you say anything like that to me ever again, or try to touch me one more time, I promise I will make such a fuss that you'll wish you'd never been born. Now piss off back to James.'

Mike looked totally shocked and in exasperation Bella turned him round and gave him a push in the right direction.

'Go on then! This is all so ridiculous. God knows why, but despite everything Jessica really cares about you. Why would you want to throw that away? Believe me, no one else is likely to run after you, you stupid little man!'

And stomping into the drawing room, Bella turned her attention back to Mike's wife which wasn't much more appealing. But apparently, despite her near comatose state, Jessica had overheard and she was so grateful that someone had spoken up for her, that she immediately decided Bella was her new best friend and suddenly she wouldn't stop talking.

'Bella, thank you so much for saying that to Mike. I'm so sorry I didn't like you before. Please will you forgive me? I know I was wrong about you and Edward, he wouldn't go for someone as homely as you anyway.'

'Yes ok Jessica, that's fine. Don't worry about it.'

'Not that I'd ever leave Mike anyway, but when two people have a history like me and Edward, what can you do? I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you though.'

'Jessica it's fine, forget it.'

'Anyway, now we're friends I really think I should warn you about James. He's a snake, you know.'

'Jessica, please. I don't want to hear anything about James. I know you're drunk, but it's no good trying to make more trouble. I'm not even going to listen.' Bella tried to sound stern, but Jessica was determined and the next thing she said really got Bella's attention.

'You need to keep away from James, Bella. I don't like him and he was really horrible to Edward on the night Alice died.'

'What do you mean? I thought he pulled Edward out of the water?'

Jessica snorted, 'No, that's rubbish. I heard he saw everything from the cliff and just got soaked by the rain. He went and told his stupid story to Esme and Carlisle, then met Edward outside the back door and told him not to go into the house, because they were so angry with him. Poor Edward was absolutely heartbroken.'

'So Edward didn't just run off on his own then?'

'No, I persuaded him to get in my car and drove him back to my house. He was so cold and sort of closed up that it was really scary. I managed to sneak him in without my parents knowing and found some brandy just to try to warm him up. Then he sort of drank it all and passed out on my bed.'

'Why did Rose think something different had happened then?'

Jessica looked guilty, 'Well…. that was my fault. The reason I was late for the party and turned up when I did, was because I'd had a big row with Mike. And I wanted to make him jealous. So I might have told everyone I slept with Edward.'

Jessica flipped her hair and then smoothed it down in a really annoying way she had. 'And anyway if you knew how much competition there was to get anywhere near Edward, you'd understand. Emily Young nearly scratched my eyes out.'

Jessica looked smug and Bella could definitely understand why she'd lied. Even in Jessica's own eyes her fictional night with Edward had been something magical and all these years later she still basked in her moment of fake glory.

But Bella didn't believe for one moment that James had purposely misled Edward about Carlisle and Esme's reactions and when she asked him about it later he confirmed that he'd been in the garden getting some fresh air at the time and got soaked by a sudden downpour. He had no idea why Rosalie thought he'd pulled Edward out of the water, because he hadn't even been on the beach.

Edward had appeared just as he was about to run for shelter and in the state he was in James didn't think he could handle telling Esme and Carlisle that Alice had drowned or witnessing their initial shock, so he'd told Edward to wait for a minute, while he broke the news. No one was more surprised than he was when he'd found that instead of waiting, Edward had disappeared and spent the night with Jessica of all people.

Now there were so many versions of the same story that Bella was totally confused – it was almost as if someone had purposely muddied the water. But still, as everyone had pointed out, it was all so long ago now that it didn't really matter and at the moment Bella was much more worried about Carlisle. The morning after the dinner party he was so tired and weak that she'd made him go back to bed and when James came to say goodbye, she was feeling quite cross with him.

'What is it Bella? Are you so sad to see me go that you are annoyed with me?' James teased.

'You know very well why I'm angry. What possessed you to keep Carlisle up so late last night?'

'I'm so sorry. I got a little carried away. This business venture is important to me. And perhaps for our future?'

Bella bit her lip as she looked back at him, she still wasn't sure if that was what she wanted, 'James…I don't know….'

'No problem. I will wait for your answer. But I have to tell you, you have all of me should you wish it and I will be counting the days until I return.'

'I'm sorry. I just need more time…'

James laughed, 'The time is all gone for today. My friends are waiting and the plane will not. Please say goodbye to Carlisle for me and relay my apologies for being so thoughtless in regard to his health. I truly look forward to returning to this beautiful house and I wish you both a very merry Christmas'

Then he kissed Bella goodbye and hurried down the steps.

* * *

 **Thank you to the Lemonade Stand for the rec - you guys totally rock!**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading x Sue**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

After waving James and his Italian compatriots goodbye, Bella stepped back into the hall and shut the front door. As she turned, she almost bumped into Mrs Cope who seemed to be talking to herself. Bella thought she caught the words '…that wasn't supposed to happen…..Alice will be cross…'

'Sorry, did you say Alice will be cross?'

'Oh, did I? Silly me, a slip of the tongue, I meant Rosalie of course. I'm worried that Rosalie will be cross with Mr Carlisle for letting James tire him out so much.'

Bella grimaced, 'I'm feeling rather guilty about that too. I should have tried harder to remind James that Carlisle isn't well.'

'Tshh. James is perfectly well aware of that and Mr Carlisle could quite well have excused himself and gone to bed. You're not to blame in any way.'

'Well I'd better go and check on him again anyway. I'm surprised he asked me to say goodbye to James on his behalf, he must be feeling really ill not to be able to make the effort.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure he's just tired. I'll make him some nice soup for lunch and he'll be as right as rain by the time Rosalie gets here later.'

But Bella was still worried. It hadn't bothered her so much before, but now that Christmas was only three days away she was petrified that something would happen to Carlisle while she was all on her own with him. It was the reason she was here in the first place, but it would be so much worse at this time of year and with both Mrs Cope and Emmett and Rosalie not being on hand in an emergency, she was even more apprehensive.

In fact Mrs Cope deserted her only a few hours later. For the first time in years she was spending Christmas with her sister in Exeter and she was so excited about it that she rushed off straight after lunch, having barely remembered to say goodbye, or wish Carlisle and Bella a merry Christmas, and Bella had to run down the drive after her to exchange Christmas presents.

As the afternoon wore on Bella couldn't shake her feeling of apprehension. Carlisle had managed to get dressed at least and insisted he was only tired, but the bowl of soup Mrs Cope had made for him was practically untouched and the next time Bella went to check on him he was lying down again. She reminded him to press his call button if he felt unwell or needed her in any way, but he more or less told her to stop fussing, in a much nicer way of course.

Luckily Rosalie would be making her weekly visit in less than an hour. Emmett and Rosalie were flying off to Spain the following afternoon, which was the day before Christmas Eve and Rosalie had asked Bella to make sure Emmett would be ready to leave with her, because she wanted to do some last minute shopping with him before starting on the packing.

Wondering if Emmett was within shouting distance, Bella looked out of the window. She had no idea where he might be lurking and it had just started to drizzle again. When she went into the kitchen she noticed his phone was lying on the table and she muttered under her breath. She was sure he left it there on purpose sometimes, just so that Rose couldn't nag him.

Bella put her coat on and walked out of the back door. It was freezing out here! As she passed the conservatory she nearly tripped over an abandoned plant pot, which at least gave her a clue as to where Emmett might be, and picking up the pot and shouting out his name, she headed towards the potting shed.

As she walked up the path she could see the shed door was open. 'Hey, Emmett, are you in there? Rosalie asked me to remind you she's picking you up later.'

And sure enough, as she got closer Emmett emerged, looking rather sheepish.

'Oops, did I forget my phone again?'

'Yes, I think you know you did!' Bella watched him locking up the shed, then remembered the plant pot she was holding, 'Oh, hold on a minute….'

But a small movement over by the trees to her right suddenly caught her attention. Was that a flicker of grey among the shadows? It was difficult to see through the gathering dusk and the drizzle, but the patch of grey underneath the trees seemed to be growing and solidifying the longer she looked at it.

Suddenly she knew.

'No…'

The plant pot slipped through her fingers and smashed on the ground, but Bella was already running as fast as she could back towards the house, leaving Emmett standing open-mouthed.

Sobbing, she wrenched the back door open and ran down the passageway towards Carlisle's study, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late – she'd only left him five minutes ago! As she neared the open doorway she could hear Emmett thudding down the corridor behind her and as she reached the threshold all her fears were confirmed, when she saw Carlisle lying motionless on the floor.

-ooo-

As she rushed towards Carlisle, Bella felt Emmett brush past her and to her relief he quickly took charge. While he checked for vital signs, he calmly asked her to ring 999 and as she dialled the number with shaking hands and passed on the necessary information, Emmett was already beginning CPR.

By the time Bella finished the call, the shock had really kicked in and she had to sit down. She blamed herself for not forcing James to get rid of his friends earlier. Now Carlisle was gone and she hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

But Emmett was smiling up at her, 'Look Bells, he's breathing again!'

'Oh Em, thank goodness!' Bella sank to her knees and not knowing what else to do, took Carlisle's hand in hers, hoping he'd know how sorry she was.

Emmett was gently moving Carlisle into the recovery position. 'He's not out of the woods yet, but he's got a chance. Would you mind going and waiting outside in a minute to let the ambulance men in, while I stay here and keep an eye on him?'

'Of course not,' Bella hugged Emmett tightly. 'I'm so glad you were here. Where did you learn to do that?'

'Lifeguard at Perranporth beach for two years during college holidays.'

'Oh yes, of course, I forgot.'

'What made you rush back into the house though?'

Bella went red. It was strange, she couldn't really remember what she'd seen now. Surely it had been a trick of the light, not some sort of ghost?

'I just had a funny feeling that something wasn't right… Oh, Em, we nearly lost him! I'm sure he's not ready to go yet and I'm so grateful. How can I ever thank you?'

Emmett's voice was gruff when he replied, 'Don't be silly. I'm not a stranger round here. None of us want to see him go before his time, any more than you do.'

Already a slight tinge of colour had returned to Carlisle's cheeks and he opened his eyes and made an effort to move.

But Emmett stopped him, 'I think it's best if you keep still until the ambulance gets here, we don't know if you did any damage when you fell. Do you remember what happened? You were definitely a goner there for a minute.'

'All I remember is feeling very dizzy and then starting to fall,' Carlisle's voice was very weak and slightly slurred and they wondered if he'd banged his head, or even had some sort of a stroke.

'Sssh, don't try to talk.' Bella continued to hold Carlisle's hand, while Emmett borrowed her phone to let Rosalie know what had happened.

Meanwhile Carlisle was anxiously trying to tell Bella something and she leant closer to try to hear what he was saying.

'If anything happens to me, promise you'll look after Edward.'

Carlisle suddenly looked very old and confused. – he must think Edward was still a child. Blushing and hoping Emmett hadn't heard that, because she'd never hear the last of it, Bella gently stroked Carlisle's hand, 'Of course I will. Don't worry about anything now, the ambulance will be here soon and you're going to be fine.'

Bella watched Carlisle relax and close his eyes, then she looked suspiciously towards Emmett. He had his back towards her, but she wasn't sure if his shoulders hadn't just shaken with silent laughter. Oh god, how embarrassing to be asked to look after Edward of all people. She got up and walked towards the door.

'Well, I'll just go and wait outside for the ambulance to arrive then.'

-ooo-

The ambulance turned up five minutes later and while the paramedic ran his tests and went through a list of questions with Carlisle in the back of the ambulance, Emmett and Bella stood outside and waited for Rosalie to arrive.

Thankfully Carlisle already seemed to be much more alert, although he was very tired and pale and a stay in hospital looked inevitable. Rosalie still hadn't got there when the ambulance was ready to leave, so they decided Bella would go in the ambulance with Carlisle, and Emmett would put together an overnight bag for him and follow on with Rosalie.

The journey to hospital seemed to take forever in the rush hour traffic and all Bella could do was sit and worry, as the ambulance rattled and shook over the potholes and Carlisle lay with an oxygen mask over his face, hooked up to a beeping monitor which at least confirmed he was only sleeping.

This was almost as bad as when her mother was ill. Over the last nine months Bella had gradually come to see Carlisle as the father she'd never had and she suspected the feeling was mutual. The Lantern House was her home now and for the first time it really hit her that at any time the worst could happen. And it wasn't just Carlisle she'd lose, but all her new friends, the house and countryside she loved and the whole community she'd settled into.

She could possibly stay on in the house while its future was being decided and she knew Emmett and Rose, and even Mrs Cope, would gladly give her house-room if necessary. But what if she couldn't find another job straight away, or failed her degree in the summer and couldn't go on to do the teacher training she'd planned next? She'd always made her own way and she dreaded becoming a burden to anyone.

She thought of Edward and felt even more sad. Despite everything, she still hadn't been able to completely shake off the feeling that when she saw him again, somehow everything would be all right. But if anything happened to Carlisle there'd be no excuse to maintain any contact. Perhaps James really was the answer? But that in itself raised even more questions and moving to Italy to be with him would be a very big step, which she wasn't sure she was willing to take just yet.

But in mid thought the ambulance pulled up outside the emergency department with a jolt and the back doors opened, revealing the cheery face of the ambulance driver.

'All right Love? If you book him in at the desk, we'll get him settled. Ask for majors afterwards and someone will show you to the right cubicle.'

Bella joined the queue at the desk while Carlisle was wheeled in and after an initial flurry of activity they were left alone in a small cubicle, to wait for the outcome of numerous tests. Emmett and Rosalie turned up about half an hour later and by then Carlisle really seemed a lot better and he was sitting up and able to talk, although it was obviously an effort and Rosalie soon put a stop to it.

With her friends there everything immediately seemed a lot better all round and Rosalie was invaluable in speeding things up and asking the right questions. Before the ambulance arrived Bella and Emmett had phoned Edward, James and Mrs Cope to let them know what had happened and while Rosalie went in search of the consultant, they decided they'd better give them an update.

Bella started with Mrs Cope.

'Hello, Mrs Cope. Yes, don't worry, everything's fine and Carlisle's much better. Rosalie's here now and she's making sure he's being looked after properly, as you can imagine … Yes…Yes… Really he's making good progress. We're waiting for the doctor to come and talk to us when they've got all the results….Yes, try not to worry, I'm so sorry this has happened when you're not here, I promise I'll phone you again as soon as we get any more news.'

Phew, poor Mrs Cope, she must be worried sick and it had been difficult to persuade her not to come rushing straight back. But Carlisle really was a lot better and the doctor who'd assessed him had confirmed that whatever had happened, he no longer appeared to be in any immediate danger.

Bella glanced across at Emmett who was in the middle of a heated conversation with Edward on his phone. They'd barely managed to stop Edward driving down immediately the first time they'd rung and she could see Emmett was going to have to enlist Rosalie's help to persuade him it really wasn't necessary. Sadly there would be a time when Edward's immediate presence was required, but it was no use coming all this way for a false alarm, when his work was so pressing and he might have to drop everything again next week or the week after and drive all the way down again.

Bella dialled James's number and listened to it ring. She was still looking in Emmett's direction and she saw him glance at her, before saying to Edward, 'Yes, yes, she's coping, don't worry, she's fine.' Surely Edward wasn't concerned about her? No, it must be Mrs Cope he was worrying about, that would make much more sense.

The number she was calling went to voicemail again and Bella sighed as she left another message. That was the fourth time she'd tried to get hold of James without success. His flight had been quite early, so surely he'd got home hours ago? He didn't even know Carlisle had been taken ill yet, why wasn't he picking up his messages or answering his phone?

Rosalie came back with the consultant, who checked Carlisle over once more.

'Well Mr Cullen, you've been very lucky. Due to your general state of health and possibly the medication you've been on, the TIA or 'mini stroke' you suffered caused your heart to stop beating for a few seconds. If you hadn't been resuscitated immediately it wouldn't have been worth the effort, because the result would have been so severe.'

Rose interrupted, 'Are there likely to be any lasting after-effects?'

'Mr Cullen's already made a very good recovery, so it's unlikely, but we're carrying out further tests because there are some other areas of concern.'

Turning to Carlisle he continued, 'The initial x-ray was unclear, but there's a possibility that you have a blood clot on one of your lungs, which can easily be treated. There's also the suggestion of a chronic chest infection which we'd like to get resolved, plus your medication needs adjusting. We don't usually like to keep patients in over Christmas, but in your case it's advisable, just to make sure things are definitely back on track before we let you go home.'

Carlisle thanked him, but as Rosalie followed the consultant out of the cubicle, he looked pretty depressed.

Bella tried to be positive, 'Oh well, it was only going to be the two of us at home for the next few days anyway. The main thing is that you're going to be ok. You gave us such a fright.'

'I'm sorry I've almost ruined everyone's Christmas and thank you both for taking such prompt action. These days I'm barely worth saving, although I must admit there are one or two things I want to get finished before I go. But there's no reason for the three of you to stay in here with me any longer.'

'Don't be silly. I'll keep you company until you've had the second scan and we're sure they've found a bed for you, at least.'

'And I need to be here to take Bella home,' Emmett piped up. 'But I wouldn't mind getting rid of Rosalie, I can't even stretch my legs out with her in the way. I'll go and see if she can get a lift with one of her nursing friends, they must be changing shifts any minute.'

-ooo-

By the time Bella and Emmett left the hospital it was late in the evening and Bella was exhausted from all the stress and hanging around. As they crossed the deserted car park they made the round of phone calls again (James still wasn't answering) and let Rosalie know they were on the way back, before jumping into the freezing car and switching the heater on full blast.

As they waited for the windscreen to de-mist, Emmett looked at Bella searchingly, 'Are you ok, Sweetheart?'

Bella took in a big breath of cold night air, 'Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for today. I'm sorry if I've been pathetic. It was the shock, I'll be better next time.'

'Don't be silly, you did great. But we'll cancel our holiday tomorrow. We can't just leave you all on your own now.'

'No, please don't do that! Carlisle will be well looked after in hospital over Christmas and Mrs Cope will be back by the time he's discharged. So there's no reason not to go.'

Emmett looked unconvinced, 'Well I'll speak to Rosalie, but she's pretty determined.'

'At least get her to leave any final decision until we've seen Carlisle again tomorrow.'

'Ok, I think I can manage that. Rose will be on the phone to the hospital early tomorrow morning, so we'll take things from there.'

'Thanks Em. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't want you to lose your holiday on top of everything else.'

Once the windows had cleared a bit, they drove in silence for a while, until Emmett realised they hadn't eaten all evening and he insisted on stopping. The fast food restaurant they pulled into was jarringly bright and cheery and Bella didn't want to stay too long, but Emmett ordered her a burger and fries and made sure she ate them, while he ploughed through two big macs and a giant portion of chips.

Bella had to admit she felt better now that she'd had something to eat and while she waited for Emmett to finish, she had another go at contacting James. To her surprise he answered immediately this time.

'Oh James, thank god. Where are you? I've been trying to get hold of you all evening, to let you know Carlisle's been taken ill.'

'I'm sorry, my darling. I've been entertaining clients. Boring but necessary, I'm afraid. How is he?'

James sounded distracted and Bella got the impression he was barely paying attention to what she was saying. She could hear talking and music in the background – it sounded as if he was outside a bar or restaurant.

'He's fine now, thank goodness, I'm on my way home from the hospital. You sound as if you're busy, shall I ring back later when you've got more time?'

'No, I'm afraid I'll be occupied for several hours yet. Let me phone you tomorrow morning, at about ten?' He broke off and Bella could hear someone loudly calling his name, 'I'm so sorry, they're waiting for me to go back inside. Please pass on my good wishes for a speedy recovery to Carlisle. Goodnight my darling, I must go now, sweet dreams.'

He cut her off abruptly, leaving Bella feeling rather annoyed. She wondered what was so important that James didn't have time to return her calls and texts and it really bothered her that he hardly seemed to be concerned about Carlisle at all.

She looked up at Emmett, embarrassed that he'd heard the whole conversation. 'Is there something wrong with me Em? I'm beginning to think I have no idea what's going on in men's heads at all. Are you all just trying to drive me to distraction?'

'No, Sweetheart, but maybe it's good to have a bit of space and thinking time. This whole thing with James has happened really quickly, hasn't it?'

'Yes, I know. It's just that after Edward….'

'I don't want to pry, but I never understood why things suddenly went so wrong between you two. You know he really likes you? Maybe you should try talking things through?'

'I doubt if I could get past the throng of other women standing in the way.'

'Oh so that's the problem, is it? Don't be too taken in by that though, appearances can be deceptive. Not that any red-blooded male wouldn't find it difficult to ignore the amount of female attention Edward gets, but it's always been more of a safety in numbers thing as far as he's concerned. And I know for a fact that he's been working far too hard for the last couple of years to have had much time for female company.'

'Sorry Em, but I know differently and I really don't want to talk about Edward now. Can we just leave it please?'

'Ok, that's fine by me. All this girl talk is really not my thing. 'Emmett grimaced in distaste, 'I can feel my balls shrivelling up as we speak. Come on then, let's just concentrate on getting you home.'

-ooo-

After a restless night, Bella rang the hospital first thing in the morning and was glad to find that Carlisle was making good progress. He'd received treatment for the blood clot and been started on a different antibiotic and there were no immediate grounds for concern, although he still needed further monitoring.

Rosalie contacted Bella soon afterwards and she was relieved to hear that Rosalie and Emmett had decided they would leave for Spain later as planned, provided Carlisle was still doing well when they all went to visit him in hospital after lunch.

So after Rose had collared every doctor in sight and had a long discussion with her holiday replacement to make sure Carlisle would not be discharged from hospital without all the necessary home support being in place, Bella soon found herself back at the Lantern House, waving goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie as they disappeared down the drive.

Outside it was cold but bright, with just a slight swish of the sea in the background and when Bella stepped through the front door she really noticed the stillness, it was like walking into a museum when everyone had gone home. Shafts of afternoon sunlight were shining through the windows, illuminating the tiny motes of dust which were slowly floating through them, but nothing else moved. A thick blanket of calm seemed to have settled over the house in her absence and she felt very conscious of disturbing the silence with her presence.

Since James had arrived she'd hardly had a moment to herself and it just felt strange to be so completely on her own in the house. It had only happened a few times before, because Carlisle rarely went out and either Mrs Cope or Emmett was usually around somewhere.

She went from room to room, wondering what to do to keep her mind off Carlisle and fill up the long hours until she went to visit him again the next afternoon. Her days were usually filled with a thousand and one small tasks, but the cleaners James had paid for – was that only the day before yesterday? - had left everything so clean and tidy, that there was nothing for her to do apart from straightening the odd cushion.

As she passed the drawing room she saw the Christmas tree Emmett had struggled in with the previous morning. She'd been too distracted to take much notice at the time and although Emmett had made sure it was securely anchored in its tub in the corner of the room, the strings of lights and the decorations were still sitting on the floor, waiting to be unpacked from the boxes and bags he'd brought down from the attic.

After Emmett had spent so much energy getting the tree into the house and setting it up, it would be a shame to leave it abandoned and suddenly feeling curious about what small treasures all the bags and boxes might contain, Bella decided she'd decorate the tree anyway. At least it would give her something to do and it would still be there for Carlisle and Mrs Cope to see when they came back after Christmas.

By teatime she'd only just managed to get all the lights on and working and she was just taking a well-earned break and enjoying a mug of coffee and a couple of hot mince pies with a big dollop of clotted cream, when her phone rang. Somehow she'd managed to forget all about James, but she was sure he'd promised to phone her in the morning and it was now late afternoon.

She should have been cross, but in the Christmassy mood she was in it didn't seem to matter and if she'd still been standing precariously on a chair trying to fix the angel to the top of the tree, she didn't think she'd have even answered. She wondered what excuse he'd have for neglecting to contact her. None apparently, and he sounded slightly drunk.

'Bella, darling, I wanted so much to hear your sweet voice. How are you? Not missing me too much, I hope?'

'No James, thank you for enquiring. I'm still worried about Carlisle of course. What have you been up to?'

'Oh, the light has quite gone out of my life without you here and these meetings are so tedious. I am going with my family to our holiday cottage in the mountains tomorrow, so I wanted to let you know it will be difficult to keep in contact for a few days. Please do not forget me so far away; I shall be thinking of you every minute until I can see you again, my darling.'

Bella could hear a party going on in the background and she sighed, 'Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. Do you know exactly when you'll be coming back yet?'

'No, I can't tell exactly, but it will be soon, I promise. I'm sorry you can't be here with me. Maybe next year we will both make the trip to the mountains together? Apologies, I must go now, they are waiting for me to make a speech. I wish you good night my dear and a happy Christmas to you and to Carlisle.'

He rang off, without giving her a chance to wish him a happy Christmas in return. Why did his voice sound so irritatingly insincere on the phone? It was strange that despite her previous anxiety about it, she really wasn't missing James at all.

But perhaps she was being unfair and her happy mood was only due to her relief about Carlisle and the fact that it was Christmas. It had definitely stopped raining too, which was a bonus. When she went to fill the coal bucket up later in the evening, she was surprised at how cold and sharp the air was and when she looked up she could see nothing but stars twinkling down at her.

In fact it was so cold that she had to be careful not to slip on the icy path, or the bare earth in the borders next to it, which was just as slippery. She was freezing by the time she got back inside and she hoped it wouldn't snow. Before he left, Emmett had roped in a fellow taxi driver to take her to and from the hospital at mate's rates, but heavy snow would stop her visiting Carlisle and she'd be marooned.

When she looked at her watch she was surprised at how late it was; she'd been enjoying herself so much that the time had flown by. Every glass decoration she'd unwrapped had been a tiny work of art and some had been so old and fragile that she'd had to be very careful with them. Once she'd unwrapped them all, she'd worked down the tree from the top, choosing all the prettiest baubles to hang at eye level and now only the last few branches at the bottom were left to decorate and she was really pleased with the result.

She'd only broken off because she'd felt hungry and then noticed that the fire was getting low and after coming back in with the coal and having a reassuring chat with Mrs Cope on the phone, she switched on the portable TV on the kitchen dresser for company and hummed along to Christmas carols while she put together a quick meal.

Considering there had only been supposed to be two people in the house over Christmas Mrs Cope seemed to have gone overboard on stocking up with food. The fridge was groaning when Bella opened it, and as the turkey Mrs Cope had bought wasn't too big, to keep herself occupied on Christmas Day she decided that instead of consigning it to the freezer, she'd cook Christmas lunch with all the trimmings just for herself, even if she had to live on leftovers until everyone else came back.

It didn't take Bella long to finish decorating the tree and afterwards she collected up her few Christmas presents and the ones Carlisle had waiting in his study and put them in a small pile underneath it. Then feeling surprisingly happy and optimistic, she went to bed and immediately fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Despite what Mrs Cope said Alice is definitely dead (also no vampires in this story!) so don't get your hopes up lol.**

 **Next chapter, Edward is definitely back for Xmas.**

 **Thanks for reading x Sue**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The next morning, which was Christmas Eve, Bella woke up to another crisp and cold day with blue skies and bright sunshine and decided to have a fry up for breakfast. But she was just about to start mopping up the last bit of baked bean sauce with her fried bread, when she thought she could hear a car approaching up the drive.

Wondering who it could possibly be so early in the morning, she headed for the hall in her dressing gown and slippers, then stood dumbfounded when the front door opened and Carlisle appeared, accompanied by a burly taxi driver who deposited Carlisle's bag just inside the doorway before driving off.

Bella stared at Carlisle. What on earth was going on? Even from where she was standing she could see he didn't look at all well. His face was grey and as he began walking towards her he staggered and almost fell. Rushing to grab hold of his arm in support, Bella helped him sit down on one of the hall chairs, then raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Carlisle, this is a lovely surprise, but what are you doing here and why have you been discharged so early? I thought the plan was for you to stay in hospital until after Christmas?'

Carlisle was struggling to get his breath back,' Couldn't stand being stuck in there any longer … discharged myself and got in a taxi.'

'Are you sure that was wise? You don't seem to be very well at all.' Bella was even more alarmed to hear him gasping for breath and unable to reply. 'How about if we get you somewhere more comfortable, then I ring the hospital?'

'No, no,' Carlisle was clearly distressed, 'please Bella, I've had enough of that place. If anything happens to me, I want to be here, at home.'

He looked at her so imploringly, her heart melted and she blinked back tears.

'Ok then, do you think with my help, you can get into the lift and upstairs? Your bed's already made up with fresh sheets at least.'

With quite a lot of help from Bella, Carlisle was able to get to his bedroom and once there, he said he felt much better and rather than lying down he insisted on sitting in a comfortable old armchair near the largest window, which looked out over the cliffs and the sea.

Once he was settled, Bella thought he did look slightly less exhausted. Luckily the radiator in Carlisle's bedroom worked better than some of the others in the house and the sunshine was adding a bit of extra warmth, so it wasn't too chilly up here. But just to make sure, Bella wrapped his dressing gown around his shoulders and put a rug over his knees and made him promise to let her know if he felt the least bit cold.

She brought a small table over and found his glasses and the books he was currently reading and a few other things he might need, then satisfied that he was comfortable, she went to make him a cup of tea. But the smile Carlisle gave her as she left the room was very weak and she knew that by the time she got back he'd probably be asleep.

As soon as she got downstairs she phoned the hospital. The nurse she got through to was very abrupt, as if it was all Bella's fault and at first she wouldn't even speak to her.

'I'm sorry, but we're only allowed to give information to the next of kin.'

'Mr Cullen's stepson lives in Italy, are you sure my name and contact details aren't listed anywhere in his notes?'

'Oh yes, I'm sorry, you're identified as his main carer on the admission form and in that case I can confirm that Mr Cullen has discharged himself against medical advice.'

'Wasn't there anything you could do to keep him there? He's definitely not well.'

'I'm afraid we're a hospital not a prison. The medical staff did their best to persuade Mr Cullen to stay and made sure he was aware of the possible consequences, but in most cases, if a patient is absolutely determined to leave we can't stop them.'

'What's wrong with him? He was doing so well.'

'He's been diagnosed with pneumonia and he does have a further supply of antibiotics with him. But they may take some time to have any effect and of course he is in any case terminally ill…Would you like me to ask the consultant to give you a ring when he's finished his rounds later?'

'Yes please. But what do I do if Carlisle gets worse?'

'I would suggest that if you have any further concerns you should contact Mr Cullen's GP.'

As Bella had suspected, when she took the cup of tea she'd made up to Carlisle, he was already asleep. Remembering the overnight bag, she went to retrieve it from the hall and found the additional medication, the release form Carlisle had signed and a discharge summary for his GP.

She didn't know what to do. She wondered whether she should start the usual round of phonecalls, but she didn't want to alarm everyone all over again. It looked as if he'd been started on the antibiotics straight away, so once they kicked in he should be all right, but on the other hand…

After several minutes pacing up and down the corridor outside Carlisle's room, she decided to at least get dressed first, but when she came out of the shower she happened to glance at Lady Mary's picture and the expression on Lady Mary's face looked so grave that she panicked and ran straight back to check on Carlisle.

To her relief he seemed to be sleeping fairly peacefully, so she decided not to phone anyone just yet and when he woke up a few hours later, he was able to have some soup and take his medication, before falling asleep again, and at least she'd managed to persuade him to get into bed this time, where he looked much more comfortable.

The hospital consultant rang as promised after lunch, but there was very little he could add to what Bella already knew. The next twenty four hours were critical. If the drugs worked in time, as they should, Carlisle would probably be ok for a few more weeks or months. But as his health was already so compromised, there was a small chance that he wouldn't survive the night.

His GP surgery might be able to arrange for a Macmillan nurse to at least sit with him overnight, but due to the fact that it was Christmas Eve, unfortunately that was quite unlikely. In any case as Carlisle was so vehemently against being admitted to hospital again, and they all had to respect his wishes, his GP was now responsible for any further care needs.

It was what Bella had expected and when she rang the GP surgery afterwards, they added Carlisle to the doctor's list of home visits for the day, but more or less said the same thing. So all Bella could do was wait and hope for the best.

When Rosalie rang later she'd already phoned the hospital so she knew what had happened and although Bella had been certain Emmett and Rosalie would be jumping on the first plane back, like the other medical professionals Rosalie was calm and soothing and promised Carlisle would be ok and that the doctor would definitely be there later.

Mrs Cope had unfortunately come down with a bad cold and they decided it was best if she stayed where she was rather than risk infecting everyone, but she'd insisted on taking the news that Carlisle was at home as a good thing anyway, and James was uncontactable again. So after the doctor had called in and re-assured Bella some more, despite the fact that Carlisle seemed to be getting worse to her, she tried to ignore her fears and concentrate on looking after him.

As afternoon turned into evening Bella began to get really worried again. Carlisle had been sleeping peacefully, but suddenly he'd got restless and when she touched his skin it was cold and clammy, although his temperature was high. She phoned 111 and after going through a list of questions they promised an out of hours doctor would visit, but that wouldn't be for several hours and if Carlisle deteriorated in the meantime she should ring back.

Bella felt helpless, how was she supposed to judge if Carlisle's life was in danger or not? She wished she had someone to talk to and she suddenly realised she'd forgotten to let Edward know what was going on. Presumably he'd rung the hospital for news early in the morning, before he'd left for work and before Carlisle had discharged himself, so he'd have no idea what had happened since.

She looked at her watch, it was nearly six o'clock so he should be on his way home from work by now. She knew he would probably be cross with her for not contacting him earlier, but at least that would be better than the reaction she'd got from James recently. She screwed up her courage, scrolled through her contacts and pressed call.

Her heart immediately sank when she heard the level of background noise. She hadn't realised how much she'd been depending on hearing a friendly voice and she didn't know how she'd react if Edward was too busy enjoying himself to pay much attention and just brushed her off like James had. Suddenly there was a lump in her throat and she couldn't speak.

'Bella,' Edward's voice was worried, 'Bella, what is it?'

She hoped he couldn't hear how close she was to tears,' Where are you? I can hear music and people talking in the background.'

'Oh, that's the radio playing and a rowdy bunch of school kids behind me in the queue. I just dropped into the local shop to buy a pint of milk on my way home. What's wrong? I'm sure you haven't rung me just to wish me a happy Christmas. It's not Carlisle is it?'

Encouraged by the concern in his voice, Bella told him everything that had happened and poured out all her worries, while Edward listened quietly. When she came to a halt she could tell from the traffic noise that he was in the street now. He sounded breathless when he spoke again, as if he was hurrying.

'Don't worry, I'm coming straight down. I'm not sure how bad the traffic will be, but I should be there between eleven and twelve. If he gets any worse, phone the doctor. I'll ring you again when I get to Bristol.'

'But what about all the work you need to get finished over Christmas?'

'Let me worry about that and anyway there's been a development. I'll tell you about it later. Ring me straight away if you're worried, or there's any change in Carlisle's condition. Chin up, Sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can.'

She heard the jangle of keys and a door slamming as he rang off and she knew he'd got home. With any luck the traffic wouldn't be too heavy and he'd make good time. Meanwhile she settled into the chair Carlisle had been sitting in earlier and waited.

-ooo-

When Edward called her from Bristol two hours later, the sudden noise made Bella jump and she tiptoed out of the room so that she could talk without disturbing Carlisle.

'Oh, thank you so much for remembering to ring me. I saw the weather report earlier and I was beginning to get worried. Is it snowing where you are yet?'

'Barely, it's been fine so far, just a few flurries here and there. How is he?'

'Slightly better I think. I've managed to get his temperature down a bit and he's less restless than he was, although his breathing's still quite noisy.'

'I'll get straight back on the road then. Everyone seems to have got where there're going for Christmas and the roads are completely deserted now.'

'Be careful though, please.'

'Don't worry. I'll see you in a few hours. Look after him for me.'

'Of course I will. Bye Edward and thanks again for doing this. I'm so grateful.'

-ooo-

The night air and the sea were so still that she heard the car approaching several minutes before Edward arrived and she reached the door just as he pulled up in front of the house.

As usual her heart leapt when she first caught sight of him. In contrast to his dark overcoat, his hair and face were glowing in the moonlight, which was reflecting off the thick white layer of frost that covered everything in sight. He shivered and laughed at the sudden cold, stamping his feet and rubbing his hands together while he walked round the car to get his things out of the boot, and his breath steamed and his footsteps crunched on the frozen grass as he hurried towards the house then bounded up the steps.

Quickly closing the door on the cold and the darkness and depositing his belongings on the nearest chair, he immediately enveloped Bella in a hug, holding her tightly and planting a kiss on her forehead. And as she burrowed under his thick coat and felt his arms wrapping around her, a current of energy seemed to flow between them, buoying her up and making her feel warm for the first time in days. Whatever was coming, she knew she had the strength to deal with it now.

They hurried up the stairs together, while Edward asked her numerous questions about Carlisle and his eyes scanned her face as he listened to her responses. When they entered the room they found that Carlisle had woken up and while Edward helped him to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, Bella changed the sheets and brought up a jug of fresh water, a cup of tea and some more soup. But although he managed to swallow his pills, he was too exhausted to take more than a few sips of tea and turned down all offers of food.

Once he was settled, Carlisle asked to be propped up a bit and Edward sat on the bed and held his hand until he fell asleep again. He hadn't had the strength to talk much, but from where Bella stood close by, she could see how much Edward's presence had comforted him and how fondly his eyes had rested on Edward's face as they slowly drifted shut.

When they were sure he was soundly asleep, Edward stood up and insisted on going down to the kitchen to get Bella something to eat, despite her protests. And when he came back he switched on a lamp and moved two armchairs and a side table to the other end of the room, where they could still keep a close eye on Carlisle, but wouldn't disturb him too much if they kept their voices low.

He put down two plates of scrambled egg on toast topped with grated cheese and two large mugs of tea, which he'd carefully carried up on a tray.

'Right, come on, sit down. I know my culinary skills aren't up to much – too much eating out I'm afraid. But somehow I get the feeling you haven't eaten all day, so you'd better finish it all or I'll be very upset. Then I think we'd better have a talk, don't you?'

Ignoring his last question, because she wasn't sure how she felt about a serious discussion, Bella put a forkful of egg into her mouth, 'Mmmm, this tastes so good and I might even be able to drink your paint stripper tea. Has no one ever told you that more than one drop of milk is ok?'

Edward pretended to scowl at her, as he offered her the bottle of tomato sauce. 'What's with the enormous amount of food Mrs Cope's stocked up with by the way? Anyone would think she knew I was coming.'

'Actually I wouldn't be at all surprised. I've noticed she gets this funny look on her face sometimes, as if she's hearing something I can't. You know she reads palms and the villagers are convinced she's got second sight? And she's said a few weird things about Alice lately, almost as if she's still around, which is a bit scary.'

'Oh, don't take too much notice of Mrs C, I think she's going a bit batty in her old age and she's so ancient that she does tend to live in the past a bit. Like Carlisle in some ways, he's never been the same since Esme died.'

'It's odd that both your father and Carlisle married so late in life.'

Edward laughed, 'For totally different reasons. Carlisle had a long-term partner before Esme, but they couldn't have children and just didn't think it was important to actually get married. My father on the other hand was a total philanderer and despite my imminent arrival, I've no idea how my mother managed to finally get him to the altar at the age of fifty three, when so many others had tried and failed. She was a very determined woman though, in her way.'

'What happened to her?'

'When I was fifteen she disappeared off to America with her fifth husband and died a couple of years later. It took me a long time to understand that, like my father, she never really cared about anyone but herself… Anyway, now that you've cleared your plate, I've got some news to tell you and then you're going to explain to me what's been going on. Ok? '

Bella looked over at Carlisle, hoping for an excuse not to have this embarrassing conversation, but he was sleeping slightly more peacefully now and there was no escape. She turned back to Edward and tried not to get too distracted by how close she was sitting to him and how much she'd missed him.

'Ok, fire away then.'

'Well, I've been working on getting back to Cornwall since I last saw you and I've just had a definite job offer. Which means I'll be giving in my notice straight after Christmas and moving down here as soon as possible.'

No one could fail to see how pleased Bella was, in fact she forgot all about being quiet because of Carlisle and nearly knocked the table over as she flung her arms around Edward's neck and hugged him.

'Oh, that's going to make Carlisle so happy!'

Edward was looking rueful, 'At one point I'd hoped you'd be happy as well, but never mind.'

'Of course I'm happy, I'm sure Lauren will be too.'

Edward looked puzzled,'Why Lauren in particular? Don't you know she's just got engaged to Toby Penwarren? Now she's finally bagged him, the poor bastard doesn't stand a chance. She'll be dragging him down the aisle as quickly as she possibly can and she definitely won't be worried about what I'm up to.'

'Oh!' Bella was staring down at the table with knitted brows. But really it didn't matter if it was Lauren or someone else.

'What is it Bella?'

Bella blew out a breath, here goes then, might as well get it over with. 'I know there weren't supposed to be any strings, but how could you go straight to Lauren after me?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

Bella couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice, 'You know, the 'business meeting' you had that Sunday morning?'

The penny dropped and he realised what she was referring to. She'd thought he'd be embarrassed to be caught out, but his reaction wasn't what she'd expected at all.

'Christ Bella, what the hell do you take me for?' Edward's eyes were flashing with anger as he distractedly raked a hand through his hair, then glared at her in stunned disbelief.

His voice had been louder than he'd realised and they both froze and looked towards Carlisle who stirred in his sleep and muttered something neither of them could catch. Bella tiptoed over to the bed and anxiously felt his forehead to check his temperature, before putting back some of the covers he'd thrown off. He felt hot again, where had that thermometer got to?

When she straightened up she found Edward was standing behind her, and still looking furious, he steered her across the room and out into the corridor, before closing the door quietly behind them. Noticing her worried look back towards the door, his expression softened slightly.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Carlisle will be ok for a couple of minutes. So hurry up and explain. I'm totally in the dark here.'

He crossed his arms and stood in front of the door so that she couldn't get back in and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Fishing for the phone in her pocket, Bella brought up the collection of photos Rosalie had shown her on Lauren's facebook page and she watched Edward's face closely as he scrolled through them.

There were several photos of Edward walking out of the shower in only a towel, as well as sitting half naked on a bed. Then some of Lauren and Edward drinking and laughing together on what looked like the deck of a boat and at least one of Edward with his arm around Lauren's shoulders as she posed in her bikini.

Strangely it wasn't the bedroom photos which had hurt the most, but one of Edward standing on his own, staring out to sea. He was obviously unaware the photo was being taken and the camera had caught the same gloriously joyful expression Bella remembered from a few hours before, when they'd been lying in bed together.

Edward was smiling now and she'd never felt so humiliated. He rubbed his hand across his face, then through his hair, still grinning like crazy.

'I could cheerfully strangle Lauren sometimes, but I can assure you this isn't what it seems. I was wondering why Toby looked as if he wanted to knock my block off the last time I saw him.'

'But you were definitely with Lauren that day?'

'Yes, and half a dozen other people, including her father and my new employer, who she's cut out of the background. The other photos are from inside the cabin - it was such an unseasonably warm day that Lauren and I decided to go for a swim and she caught me showering and changing afterwards.'

'Why did you tell me it was a business meeting?'

'Well it was. I'd mentioned to Lauren's father that I wanted to move back to Cornwall, so he invited me to come and meet one of his friends who might have an opening coming up. It's taken all this time to get a concrete offer and I didn't want to jump the gun by mentioning anything that was so speculative. Plus I still had to finish off the case I've been working on, there were more people involved than just me.'

Bella looked at the screen in Edward's hand. He was staring at the photo that had almost broken her heart and he was smiling again.

'She must have caught me thinking about you in this one, look at the soppy grin on my face. I almost had second thoughts when I had to drag myself away and leave you there. I'd have much rather stayed in bed with you all day, or all week for that matter.'

Bella turned back towards the door. Her brain was in a whirl and she didn't even know what to say to him. How had she managed to get things so wrong?

Thinking she was leaving, Edward grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her back to face him. His expression was serious now.

'You do believe me don't you Bella? Why the hell didn't you say anything to me at the time? You'd done such a good job of shutting things down, I'd already got the message you weren't interested. Although obviously I was intending to try to change your mind, as soon as I could get back here and give it a proper go.'

'I thought I was doing what you wanted. No strings, no regrets, just a one night stand.'

She shrank away when she saw how angry he looked again.

'That wasn't what I wanted at all and I thought you realised that. Christ this has turned into such a mess!'

He dragged his hand through his hair again. She wanted to smooth down the bits which were sticking up in all directions and then run her hands over his face and watch as his green eyes softened and glowed when he bent to kiss her. But that was totally out of the question at the moment, she felt so guilty she couldn't even meet his eyes for very long.

Edward sighed again in exasperation, 'Right, I think we'd better go back to Carlisle now. We've already left him on his own for far longer than I intended. But now we've got this far, can we please have an honest discussion and sort out where things are going from here? Whatever happens, after working twelve to fourteen hour days for so long, I'm totally exhausted and I can't wait to move down here and take things a bit easier for a while.'

So after Bella had made sure Carlisle was ok, they sat back into their two armchairs and finally took the time to quietly talk everything through, although they kept wandering off onto other subjects. Something about the quiet cosiness of being alone together in the middle of the night seemed to have encouraged Edward to relax for once and all his fond memories of previous times in Cornwall came tumbling out.

But as Bella listened to stories about his family and impossibly long hot summers spent roaming the house and grounds and swimming in the sea, underneath she felt so sad that due almost entirely to her own stupidity, they'd both been so miserable for months and wasted so much time.

When the conversation finally came back round to the future, Edward was willing to pick up where they'd left off, but he insisted he wanted Bella to be absolutely sure, and he was giving her two weeks to break off whatever relationship James thought he had with her, before rushing into anything.

It wasn't exactly what Bella had in mind but she could wait and as long as Edward was waiting for her too, she could get through another couple of weeks, especially when she knew that soon he would be permanently nearby. Although he was supposed to give three months notice to his employers, he was hoping they'd let him go as soon as possible, so that he would have the chance to spend some time with Carlisle before it was too late.

When he mentioned Carlisle's name, they both looked guiltily in his direction. Although they'd been keeping an eye on him, he was sleeping so quietly now that they hadn't been paying close attention for a while and when Bella looked at the time she couldn't believe it was nearly 5am.

Carlisle was almost due another round of medication, so they both got up and Edward went to get a fresh jug of water, while Bella took his temperature.

When Edward came back into the room, Bella was beaming at him.

'I've checked it twice and Carlisle's temperature's normal for the first time since he came out of hospital. Do you think he'll be all right now?'

Edward looked down at his uncle. He was sleeping peacefully, his breathing seemed much less of an effort and the grey look had almost disappeared from his face.

'Do you know what? I think everything's going to be just fine.'


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

It was mid morning when Bella woke and for a moment she couldn't remember why she was so happy. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders and the bright morning sunshine had chased all her sadness away.

Suddenly she remembered - Oh, Edward, and Carlisle!

She jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on her dressing gown and ran down the corridor and across the landing, half afraid that yesterday had all been a dream and she'd find Carlisle's room deserted because he was still in hospital.

When she burst through the doorway her relief was almost tangible and she couldn't do anything but smile. Carlisle was sitting propped up by pillows, eating a bowl of cereal on a tray and chatting to Edward, who was perched on the edge of the bed with his laptop open on his knees.

Everything just looked so normal that Bella wanted to hug them both. But when Edward turned and grinned at her, she definitely wanted to do more than hug him and she suddenly felt so overcome by the fact that Carlisle was ok and Edward was finally here, that she had to sit down too.

She walked across the room on wobbly legs and sat on the bed beside Edward. What had they agreed exactly under their two week exclusion zone? She'd understood that they wouldn't be sleeping with each other, but were they allowed a friendly touch, or a kiss perhaps?

Smiling just as broadly as Bella was, Edward put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. Oh good, kissing was ok then, great! She kissed him back – and it definitely wasn't her fault the kiss landed on the side of his mouth instead of his cheek, because he'd moved.

From the corner of her eye Bella saw that Carlisle was smiling too and a huge wave of happiness surged through her. She remembered it was Christmas morning, so she wished them both a very merry Christmas, then she realised that Edward had been up all night and immediately felt guilty.

'Oh, Edward, I'm sorry I slept so long, you should have woken me. What time is it?'

'I think it's nearly eleven. Don't worry, I'm used to managing without much sleep at the moment. The out of hours doctor finally turned up at around six by the way and confirmed what we already knew – that Carlisle's a lot better now.'

'Yes I can definitely second that.' Carlisle sounded tired and weak, but much more like his normal self, 'The antibiotics finally seem to be working, but being at death's door twice in two days is rather sobering and it's given me a lot to think about.'

Bella looked sad, 'We're just really happy you've pulled through. Things could have turned out so badly.'

But Edward was determined to be cheerful and steered the conversation away from the maudlin direction it was heading in, 'Hey, enough of that. It's Christmas, so only happy thoughts today.'

The arm Edward still had wrapped around Bella's shoulders squeezed her tighter against him for a moment, before he kissed the side of her head and gave her back enough room to breathe, 'Mrs Cope and Em and Rosalie have already rung to get the latest news and wish us a merry Christmas. Mrs Cope was sounding very croaky, but she said to phone her back later if we want any advice about cooking the turkey.'

Bella looked concerned, 'Oh, poor Mrs Cope, she said she thought she was coming down with a cold yesterday. I hope she's not feeling too bad. But that's reminded me, if we want to be eating at a reasonable time I'd better go and get the oven on. The turkey's going to take ages to cook.'

'Do you want me to come and help you?'

'No, now I'm awake you need to get some sleep yourself. But would you mind hanging on a minute, while I shower and get dressed first?'

'No problem, I'll go down and switch the oven on while you're doing that. And I have no qualms about leaving Carlisle, because he's clearly well on the road to recovery.'

Edward winked at Carlisle as he walked away and couldn't resist giving Bella another quick kiss on the cheek, before following her out of the room.

-ooo-

Despite the circumstances leading up to it, Bella couldn't remember a happier Christmas Day.

Once the turkey was in the oven, Edward had reluctantly gone off to bed to take his turn at sleeping and Bella had phoned Mrs Cope, just to make sure she was ok and wish her a merry Christmas.

Carlisle had also slept for most of the day, but Bella was still anxious about leaving him alone for too long. Remembering she'd seen a dining room trolley in one of the storerooms, she wheeled it out and with the help of the lift, she'd managed to divide her time between Carlisle and the kitchen by preparing most of the food upstairs.

Edward woke up mid afternoon, just in time to help with the final preparations and they managed to have quite a festive meal in Carlisle's room, complete with crackers, paper hats and a bottle of Edward's favourite wine from the cellar, for Edward and Bella at least.

Carlisle had been able to eat a few slices of turkey and a tiny portion of Christmas pudding and custard. But Edward was watching him like a hawk the whole time to make sure they weren't tiring him out and after half an hour Bella and Edward left Carlisle to go back to sleep, while they trundled the trolley back downstairs, loaded the dishwasher and tidied everything away.

They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the wine and chatting quietly in Carlisle's room again while he slept, then Edward reluctantly said he had to catch up on some work and disappeared into his room while Bella watched a film on her laptop.

When Carlisle next woke up at around eight o'clock, Bella remembered the Christmas presents that were still waiting under the tree downstairs. Edward was just re-emerging from his room when she ran down to get them and when she got back she found that apart from the new printer Edward had already had delivered for Carlisle, he'd produced a giant box of chocolates for her, which he rather sheepishly explained he'd grabbed at the service station on his way down to Cornwall.

Bella was surprised he'd even thought of it and it was all a tiny bit awkward that Edward had to sit there watching Carlisle and Bella open their presents when there was nothing for him. Bella handed out the parcels from Mrs Cope and Emmett and Rosalie, before hurrying to open the ones James had left them. Carlisle had a very elegant gold pen and Bella tried to conceal the flowery dedication in the book of love poems James had given her, but glancing at Edward she could see from the expression on his face that she hadn't covered it up quite quickly enough.

Carlisle and Bella should have been left with just their presents from each other now, but there was an extra one.

'That's odd, who's this from?' Bella turned over the tag, 'Oh, Edward, it's for you from Mrs Cope. How on earth did that get there?'

Like the gift Mrs Cope had given Bella, Edward had some hand knitted gloves and a key ring with half a dozen charms set into the fob, including a snail shell, a tiny mirror, a picture of an eye and a piece of blue stone.

Edward chuckled, 'Ok, I'll go with that. She obviously thinks we both have cold hands and not enough good luck in our lives.'

'I've realised how the extra present got there though. Mrs Cope was in such a tizzy when she left that I had to run after her to swap gifts. I think she was going to the post office on her way home, so she must have given me yours as well by mistake.'

Next Bella gave Carlisle the new mouse she'd bought him. He refused to use a laptop and wrote all his articles sitting at his desk, on an ancient desktop with a mouse which was always on the blink, so Bella hoped that along with the new printer Edward had bought him, he'd have an easier time in future.

Carlisle thanked her, than watched as Bella began to open the last present, which was his gift to her. The package was oblong in shape and quite heavy and beautifully wrapped in thick matte gold paper, tied with a shiny multi-coloured ribbon. Bella could immediately tell she was holding a box, but when she untied the ribbon and carefully removed the wrapping paper, it was such a beautiful box that she was speechless.

The design was oriental, with painted and inlaid birds and flowers on a dark blue lacquer background and when she'd finished admiring the outside, Bella was even more surprised by what was inside. When she opened the top expecting it to be empty, she found that nestled inside in both an upper and lower compartment lined with padded red silk, were at least a dozen items of jewellery.

'Carlisle, this is way too much. I can't accept such an expensive gift. The box alone…'

'I'm afraid it's not new and I hope you don't mind that it's second hand. But we noticed your mother's necklace is the only piece of jewellery you have.'

Bella looked at Edward, didn't he mind that Carlisle had given her what must be a family heirloom?

Edward smiled, 'Don't worry, it's just costume jewellery, nothing too valuable. And Carlisle checked with both myself and James when he got everything out of the bank in the summer and had the rest of Esme's jewellery re-valued and put back. Although even that wasn't worth an awful lot - mainly sentimental value, like everything else around here.'

Carlisle looked at Bella fondly, 'After the last few days, I think we all have to admit that I probably don't have very much longer to live and I'd like to know that some of Esme's possessions are going to a good home at least. So please do me the favour of accepting them if you can. And Edward's right, they are after all practically worthless.'

Bella knew very well that was an over-statement. But there was no way she could refuse now and she thanked Carlisle and gave him a hug, before carefully gathering everything up and tidying the room. She couldn't wait until she was alone so that she could properly examine the contents of the box, she'd never owned anything so beautiful before and she was still quite overwhelmed.

When Carlisle drifted off to sleep again, Bella and Edward decided he was so much better that there was no real reason to sit up with him any more. All he needed now was plenty of rest. So after checking his alarm, which would immediately call Bella's mobile if he pressed it, they tiptoed out of the room.

When they got downstairs, Bella took Edward to admire her beautiful Christmas tree. He said it was just like the ones he remembered here as a child, when Esme had stayed up late every Christmas Eve decorating the tree ready for Christmas morning. And standing in the glow of the Christmas lights and till smiling from the memory, he gently drew Bella towards him and kissed her.

But Edward had so much work to catch up on now that he couldn't leave it any longer and after apologising profusely for having to neglect her, he made up a fire in the smaller family sitting room, where there was a TV to help keep Bella entertained while he worked on his laptop at the table.

To tell the truth Bella spent most of her time surreptitiously watching Edward rather than the screen. After all this time without him she didn't want to waste a minute of his company and in the warm and cosy atmosphere she daydreamed to her heart's content and every time he looked across at her and smiled, her heart flipped.

But by twelve o'clock Bella's lack of sleep the night before had begun to catch up with her and despite her best efforts she could barely keep her eyes open. Jerked awake by the noise of Edward raking the embers in the fireplace and suddenly aware that the room had got quite cold, she looked up as Edward walked over to her, smiling.

'Come on sleeping beauty, by the look of you it's way past your bedtime.'

While Bella self-consciously tried to flatten down her bird's nest hair, Edward swooped and lifted her out of her chair and into his arms. Cradling her tightly and ignoring her protests that she was too heavy and he'd drop her, he swirled her around the room, out of the door and up the stairs, while she struggled and kicked her legs, laughing and pleading to be put down, while clinging on tightly with her arms around his neck.

Apart from ricocheting off the banisters a couple of times, they made it to Bella's bedroom door safely, but to Bella's disappointment that was where Edward stopped. He was only slightly out of breath, but she was pressed so tightly against his chest that she could feel his heart beating hard against her ribs. His grey cashmere sweater was soft against her cheek and she tried to snuggle in closer while she had the chance, not wanting to give up the warmth of his body and the solid nearness of him. But Edward quickly and unceremoniously dropped her back onto her feet.

Laughing, he dodged her arms as they tried to snake back around his neck, 'Hey steady on, there's only so much I can take. You looked so tempting lying on the sofa half asleep that I've barely been able to concentrate on anything else for the last half an hour.'

He moved further away from her and at one time she would have jumped to the conclusion that he didn't really want her, but now she could see how tightly he was holding himself back.

'Wouldn't you like to come in? I could make it worth your while.'

He ran a hand through his hair, 'Bella, you know what we agreed. I'm sorry but I need to know you've completely disentangled yourself from any previous commitments.'

'But nothing happened with James, I swear. He's really not much more than a friend. We never even properly kissed.'

Bella couldn't miss how Edward flinched at James's name, or how he'd involuntarily clenched his fists when she'd mentioned kissing him. She vaguely knew that James and Edward had never got on even as children, but she hadn't fully appreciated until now just how strong Edward's dislike was and she realised that in all the stories he'd told her about his childhood and his family, he'd never once mentioned James.

She tried to apologise and explain some more, but when she saw the expression on Edward's face she knew she was only making things worse and she had to stop. His eyes were cold and his jaw remained tightly set as he wished her goodnight and gave her a small polite kiss near her ear. All of the familiar Edward had disappeared, leaving only the rather forbidding stranger she'd first met.

As he turned to leave he added, 'Don't worry about Carlisle. I'll be up working quite late, so I'll keep an eye on him tonight and I'll see you in the morning before I go.'

Feeling slightly baffled, Bella stood in the doorway watching Edward retreat across the landing and disappear towards the opposite side of the house. For the first time she understood how much she'd hurt him by turning to James in his absence, but unfortunately there was no point wishing she could take any of it back.

Shrugging her shoulders at Lady Mary's picture in defeat, she stepped into her room and shut the door, then quickly got ready for bed and crept in under the covers. But despite how tired she felt, she couldn't get to sleep and she lay awake wondering how she'd managed to make such a mess of things and hurt both Edward, and potentially James now, in the process.

She was really grateful to James for being there when she'd needed him through all those dark winter days and for sticking around for so long. But if she hadn't been so depressed when he'd arrived, she was sure their relationship would never have progressed so quickly, or so far. James had made everything seem frivolous and fun and normal again and like someone rescued from drowning, she'd clung to him because she'd been afraid to let go.

But even at the time, she'd realised that James was encouraging her to drink far too much and that there was something desperate about her frenetic need to be distracted and entertained. It was no wonder that she'd sometimes felt as if she was trapped on a roundabout which was spinning so fast that she couldn't get off.

And despite his frequent protestations and the fact that he'd practically proposed to her, she had no idea how deep James's feelings really were. Sometimes she'd believed he'd be heartbroken to lose her, but once or twice she'd got the strange impression that it was all just an elaborate game. She was thankful now that she'd stopped short of committing herself any further than she had, but nevertheless she was fond of James and very conscious of how much she owed him and she regretted having to tell him she'd made a mistake.

By now it was past two o'clock and as she still couldn't get to sleep, she decided to go and check on Carlisle. In the quiet of the night everything was still and peaceful and her way across the landing was lit by the moonlight which was shining through the stained glass window halfway up the stairs. It was strange how the house seemed to have its own moods and tonight everything was calm, with no trace of any sadness in the air.

Having reassured herself that Carlisle was fine, she tiptoed out of his room leaving him sleeping peacefully and glanced towards Edward's door, which was further along the corridor. There was a thin sliver of light showing underneath it so she knew he was still awake and she was almost tempted to go in.

She crept closer and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear music playing very quietly and the faint tapping of a keyboard and she felt guilty all over again that she'd dragged Edward all this way and now he had to stay up half the night trying to catch up on his work. But perhaps if he hadn't come down to Cornwall they might never have had the chance to sort anything out. She shivered at the thought that she might well have ended up with James instead and realising how cold she was now, she scurried back to bed.

-ooo-

In the morning, they were both tired and subdued. After breakfast Edward spent rather a long time shut in Carlisle's room with him, then he rang Mrs Cope and arranged for Melanie to come in for an hour or two every day until she came back, so that Bella could at least have the occasional break. Carlisle was doing so much better already that they were sure he would be fine now, but it might be a few more days before he was up and about again.

There wasn't any further excuse for Edward to delay his departure. He collected up his things, said goodbye to Bella, gave her a quick hug on the doorstep and ran down the steps to his car. Luckily it hadn't snowed, it rarely did in Cornwall, but the weather forecast wasn't very good and he needed to get back to London as soon as possible. There was only so much work he could do without referring to the paper files in his office.

Bella watched forlornly from the top step as he got into the car. The clouds were heavy with a dirty yellow tinge; it definitely looked like snow was on the way and she was freezing standing there without her coat. She wondered why Edward was taking so long to drive away. But she had her answer a second later, when he got out of the car, bounded back up the steps and kissed her so thoroughly that she felt as if she was glowing all over despite the cold.

When they broke apart his eyes were shining and neither of them could stop grinning. Unwilling to let her go, he groaned in frustration and held her close again, wrapping his coat around both of them to keep out the cold, while she rubbed her face against his cheek which was silky smooth from shaving and breathed in the smell of his cologne to remember when he was gone.

Finally, with a regretful sigh and a kiss on the top of Bella's head, Edward drew back and looked down at her with the slight quirk of his lips and the melting softness in his eyes that she loved.

'I'll ring you from Bristol, but please let me know immediately if anything happens with Carlisle. Even the slightest worry. Ok?'

'Of course.'

'I'll be back the weekend after next then.'

The subject of James hung in the air for a moment, before Edward reluctantly turned, and with a final parting glance which set Bella's heart fluttering all over again, he hurried back down the steps. He gave her another wave as he got into the car, then revved the engine and quickly disappeared down the drive.

* * *

 **Hi, sorry that was quite a short chapter, I promise I'll make it up in the chapter after next, when Bella and Edward are together again.**

 **Also for anyone who's confused, although I originally said I'd update approx every 3 weeks, I'm continuing to stick to every other Wednesday as much as I can.**

 **See you soon x Sue**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Bella stood in the doorway watching Edward's car getting smaller and smaller, until finally he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. When she stepped back inside the house everything was suddenly too quiet and she felt so restless that she wandered aimlessly from room to room, like a security guard checking for non-existent intruders.

After she'd done an almost complete tour of the house and found nothing to distract herself, she looked in on Carlisle who was quietly sleeping, then phoned Mrs Cope. She had wanted an excuse to talk about Edward, but in the end her happiness felt too new to share just yet, so after commiserating with Mrs Cope about her cold and wishing her a speedy recovery, she rang off.

As she passed the open door of the drawing room for the second time, the Christmas tree in the corner caught her attention and reminded her that she still hadn't properly looked at the jewellery Carlisle had given her. Feeling excited all over again, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom and after grabbing the box from its new home on her bedside table, she sat on the bed and carefully laid everything out in front of her.

There was even more items than she'd thought; a whole collection of necklaces, bracelets and rings was glittering and shining up at her and Bella could hardly believe they were really hers. They were all exquisitely made and some appeared to be quite old, it seemed incredible that they had so little value, they looked as if they should be worth a fortune.

After examining them all closely, she tried each one on in front of the mirror then put everything on at once, until she was laden in finery. Impressed with the effect, she took a photo and sent it to Edward. Her cheeks burned when she opened his response – he wanted her to wear them naked and he looked forward to removing them one by one. She hadn't expected him to be so direct and she squirmed at the pictures her imagination promptly came up with.

As promised, Edward rang her when he broke his journey at Bristol and when he finally got home they ended up talking on the phone for over an hour. But London was a distant world away and although the days that followed were filled with calls, texts and messages from him, Bella wanted Edward here, now, and the waiting became more and more difficult and frustrating.

Mrs Cope's cold had turned into a bad cough and she'd decided to stay with her sister for another few days rather than risk passing anything on to Carlisle, so Bella was left with only Melanie and Carlisle for company, until Emmett and Rosalie came back from holiday on the day before New Year's Eve.

They both came rushing over almost as soon as they arrived home, anxious to reassure themselves that Carlisle was out of danger. But while Rosalie was occupied with giving Carlisle a thorough check-over, Emmett managed to get in some sly digs about Edward which made Bella blush bright red, and knowing the gossip must already be all round the village, Bella decided she'd better own up to Mrs Cope the next time they spoke on the phone.

Mrs Cope laughed when Bella hesitantly admitted she was seeing Edward, 'That's old news, deary, and we all knew it was coming sooner or later. It's just a wonder you both took so long about it. When is it that Master Edward's thinking of moving down now?'

'His boss has been really good about everything, thank goodness. Edward handed in his notice on Monday and they're letting him go at the end of the month. So that just fits in nicely with the sale of the London flat – if it doesn't all fall through again. He's hoping contracts will be exchanged any day now.'

'Master Edward will be so relieved to finally be done with winding up his father's estate. That Irina caused him so much trouble on top of everything else and it's dragged on for far too long…Oh, that reminds me, when did you say James was coming back?'

Failing to see the connection, but used to Mrs Cope's meandering train of thought, Bella couldn't hide her exasperation. This whole lack of communication was getting ridiculous now and she was beginning to worry that James wouldn't come back at all. She really didn't want to break up with him by phone or text, but at the moment it didn't look as if she'd even have that option.

'I haven't heard a word from James since Christmas Eve. He said he was going to some sort of family get together in the mountains, but apparently phone reception's really bad out there.'

'Goodness child, surely there must be a working phone somewhere. When was he supposed to be back?'

'Well I know he was definitely planning to see in the New Year in Italy, then travel back to the UK around the middle of next week if he could manage it.'

As usual Mrs Cope seemed to know much more than Bella did, 'That would be in time for his meeting with the planning department then.'

'Oh, is Aro still insisting on major alterations to Mike's restaurant? I thought the sale was taking a long time to go through.'

'I've heard he wants to nearly double the size of the seating area and the kitchens.' Mrs Cope snorted in derision, 'Fat chance of that in a conservation area.'

'Oh dear, James is going to have his work cut out then.'

'Perhaps…But anyway the reason I was ringing was to let you know I've asked Melanie to stay overnight tonight, so you can have some time off and see in the New Year properly. You've had a lot to deal with recently and a youngster like you should be out enjoying yourself a bit, not cooped up in a gloomy old house with a lot of old people the whole time.'

'Oh, I wasn't expecting…'

'Go on with you. There's always a party at the Sailor's Rest on New Year's Eve. I don't want to hear you've spent the evening moping around the house missing Master Edward. You make sure you have a bit of fun for a change.'

-ooo-

When Bella arrived at the pub, it was already packed with New Year revellers, most of whom were well on their way to becoming cheerfully and noisily drunk. As usual the whole place was lit up like a beacon, and music and the sound of people enjoying themselves was pouring out into the frosty night air.

After their last meeting on the night of James's dinner party, Jessica greeted Bella like an old friend and refused to take any money for her drink. She was too busy serving customers to say much more than hello, but later on she came and found Bella to ask how Carlisle was getting on and to Bella's surprise her concern seemed to be completely genuine and the more they chatted, the more Bella realised that underneath her off-putting exterior Jessica was really quite sweet.

Emmett was busy making the most of the opportunity to earn some extra cash from his taxi round and Bella missed his company. But she knew plenty of other people by now and after a few drinks she began to relax and even found herself joining in with an impromptu singsong, ending with a rousing rendition of Trelawney's Army, which brought a sentimental tear to several eyes and set the glasses rattling on their shelf above the bar.

Rosalie turned up just after eleven and squeezed herself in next to Bella, to a chorus of good natured abuse all around the table. She looked thoughtful and Bella wasn't surprised when she followed her out to the loo half an hour later, so they could talk without having to shout above the noise.

Bella knew what was coming. Things had been really awkward between them from the minute Emmett had mentioned Edward yesterday and she was expecting to hear a long list of reasons why Edward was wrong for her. But in fact Rosalie surprised her.

'Bella, I know you must blame me for the whole Lauren and Edward thing and I really don't want us to fall out over all of this. So I've decided I'm going to make an effort to get along better with Edward in future, if I can. Just don't keep pushing him in my face to start with ok? And I'll try and get used to the idea.'

'That's fine if you can manage it, Rosalie. But I don't understand what he's done to make you dislike him so much. Emmett's got no problem with Edward, so why have you tried so hard to put me off him?'

'Well, apart from being a complete manwhore…'

Bella raised her eyebrows and Rosalie re-thought what she'd just said.

'Well, maybe that reputation at school was a little bit unjustified. It was more a case of everyone flinging themselves at him - although he did get through quite a few girlfriends you know.'

Rosalie looked at Bella challengingly and Bella decided to just let that one go, because Rosalie obviously had more to say.

'But it wasn't really that so much as just seeming not to care about anyone or anything, especially what trouble he got Emmett and Alice into.'

'What do you mean?'

'The scrapes he got Emmett into for a start. We try not to even mention Edward's name any more, otherwise we'd probably be divorced by now because of all the arguments. Edward nearly got Em expelled halfway through their 'A' levels and that bloody motorbike they went around on was all Edward's fucking idea. Except it was Emmett that ended up in hospital for months. His left leg was so badly smashed up that he nearly lost it.'

Bella was shocked, 'Christ I didn't know anything about that. What happened?'

'They both came off the bike on the cliff road, but no one knows exactly what happened, because neither of them could remember. Edward was driving and he was concussed as well, but he got off much more lightly than Em. The only good thing was that the bloody bike went over the cliff.'

'So what about Alice?'

'Oh, I don't know. It's difficult to explain. She started to do all these really weird and dangerous things and Edward always seemed to be there as well, like it was all his idea, although she denied it was anything to do with him. She just laughed when I tried to get her to stop and said I was a lightweight and boring and she didn't know why she'd ever been friends with me. Afterwards I really wished I'd tried harder, before it was too late. But I felt pushed aside, you know?'

Rosalie's voice trailed off sadly and Bella decided to speak up.

'When you first told me about how Alice drowned, you said that Edward insisted he was only trying to look out for her. I can imagine Edward and Emmett getting up to some crazy stunts and Emmett's more than able to look after himself, but I'm sure Edward would never have put Alice in danger. I know you must have needed someone to blame at the time, but considering they both denied it, wouldn't it make much more sense if Edward was only trying to look after her, because he cared about Alice just as much as you did?'

Rosalie looked mulishly unconvinced and Bella knew it was no use trying to change her mind. And despite all the stories she'd heard from Mrs Cope and Edward about how close Alice and Edward had been, she felt a tiny bit of doubt herself. She remembered Rosalie saying Edward had admitted panicking and pushing Alice away from him when she was drowning. She hadn't known Edward then, perhaps he really had been so immature and lost that he'd dragged Alice into danger with him, not caring about his safety or hers.

But no, what was she thinking? That definitely wasn't the Edward she knew. Raising hell with Emmett was one thing, but recklessly putting someone he loved in danger was a different matter. She remembered the expression on his face when he looked at Carlisle and she knew without a doubt that it was completely outside his nature. In fact if anything he veered towards being too autocratic and overprotective if no one teased him out of it. Her thoughts immediately jumped to something quite different and aware that Rosalie was still standing there, she had to stifle a smile.

For the moment then, they'd have to agree to disagree and knowing how hard it was for Rosalie to back down over Edward for her sake, in the spirit of the new year and of new beginnings all round, Bella hugged her friend and did her best to forget all the unnecessary heartache she'd been put through, although it would be a long time before she completely trusted Rosalie's judgement again.

But when Bella went back to her seat in the bar, the only person she really wanted by her side was Edward and although they video chatted to wish each other a happy New Year and to share their festive surroundings as the clock struck twelve – Edward was at some posh do where everyone was in black tie and the guests were toasting each other in champagne – it really only made her miss him more.

-ooo-

Bella still hadn't heard a word from James and despite leaving him a message to wish him a happy New Year, it wasn't until the following day, when she was just sitting down to lunch which she'd tried to make a bit of a celebration for Carlisle by inviting Emmett, Rosalie and Melanie, that her phone finally rang.

Excusing herself from the table and handing the bowl of potatoes she was holding to Rosalie, Bella slipped out of the dining room into the small sitting room next door.

James sounded very faint and far away and she had to ask him to speak up.

'James, I'm sorry, I can still barely hear you. Where are you?'

'I'm at the airport on my way back to England.'

Bella could imagine the way his eyes would be shining with amusement at the unexpected surprise. His voice purred in her ear, seductive and promising no end of delights. She tried to hang on to her annoyance with him, but as always it was difficult; he was just too good at coaxing her into a conspiratorial smile.

She sighed, 'When will you be here?'

'On Monday. I am already so excited to see you my darling, but Aro has instructed me to meet with Alec and Demetri in London, which is why I shall be delayed by one day.'

'Are you bringing them here again? You know Carlisle's still recovering from some very serious additional health problems?' Bella shook her head in disbelief at James's apparent lack of concern for his stepfather's wellbeing yet again.

In response James sounded theatrically shocked, 'How could I not be mindful of Carlisle's condition, Bella? He is always in my thoughts and I am sad that you should even for a moment think such a thing. In fact I am about to telephone Mike to reserve rooms at his delightful inn for my friends.'

The line was all echo and hiss and James sounded as if he was speaking to her in an electrical rainstorm at the bottom of a tunnel. She couldn't catch what he was saying and his voice faded away again.

She shouted into her phone, 'James, I'm sorry, I can't hear you. I'll see you on Monday. Have a good trip and let me know when you'll be arriving nearer the time.'

She paused and listened again, but there was only a strange splashy hiss, like cars speeding through puddles, in her ear. She'd wanted to warn James that she had bad news for him, because it seemed cruel not to, especially as he'd given her the impression that he was hurrying back because he was looking forward to seeing her so much.

She was sorry for having to hurt him by telling him she only wanted to be friends, but it wasn't as if she'd led James on, or made any promises. It had been all his idea to take things further and she could see now how much pressure he'd put on her to agree.

She wondered if she'd get an opportunity to speak to him again before he arrived. Probably not if the last week and a half was anything to go by. His blasé attitude towards keeping in touch was tiresome and she really couldn't be bothered to worry about it any more. He'd just better turn up on Monday, or she'd be unbelievably annoyed with him.

-ooo-

The rest of the day dragged and Bella still had Sunday to get through before James arrived. Grudgingly she realised she'd have to start studying again soon. Her final term was beginning in a week and she couldn't delay her project about Lady Mary any longer.

All through the last few horrible months she'd managed to keep up with her other coursework, but underneath the mad whirl of gaiety James had pulled her into, everything had felt so overwhelmingly sad and hopeless in her own life, that thinking about what had happened to Lady Mary had only made things worse and she'd done her best to forget about the whole thing.

But realising she would run out of time if she wasn't careful, she decided to at least look for the folder of evidence she'd abandoned on the day she'd found the bill from the madhouse and Rosalie had dropped her bombshell about Edward and Lauren. And after searching in all the more likely places, she eventually found it shoved into one of the filing cabinets in the attic.

Once she'd retrieved everything, she opened a new Word document on her laptop, typed in her name and student ID number, then stared at the essay title she'd chosen 'Myth and Reality or Truth and Fiction.'

The pairs of opposites felt a lot less like opposites now and much more of a blur. Since she'd arrived at the Lantern House she'd begun to understand that 'truth', 'reality', 'fiction' and 'myth' were much trickier concepts than she'd previously imagined and it occurred to her that if she hadn't even been able to make sense of what was going on in her own life half the time, what chance did she have of unravelling the truth about something which had happened so long ago?

She also remembered the lecturer in a previous year warning that the truth could be surprisingly subjective and history, even accepted, watertight, no questions asked history, was always open to interpretation and just as susceptible as fiction to the whims of fashion, politics, cultural climate and the writer's own prejudices and agenda. Even what looked like undeniable facts didn't always stand up to close inspection and Bella was beginning to see what he'd meant.

In fact she'd been hopeless at finding out the truth about anything so far. It was ridiculous how wrong she'd been about Edward for instance and how easily she'd jumped to conclusions - she already suspected that almost everything she thought she'd known about him had been mistaken.

As far as her essay about Lady Mary was concerned, Bella also remembered how worried she'd been that she hadn't found enough information, so she emailed her tutor for advice, hoping for a response within a day or two. Meanwhile she looked through what she'd got:

A newspaper article about Carlisle's great grandmother's party which included the story about the ghost, the newspaper report of Lady Mary's death and the death record she'd also found online, a copy of the local parish register entries of births, marriages and deaths and a photo of the crypt, a copy of the page in the family bible, a few brief mentions of Lady Mary, Perceval and The Grey Lady that Carlisle had found in various books in his library and finally the marriage contract, the deeds to the village and the bill from the madhouse she'd found in the family archives.

There was also Lady Mary's portrait of course, which had started her off on the whole thing, and the damaged portrait of Percy in the attic. But it was precious little to base a whole dissertation on and she was really worried about failing her degree because of it. The marks would make up quite a large percentage of the grade for the whole year and she couldn't afford to throw them away.

It was even worse when she tried jotting something down on paper. To meet the myth/reality, truth/fiction criteria, she was supposed to be comparing the story with the facts, so she wrote down a list of what she'd been told about the ghost (by Emmett, Mrs Cope and Edward) and another list of what she'd been able to find out about Lady Mary's real life.

 _The Myth_

 _Lady Mary's husband Perceval had locked her up (possibly in the cellar of The Lantern House)_

 _To drive her mad_

 _& to get his hands on her money_

 _Otherwise known as The Grey Lady, Lady Mary haunted (the house?) & grounds _

_& was supposed to herald a death in the Cullen family_

 _(possibly a rumour invented by smugglers)_

 _The Reality_

 _Records of births, marriage and deaths, so she was definitely a real person with a real family_

 _She married Perceval Cullen_

 _She left a much grander house to come to The Lantern House_

 _She had 3 children who died in infancy_

 _Money did not seem to be an issue in the marriage_

 _She went mad_

 _She drowned while under the care of a madhouse in Chelsea London (possibly suicide?)_

 _She was buried at All Saints Church (aka Chelsea Old Church)_

 _A beautiful memorial was commissioned for her in the village church, with an inscription from the Song of Solomon._

Bella looked at the list again and changed ' _she went mad'_ under Reality to ' _probably went mad'_. She knew enough about the background to gothic novels when they started to appear in the late eighteenth century, to know that private madhouses were scandalously prone to accepting patients with no questions asked, as long as the bills were paid.

The lack of proper information was worse than she'd thought. She hadn't been able to find out anything at all about Mary and Percy's real relationship and at this rate she was going to fail her course. What on earth was she going to do?

She heard a ping as an email came in and to her surprise she saw it was a reply from her tutor already - she must be just as bored today as Bella was. Without much hope of a solution, Bella started to read…

 _Hi Bella_

 _I see you're worrying too much as usual!_

 _My advice would be either to make things more personal to you and/or widen things out to include more of the background._

 _Perhaps you could explain more about the reasons for the original story. The smugglers? The ghost? Why would the story have taken the shape it did & why is it still being told 250 years later? Is any of Lady Mary's story still relevant today?_

 _Or you could write about what you expected to find & what you've found out about life at the time and the wider social issues – what Lady Mary's daily life would have been like, the place of women in society & in her class, what she would have expected of her marriage, why her children died, what medical treatment was available at the time, how mental health was regarded and treated, suicides – the list goes on!_

 _Apologies for pointing out the obvious, but remember that the most important part of a story isn't just where you end up, but how and why you got there and what happened along the way._

 _So enjoy the rest of your journey and wherever it takes you to and I look forward to reading the finished result._

 _Good luck!_

 _Siobhan_

Bella grinned, thank goodness for Siobhan. Now she had some direction she was suddenly filled with enthusiasm. She had so many ideas and there was so much she wanted to write about that she started on a plan straight away.

-ooo-

True to form, as Bella cleared the remains of Carlisle's lunch away on Monday, James still hadn't rung or answered the text she'd sent him, and trying to contact him again when his phone appeared to be permanently switched off, felt like a complete waste of time. He probably wouldn't have started out from London too early though, so Bella assumed he'd arrive in the late afternoon or mid-way through the evening, depending on how many times he stopped on the way and where he intended to eat supper.

Bella had had one false alarm when Carlisle's solicitor unexpectedly turned up to see him, which wasn't unusual because they were old friends, but Emmett seemed to have spent half the day loitering around the house and it was making her nervous. So the next time she saw him she grabbed him and asked what he was doing.

Emmett looked at Bella rather sheepishly, he knew there was no point in lying because she would catch him out straight away, 'Umm, Edward asked me to keep an eye on the situation when James arrived.'

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'What? He told you to spy on me to make sure I broke up with James?'

'No, no, nothing like that! He was just a bit worried about James's reaction and wanted me to be on hand in case I was needed.'

'Oh for goodness sake! What's wrong with the pair of you? I'm perfectly capable of dealing with James, I'm not a baby!'

Bella felt exasperated with both of them and refused to listen when Emmett tried to argue.

'Just go away Emmett. I'll be fine I promise. And if you're worried about Edward, I'll ring him when he gets home from work and tell him off for being so ridiculously overprotective as well.'

Five minutes after she'd shooed Emmett out of the back door, the doorbell rang and this time it was James. Bella had intended to usher him straight into the sitting room so that they could have some privacy, but almost as soon as she opened the door James guessed something was wrong and they ended up having an awkward conversation standing in the hall.

He leant in to kiss her on both cheeks as usual, but she backed away before he could touch her and when she looked at him, his bright blue eyes were suddenly steely and his mouth had tightened into a thin line. She'd never seen him look so angry before and she felt a tiny pinprick of alarm.

But she'd barely registered the thought before his expression changed so completely that she almost believed she'd been mistaken. James was smiling at her now as if he hadn't a care in the world.

'How are you my darling? You appear very solemn today, is there something which is bothering you?'

'Yes there is actually and I'm sorry for springing it on you like this, but I wanted to make things clear straight away…You know before you left, I said I hadn't quite made up my mind about us?'

'Oh I see. Do not distress yourself, this is not unexpected. The age difference alone… it was idiotic of me to have entertained the idea for one second. The fault is all mine, I had already thought better of it and was waiting to discuss this with you.'

Bella was completely taken aback. She stared at James in disbelief, this wasn't what she'd expected at all. She scrutinised his expression wondering whether to believe him. Perhaps this was why he'd avoided talking to her over Christmas. Maybe he'd thought she was the one who'd be upset? It really wasn't like James to have been so neglectful and she wanted a reason to forgive him. But was he really telling the truth?

His eyelids descended slowly and completely as he blinked and looked away towards the stairs, then met her eyes again and smiled. There was something oddly reptilian about the movement and Bella remembered that Jessica had called him a snake when she was drunk. She smiled at the thought, no one who really knew James could possibly think that.

Nothing in his demeanour suggested that he was lying, or that he was either angry or upset. As always he seemed totally relaxed and at ease and his eyes were alive with their usual fun and good humour. Bella felt so relieved. She'd already forgotten her earlier moment of alarm and she couldn't believe she'd been let off so lightly. She didn't want to lose James's friendship completely and if he was fine with returning to how things had been at the beginning that was great.

'Now come, Bella,' James held out his hand in invitation, 'we must see how poor Carlisle is doing. I am most anxious to satisfy myself that he is fully recovered. How difficult it has been to be so far away from you both at this worrying time.'

-ooo-

Bella observed James closely the whole time he was with Carlisle and was unable to detect anything unusual in his manner. He was as sunny, entertaining and good humoured as ever and she had no reason at all to doubt him.

But after half an hour spent relating some of the hilarious incidents which had happened over Christmas, cut off in the mountains, in a snowstorm, with his very eccentric relatives, James decided that after all he wouldn't stay and he was sure he would be just as comfortable with Alec and Demetri at the pub. Carlisle needed his rest and taking into account their small contretemps – his eyes slid sideways and rested on Bella's face for a moment – he didn't want his presence to be the cause of any unnecessary awkwardness.

Bella tried to insist that wouldn't be the case, but James had made up his mind and a few minutes later she found herself accompanying him to the door. This time when James kissed her on both cheeks she didn't pull away and she promised to come and visit him at the Sailor's Rest in a day or two.

She would have lingered on the doorstep to wave him goodbye, but a sudden draught swept through the hall as soon as James stepped over the threshold, wresting the heavy door out of Bella's hand and loudly slamming it behind him. She rolled her eyes - Emmett must have left the back door open again.

She texted Edward immediately to let him know the dreadful deed was done, but once James was gone she felt more upset than she'd expected. She was glad that Edward was in a meeting and couldn't phone her back straight away, because she didn't want him to think she regretted choosing him over James in any way, but she needed a bit of time to get over it.

A chat on the phone with Mrs Cope over a cup of tea and a slice of saffron cake did the trick, especially when Mrs Cope told her she was finally coming back the next day. But when Edward rang later he had bad news. There'd been another hiccup in the sale of his flat which had already been dragging on for months and now the buyer was insisting on exchanging contracts on Saturday morning, which meant he couldn't come down to Cornwall on Friday as he'd planned and they'd only have Saturday night and half of Sunday together.

Bella assured him she didn't mind how short the time was, as long as she saw him, but when Edward phoned her again later, still apologising for how little time they'd have together, she suddenly realised there was no real reason why she couldn't go up to London instead. Carlisle was stable and Mrs Cope would be back at any moment itching to look after him and if the worst happened and Carlisle had another relapse while she was away, Edward would be able to drive her straight back.

She'd also reached a point in her research where, although she'd accepted there was probably no new information to find, she really wanted to see for herself where Lady Mary had spent her last few weeks and where she was buried. She definitely didn't want to risk being away from Carlisle for too long. But if she caught a train on Thursday and returned on Monday, she'd be able to spend all day on Friday wandering around Chelsea while Edward was at work, then they'd still have the whole weekend together.

Carlisle and Mrs Cope were really encouraging when she mentioned the idea and Edward was extremely enthusiastic. So already feeling so excited that she could hardly wait, Bella went ahead and booked herself a train ticket to London and started counting off the days.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year, or happy holidays anyway.**

 **Bella will be going to London to see Edward in the next chapter, so she'll be very happy, yay!**

 **See you in 2017 xxx Sue**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

It was incredible to think how ill Carlisle had been only two weeks earlier. Apart from feeling slightly more tired than usual he was fine and Mrs Cope seemed to be much more concerned about Bella, who she said was looking worn out and in need of a break. She insisted on keeping Melanie on for a few hours a day and between the two of them fussing over Carlisle and waiting on him hand and foot, Bella found she suddenly had very little to do.

As for Carlisle, now that he was feeling so much better and realising there was no time left to waste, he'd started on a memoir about Esme that he'd been planning for months and Bella and Carlisle had gone back to their old habit of quietly working together in Carlisle's study. But the anticipation of her trip to London was making Bella restless and on Wednesday, the day before she left, she decided to kill some time by going into the village.

She'd already picked up a few things for Carlisle and Mrs Cope and before she went home she thought she might as well look in on James at the Sailor's Rest. She had no idea if he would be there, but she could always stop for a quick drink and say hello to Jessica if he wasn't around.

It was still early, so there were only a few customers in the bar, plus one rather bored looking member of staff, who perked up a bit when Bella walked in.

'Good morning, what can I get for you today? I'm afraid the lunch menu isn't quite up and running yet, but I'm sure we can find something to tempt you.'

'I'm really sorry, but I'm not actually here for lunch. I was expecting Jessica to be in… you don't happen to know if Mr Romano is available, do you?'

'Mr and Mrs Newton are out at the moment, but I can show you to the private sitting room Mr Romano and his friends have been given the use of. Hold on for a sec and I'll come round, it's just through the door there '

'Thank you, that's kind.'

All smiles, the barman ducked under the counter and opened the door to the corridor that Bella remembered only too well from her own stay at the Sailor's Rest. Her eyes drifted to the corner where Edward had trapped her and kissed her all those months ago and she felt a small shiver of remembered excitement, before realising her helpful companion was pointing to a room further along, which might have been the very one Edward had emerged from that night.

'Sorry, I can't leave the bar unattended, but it's the second door on the left. If Mr Romano's not there, come back and I'll get someone to try upstairs for you.'

'Thank you.' Bella smiled in gratitude, but he'd already turned away to greet a new customer.

Once the door to the bar had banged shut behind her, Bella was left in complete silence. She couldn't hear a sound from inside the room James was supposed to be in. Perhaps there was no one there after all? She hesitated before deciding to knock, but almost immediately the door handle turned and James appeared in the open doorway.

He looked surprised to see her and from what Bella could see through the half open door, he'd been in the middle of a game of cards. The room behind him was untidy and littered with overflowing ashtrays, empty bottles and dirty glasses, and. an assortment of mismatched chairs had been dragged around a coffee table in front of a large sofa, where Demetri and a half dressed woman, presumably his girlfriend, were sprawled, looking very much the worse for wear.

Alec and another girl, with the suggestion of a black eye beneath her smeared make up, were slumped together in one of the armchairs and someone Bella didn't know looked up and smiled blearily at her from another. They'd obviously been up all night drinking and the room had a fetid stale smell, as if no one had left it for days.

Bella felt slightly shocked. She had no particular objection to how James spent his time, after all it was nothing to do with her and she'd seen worse, a lot worse, given her mother's rootless and hand to mouth existence. It was just that the squalor seemed so at odds with the James she knew. She remembered the fuss he'd made about everything being perfect when his friends came to stay at the Lantern House. Surely that hadn't all been for Aro's benefit?

But Bella really only had a quick glimpse of the room, before James stepped out into the corridor and shut the door firmly behind him. Unlike his friends he looked completely immaculate as usual, although Bella noticed his pupils were slightly dilated and he was rather pale. He hadn't shaved recently, but it suited him.

She tried to forget the rather sleazy scene she'd just witnessed and concentrated on what James was saying.

'Bella, what a lovely surprise. How is Carlisle? Making good progress I hope?'

'Umm…yes, he's doing really well. How are things going with you? Have you heard anything from the planning office yet?'

'No, unfortunately. We have a meeting on Friday. But I hear you're going to London tomorrow. And as you're here, I wondered if you would do me a favour?'

Bella was surprised. How did he know she was going to London? 'Of course, if I can.'

'Would you be so kind as to bring me back a wristwatch Edward's father left me in his will? I understand it has recently been released into my solicitor's possession and I know it will be safe in your custody.'

'Oh ok, I should have room in my bag if that's all there is.'

'Thank you, I shall inform my solicitor that you are coming and text you the address later.'

James smiled at her before adding, 'You must let me take you out to dinner when you get back. I have discovered the most delightful restaurant, in St Ives. You will love it. But for now, I am sorry but I am late for an appointment and I must get changed.'

He walked back along the corridor with her and stopped at the bottom of the stairs which led to the bedrooms above. 'Please take care, my darling. Give my best wishes to Carlisle and I look forward to seeing you on your return from London.'

Bella watched James disappear up the stairs, then she walked through the bar, not forgetting to thank the barman again, and out into the street. She couldn't get the picture of the room James had emerged from out of her head and for some reason she suddenly thought she'd seen a small plastic bag of white powder lying among the dirty glasses and ashtrays on the table. It was still none of her business, but again it made her wonder why James kept the company he did. Surely there were other people he could do business with?

Still wondering about what she'd actually seen, as she walked down the street she bumped into Jessica and Mike. Jessica greeted her with a squeal and a hug, then waved Mike on, explaining that one of them had to get back to the pub before the lunchtime rush started. Then already talking nineteen to the dozen, she dragged Bella into the post office with her while she queued up to buy some stamps.

'Bella, how nice to see you. How is Carlisle now? I hear Mrs Cope's back, so that must be a relief for you? Is it tomorrow you're going up to London?'

How did everyone know about that? Bella just managed to smile in agreement before Jessica rattled on.

'I still can't thank you enough for putting Mike straight that night at Carlisle's. He's really been trying to clean up his act since then. He's cut back on the booze and started to eat more healthily, plus he's paying me a lot more attention. He's even taking me out for a meal on our anniversary next week instead of throwing a party at the pub to get more customers in like he usually does. It's almost like having the old Mike back.'

Jessica paused to nod at someone who'd joined the queue behind them as they inched forward. Then she started off again, 'If we could just get away from here and get a new start, I think we'd have a better chance, you know? I'm trying my best to persuade Mike to put the pub up for sale, so we can move to somewhere with a bit more life. Maybe even London.'

Her eyes were shining at the thought. 'It's a shame the sale of the restaurant depends on James though. Those friends of his give me the creeps and most of the female staff are refusing to go anywhere near them. At this rate I'll end up waiting on them myself and doing the cleaning as well.' She pulled a face.

Bella broke in cheerily, 'Actually, I've just been to see James. I hear there's a bit of a delay with planning permission for the restaurant?'

Jessica rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, Aro and his friends just don't seem to understand how things work around here. They almost tried to bribe the chair of the planning committee and James has got a hard job trying to convince them they need to downscale their plans a bit,' she looked at Bella as if she had more to say, but didn't quite know how to put it.

She took the plunge anyway, 'Bella I know it's hopeless trying to keep anything secret around here, so I suppose you already know James isn't only talking to the planning office about the restaurant?'

'Umm, no, everyone's been away, so I'm not up to date with the gossip.'

'Well I've heard he's already busy trying to raise money against his inheritance and he's been sounding out the council about knocking down the Lantern House and building luxury holiday flats there instead. According to a friend of mine who works in the planning department, he's got quite a good chance of the plans going through too.'

Bella blinked. She wasn't shocked exactly; she knew James didn't have the same feelings for The Lantern House as Carlisle and Edward. It just seemed a bit callous and calculating to be making plans for after Carlisle's death, when despite his recent setback he was still very much alive at the moment. She was also surprised at the suggestion that James might be short of money, when he'd always given her the impression that he was really well off. It was all rather perplexing to say the least.

-ooo-

As she walked up the drive later, James's plans were still on her mind and Bella couldn't help looking at her surroundings from a slightly different perspective. She loved the house, not just because it was so old and beautiful, but also because she'd never had any family apart from Renee and from the moment she'd arrived it had felt like home.

It was true that almost everything was slightly scruffy and worn around the edges, but to Bella every scratch and scrape on the paintwork and well-used piece of furniture, was part of the house's history and evidence of all the people who'd lived out their lives here for generations and whose lingering presence made the place even more special.

All the old-fashioned quirks and inconveniences didn't matter to her either, but even she could see that the size and layout of the house was impractical and the cost of upkeep alone must be horrendous. The varying size of the rooms, from enormous to really tiny, didn't lend itself to being easily converted, so it was really no surprise that James wanted to knock the whole thing down and start again, rather than sell The Lantern House on and let someone else potentially make a lot of money out of it.

She knew it was no use getting upset about that and when James inherited the house he would be free to do whatever he wanted with it. But Bella hoped Carlisle didn't know what was going on. It was one thing to be vaguely aware of what might happen after you died, but to be absolutely certain was an entirely different matter and Bella couldn't help feeling angry with James on Carlisle's behalf.

And when she let herself in through the kitchen door to begin preparing Carlisle's lunch, the house seemed to be in a bad mood too. Despite several attempts the fire absolutely refused to light, the oven was sluggish and when Bella turned the taps on to do some washing up she was sprayed with water. To add to her discomfort, when she took the tray in to Carlisle she thought he looked rather pale and ill again and she wondered whether running off to London for the weekend was really a good idea.

But Carlisle seemed almost as excited about her trip as she was and after they'd both spent an hour on the internet, looking up maps and information and planning her itinerary for Friday, Bella decided she was being silly and put her earlier unease down to last minute nerves.

Mrs Cope appeared at teatime with some pasties she'd brought for supper and while she was busy going through the weekly shopping list with Carlisle, Bella decided to go and start packing her bag. Her phone rang when she was halfway up the stairs and as always her heart fluttered a little when she saw it was Edward.

His voice was warm and affectionate, 'Hi, how's it going? I just wanted to double-check when your train's due in tomorrow, so I can remind my PA to leave me enough time to get there.'

'Sorry, I forgot about the rush hour when I bought the ticket. I should be arriving at Paddington at 5.24 to be exact.'

'No problem. We'll get a takeaway at some point then, if that's ok? I was going to book a table at a restaurant, but I think I might want to have you all to myself, for a few hours at least.'

Bella could feel her cheeks going red and she suddenly felt rather flustered, 'Ok then. it's a date….call me later as usual?

'You bet. Oh by the way, tell Carlisle I found that bottle of Scotch I mentioned – if you could take it back with you?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Oh sorry, that's a call coming in I've been waiting for. I'll ring you again later. Bye for now sweetheart and see you soon.'

Bella wondered if she should have said she was also bringing something back for James. But even mentioning his name seemed to be like a red rag to a bull as far as Edward was concerned and she thought better of it. She wasn't going to risk ruining her weekend by causing an explosion, but she had to find out exactly what had happened between James and Edward soon - she hated this feeling of constantly walking on eggshells.

Later, as she sat working at the desk in her bedroom, she was still puzzling over what James could possibly have done. She knew from her own experience that Edward could be judgemental and unforgiving, but underneath the rather cool and controlled exterior he presented to the world, she'd come to realise he was also passionate and even hot-headed, which wasn't necessarily a good combination.

And if someone had told her a month ago that James had ever done anything wrong she would have taken a lot of convincing, but after the last couple of weeks and especially today, she really wasn't so sure anymore.

Perhaps it was a just a case of childhood rivalry which had got out of hand? Or perhaps Edward had taken an instant dislike to James when they first met? Bella knew what that felt like. Some of Renee's boyfriends had been obviously violent or creepy and she'd quickly learned to avoid them, but she'd absolutely detested one or two for no reason she could identify and she knew that if she met them now that feeling would be just as strong. Maybe that was how Edward felt about James?

She sighed and tried again to keep her mind on what she was doing - researching the type of establishment Lady Mary had ended up in. But it was difficult, because a lot of the information she'd found on the internet was quite sad and distressing

Private madhouses had apparently resembled normal homes, where a small number of people were looked after under secure conditions. But there had been no real understanding of mental illness and no proper treatment and as the whole system was completely unregulated and uncontrolled until almost the end of the 18th century, there had been numerous high profile scandals and parliamentary enquiries.

Fuelled by lurid stories in the press and popular novels about swindled heiresses and betrayed wives, the public perception, that they were no better than prisons where inconvenient relatives could be locked away and forgotten, wasn't always so far from the truth and Bella could only hope that nothing so awful had happened to Lady Mary.

-ooo-

Edward phoned later as promised, but after her unsettling day, added to the excitement of going to London and the strange atmosphere in the house, it was no wonder that Bella found it difficult to sleep.

The sea was thundering in the background and after what felt like hours of tossing and turning, all her old dreams of people drowning and wandering around the house and grounds re-appeared. For the first time in months she slept with the bedside light on and it was the last straw when noises from the attic floor disturbed her in the early hours of the morning.

Although she knew very well by now that it was only a rattling shutter, or guttering, or tiles on the roof, which the wind had worked loose, she lay awake for ages listening to every annoying bump. Then eventually, just before dawn, she fell into another restless sleep, only to wake from a final horrible dream in which she'd been transported back in time and was crouched, cowering and terrified, chained up in the corner of a dirty bar-room, while James and some evil looking friends played cards for the last of her inheritance.

She knew she owed that particular dream to her visit to the Sailor's Rest and the internet, but after waking up sweating and panicking, she didn't even want to go back to sleep again and although it was barely six o'clock she decided to get up and got dressed.. But her restless night had taken its toll and by eleven, when Emmett arrived to take her to the station, even her excitement at seeing Edward again couldn't overcome her tiredness completely.

She blamed her lack of sleep for becoming uncharacteristically sentimental when Carlisle pressed several £20 notes into her hand and Mrs Cope handed her a parcel of food and drink for the journey, and there were definitely tears in her eyes when they both insisted on waving her off, with as many good wishes as if she was leaving for a trip up the Amazon not a weekend in London.

Luckily the train was fairly empty and after settling into a window seat and making herself comfortable, Bella finally managed to forget about everything else and catch up on some much needed sleep, until so many people got on at Reading that sleeping any longer was impossible.

Although she felt much better and Edward had texted her to say he was on his way to meet her, the last hour of the journey dragged and she had nothing to do but stare out at the dreary view of the backs of houses, apartments and warehouses, which seemed to repeat themselves endlessly as the train glided through the gathering dusk towards the centre of London.

At some unannounced point almost all the other passengers suddenly stood up and started lining up to get up out of the doors, blocking the aisles and trapping Bella in her seat, so that when they finally stopped at the station, she was one of the last to leave. It was a long train and passengers from the carriages further back were still filling the platform, weighed down by their bags and suitcases and apologising when they accidentally bumped into her.

Clutching her one small backpack, as Bella approached the end of the platform she suddenly felt nervous and her eyes searched through the crowd, anxiously looking for Edward and afraid she'd miss him in the crush. But she needn't have worried, she quickly picked him out standing head and shoulders above most of the other people waiting at the ticket barrier and looking almost as nervous as she was.

She could tell when he saw her because he broke into a huge smile which lit up his whole face and immediately all she could think about was how much she'd missed him. She waved and began weaving through the crowd more purposefully, almost throwing herself at him as soon as she emerged on the other side of the barrier.

His hands and face were cold when he pulled her close and kissed her, while the crowds parted around them and streamed across the concourse towards the exits. Smiling still, he grabbed her backpack and put it over his own shoulder, before taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the escalators, which like everywhere else in sight were jammed with a solid mass of commuters.

He shouted over the noise, 'I hope you don't mind that we're taking the tube. It's only two stops, but it might be a bit of a crush at this time of day.'

'That's fine,' she shouted back, suddenly feeling slightly shy.

The noise and the press of people were overwhelming after the hours she'd spent on the train and she was glad Edward was holding her hand so tightly. She didn't want to get separated from him - she'd be carried away in the crowd and hopelessly lost in seconds.

The tube platform was just as packed and when they managed to squeeze themselves onto a train, they were squashed into a corner by the door. By shuffling along a little, Bella managed to manoeuvre herself right into the corner, between the glass screen at the end of the line of seats and the outside wall of the carriage, and standing facing her, Edward braced his shoulders against the swell of people around them, creating their own private space.

'Hi.' The smile he gave her as he said the one word, made her feel as if the floor was melting under her feet.

Badly wanting to touch him, Bella placed her hand on his ribs, as if to steady herself as the train picked up speed. And as always when their bodies made the slightest contact, her skin tingled as the familiar warmth spread, radiating out through her bloodstream like a chemical high. The feeling was almost too intense, a strange mixture of excitement and languor almost and she could feel her heart beating loud and heavy in her chest.

The lights in the carriage flickered as the wheels squealed along the track and the train cannoned through the tunnels, throwing out trails of sparks and illuminating the grimy darkness outside the windows with sudden flashes of blue electricity.

Underneath the slight scratchiness of the woollen sweater Edward was wearing, Bella could feel the heat of his body and the soft steady thud of his heart. She splayed her fingers out wide and pressed her palm flat against his chest, appreciating how solid and unyielding his muscles felt as they automatically tensed beneath her hand.

Although she tried to contain her excitement she knew her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining as the exhilaration of being with him and the anticipation of being alone with him soon, swept through her. Cocooned in their private bubble, they swayed in unison as the train sped along the line, talking quietly and drinking each other in, until nothing existed except his smile and the way his eyes looked at her so intensely that she felt as if she would be consumed, eaten up by the strength of his desire and the burning all encompassing hunger of it.

When the train stopped at Notting Hill they were the first out and breaking free of the crowd of people behind them, they ran up the escalators and out into the brightly lit streets. Frowning with impatience, Edward steered her along the busy pavement towards the Bayswater Road, then turned into a quiet residential street lined with trees.

Bella almost gasped. This was serious money. She knew the family's main London house in Grosvenor Square, which had been mortgaged up to the hilt by Edward's father, had been worth many millions, but why hadn't these houses seemed so large and imposing when she'd googled the address? She hadn't fully appreciated before how well-off the family had been and how far and how fast their fortunes had fallen.

She followed Edward up the front steps of a house which she could see from the intercom by the door, was divided into three flats. He swore under his breath when he dropped his keys, then fumbled at the lock, before the door swung open to reveal a large hall with chequered black and white tiles on the floor and an impressively large staircase directly in front of them. But Edward was leading Bella to a lift at one side.

He jabbed at the call button, then swept his hair back from his forehead with one hand before pressing the button again.

'What the fuck's taking so long?' He glared at the offending door, but luckily the lift glided down a moment later and the doors opened with a quiet swish.

He stood back to let Bella through, grinning now, 'Thank your lucky stars for that, I happen to know both my downstairs neighbours are away and you were about to get pounced on right here in the hall, or definitely on the stairs. After the longest couple of weeks, being so close but unable to properly get my hands on you has been just about the most frustrating half hour of my life..'

By now he'd followed her into the lift and he bent and nuzzled into her neck. Taking an audible breath he murmured, 'Mmm you smell like summer sunshine and flowers. So sweet…'

He caught her bottom lip gently between his teeth before moving in for a slow kiss which made her sigh and melt into his arms. With a groan she suddenly found herself pressed flat against the wall of the lift by the weight of his body, which ground against her, already finding a rhythm to die for. Too wrapped up in the kiss to break free even for a moment, with one hand he blindly felt for the panel of buttons on the wall behind them, then the doors shut and with a slight jolt they were moving.

By the time they arrived outside the door of his flat on the top floor, Edward had somehow already removed most of her clothing and within seconds of being whisked inside they were both making short work of his. Unable to tear themselves away from each other, they laughed as they bumped along the wall of the corridor and almost fell through the door to his bedroom, too distracted to switch any lights on or look where they were going.

Once inside the room he peeled her out of her underwear, stopping every now and then to caress and kiss the sensitive areas he'd just uncovered, before kneeling to help her step out of her knickers, while she wobbled unsteadily on one foot. She felt light-headed, almost as if she was drunk and had to hold onto his shoulder for support.

'Mmm, totally at my mercy now,' he put his head on one side as if deciding what to do with her, then stood and swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, which was brightly lit by the streetlight just outside the window.

He raised his eyebrows enquiringly as he gently laid her down. 'Is there too much light for you? I can close the blinds.'

'No don't, it's fine. I want to see you.'

He sat down beside her, grabbing a condom from the bedside drawer and quickly putting it on. 'Well you're definitely a sight for sore eyes. You have no idea how pleased I am that you decided to come and visit me.'

'I think I can guess.' She laughed and gestured towards his erection which was impressive to say the least, then reached up and hooked her arm around his neck, pulling him down towards her and sighing with relief when the satisfying weight of his body pressed down onto hers.

She remembered the last time they'd been together like this, on the night of Carlisle's birthday party and how she'd never wanted to let him go. But this time it felt less like a dream, surer, more grounded in reality. He smiled as he leant on one arm and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, then rubbed noses instead of kissing her, laughing and burrowing his face into her neck when she turned her head away in mock annoyance.

She squirmed underneath him, play-fighting and attempting to wriggle free when he captured her flailing arms and pinned them to the bed, then lowered his face back to hers, kissing her into submission. His fingers explored her body in earnest now, showing no mercy, while her freed hands restlessly twined through the hair at the nape of his neck and roamed across his shoulders and his back, feeling the smoothness of his skin over taut muscles, as the tension in the room coiled and tightened.

They were both breathless now and no longer playing and she tightened her hold and attempted to pull him closer. 'Please,' she felt almost desperate as she tried to manoeuvre him to where she wanted him to be, but failed to make any impression on what felt like a solid wall of muscle.

He raised his head from where he'd been leisurely licking and sucking at her skin and looked down at her with eyes that gleamed brightly as they caught the light. 'Your slightest wish is my command, sweetheart, always.' And with a wicked grin he reached out and grasped her knee, pulling it up towards her chest, while he shifted his weight, then kissed her again.

Staring into each other's eyes they both took a breath in anticipation, as he held himself poised and ready, then she felt his muscles ripple as he pushed forward, deep and slow, making them both gasp and groan as their bodies finally connected.

She felt as if she was spinning and she closed her eyes as he paused to let the waves of pleasure wash over them. His head dipped towards her chest and his mouth tugged at a nipple, then fastened onto her neck, while both his hands reached down and slid underneath her, holding her still and moulding her body into his, as he rotated his hips and moved slightly higher, searching for the exact point of contact which would drive her wild.

He grinned silently into her neck when she gasped and let out a long shuddering breath 'Bingo!' He nipped at her earlobe, making her groan again, then picked up speed in earnest…

-ooo-

Bella woke later in the night, unused to sharing a bed and confused for a moment about where she was. She half sat up then fell back again, smiling when she realised Edward's arm was wrapped around her waist. The bed was large, but he'd crept closer towards her while he slept and she lay still, trying to match her own breathing to his quiet, even, breaths and fighting the temptation to wake him.

She knew she should try to get to sleep, but the muted sound of the city at night was keeping her awake. She turned her head and looked out at the pink lit sky which hid all the stars from view. Not so long ago the city had felt like home, but now she belonged to another older place where skies were dotted with starlight, or dark with wind-blown clouds, and the only sound at night was the rain or the wind and the ever present swish and pull of the sea.

Edward was a part of that place and somehow he'd got under her skin and buried himself so deeply that she'd never be free now. But it was a sweet and exhilarating possession and when she'd looked into his eyes she'd known he was equally hers, for the present at least. She had no idea where she would be in a month or a year, but she was going to enjoy this unexpected happiness while she could and as the first rays of the morning sun stole across the sky, for the first time in months she slipped into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hi, thanks for reading and a Happy New Year to everyone.**

 **x Sue**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The next morning Bella lazed in bed, secretly enjoying the spectacle of Edward's precise and well-honed routine going completely off the rails. They'd already spent precious little time sleeping, but gratifyingly he couldn't seem to leave her alone and after several false starts, he left for work nearly an hour late, still damp from the shower, with his hair sticking up at all angles, tie askew and a half eaten piece of toast in his hand.

It was touch and go whether he'd actually get all the way there without turning back again, but knowing she had her own plans, after a flurry of very suggestive texts, which made her laugh out loud, she assumed he'd finally arrived at work and it was safe to get up and get ready for her own day.

But first she couldn't resist having a good look round the flat. She'd only seen the hall and Edward's bedroom and ensuite so far, and although he was in the process of moving out she was curious to see where he'd lived for so long.

As he'd warned her, all the other rooms were in a state of complete disarray. As well as packing up the contents of the flat, which was even larger than she'd thought and must stretch across the top floor of at least two, or even three, adjoining houses, Edward had been going through everything which had been left in storage when his mother and then his father had died, ready to ship anything worth keeping down to Cornwall.

He was only halfway through the job and everywhere was piled high with crates, even the huge kitchen diner, where there was barely room to either cook or sit down. Like the other rooms, the large sitting room next door was also full of boxes in various stages of packing and unpacking and every available surface was covered with miscellaneous objects from clothes, to books, to kitchen supplies, to random ornaments, which Bella didn't dare disturb.

But even in this untidy state nothing could disguise how beautiful the room was, with its polished oak floors, white sofas and cream walls decorated with large and brightly coloured modern paintings and double height windows through which the bright winter sunshine was streaming in.

After briefly opening the doors to numerous other light and tastefully furnished rooms, Bella went back to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, where best of all, half hidden by another stack of crates, she discovered a spiral staircase in the corner of the room, which led up to a secluded roof terrace where potted plants were flowering even in the dead of winter.

But there was no time to linger, she had things to do and places to go. And not much more than half an hour later she was sitting on a bus on her way to Chelsea.

-ooo-

Clutching Edward's old A-Z for directions to save running down her phone battery, Bella started by visiting the church where Lady Mary had been buried.

Like all of Chelsea the surrounding backstreets were charmingly elegant and Chelsea Old Church, which turned out to be only slightly larger and grander than a normal parish church, was in a beautiful spot a stone's throw from the river Thames.

It was incredible to think that bomb damage had reduced most of the church to rubble in the war. The building had been so lovingly rebuilt and restored that it was almost impossible to tell and no hint of past troubles disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. But nearly all the churchyard had long ago been built over and Bella was surprised at how closely hemmed in the church was by other buildings.

And although she'd already known that very little had survived from Lady Mary's time, Bella was still glad she'd come. She'd been worried her search would be depressing, but the tranquillity inside the church seemed to have rubbed off on her and she was only thinking what a beautiful day it was, almost like spring, as she walked past the statue of Sir Thomas More outside and crossed the road to the river.

She hadn't realised how wide the Thames was. The tall modern buildings on the opposite bank looked almost distant. The pavement beside the road ran right alongside the river and she leant over the stone parapet and stared at the swirling water for a while, thinking how grey and muddy it looked compared to the sea. But it would be just as efficient at drowning anyone who got swept away in it and she'd been surprised to discover that 80 to100 bodies, mainly suicides, were still fished out of the Thames every year.

She walked further along the river, past Albert Bridge to Chelsea Embankment Gardens, then sat on a bench and re-read the newspaper report of Lady Mary's death, before taking out her notebook and checking the address of the madhouse to get her bearings.

The street was still there, but again the original houses had long gone and the house number had been swallowed up into a block of redbrick mansion flats. The proximity of the river was very striking though and Bella wondered why Lady Mary had been allowed to go walking there in the first place. It seemed a bit odd if she was so ill that she had to be locked up, and it was unlikely there would have been any perceived health benefits.

She wished the newspaper report was longer, it was only a couple of lines stating the bare facts - that Lady Mary had slipped and drowned before anyone could get to her. But Bella knew by now that she was lucky to have anything at all. There would have been an inquest, but there were gaps in the archives and although she'd searched online and written to the local records office, nothing could be found.

Her morning hadn't revealed any further information, but she hadn't really been expecting it to. It was enough that she'd been able to see for herself where the trail ended, if only to draw a full stop. So leaving the river behind, she wandered northwards, thinking she'd do a bit of sightseeing or window shopping before she went back to Notting Hill. But after a few minutes she passed a public library and on an impulse she went inside.

The librarian looked up from her computer screen and smiled, 'Hello, can I help?'

'I'm not sure if you can. I've been researching someone from the 18th century for my degree and I've come up from Cornwall to see where she died. I haven't been able to find out much and I was wondering if you could suggest anywhere else to look?'

'Yes of course, we can use one of the computers over there.' The librarian indicated a study area at the far end of the room and after asking another member of staff to take her place at the desk, they settled themselves down at one of the tables.

In no time at all she'd confirmed that the small amount of information Bella had already discovered online was probably all there was to find.

'It's a shame you've picked someone from quite so far back, records from the 18th century are definitely scarcer I'm afraid. There wouldn't be any mental health records in the first place, coroner's reports are quite rare survivors as you've already found, and even the first census wasn't until 1801.'

'Is there anything else you can think of?'

'Your best bet is probably a more detailed newspaper report of the inquest. I'll check what the district library has on microfiche for you, but again it's too long ago and I'm not very hopeful.'

'Oh, well. At least I'll know I've done everything I can.' Bella watched the search results appear.

'Yes, I'm sorry the local newspaper collection definitely doesn't go back far enough. The only other place I can think of is the British Library. They have several private newspaper collections which aren't accessible to the general public, or online. So you'd have to physically go over to Euston and register with the Library to request a search. You'd need the same sort of proof of identity we ask for to join. Do you have anything with you?'

Bella groped around in her bag for her wallet. Why was everything she wanted always at the bottom, under a layer of miscellaneous junk she kept forgetting to sort out?

'Umm yes, I've got my student ID card and my driving license, ' – thank goodness Emmett had recently started teaching her to drive – 'and there should be at least one letter with my address on somewhere in there.'

'Well it looks as if you're all set then. If you walk up to Sloane Square and get the tube to Kings Cross, it shouldn't take you much more than an hour to get there.'

'Ok, I'll get straight onto it as soon as I've had some lunch. Thank you so much for your help.'

'No problem. Good luck.'

And feeling quite optimistic, Bella set off.

-ooo-

When Bella arrived back at Edward's flat later, it was nearly 5pm and she was exhausted. Thinking she had masses of time, after she left the library she'd stopped at a café for an early lunch and spent half an hour reading the additional texts Edward had sent her and sending some more. Then on her way to the tube, as she'd got closer to Sloane Square she'd been distracted by the shops and stopped again to buy gifts to take back home.

It took ages to get to the British Library and much longer than she'd thought to register and get the search going. The brilliant part was that the really helpful staff had been able to find a longer, much more detailed account of the inquest, in one of their newspaper collections, which had been really exciting. The not so brilliant part of her afternoon was that she'd suddenly remembered the watch she'd promised to pick up from James's solicitors, which resulted in a mad dash across town before they closed early for the weekend.

The watch, which the snooty receptionist had insisted she signed for, had been loosely wrapped in tissue paper in a padded envelope and on the annoyingly long journey back to Notting Hill, Bella had had plenty of time to inspect it.

It was a rather beautiful, and old, gold Rolex chronograph, which she suddenly felt the need to bundle back in the envelope and hide from sight, when she googled it on her phone and found it was worth somewhere between sixty and seventy thousand pounds. No wonder James had been so anxious to get his hands on it.

And now it was burning a hole in her pocket, or more accurately her bag, not only because it was her responsibility to keep it safe, but also because she knew she'd have to own up to Edward.

It would already look strange that she hadn't mentioned anything before and although he hadn't tried to force her to drop her friendship with James completely and he would have got short shrift if he had, somehow suddenly something didn't feel right and Bella was feeling slightly apprehensive as she got off the tube and started to make her way towards the flat..

She had about half an hour until Edward got home and in case he forgot, she decided to quickly pick up a pint of milk and some bread on the way. When she got to the door she realised the keys had sunk to the very bottom of her bag again and making another mental note to throw out some of the accumulated rubbish, she juggled the milk, the bread and the bag of gifts she was already carrying, while she pulled out her wallet, her umbrella, her notebook and the watch, and groped around.

Luckily she found the keys without having to empty her whole bag out on the doorstep and still clutching an armful of random items, she went straight towards the kitchen to offload the milk and bread. But when she opened the kitchen door she got such a shock to see Edward unexpectedly standing there, that everything went tumbling out of her arms and skidding across the kitchen floor.

The plastic milk bottle, which was her first concern, seemed to be still intact and she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't deluged everything in milk. But as she smiled at Edward apologetically and hastily started gathering things up, she realised the envelope the watch had been in was empty and to her horror when she looked around, she saw it had slid out of its wrapping and was lying on the floor right in front of Edward's feet.

Standing, Bella hastily deposited the milk and bread on the table and returned the other items to her bag, while Edward bent to retrieve his father's wristwatch. She could tell he was absolutely furious, so furious that she immediately suspected James had set her up.

'Christ, say something Edward.'

'I assume James asked you to collect this. Are you going to be taking a cut of the proceeds too?'

'Don't be so ridiculous, he just asked me to do him a favour and pick it up for him. I had no idea it was worth so much until I googled it on the way back here.'

Looking slightly less angry, Edward ran a hand over his face, then pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, while Bella followed suit. He pushed the watch towards her and she stared at it, wondering why Edward's father had left it to James not Edward.

Edward was apologetic when he spoke again, 'I'm sorry, I seem to lose all sense of perspective where James is concerned. It's not your fault and you don't need to be dragged into all of this.'

'All of what?' She knew Edward would consider it vulgar to talk about money, but she wanted to know the truth, 'Carlisle gave me the impression you'd been left practically penniless though.'

Edward laughed, 'Not entirely penniless, we lawyers are rather well paid, better than we deserve sometimes. The truth is that with the rise in property prices, when this place is sold, even after paying off the remaining debts and death duties, there'll be enough left to buy somewhere fairly comfortable elsewhere. In Cornwall I hope.'

'But how did James end up with something so valuable, instead of you, when there's so little left?'

Edward was staring at the watch again and realising how angry the mere sight of it was making him, Bella picked it up and put it back in her bag.

Edward sighed, 'That's just the problem, James has always been much too clever to give himself away, or attract the slightest blame for anything, ever. In fact I've often come close to believing that it's all just paranoia on my part.'

'Was James a particular favourite of you father's?'

'Not that I was aware of. James hasn't lived in the UK for years and even when we were kids he was away a lot, either at school, or with his father's family in Italy, so they rarely met.'

'What do you suspect then? 'Bella frowned. She didn't like asking the question. Her opinion of James had certainly been wavering lately, but her instinct was to protect her friends and he wasn't there to stand up for himself.

'Well I assume you know about Irina?'

'Yes, Mrs Cope did mention…'

'Not one of my more edifying conquests, I'm afraid.' Edward grimaced. 'My father had never been careful with money, or bothered to make any provision for death duties, so I'd always known there probably wouldn't be a massive amount to inherit. Although I had expected to keep this flat at least, it was my mother's originally, not his.'

His eyes roamed around the room, before coming back to Bella's face, 'I'd heard rumours his spending had got completely out of hand in the year before his death and that he might have had a little help with that. But to be honest by then we'd barely been in contact for years and he could have gone to the devil for all I cared.'

'So that was all Irina?'

'I knew he'd employed a so-called nurse/companion, but I hadn't even met her until the funeral and when I did and then discovered how deep the financial damage was, I decided to keep her where I could see her. It wasn't difficult, she was absolutely stunning.'

Bella shook her head, thinking how strangely men's minds worked sometimes. 'I heard she disappeared suddenly. Did you go to the police?'

'No, we couldn't find a shred of concrete evidence against her and eventually she must have got wind of the investigations going on behind the scenes, because she vanished without a trace. Which rather confirmed her guilt as far as I was concerned. We never managed to establish the slightest connection to James either, although some of her actions seemed to indicate a degree of insider knowledge.'

'Oh my God,' Bella looked at Edward in shock, 'You suspected me of trying to do the same to Carlisle?'

'I'm sorry, not my finest hour. With hindsight it would have been stupid to try to pull the same trick again so soon, but I couldn't help being suspicious and I was still angry that Irina, and possibly James, had got away scot-free. You were so completely devoid of history.' He looked puzzled, 'Why have you never even had a passport? Where did you go for holidays?'

'Seriously? Christ you people have no idea how the other half lives do you? We were lucky to have any food on the table most of the time and I didn't even know what a bloody holiday was. I made Renee hand over all the finances when I was twelve just to try to make sure the bills and the rent were paid. I can't even remember how many moonlight flits she did before that and the reason why I've got no history is that we never stayed anywhere long enough to have any.'

Bella took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit, 'Does that answer your question sufficiently?'

Edward couldn't help laughing, 'Sorry, we have led rather different lives. I can't wait to take you on your first proper holiday now though. Where would you like to go most?'

Bella's face lit up, before they both remembered Carlisle and realised that might not be possible just yet.

But something else had just occurred to Bella, 'So when did you change your mind about me?'

'Almost immediately. The first time I kissed you really, that night at the pub. Although you wouldn't have got me to admit it at the time.'

Bella's eyes narrowed, 'So you were going to try the same tactic on me as Irina?'

'Umm, maybe.' Edward had the grace to look slightly ashamed.' It sounds horrible when you put it like that, but on the whole I think you would have ending up seducing me rather than the other way round, if Rosalie hadn't interrupted us. But then I got it into my head that you deserved better than someone with my track record and convinced myself that you weren't interested anyway. So we've both made some pretty bad decisions along the way.'

'Yeah, I definitely need my head examined for going anywhere near you in the first place. Although, god help me, despite the fact that you seem to know fuck all about real life, I'm beginning to understand the appeal of someone who knows their way around the bedroom a bit.' She grinned at him, remembering the previous night.

He grinned back at her, remembering too, and making as if to get up and come round to her side of the table.

'Hey, hold on a minute, you haven't properly explained about the watch yet. So you think James somehow swindled it out of your father with the help of Irina?'

Edward immediately looked serious again.

'The watch was one of several bequests which were the subject of a legal dispute. My solicitor noticed the signature on the codicil to the will was slightly suspect, so he contested it. It's taken all this time to track down the witnesses. They were apparently neighbours of my father's, but they'd moved away. The case was only settled last week and the watch was released into James's solicitor's care.'

'So you're angry because you think James has basically stolen something valuable from you?'

'Not exactly. What it's worth isn't the main issue. It belonged to my grandfather and it was the one thing I really wanted.'

For a second she thought his eyes betrayed a sadness that his matter of fact expression tried to deny.

'Would James have known that?'

'I don't know.'

They were both silent, while Edward stared out of the window and Bella tried to digest what she'd just been told. She didn't believe that Edward would be so suspicious of James without any reason and all her remaining confidence in James had suddenly deserted her.

'I'm really sorry Edward, I'm beginning to think I've acted like an idiot. I know I'm going to have to hand over the watch first, but from now on I'm going to make it absolutely clear to James that we can't be friends anymore.'

'Thank god for that, imagining you two together has been driving me completely crazy. I wanted to at least warn you to be careful, but you got so friendly so quickly it took me by surprise. And anyway what could I have said? Don't go near him, I don't like him? The way things were going that would have had the opposite effect.'

Bella smiled, 'Yes, you're right, you weren't exactly my favourite person at that point and I definitely wouldn't have listened to any advice from you.'

'And even recently, I didn't know how I'd be able to convince you. Like I said, I haven't a shred of evidence against him and you were so determined… My only hope was that as usual, he wouldn't stay around for too long. I was beginning to think he really had fallen for you, but at least he's out of the house now.'

'Yes that bit was odd. But I think he's been genuinely occupied with trying to make sure Aro buys the restaurant - Jessica says he's on commission. Although there might be another reason as well…'

She looked at Edward wondering how bad his reaction would be.

Edward raised his eyebrows, 'What?'

'Apparently, James is already talking to the council about demolishing The Lantern House and building holiday flats on the site.'

'Oh don't worry, I already know and so does Carlisle. James hasn't been very careful about keeping that one quiet, he must be too short of funds at the moment to care.'

Edward was fuming again and he took a couple of moments to calm down, 'Sorry I really don't want to talk about James any more, or let him continue to affect our time together. In fact I think I could do with some fresh air. Do you fancy going out for a while? I was going to surprise you by cooking a meal, but that'll keep for tomorrow. How about dinner and a movie? You can tell me what you've found out about Lady Mary while we're eating.'

'As long as the film's something fun, I'm not really in the mood for serious at the moment.'

'Strangely neither am I,' he smiled. 'I'll just check the restaurant round the corner's not fully booked. It's still early, so we should be ok.'

Edward took his phone out and started searching for the number, 'Oh, I nearly forgot again,' He reached for something on one of the worktops, 'I meant to give you this last night. I found it in among my mother's things the other day. Call it a late Christmas present if you like.'

Bella looked down at the object he'd put into her hand before going back to his phonecall. It was a small oblong silver box and she shivered slightly when the cold metal touched her skin, although it was quickly warming to the same temperature. A snuffbox perhaps? It fitted snugly into the palm of her hand and her fingers wanted to fold around it.

When she examined it more closely she could see what looked like shells engraved across the top, but they were so indistinct it was difficult to be sure. She ran her fingers over the faint outlines etched into the silver. The box was so tactile it was no wonder the decoration had almost been rubbed away.

There was a line of black writing running all round the sides of the box, but however closely she squinted at it, it was too small to read. Giving up, she opened the top and got the shock of her life - in the inside of the lid was a miniature version of the painting of Lady Mary which hung in her room and behind the hinged cover it was painted on, was a lock of dark brown hair tied with a tiny blue satin ribbon.

Edward had come to stand beside her and they both looked down at the box. 'It's a mourning piece. The Victorians really loved to keep mementos of the dead, but as you can see there are earlier examples too. It seems a bit macabre, but I suppose in the days before photographs, it was all they had. I like to think Percy kept the box in his pocket the whole time and that's why it's so worn.'

'What does the inscription say?'

'I had to find a magnifying glass to read it. It's in Latin, but I wrote the translation on that piece of paper inside.'

Bella hooked out the folded slip of paper, opened it out and read what was written on it ' _ **I am my beloved's and he is mine'**_ then burst into tears. She turned and buried her head into Edward's shoulder while he put his arm around her.

'I'm sorry, it was just the thought of Percy carrying that around with him for all those years until he died. There's a similar inscription on her memorial in the village church. It's all so sad. He must have loved her very much. So why did he desert her at the end and send her so far away?'

-ooo-

Bella was tempted to take the snuffbox with her when they went out to the restaurant, but in the end she decided it would be safer where it was and while they waited for their meal, she told Edward about her trip to the British Library and showed him the copy of the newspaper article they'd found.

Unlike the few lines she already had, this was a full report of the inquest, which had been held at a local inn a few days later. Several witnesses had given evidence, including the owner of the madhouse, the maid Lady Mary had been walking with, a doctor, and the boatman whose account she already knew about.

The owner of the madhouse and the doctor had reported that Lady Mary, or Mary Trevear as she was known to them, had been generally docile and tractable, but given to sudden ungovernable fits of rage and delirium, during which she had been restrained for her own safety as well as others.

But the sight and sound of the river had seemed to benefit her condition and the maid testified that on sunny mornings she had been used to accompany the deceased on a short walk, which had always calmed her for several hours, during which she talked quite gaily about her home, her husband and her children (which the poor lady believed were still alive). Everyone involved with her care also agreed that her general condition had been improving and there was hope that in time she might have recovered sufficiently to rejoin her family.

All the witnesses present agreed that the drowning was a terrible accident and that her ladyship had ventured too close to the river and slipped and fallen into the water, which was swollen by the spring tide. Several boatmen had been alerted by cries for help and hurried to her rescue, but unfortunately their valiant attempts to save her had been too late and they were unable to resuscitate her.

However, several local people had mentioned another witness who'd told them he'd seen the lady arguing with a gentleman on the river path that morning. But the maid and the witnesses who were present had strongly refuted this suggestion and reiterated that Lady Mary had been completely alone apart from the maid.

Despite being called, the additional witness hadn't turned up and after establishing that he was a well known drunkard of the most unreliable character, the coroner had decided to ignore this evidence and requested his arrest for failing to attend the inquest when summoned. The verdict was therefore given as accidental drowning.

But somehow the tone of the newspaper report sounded unconvincing to Bella. 'Does the missing witness seem at all fishy to you? There's also the rushed burial in London, rather than having her body brought back Cornwall.'

'I thought you'd already decided the burial was due to rumours of suicide at home? Speaking as a member of the judicial system myself, I'm sure the coroner would have recorded an open verdict if he'd had any suspicion at all that it wasn't an accident. The point of holding inquests in local pubs was to make sure as many people as possible came forward and they seem to have had a lot. The one who didn't appear could well have made his story up, to get a few drinks out of his audience perhaps, then thought better of it.'

'You're right, that does sound feasible. But if Lady Mary really was arguing with someone, I hope it wasn't Percy. Think how much guilt that would have caused if she was begging him to take her home and he refused.'

'Well, we'll never know now. But the whole story's so sad, it's no wonder she's supposed to haunt the place.'

'For a second I thought I saw the ghost myself, when Carlisle collapsed before Christmas and Emmett had to do CPR on him.'

'I think James saw her as well. The night Alice died he was complaining about some idiot in fancy dress giving him a fright as he walked around a corner.'

'It's weird the way one random person sees her, just before a member of the family dies. Didn't you tell me once that someone from the village saw the ghost when Esme died? There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. And why does she only appear in the garden, not the house?'

'Maybe it makes her too sad to go inside, it's where her children died after all. Or perhaps she feels as if she's locked up again.'

'Mmm maybe.' Bella moved slightly to give the waiter room to put her plate of pasta down. 'I can't believe we're actually having this conversation though, I'm sure you don't believe in ghosts any more than I do. Although I did get pretty spooked for a while when I thought things in the house were being moved around. Has that ever happened to you?'

'No, I can't say it has. Although I agree the atmosphere in the house does get a bit spooky sometimes, I'm sure there must be a rational explanation for everything though.'

'Anyway let's change the subject. – ghosts and James again, no-one's idea of fun… Which movie did you want to see afterwards?'

'Actually, I think I've changed my mind. There's something I'd much rather be doing at home,' Edward's green eyes sparkled at her from across the table.

'Well that's another spooky coincidence; I was thinking exactly the same.'

* * *

 **A big thank you to The Lemonade Stand for another mention this week, I owe you an awful lot, & another big thank you to everyone else who's ever rec'd or tried to get their friends interested, I know I don't always make it easy lol!**

 **Next chapter more James. more Edward, more Lady Mary, ok more everyone really.**

 **x Sue**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Bella lay in bed the next morning watching Edward getting dressed and feeling very glad she didn't have to get up as well. The weather outside was terrible. She could hear heavy rain drumming on the roof and blowing against the windows and she was quite happy to stay where she was, while Edward went off to get contracts exchanged on the flat.

Having emerged from his dressing room in jeans and a white t-shirt, Edward retrieved his sweater from the chair where he'd dropped it the previous night, smiling to himself as he put it on. Then after re-arranging his hair in the mirror, he looked around for his keys and his wallet, picked up his phone from the bedside table and sat on the bed for a moment to say good-bye.

They smiled at each other and Edward put his hand over Bella's where it lay on the counterpane, twining their fingers together and gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

'I'm sorry I have to go, but it shouldn't take too long. Is there anything you want me to bring you back?'

'No, just you. I'm not sure I can even be bothered to get up, you're making me so lazy.'

She stretched and yawned and his eyes clung hungrily to the strip of bare skin which was revealed, before unsuspecting, she pulled the blankets back up to her chin.

'If you get bored, there's a pile of books over there that I'm sending down to Carlisle. One or two look quite interesting.'

She followed his gaze towards a stack of drab looking volumes on the floor in the corner, 'Ok, I'll bear that in mind.'

'See you in about an hour then.' He raised her hand to his lips, then stood and pushed his hair back from his forehead while he looked around and checked he had everything he needed. Then with a final smile in Bella's direction he left the room, and a few moments later she heard the front door open and close behind him.

-ooo-

Bella snuggled further under the covers, glad that she had somewhere warm and cosy to be. She felt too lazy to get up just yet and she reached out her hand and felt around for her phone on the bedside table thinking it would be a good time to ring Carlisle. She'd only briefly spoken to him yesterday to let him know she'd arrived safely, and he'd be really interested to hear what she'd found out about Lady Mary.

Carlisle sounded tired when he answered, but he was all enthusiasm when he heard Bella's voice. 'Good morning my dear, it's lovely to hear from you. I hope the weather's kinder where you are, there's a storm coming in here and Emmett's checking for loose roof tiles as we speak. One of these days half the house will end up in the sea and I'm sure Emmett will be concerned that we haven't got that chimney repaired yet, it would certainly ruin our evening if it came crashing through the roof over dinner.'

'Oh, are you expecting company?'

'James was already invited, but as the butcher delivered such a large joint of meat, Mrs Cope suggested asking Emmett and Rosalie too - as a thank you for spending half the day on the roof, especially on a Saturday.'

Bella suddenly felt anxious at the mention of James. The thought that he might have been alone in the house with Carlisle for the evening was actually quite unnerving. Thank goodness for Mrs Cope's suggestion to invite Emmett and Rosalie. They'd definitely make sure Carlisle was ok, Emmett was always the last to leave anywhere and she was sure Rosalie wouldn't allow Carlisle to get overtired again.

Trying not to worry, Bella started to tell Carlisle all her news about Lady Mary. But the longer the conversation went on, the more she realised how breathless it was making him. Soon he could barely speak without coughing, and anxious not to wear him out any further, she tried to end the call. But Carlisle couldn't seem to stop talking about Edward and how much he was looking forward to him joining them in Cornwall soon.

But eventually even Carlisle had to admit the phonecall had gone on for long enough, so promising to ring him again the next day and wishing him good luck with the weather and an enjoyable evening later, Bella ended the call.

It was funny to think how strained the atmosphere had been between Edward and Carlisle when she'd first arrived at the Lantern House. Despite their best efforts, Alice's death had cast such a long shadow. But it was heart-warming to see how quickly their relationship had improved once Edward had begun visiting more frequently and now he would at least get his wish to be there for Carlisle before it was too late.

Bella put her phone down on the bedside table and picked up the snuffbox which was lying beside it. The miniature painting of Lady Mary glowed like a hidden jewel inside and she imagined she caught a faint hint of perfume from the lock of hair behind it. It felt like holding a piece of home, as well as history, in her hand and despite Lady Mary's unhappy end, she realised how much Percy must have been comforted by this keepsake.

She was also beginning to understand why he'd never re-married. Like Carlisle who'd also lost the love of his life, she could imagine Percy quietly pottering around the house, spending his days enjoying the garden and the sunshine when he could, or sitting inside reading or just quietly remembering and letting the house and its memories wrap themselves around him.

But there was still so much Bella didn't know. It was true that she didn't believe in ghosts and she'd been half joking when she'd told Edward she thought she'd seen Lady Mary in the garden, but sometimes, however much she tried to deny it, someone or something seemed to be trying to communicate with her and it felt as if she wasn't entirely alone.

It didn't frighten her at all, apart from when she'd thought objects were being moved around, which had been rather scary. But if shadows lingered, she supposed there would always be some slightly more disturbing ones than others. She shivered when she thought about some of the dreams she'd had about drowning or watching other people drown, but they could just as easily be explained as expressions of her own feelings of being overwhelmed by life sometimes, or helplessly swept away by events.

Still it seemed odd that both Lady Mary and Alice, whom she hadn't really thought about much for ages, had drowned in slightly suspicious circumstances. Now there was also the question of James and she was beginning to think she'd been just as mistaken about him as she had about Edward, and that really was scary.

Looking back, Bella realised that both Mrs Cope and Emmett, and even Jessica, had tried to warn her not to trust him, but she'd been too blind and stubborn to take any notice. When James had arrived she'd been so depressed that she hadn't really cared what she was doing and too flattered by his attention to really question it. But if Edward was right about James, perhaps they'd all been in danger without realising it. And one thing was certain; when she delivered the watch, she wasn't going to leave until she had an explanation about why he'd been left it in the first place.

Just thinking about the watch made her angry all over again, too angry to just lie there wondering about James any more and she decided to get up and get herself a drink, then perhaps look through the pile of books Edward had pointed out.

-ooo-

Curious to try to guess which one or two books he'd thought might be worth reading, she'd wrapped herself in a blanket off the bed and gone through the whole lot. Most of them were dry volumes of history or politics, with a few biographies, travel diaries and collections of poetry thrown in, none of which would look out of place in a Victorian gentleman's library, or Carlisle's study.

At the bottom were a few 1950s novels, most of which she'd already read, and best of all a book about Cornwall, which was similar to the ones Carlisle already had in his library, although she didn't recognise this particular title, 'A History of the Great Families of Cornwall'. She looked inside and saw it was dated 1796, much earlier than the other books, which really made her sit up, because that was only 30 years after Lady Mary died and within a few years of Percy's death. Perhaps there would be some useful information inside?

Getting back into bed to keep warm, she took the book with her. But her hopes were dashed when she saw that there were only the usual two or three pages about the Cullen family and she was skimming through the second page when she heard Edward's key in the front door.

It had been raining the whole time and Edward was absolutely soaked when he appeared in the doorway. He waved at her before disappearing again to take off his coat, which was dripping all over the floor, and his shoes which were squelching, 'Sorry, back in a minute. I'd better leave these to dry in the kitchen.'

He came back smiling, but still very wet, 'Good news, the completion on the flat's been agreed for the eighteenth and considering the amount of holiday I'm owed, my boss has no problem with me leaving before the end of the month. So I'll be able to join you in less than two weeks.'

'Wow that's fantastic news!'

She squealed when he landed on the bed beside her, shaking his dripping hair and showering her in drops of cold water.

'You don't want to kiss me then? And I've missed you so much.'

She slapped his shoulder, 'Go and get some of the rain off first. I'm just trying to finish reading this a minute.

He peeped at the cover, 'I thought you'd like that one. Anything interesting in it?'

She turned the page, 'Oh, it says here that Percy designed the gardens at the Lantern House. I found the plans in the archive, but they were unsigned and undated so I didn't realise. Apparently he started before Mary died, then finished the work later on, over several years, as a memorial to her. No wonder that's where she appears, she must feel closer to him there, in the special place he made for her. I bet the layout's more or less unchanged.'

'I wouldn't be surprised. The whole place feels a bit like a castle in a fairytale half the time, where everything's dilapidated and grown over, just waiting to be woken up.'

'Don't let Emmett hear you say that, he's always telling me how hard he works to keep things going.'

'He's right in a way – when you think of all the servants they would have had at one time. Still, none of that will be a problem once James knocks the whole thing down.'

They both looked sad, knowing that could very well happen in the next few months.

Edward broke the silence, 'Anything else in there that's new?'

Bella read the last couple of lines and put the book down, 'No, that's the end of the chapter about the Cullens and there's nothing else I didn't already know. But I wouldn't mind reading up on some of the other families. Do you mind if I borrow it to read on the train home on Monday?'

'No of course not, you can take anything you want. But does that mean you think you'll be fully occupied until then?'

'Maybe. But go and get a bloody towel first, you're making me just as wet and cold as you are.'

'Ok fine. I've brought back coffee and cakes from the deli for breakfast. Can I tempt you with those? But first of all I just need to check what's under here…' and she shrieked again when he swiped the blankets out of her hand and buried his face in her shoulder, before quickly moving downwards.

-ooo-

The journey home on Monday seemed never-ending as usual and Bella was glad she'd remembered to bring the book. She'd originally reserved a seat on a later train, but there was no point hanging around with only packing crates for company once Edward left for work and in any case she wanted to get back to Carlisle as soon as possible. So in the end they'd decided to leave the flat together and she'd grabbed the book at the last minute.

Even knowing they wouldn't be apart for much longer, it had been hard to leave, and despite her smile, there were tears in Bella's eyes when she leaned out of the train window to give Edward a last kiss, then watched him getting smaller and smaller on the platform, as the train picked up speed and left the city behind.

She'd tried her best to catch up on some sleep for the first couple of hours, but every time she closed her eyes, pictures of Edward's face swam into her vision, making her smile at the memories and then feel totally bereft.

She checked the watch was still safe in her bag, after all the trouble it had caused she was determined to get rid of it as soon as possible. And after she'd rung Carlisle to let him know she'd be arriving earlier than expected, she'd also rung Emmett to ask him to drop her at the Sailor's Rest instead of taking her straight home. James wasn't answering his phone as usual, but if he wasn't there, she decided she'd just give the watch to Jessica to put in the safe.

She couldn't stop wondering how James had got hold of the watch though and as the train trundled further towards Cornwall, she began to feel apprehensive about seeing him again. The person she thought she'd known felt almost like an impostor now and she was scared of what she'd find if she looked more closely. She was also still uneasy at the thought of James being alone in the house with Carlisle, so it was a relief when he'd mentioned that James hadn't even turned up for dinner on Saturday night, having cancelled at the last minute.

Feeling a bit more awake by now, she went to buy some coffee and sandwiches from the buffet then settled down with her book. First of all she turned to the list of chapters in the front, to see which other families apart from the Cullens were included. She knew a few of the names already and she was wondering which one to start with when she noticed Lady Mary's family, the Trevears.

That was definitely a good place to start and she wondered why she'd never looked them up before. Carlisle had checked the basics for her, but apart from her one visit to their ancestral home, she'd got so fixated on the end of Lady Mary's story that she'd completely ignored the beginning.

The chapter was three times longer than the one about the Cullens, because of course the Trevears had a title and were therefore considered to be much more important. Although the whole family had completely died out more than a century ago.

Leaving the earlier stuff for later, Bella skipped through, looking for the one mention of Lady Mary Trevear in the index. Her mouth fell open in complete surprise when she found it though - Lady Mary had jilted her cousin James Trevear and run away with Perceval Cullen.

Bella was sure that story wasn't included in any of the books Carlisle had researched for her, otherwise he would have told her. Somehow this earlier account must have been forgotten and all the later historians had taken their information from another source.

Bella re-read the sentence several times, it was stupid, but just seeing the name 'James' had really alarmed her and her brain was refusing to take anything else in. She tried to calm down, after all James was a very common name and it was just a co-incidence, but still she felt almost frightened for Lady Mary.

What if the man Lady Mary may have been arguing with was James not Percy? Had she been trying to get away from him? Had she deliberately thrown herself into the river? Perhaps he'd pushed her? No that was stupid, James couldn't have got away with murdering someone in broad daylight and why would he want to, so long after the event? And although it was still a mystery why Percy had sent Lady Mary all the way to London, Bella was sure now that he would never have put her in harm's way.

She was letting her imagination get away with her just because of a name. James Trevear had probably settled down with another eligible young lady in no time and had a whole brood of children. Bella looked further down the page for any further mention of James - oh shit, that was not what she wanted to find.

James Trevear was a gambler and a wastrel. He'd never married and after running through the sizeable fortune he'd inherited from his father, he'd left the country soon after Lady Mary's death and died in poverty.

Those few facts were bad enough, but there was plenty more on the internet, including any number of scandals and high profile affairs. Eighteenth century James had had a reputation as the worst type of libertine and rake and had possibly been a member of Sir Francis Dashwood's notorious Hellfire Club, with all the rumours of Satanism and worse which that entailed. After squeezing the family coffers dry, he'd finally been forced to leave the country in a hurry, after fleecing one of the King's closest friends in a rigged card game, then failing to avoid killing him in a duel.

It was a great find as far as her project was concerned and Bella excitedly copied the relevant passage out of the book and sent all the internet links to Carlisle and Edward, knowing they'd be as interested as she was. But still, at the back of her mind a growing feeling of unease remained, which she couldn't seem to get rid of.

-ooo-

It was already quite late in the afternoon by the time Emmett dropped Bella off at the Sailor's Rest. Luckily he wanted to pop into the bank anyway, so they arranged to meet back at the pub in fifteen minutes, to save Bella having to walk the rest of the way home.

This time Jessica was behind the bar and Bella made a beeline straight for her.

'Hi Jess, is James around? He asked me to pick something up for him in London and I've just got back with it.'

To Bella's surprise Jessica looked around furtively, before coming round to her side of the bar.

She looked around again before speaking and lowered her voice as if she was worried about being overheard, 'Um, James and his friends left yesterday morning.'

'What?'

'Shhhh, I'm supposed to keep it quiet, but there's no harm in telling you, you're almost like James's family.'

Whatever it was that James had told her not to talk about, Bella could see that Jessica was dying to tell someone and it was probably a good idea it was her, or everything would be all round the village in no time as usual.

Jessica nearly deafened her when she suddenly turned her head and shouted to the barman, 'Hey Tom, look after things for a minute, I just need to have a quick word with Bella, in private,' and before she knew it, Bella was being hustled out of the bar and down the corridor towards the room where she'd last seen James.

Jessica had gone back to whispering again, 'Sorry about that, but I promised not to say a word and you never know who's listening.'

'You don't have to tell me if you promised not to Jess, but I'm really curious now. Hold on though I just need to give you something to put in your safe. I presume James left you instructions about what to do with this watch, or some sort of contact details?'

'Oh yes, he did mention something about a watch,' Jessica took it out of Bella's hand and put it in her pocket. 'Come in here a minute and I'll tell you what's happened.' Jessica almost pushed her into the room in her excitement and then shut the door behind them.

'Right, no-one's supposed to know this ok? Felix was very clear about that.'

'Felix? What the hell? You mean the guy that goes around with Aro everywhere and doesn't speak a word of English?'

'Yeah, I know. I was really surprised too. Maria says he's Aro's fixer. Aro sent him over to deal with everything and get James and his friends out before they attracted any more attention. Apparently Aro's big on not attracting attention.'

Bella was totally confused. 'Who's Maria? And… Oh, can you just start at the beginning? And don't leave anything out.'

'Ok, well it started with Mr Simpson on Saturday morning.'

'Who's…?'

'Just listen Bella. He was another guest who was staying and because, as you know, we only have a few rooms, Mike had to put him in the one next to Alec on Friday night. Then next morning he came down ranting and raving that he was going straight to the police about the way those poor girls were being held against their will and mistreated.'

Remembering the girl who looked as if she'd had a black eye, Bella thought she knew what Jessica must be talking about, 'You mean Alec's girlfriend?'

Jessica snorted, 'Not just Alec's girlfriend, both of them. And I sort of got the idea they were being shared anyway.'

Bella recoiled, 'You mean by James as well?'

'Apparently. Maria, the dark haired one, could actually speak quite good English and she went into quite a bit of detail. I had to look after them while the police did the other interviews.'

'So the police actually came round?'

'Yep. I'd gone up to warn James that Mr Simpson was on the warpath, but as luck would have it he'd bumped into Sam the local bobby just outside and I couldn't stop him coming in and having a look round. Apart from one of the girls not having the right papers, there turned out to be some problem with a possible illegal betting ring.'

'Oh, that doesn't sound good.'

'James tried to smooth things over of course and Aro must have spoken to Sam on the phone, but they both ended up calling in reinforcements and by the afternoon, Felix had turned up, by private plane I think, and a couple of plain clothes policemen had arrived to carry out what they said were 'informal' interviews.'

'So they weren't taken to the police station for questioning or anything?'

'No, but the police were here for hours and from what I heard it was mostly down to Felix that everyone was allowed to leave in the end. Which they did, first thing on Sunday morning.' Jessica giggled, 'And we thought Felix didn't understand a word we were saying at Carlisle's dinner party.'

Bella shivered at the thought of Felix spying on everyone like that for the whole evening. She tried to recall what they'd talked about in front of him, but all she could remember was that Jessica had been really indiscrete about Mike's sexual habits. Maybe that was the type of information Aro found useful though and it reminded her about the original cause of the police attention – the two girls.

'So you were saying that the police asked you to look after the girls when they'd finished questioning them?'

'Yeah, I took them into our part of the building and got them something to eat. One of them was really moody and would hardly speak, but when I was in the kitchen with the other one, Maria, we had a bit of a chat.'

'Were they really there against their will?'

'No, Mr Simpson misunderstood what was going on. It was all consensual but rough and when he went to complain about the noise, Alec made the mistake of asking him if he wanted to join in.- Maria said he was high.'

'So it was all a mistake and they were quite happy?'

'Well, after they told the police everything was fine, the missing visa was the main problem and Felix must have sorted that out as well as the gambling thing. But I don't know, although Maria seemed to believe what she was saying, it was a bit like she'd been brainwashed and some of the things she told me about were really horrible and degrading and I felt really sorry for her. You know like maybe she wouldn't have made those choices if she'd had any other options.'

'And you think James had a hand in that?'

'Yeah, definitely. Maria said he was the worst… Apparently he's got quite a reputation and even the people Aro does business with are scared of him. Oh, and she also said he's engaged. Has been for a couple of years apparently. And now her family are really pissed off because she's five months pregnant.'

For at least the second time that day Bella felt totally stunned. She knew how clever James was at not giving anything away and he'd certainly fooled her completely. But if the truth was as bad as it seemed, surely someone must have had an inkling? Probably not Carlisle, who took it for granted that everyone lived by his own high standards and was unlikely to give any credence at all to unsubstantiated rumours.

But that certainly wasn't the case with Edward. She was convinced his dislike of James went a long way back and now she was absolutely determined to get the whole story out of him. She looked at her watch - unfortunately he was in a client meeting for at least another hour or two, so she couldn't speak to him just yet. But whatever Edward knew about James, sure as hell Emmett knew too…

* * *

 **Hi, sorry I just thought I'd better add a comment to say nothing really horrible's going to happen or anything, and there is a happy ending. I've just got to find a way of getting the house off James first. x Sue**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Bella walked out of the back door of the pub and into the car park, texting Edward as she went, to ask him to phone her as soon as he was free. She'd barely reached the car before Emmett came round the corner, whistling a tune and doing some sort of weird dance step, which petered out when he looked up and saw she was already waiting.

'Hi Bells, ready to go?'

'Definitely.'

The locks clicked open and they both got in. But when Emmett saw Bella had made no effort to put her seatbelt on, he turned the ignition off again and looked at her with raised brows.

'What's up?'

Bella didn't quite know how to start. 'Have you heard about what happened at the weekend?'

'You mean James? Yeah, it's all round the village.'

'How does that happen every time?'

'No idea, but there's no way a visit from the police was going to go unnoticed,' Emmett pointed out.

'It sounds as if they were lucky not to get arrested.'

'Aro certainly moved pretty quickly to head off any serious trouble. James is going to have to lie low for a while now I'm guessing and I can't see Aro going through with buying Mike's restaurant. Whatever he wanted it for, he won't be happy with the law sniffing around before it's even opened.'

'Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Poor Jess, she's never going to get out of here at this rate.'

'So … is something else worrying you?'

No use holding back, Bella took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as she could, even though she was shaking inside, 'Emmett, I need you to tell me about James.'

Emmett immediately looked uncomfortable, 'Ummm, what about him?'

She couldn't let him wriggle out of it, 'What you and Edward haven't told me all along. Please Emmett, I need to know.'

'I don't know if…'

'Look I'm sorry, but after what Jessica's just told me, it can't be any worse than what I'm already imagining. Please, I need to know the truth. Edward's in a meeting for hours and I don't want anything to come out in front of Carlisle. I'm assuming he's completely in the dark about whatever it is?'

'Yes, and Edward would be really angry if Carlisle found out now. There's no point raking all this up again and upsetting Carlisle over things that happened so long ago. Nothing can be done to change anything and it's better he doesn't know.'

'Ok, so…better he doesn't know what?'

'About James and Alice.'

'Fuck, I really am worried now.'

'I still don't know if I should say anything. Edward won't talk about Alice at all since she died, it's like she never existed as far as he's concerned.'

'Please Emmett, 'Bella put her hand on his arm and fluttered her eyelashes at him dramatically until he laughed.

'Ok I suppose you have a right to know, but don't drop me in it with Edward for christ's sake.'

'I promise I'll go easy. Come on, stop stalling and get on with it.'

Emmett still looked reluctant, but they both knew he'd already said too much to try to back out now,' Well, I wasn't around when they were kids and this is only what Edward told me later, when he came back the year before Alice died.'

He paused as if he was still unwilling and Bella had to prompt him again. 'Go on.'

'And you have to remember there's no proof. There's never been any proof and Alice never said a word. No matter how many times Edward asked her, or tried to persuade her, or went to the grown-ups, she never said a thing, either then or later on, and Edward was never a hundred percent sure how bad things actually were. Sometimes he almost manages to convince himself he imagined everything and nothing really bad happened at all.'

Bella was puzzled, 'But he told me he spent most of his holidays here as a child, wasn't that long enough to know for sure?'

'Only up until his parents divorced when he was nine. After that his mother refused to let him visit any more. He was devastated. Obviously James would've had to be a lot more careful in front of Edward and it was probably the only time Alice felt safe.'

'But if you're saying James was waging some sort of reign of terror all that time, surely it couldn't have gone completely unnoticed by everyone else?'

Emmett sighed, 'Whoever knows exactly what goes on between children when the adults aren't around? And Edward said everything could be explained as an accident. The only evidence he ever had was pretty minor and his mother told him off for telling tales and running to the grown-ups every five minutes. Alice was always covered in scrapes and bruises, but she just got a reputation for being clumsy.'

'But they must have realised eventually? What kind of parents does that make them?'

Emmett looked at her sharply, 'You don't understand. James was so clever; he never put a foot wrong. And he was so much older. When Edward and Alice were eight he was fifteen.'

'Sorry but I still…'

'Edward thinks Esme might have suspected there was more than normal sibling rivalry going on, after all James was packed off to boarding school not long after Alice was born. And when Alice fell out of her bedroom window and broke her arm, James started spending nearly all the school holidays in Italy. But who would want to believe that their child was some sort of monster? And as I said, Alice would have denied it anyway. Carlisle certainly never suspected anything, or he'd have torn James limb from limb.'

'Didn't James move to Italy full-time when he was eighteen?'

'Yes, but he still seemed to have some sort of hold over her, even years later when we were teenagers ourselves.'

'What do you mean?'

'Alice used to get extra jittery when James visited, but even when he wasn't there she started doing some really weird things. Edward was the best at calming her down, but even he found it difficult. And more and more it looked like there was something seriously wrong with her. Carlisle and Esme had been trying to get her some proper help for months and she finally had a mental health assessment booked, but it was for the week after she drowned.'

'Oh god that's awful, poor Esme. All of them must have felt so guilty and blamed themselves for not doing more than they had.'

'I don't know how Edward came through it to be honest. Somehow he managed to just block everything out. The rest of that school year was a write off, but he stayed on an extra year and worked so hard that he got into the best university and he's never looked back. He even managed to be in the same room with James without ripping his head off, until you arrived and shook everything up again.'

'But why haven't either of you told me any of this before? Especially when James actually turned up for fuck's sake?'

'Told you what? That your new BFF was mean to his sister twenty years ago and Edward's father left him his watch? Give me a break, it would have been like kids telling tales all over again. Rosalie's never managed to see through James and you wouldn't let me get a word in. I kept trying to tell you you'd got it all wrong and Edward wasn't the villain, but you wouldn't listen.'

'Ok, you might have a point there. But if Edward was so worried, why did he make himself so scarce when James arrived? I sort of feel like you threw me to the wolves.'

'Are you kidding? Edward would have tried to throttle James the minute he saw him anywhere near you. And if James had even suspected Edward was the least bit interested in you, it would have made whatever game he was playing a million times more fun.'

'Shit, I had no idea.'

'It must have been torture for Edward imagining you two together. The trouble was, James wrong-footed us from the start, first by turning up so unexpectedly and then by hanging around for so long. He's never stayed for more than a couple of days before and we never dreamt he'd still be here months later.'

'It must have suited him for some reason. Maybe he was in trouble at home?'

'At least we were certain he couldn't be seriously interested in you. You don't have any money or connections, or anything that would be remotely useful to him.'

'Oh thanks, that's really flattering.'

'Of course I was keeping an eye on you the whole time. But you're not a helpless child like Alice and really the worst that could have happened was that your ego might have got a bit dented. So although it was driving Edward crazy, unless anything drastic happened, we decided it was best to wait things out. Although James is a nasty bastard, worse than we even thought apparently, what could he have got away with right under everyone's noses?'

Bella felt sick when she remembered how hard James had tried to persuade her to go back to Italy with him and how much she'd wavered. She'd probably had a very lucky escape.

'I feel like such an idiot now.'

'No harm done I suppose. And it was quite funny to see Edward lose his cool so completely for once. By the end he was phoning me every five minutes to make sure you were alright.'

'No wonder he was so anxious to make me break up with James as soon as he was out of the way at Christmas. But I still don't understand why Edward didn't tell me the whole story when he had the chance.'

Emmett sighed, 'Ed has what you might call trust issues. That mother of his was another really nasty piece of work, and as for his father… And it would have meant explaining about Alice, which was probably just too difficult for him. Like I said, he never even mentions her name these days. Rose couldn't believe it when you said you saw him on the beach in the summer, he hasn't been there since it happened.'

'And actually he did tell me quite a lot about Alice over Christmas, just not the important bits, or anything about James.'

'Well maybe that's progress. Anyway I don't think James will be coming back here for a while. I'd be surprised if they weren't all under some sort of police surveillance by now.'

'Good, I never want to see James again if I can help it. But I'm really glad I've got you Em. Thanks for telling me everything and for keeping an eye out all this time, you're the best.'

'No problem, but I'd better own up to Edward before you speak to him. I'll leave him a message, then duck, or maybe get Rosie to answer my phone. Yeah that's a plan. Anyway, lets get a move on now, Carlisle will be wondering where we've got to.'

-ooo-

When Emmett dropped her off, Bella gave him a big hug, then waved until he was out of sight. She realised now how much Mrs Cope and Emmett's constant presence had probably protected both herself and Carlisle.

After a quick word with Carlisle to let him know she was back, she left him the book and the snuffbox to look at, while she went to get the supper on. They had the rest of the evening to catch up, but Carlisle didn't have the energy to stay up very late now and they'd got used to eating early.

To her surprise Bella could already smell cooking before she reached the kitchen and when she opened the door she was surprised, but pleased, to see Mrs Cope standing by the stove chopping vegetables.

Mrs Cope looked up and smiled at her, 'Hello dearie, you're a sight for sore eyes. I thought I'd stay on a bit longer to get the supper going. You must be feeling tired after that long journey. Come and sit down and I'll put the kettle on a minute.'

She bustled around making them both a cup of tea, while Bella pulled a chair closer to the fire.

'There, that'll do you good.' Mrs Cope handed her a mug then pulled up another chair for herself.

'Sorry Mrs Cope, I don't want to keep you. I'll take over in a sec.'

'Shhhh, don't you worry. You just sit and drink your tea in peace. You look as if you've got a bit to think about.'

'It feels as if a lot's happened over the last few days, what with seeing Edward again, then hearing about James and everything. And did Carlisle tell you what I found out about Lady Mary?'

'Yes, the poor lady. But you know, I don't think she's really sad anymore, except when one of the family dies. The rest of the time she'd be quite content to be around the garden or the beach, back at home where she belongs.'

'Emmett told me about Alice as well.'

'Mmmm, I thought he might. She's one that's got every reason not to rest peacefully, the poor little mite. I was so sorry not to be there at the end.'

'Oh, I thought you'd always been here.'

'No, when Mr Carlisle married Mrs Esme he didn't need a housekeeper any more and I got a job the other side of Falmouth. Of course I helped out a bit over the years, especially when Miss Alice was born. I'm sorry to say I had to have a good talk with Mrs Esme not long after, and suggest James went off to boarding school.' Mrs Cope's expression was suddenly stern.

But she sighed and went on. 'Still, it's no use…Then of course I came back as a caretaker when the house was shut up afterwards and they moved abroad. Mrs Esme couldn't stand to be here any more. But luckily they still had the house in Italy, not much more than a holiday cottage really. It went to James when she died.'

Mrs Cope stopped speaking and they both stared into the fire for several minutes lost in their own thoughts, before a falling log made them both jump. They stood up and Mrs Cope went to put the vegetables on, while Bella got plates and cutlery ready and fetched Carlisle's tray.

Finally leaving Bella to it, Mrs Cope got her coat and walked over to the back door, but there was something else on her mind, 'Don't be too cross with Master Edward will you?'

Surprised, Bella's eyes swung in her direction. 'To be honest, I do feel a bit let down that he didn't even try to warn me about James.'

Mrs Cope looked at her as if she was wondering how much to say, 'You know he doesn't let on how much Miss Alice's death affected him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried her best to drag him down with her. He had to fight her off. Then she deliberately swam away from him and dived deeper. There was nothing he could do to rescue her, but he still blamed himself. He had nightmares for years and what with that mother of his too, it's no wonder he hasn't let anyone get too close all this time, poor lamb.'

-ooo-

Edward rang just as Bella finished loading the dishwasher after supper. It was funny to think that he was still busy at work when they were already settling down for the night. Outside it was dark and Bella pulled the blind down on the shadows in the garden with one hand, while she reached for her phone with the other.

Edward apologised straight away,' I'm sorry for not warning you about James.'

'Don't worry, I know how hard it must have been for you, because of Alice.'

'I'm beginning to think it wasn't a good idea to try so hard to forget. Perhaps I should have faced up to things properly at the time.'

'I can understand why you did it though, it must have been awful to realise you couldn't save her.'

'That wasn't even the hardest part. By far the worst was when my mother took me away that summer when we were nine. Alice was frantic, she clung to me while they tried to get me into the car and they had to prise her fingers off me one by one. I can still hear her screaming and sobbing in absolute despair. And two weeks later I heard she'd 'fallen' out of her bedroom window and badly broken her arm. I hated James so much I wanted to kill him.'

'I'm surprised you can even bear to visit Carlisle. Doesn't coming here bring everything back?'

'I don't know, it's strange but it always felt as if the house was protecting us in a way. And life wasn't all bad by any means. James was away most of the time and when it was just the two of us we had such fun. The whole house and grounds was our playground and when it was cold and wet there were plenty of places to hide ourselves away in.'

'It's sad that you felt you had to hide though.'

'That was the effect James had on Alice of course and even I couldn't find her sometimes. I told you she had this weird thing about Lady Mary and insisted they were friends. And she loved that old rocking horse in the nursery. We'd spend hours up there, or in the observatory making up games about pirates or explorers, or imagining how we'd run away together when we were older and live happily ever after.'

'How long were you separated for?'

Until my mother disappeared off to America and dumped me on my father when I was fourteen. I'd tried to keep in touch with Alice at first but it was hopeless. In those days mobile phones and computers were only just becoming widely available and I didn't have access to either. The first time I saw Alice again was at some family gathering. It was like someone had broken her and put all the pieces back together in the wrong order. I just got drunk then tried to pick a fight with James. Ended up looking like a surly teenager and that was pretty much how I behaved for the next few years.'

Bella could hear the pain in his voice. 'And after that?'

'When Carlisle and Esme took me in at seventeen I was already in counselling, but it hadn't done much good. Carlisle found me someone else. She used goal orientated therapy and made me focus on what I wanted to achieve in the future instead of wallowing in the past. And luckily it worked. I concentrated on looking after Alice and getting my life back together. Of course after she drowned things got harder for a while, but I survived - I set myself goals, I worked hard, I almost managed to forget.'

'What about James?'

'Alice still denied everything and she begged me not to start anything with him. She seemed to be terrified that he'd turn his attention onto me. Luckily he only visited once or twice the whole time and for Alice's sake, I managed to match his insincere smile with my own. But it was difficult to keep quiet, and eventually I got drunk with Emmett and told him everything. I made him swear not to tell anyone because Alice would have been distraught, but I think he did try to warn Rosalie, without any success of course.'

Bella was a bit dubious about mentioning what was on her mind now, but it might explain some of Alice's odd behaviour.

'As we're both getting things off our chests, I, um…I wondered whether James was possibly involved with drugs?'

Edward's voice was sharp, 'Why?'

'I thought I saw something on the table at the pub the other day and Jessica mentioned one of his friends was high.'

'I've often wondered. One of Alice's friends told the police she thought James had given her something the night she drowned, which might have explained why she decided to go swimming in the first place, then didn't seem to be aware of any danger.'

'Did anyone follow that up?'

'Yes, but the girl wasn't exactly best friends with Alice and she wasn't the most reliable witness. In fact she had her own problems with the police not long afterwards and disappeared in rather mysterious circumstances. James could easily prove that he'd been away on business for the previous two weeks and only arrived on the scene after Alice died. The police ended up searching the whole house anyway, which didn't make things any easier for Carlisle and Esme.'

'That must have been awful on top of everything else.'

'I think everyone was too stunned with shock for it to really sink in at the time and obviously the police tried to cause as little disruption as possible. But to know Alice's bedroom had been ransacked like that and all her most private possessions rifled through. They even took away her phone and PC.'

'I suppose they had to make sure they did a thorough job, especially as…sorry…Alice's body was never found.'

'Yes, no evidence there and I was the only witness.' Edward's voice on the other end of the phone went silent and she knew he was remembering.

After a few moments he sighed, 'I'm really sorry I didn't tell you everything before. I was going to, soon. But there's enough sadness to get through with the way Carlisle is now and continually opening up old wounds doesn't help. These days I try not to think about it and just get on with things.'

'It's horrible to think that James of all people will get the house though.'

'We'll just have to hope he sells it, or knocks it down, as quickly as possible and buggers off again.'

'I suppose that's the best we can hope for…Anyway, of course I won't say anything about any of this to Carlisle. Which reminds me, I'd better make a move. I promised to watch TV with him for half an hour.'

'Ok, I'll ring you back later. Sorry about burdening you with all of this, you must be exhausted after the day you've had.'

'I'm fine, I promise. But I'll feel better once you're here. Being away for just a few days has made me realise how ill Carlisle really is now. He looks as if he's fading away in front of my eyes.'

'Don't worry, I spoke to Rosalie earlier and she assured me he's doing better than he looks.'

'You've actually managed to have a conversation with Rose without turning it into a slanging match? I'm impressed.'

'I'm sure I can think of a few more enjoyable ways to impress you soon.'

'Oh you think? In that case I'd better take things easy while I can.'

* * *

 **Hi, thanks for reading. Next chapter Edward moves in, finally, but I'm afraid things aren't looking too good for Carlisle :(**

 **x Sue**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

When Edward rang back later, Carlisle had gone to bed and Bella was just tidying up the kitchen before calling it a night herself. She'd already let the fire die down and by the time they said goodnight she was definitely feeling the chill. The wind had got up again, which didn't help in such a draughty old house and she shivered as she turned the lights off and left the room.

When she walked back towards the hall she passed the concealed doorway to the nursery stairs, which reminded her about Percy's garden plans. She'd meant to fetch them from the attic as soon as she got home, but once she'd settled down with Carlisle after supper she'd been too lazy to get up again. A quick detour on the way to bed would only take a few minutes though and she knew exactly which filing cabinet they were in.

But first she needed to finish locking up for the night, so she continued her tour of the downstairs rooms, closing the curtains and making extra sure all the doors and windows were secure. There was definitely another storm on the way. It wasn't raining yet, but when she went into the conservatory the moonless sky above her was pitch black under its heavy weight of clouds and she could hear the line of trees at the side of the house creaking and groaning in the wind.

She shivered again as she walked back into the main part of the house, glad that there was only one task left - to rake the embers in the grate in the small sitting room where she'd kept Carlisle company all evening. As she'd expected, he'd been very interested in the snuffbox and the book she'd brought back from London and they'd prompted him to tell her more stories about the house and his ancestors, until Bella's head had been reeling with trying to keep track of all the names and relationships.

But still only part of her mind had been occupied with what Carlisle was saying, because she couldn't stop thinking about Alice. The things she'd found out about James earlier had shocked her and she was concerned about how Edward would react when James turned up again, and the fact that it would probably be soon, and for Carlisle's funeral, made things even worse.

But Carlisle was the biggest worry. It was horribly sad, but it was obvious now that he really didn't have much time left. The changes had been so slow and imperceptible that Bella hadn't noticed before, but after her few days' absence she'd been appalled at how thin he looked and how papery and transparent his skin had become, as if the lifeblood had already been sucked out of him.

She'd almost offered him her arm when he'd stood to leave the room and wished her good night. But knowing he'd politely decline her assistance, she could only stand and watch as he slowly made his way to the lift. Thank goodness his great grandmother had installed it though, because there was no way he'd be able to get up the stairs without help.

Sighing, and wishing life was a little kinder sometimes, after straightening the cushions in Carlisle's chair, Bella walked over to the window and dragged the heavy curtains across. Then reassured that at least everything was in its place for the night, she picked up the book and the snuffbox and headed for the attic.

-ooo-

Because she was nearer the servants' stairs on this side of the house, Bella turned left along the corridor and was soon climbing the narrow staircase which led to the housekeeper's sitting room, then on up to the attic bedrooms on the top floor.

The rain had started falling now. She could hear it bouncing off the roof and the house was creaking and protesting with every gust of wind, like an ancient ship straining at its moorings. And high above her head, the bare lightbulb which lit the stairwell was swinging from side to side, creating an eerie see-sawing effect.

When she got halfway up the stairs, a particularly violent gust of wind shook the whole building, rattling the slates on the roof the light flicker and buzz, but Bella continued to climb higher, holding onto the banister for support with one hand and clutching the book and her precious snuffbox with the other.

When she reached the top landing she almost decided to go back and leave it for the morning. Up here she could feel the full force of the storm and it was scary. Window shutters were rattling loudly all around her and halfway down the corridor a door creaked open half an inch, then banged shut again, as the wind howled around the house searching for weaknesses and threatening to lift the roof off at any minute.

A cold draught was whistling through the cracks around the door closest to her, making all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and when the electric light flickered again Bella wished she'd at least gone back for a torch. She'd always been scared of the dark and it was too horrible to even think of being up here in complete darkness on a night like this.

Her heart was racing now and anxious to get back downstairs as quickly as possible, she swallowed hard, launched herself forward and ran all the way down the corridor, past the eerily deserted servants' bedrooms, to the end room where the archives were stored.

Relieved that she hadn't tripped over any of the holes in the lino, she stopped to take a breath, then quickly opened the door and switched on the light. The fluorescent striplight felt too bright after the dimly lit corridor and she stood blinking in the doorway for a second, before walking over to the nearest cabinet where she'd stored all the undated and unattributable documents.

It didn't take long to find the portfolio of garden designs and after adding it to the other items she was holding, she shut the door firmly, and feeling slightly less jittery now that she'd achieved her objective, she hurried through the corridor along the front of the house, towards the nursery stairs this time.

The sea was roaring in her ears as she turned the corner into the nursery wing, which she'd always found rather creepy even in broad daylight. The walls were painted a shiny bottle green with a swirly black, red and green carpet to match and the dank and musty rooms were over-furnished with heavy mahogany furniture and thick velvet curtains, in a typically fussy Victorian style which felt like stepping into a time warp.

She passed the open doors of a sitting room and the schoolroom, then stopped for a moment when she reached the nursery, trying to imagine Edward and Alice playing there as children. It was less crammed with furniture than the other rooms and the floor had been stripped back to bare floorboards, but that only made it seem more desolate and abandoned.

Bella wondered how many children had played up here. The dilapidated rocking horse which Alice had loved, stood forlornly in the middle of the room; its worn paint and tatty mane a sad reminder of the passing of time. Perhaps this had once been a happy place filled with laughter and games, but all Bella could think of was Alice hiding herself away from James.

Emmett had taken one of the shutters down to repair it and a flash of lightning outside suddenly flooded the room in a blinding white light, highlighting the rocking horse, and reflecting off the jewelled harness around its head, while it rocked gently on its wooden rockers as if set in motion by an invisible hand.

Was that a pirate's eye patch over one of its eyes? Bella stepped forward to examine the toy more closely, but froze and looked anxiously towards the roof when a deafening crash of thunder made her almost jump out of her skin.

And moments later a second flash of lightning, followed by an even louder clap of thunder directly overhead, sent her running out of the room and down the stairs, then across the hall and up the main staircase to the safety of her bedroom.

-ooo-

Luckily, because of the strength of the wind, the storm was already passing and as the thunder turned into a distant rumble, Bella sat on her bed and carefully removed the sheaf of garden designs from their folder.

She'd already looked through them when she'd tried to puzzle out the date and slot them into their proper place in the archives, but she'd forgotten how detailed they were. Apart from the plans and notes, there were also half a dozen delicate watercolours illustrating different views around the garden, most of which she recognised immediately.

The main changes had been to the area closest to the house, where paving, a large lawn and the Victorian conservatory, had disrupted the symmetry of the original design. But although some of the garden statues and topiary had disappeared, most of the rest of the layout was still intact.

The walled kitchen garden was still there, although a pretty summerhouse nearby had given way to greenhouses, and Bella was delighted to see that a beautiful sundial she was particularly fond of was included in the plans, as well as her favourite garden seat, in a shady spot halfway along a trellised pathway, which had been festooned with roses and climbing plants in the summer.

The drawings were obviously the work of an amateur, but they were done with such flair that Bella could feel the artist's delight at how the completed gardens would look when all the flowers were in full bloom. But they were much too delicate to have been created by the person who'd drawn up the very workmanlike plans in a bold black script and the more Bella looked at them, the more she was convinced that they were drawn by a woman.

There were no obvious signatures, but when she examined the drawings closely under the light, in the corner of the picture of the sundial she made out the tiny initials MC – Mary Cullen.

Bella grinned, she could hardly believe it, at last she was holding something real and tangible that directly connected her to Lady Mary and her immediate reaction was to reach for her phone to share her news with Edward. But she wasn't sure if he'd be quite as excited as she was, especially if she woke him up, and as they'd already said goodnight and he had to go to work in the morning, she reluctantly thought better of it.

Instead she looked through all the documents again, then opened the desk drawer and took out all her other treasures - her few childhood mementos, her mother's necklace, the jewellery Carlisle had given her for Christmas and the shells and sea glass Edward had left on the pillow after their first night together.

Her fingers still itched to pick up her phone and call Edward's number, but it really was late now. She wondered if he'd missed her today as much as she was missing him. She pictured him in his flat, working on his laptop, or watching TV, making himself a snack perhaps or getting ready for bed.

Her imagination lingered on a memory of Edward undressing; of smooth tanned skin rippling over hard muscle as he reached an arm behind his neck to remove his t-shirt, then unzipped his jeans… That definitely wasn't going to help her settle down for the night. She shook her head and the pictures fragmented and dissolved, leaving her feeling even more restless.

After putting everything away she got up to close the curtains, then peered out into the darkness, trying to make out the familiar shapes of the sea, the line of trees and the gardens. But it was still pitch black and all she could see was her own face and the room behind her, reflected back at her in the windowpane in ghostly silvers and greys.

She remembered the rocking horse in the attic and hoped that despite what she'd found out today, Alice had managed to have her share of peaceful summer days in the garden. It was a strange coincidence that Alice had told Edward that Lady Mary was her friend, perhaps she'd been told about the ghost and decided she needed an imaginary companion. But it was typical of how the centuries and people's lives in the house seemed to merge together and overlap.

While she undressed and put on her nightclothes, Bella stared at Lady Mary's portrait wondering again how she'd ended up so vulnerable and far from home. She was pretty sure now that Percy hadn't married Mary for her money or purposely tried to drive her mad, although it still bothered her that he'd apparently abandoned her at the end. Even if Mary was raving mad by then, surely there must have been a kinder option than sending her several days' journey away?

And always in the background of both Alice's and Mary's stories, loomed the shadowy figure of James, too clever to give himself away and always careful not to leave any evidence. Maybe he'd had something to do with blackening Percy's name to turn any suspicion away from himself?

Bella shivered again at the thought that she might have been another victim if she hadn't met Edward first. But it was strange to think that without even knowing it, James had almost managed to destroy her relationship with Edward anyway. She realised now that from the first time they'd met, nearly all their misguided reactions, misunderstandings and painful separations, could be traced back to James in one way or another.

She wondered if perhaps James had convinced Alice that he was responsible for getting Edward taken away when they were children, or if he'd threatened to hurt him to keep her quiet. Edward certainly wouldn't have been James's favourite person. She remembered Rosalie telling her about the mysterious motorbike accident, when Emmett rather than Edward had been seriously injured – no surely that was nothing to do with James, that was just too far fetched.

She tried not to think how she'd feel if Edward was dragged away from her as he had been from Alice, although the consequences for both Alice and Edward had been so much more severe. It was too late to help Alice, but she had a chance to be happy with Edward now and concentrating on the thought that in a few short days he would be here to stay, she snuggled under the bedclothes, and still holding the silver snuffbox under the pillow, settled down to sleep.

-ooo-

The next morning Bella spent half an hour on the phone to Edward before he went to work telling him all about the garden plans, and with breakfast out of the way, Carlisle was having another look through the portfolio while they waited for Rosalie to arrive for his usual check up.

He picked the watercolours up one by one and examined them closely, 'You know, it might be an idea to get copies made of these to hang in the breakfast room, or even enlarge one or two to brighten up the small sitting room. I may be old fashioned but I know large is all the rage now and they're so colourful they'd certainly make a splash.' He looked at Bella with a twinkle in his eye, 'Perhaps I could get them done as a wedding present for you and Edward?'

Bella nearly choked on her coffee.

Carlisle laughed, 'I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, but it's obvious the boy's been head over heels since the day you met. I've no idea what you've both been thinking about all this time, but I can tell you there's no use fighting it. I knew Esme was the one the moment I saw her and I'm sure Edward feels the same. Promise me you won't let him go if you can help it?'

'I…don't…'

He looked amused at her reaction, 'I'll take that as a positive response then. And by the way, I've been giving some consideration to which bedroom might suit you both. Your room is rather small for two, as is Edward's childhood bedroom, so I thought perhaps one of the large rooms at the back of the house, overlooking the garden?'

They both knew why Edward might not be comfortable in a room at the front of the house looking directly onto the sea and there was no need to mention it.

'Um, yes, I hadn't thought…Thank you so much, that would be lovely.'

'I've already mentioned it to Mrs Cope and Emmett. So as soon as you've made up your mind about which room you like the most, they'll help you move any furniture around and make sure everything's all kitted out and ready for when Edward arrives.'

'Thank you.' Bella hoped Carlisle hadn't mentioned any of his thoughts about Edward's state of mind to Emmett, but true or not she couldn't help beaming back at him anyway.

'Well, it's all settled then and I hope you'll be as happy together as you deserve.'

Bella blushed again, but before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Rosalie appeared.

Carlisle turned to greet her, 'Good morning Rosalie. That was a rather opportune moment to arrive, I think Bella was about to get quite cross with me.'

'I'm not surprised, I suppose we're in for another battle about how high your opiate dose should be?'

'Rosalie, your persistence is admirable, but while I'm still writing I would prefer to do it with a relatively clear head. Afterwards you may do with me as you will.'

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but when she spoke again her voice was uncharacteristically soft,' Are you sure you don't need more help? There's a very good nursing agency I can contact for you…'

Carlisle smiled, 'I appreciate your concern my dear, but for now things are manageable. Please don't worry. I promise that as soon as I'm in danger of becoming a burden to those around me, I won't hesitate for a moment.'

Bella stepped out of the room while Rosalie attended to her patient, but when Rosalie had finished she waylaid her in the hall and dragged her into the nearest room.

Worried about being overheard, she lowered her voice, 'Rose, I'm sorry but I need to ask how long you think Carlisle has now. Just so that we have some sort of idea. Every day I'm expecting the worst.'

'Bella, you know that's an impossible question.'

'But if you had to guess?'

'Well, I'd probably say a few weeks rather than days. Getting his memoir finished seems to be keeping him going for the moment, but I don't know how long that can last. I didn't want to worry Edward unnecessarily when I spoke to him yesterday, but he does need to get down here as soon as he can.'

'Wow, that's a first. You worrying about Edward's reactions.'

'I promised you I'd try didn't I? I know Carlisle's the only family he has left and even I wouldn't like to see him end up like Esme after Alice died.'

'What do you mean?'

'She had a complete breakdown, hallucinations and everything. She insisted on setting the table for Alice plus a friend at every mealtime and got very annoyed with Carlisle and Edward for not joining in the conversation.'

'Oh god, that must have been awful. I presume that didn't last long though? I'm sure someone would have told me if she'd gone completely mad.'

'Two or three weeks. Then she said she couldn't see Alice any more and became suicidal. Which was when James stepped in and suggested she might be better off getting right away and moving back to Italy. Carlisle wasn't keen at first because it meant leaving Edward behind. But when Emmett's parents offered to put Edward up until he'd finished school, Carlisle reluctantly agreed. Gradually Esme recovered and having the funeral helped.'

'What funeral?'

'A few months afterwards the Vicar suggested having a proper funeral so that everyone could have a chance to properly mourn Alice's passing and draw a full stop.'

'How was that allowed, surely it takes years to officially get someone declared dead, not just months?'

'I've no idea what the official view would be, but obviously we're a small community and like everyone else the Vicar was a friend of the family and wanted to help. There was never any doubt that Alice had died, the currents are ferocious around here and it's rare that a body's ever washed up when someone drowns.'

'Christ, does that happen often?'

'Sometimes. The odd tourist mostly. But then we are surrounded by an awful lot of sea in case you hadn't noticed. The last time a fishing boat went down thirty or forty years ago, only two bodies were ever recovered.'

'Well, I'm glad Esme got better. It would have been awful for Carlisle if she hadn't.'

'Yes, they had a very happy last few years in Italy and James must have loved having her nearby again. He'd always been such a devoted son, it must have been hard for him spending so much time apart while he was growing up.'

Bella rolled her eyes. For all she cared he could have been a paragon of virtue as far as Esme was concerned, but that certainly didn't excuse everything else.

-ooo-

Despite all the hard work that had been put into getting their new bedroom ready, as soon as Edward arrived it was obvious to Bella that the only thing he was really interested in was testing out the bed. Not that she was complaining though.

At least an hour earlier than expected, she'd heard his car speeding up the drive, then swerving to a halt in a hail of grave as usual, as he slammed the brakes on just short of the front steps. And seconds later he was hurrying towards the kitchen calling her name.

She could hear the excitement in his voice and when they met halfway down the corridor, he'd immediately scooped her up and blindly nuzzled into her neck, before kissing her so enthusiastically that she'd felt quite dizzy when he set her back down on her feet.

When she opened her eyes Mrs Cope was standing nearby smiling at them.

'Oh, Master Edward, what a nice surprise, we weren't expecting you just yet, it's so lovely to have you back.'

Out of sight of Mrs Cope, Edward's hand caressed Bella's ass then rested possessively on her hip, making her heart gallop in her chest.

'Well I must admit it's nice to be home at last. Is Carlisle in his study? I'd better go and say hello.'

'Don't wear him out, he's just about to go for his afternoon nap and he needs his rest.'

'Thanks for the warning. I don't want to disrupt his routine, so I'll make it quick.'

Mrs Cope turned to leave, 'Well I'll love you and leave you then. But I'll be back to sort out the supper later. I'm sure Miss Bella will be wanting to spend time with you this evening, not stuck in the kitchen.'

And before they could even thank her, she disappeared back towards the kitchen.

'She doesn't change much does she? And I see you've been promoted to 'Miss' Bella, like one of the family now. Do you think that's on my account?'

Embarrassed again, Bella shrugged, 'I've no idea, that's the first time she's done it. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue?'

Smiling broadly, Edward took hold of Bella's hand and clasped it firmly as they walked towards Carlisle's study, as if he was afraid he'd lose her.

And fifteen minutes later, after refusing to be responsible for depriving Carlisle of the rest which he so clearly needed, Edward was almost pulling her up the stairs.

His grin was infectious, 'Well that's a stroke of luck, we seem to have been left to our own devices.'

Unable to wait any longer, halfway up the second flight of stairs and out of view of the hall, he squeezed her up against the banister and kissed her again. His eyes were sparkling and mischievous when he drew back slightly and smiled at her, making her heart thump.

She bit her lip in anticipation as she looked up at him, wanting him to kiss her again. His hands curled around the banister on either side of her body, caging her in, but he surprised her by kissing her so sweetly and gently that her eyes filled with sudden tears, which she tried to laugh away.

Still not touching any other part of her body, his lips lingered at the corner of her mouth and trailed across her cheek and back again. Then hovered just out of reach, teasing her until she lunged and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her and kissing him hard, too greedy and impatient to hold back.

Her fingers wound themselves into his hair, then burrowed under his t-shirt and roamed across his skin, running over the taught muscles and delighting in the warm remembered feel of him. His arms wrapped around her, almost lifting her off her feet, before his hands moved down to her ass, pressing her into his body so tightly that she could feel his erection, hard against her stomach.

They grinned as they fumbled at each other's clothes, then got distracted and started kissing again. His mouth fastened onto her neck biting and sucking, then travelled lower, finding a nipple and clamping down hard through layers of clothing, making her squirm, while his hands pushed their way under her clothes and into her underwear, unashamedly homing in on the spot which made her gasp then sink back with eyelids fluttering.

Trapped by the banister against her back she writhed and groaned as he mercilessly built up the pressure, watching her from under hooded eyelids, with eyes that had turned dark with desire, as her body trembled and fire flamed through her veins.

Her heart beat heavily and she shuddered and swore as his fingers probed further, making her whole body twist and slide and her eyes roll towards the ceiling. while she tried to remember to breathe He was too good at this, she was drowning and he was driving her insane.

Her hands slipped off the banister as another rush of pleasure flowed through her body and made her knees go weak and she reached up and grabbed onto him, twisting handfuls of his sweater tight across his chest as she fought to get her breath.

Whispering encouragment, he wound his free arm around her waist in support and when she arched and strained against him, he smothered her cry with his mouth and held her close, stroking her hair as she came back down to earth and her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

Overwhelmed by the strength of her orgasm which had drained all the energy out of her body and stolen the last piece of breath from her lungs, when he kissed her again she could feel his own hunger and remembering that their bedroom was only a matter of yards away, he unceremoniously hoisted her over his shoulder and ran up the last flight of stairs.

Pushing the door open with his foot he manoeuvred them both through the doorway, then dropped a kiss on Bella's parted lips before placing her gently on the bed, where she collapsed in a heap, watching as he walked over to the main window which looked directly onto the wide sweep of the garden below and yanked the heavy gold coloured curtains closed.

The afternoon sun was streaming into the room and for once it seemed the light was too bright even for Edward and he drew the curtains across the side window too, shutting out the direct light, but leaving the room bathed in a golden glow as the sunlight filtered through the curtains and made a halo all around the sides.

Having recovered her strength a little Bella sat up on the bed and began to undress and when Edward turned and walked back towards her he'd already removed his t-shirt and sweater in one quick movement and started on the buttons of his jeans.

'Let me,' she was surprised at how husky her voice was and how determined.

And stepping out of the last of her clothes she knelt at his feet and dextrously twisted the last button free, before pushing his jeans and boxers down just far enough. She smiled and licked her lips as he let out a heavy breath and swayed slightly on his feet. He was just as much a captive as she had been earlier on the stairs and two could play at this game.

She licked her fingers and trailed them all the way up, then swirled her tongue around the tip before plunging down...

When she glanced up at him, his head was thrown back and he'd gripped his bottom lip between his teeth as his face contorted and his whole body went rigid. A hand crept into her hair and twisted hard but she didn't mind, this was an act of worship on her part, but it was also a symbol of the power she had over him, the power they both had over each other.

And afterwards as he lay flat on his back on the bed, with his eyes closed, she was unable to conceal a quiet smile of satisfaction.

He opened one eye and smiled up at her, 'Don't think I'm finished with you yet. We must have at least another hour before Carlisle wakes up and I intend to make the most of it.' And she squealed as he pulled her down across his bare chest and slapped her on the ass.

Later as they scrambled to get dressed before Carlisle emerged from his afternoon nap, Edward noticed the picture of Lady Mary propped up against the wall in a corner of the room. 'Are you thinking of hanging that in here? Somehow I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with her eyes following me around the room and witnessing everything that goes on in here.'

Bella blushed, 'I couldn't bear to leave her all alone in my old room, but I've just had a thought. Would it be possible to repair the portrait of Percy that's up in the attic and hang them opposite each other? In the hall or on the stairs perhaps, where they can see each other and be part of the life of the house again?

'I'm sure that will be absolutely possible. I'll make some enquiries tomorrow.'

'Oh god, I've just realised how completely mad that request sounded. Even more so when the future's so uncertain and we could both be homeless at any moment. I'm blaming it all on you for completely fucking all the sense out of me.'

Edward sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her. 'You know I love you don't you? And I don't want you to be afraid of the future. James can't throw you out of here without any notice and whatever happens we'll sort something out together.'

Bella's heart had jumped when he'd said he loved her, but she couldn't deal with that just yet. 'But what if James decides he wants to move in here straight away? I know you'll have to move out anyway, but I couldn't stay here either with him in the house.'

'I'll speak to my lawyer about whether he can do that. In any case we'll be ok. Toby Penwarren's already offered us an empty cottage on his estate if we need it while I'm looking for somewhere permanent to buy. As I said before, I can't offer you anywhere palatial, but the remaining proceeds of my flat will stretch to a two or three bed house with a garden if we're lucky.'

Bella head was spinning, 'You really want me to move in with you?'

'Of course,' Edward suddenly looked worried, 'Isn't that what you wanted? I'm sorry if I've taken that for granted, but I assumed…'

Bella put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, 'Sorry, of course I do. You've obviously been thinking about this, but my mind's been occupied with Carlisle and you've taken me by surprise a bit.'

'Obviously I'd have taken things more slowly if it wasn't for Carlisle and I don't want you to feel as if you're being rushed into anything. Sorting out his estate will take ages anyway, as I know only too well from when my father died. The executors will have to contact all the beneficiaries and the creditors before they can draw up the final accounts and distribute the proceeds, which can take anything from four or five months to well over a year, even if everything goes completely smoothly.'

'I wish we knew what was going to happen though.'

'We'll just have to play it by ear, I'm afraid. But as I said, try not to worry too much, whatever happens you won't suddenly be homeless, I promise.'

He bent to retrieve his sweater from the floor and Bella stood up and looked around for her shoes, before opening the curtains and letting the light back in. He came and stood behind her and they both looked out across the garden.

His voice was soft in her ear as his arms wrapped around her front. 'Thank you for giving me this time with Carlisle by the way. I don't think we'd ever have worked things out if you hadn't been my excuse to visit more frequently.'

'You're welcome. And for the record, I love you too.'

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his relieved intake of breath and his arms pulled her tighter against her chest. They stood there for a moment longer, before Edward spun her round to give her one last kiss. Then hand in hand, they left the room and went to join Carlisle downstairs.

* * *

 **Sorry I got distracted and chickened out of letting Carlisle go in this chapter! I'll have to do it next time though, because it's holding up the last part of the story. So next chapter will be about the will & I shouldn't think James will be far behind lol! **

**Thanks for reading & reviewing x Sue**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

At the beginning of the third week of February, when a sea of yellow daffodils chased away the shadows from under the trees and primroses and daisies dotted the lawns, Carlisle passed peacefully away.

He was sitting outside with Bella, enjoying the afternoon sunshine and running through the final version of his manuscript, when Bella noticed he'd looked away from the screen and was staring into the distance.

She followed the direction of his eyes and smiled, 'I've never seen so many daffodils. Spring's definitely on the way, despite the cold breeze. Are you sure you're warm enough? Can I get you another blanket?'

'You're right, it is a little cold. I think I may go back inside now, but you stay here. No don't get up, I can manage perfectly well.'

To her surprise, when Carlisle stood up he rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment, in a rare show of affection.

'Thank you my dear, you've taken such good care of me. I hope you know how grateful I am for all you've done.'

'Carlisle, you know you pay me to do that, don't you?'

They both smiled at each other, knowing full well their relationship went far beyond employer and employee.

Bella held the French windows open while Carlisle slowly made his way back inside and watched as Edward helped him to his usual seat beside the fire. Edward smiled at her before turning back to the DIY catalogue he was leafing through and Bella went back to her book.

But five minutes later she looked up to find that Edward had quietly sneaked up on her and was holding out a posy of forget-me-nots, which he'd picked knowing they were her favourites.

He sat down in the chair that Carlisle had been sitting in and amused himself by sticking the flowers into her hair, until she resembled a renaissance madonna. She squeaked when he pulled her hair too hard and tried to swat him away.

'Shhhh Bella, Carlisle's asleep.' Edward leaned across and kissed her, then tried to take her book away.

She shook her head to dislodge the flowers and pretended to be annoyed, 'Edward you know I've only got a few weeks left before the end of my course and I've got to get this finished now. Go and find something useful to do for five minutes, can't you?'

But he didn't answer and when Bella looked up, all trace of amusement had disappeared from his face and he was staring towards the far end of the garden with a stricken look in his eyes. She looked where he was looking, but there was nothing there, nothing at all, although the sun had gone in and she was suddenly freezing.

She touched Edward's arm and he started, then turned and ran indoors. When she followed him he was kneeling beside Carlisle's chair and she realised immediately that something about Carlisle's posture wasn't right. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand covered her mouth. It was so sudden that she could hardly believe it, but Carlisle had quietly passed away in his sleep.

-ooo-

The next twenty four hours had been awful. Mrs Cope, Emmett and Melanie had suddenly come rushing into the room and Melanie had immediately gone into hysterics.

And while the others tried to calm her down, Edward phoned the doctor to let him know what had happened. It was pointless for Emmett to attempt CPR this time and Bella just pulled the blanket more closely around Carlisle's motionless body, before standing still for a moment to silently say goodbye.

With bowed heads and solemn faces the others followed suit, apart from Melanie, who continued to make such a scene that Emmett and Mrs Cope had to bundle her out of the room, leaving Edward and Bella to wait for the doctor on their own.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand, 'At least it was peaceful and I think he knew this time.'

She looked at Edward enquiringly. 'How did you know though?'

'Um…Didn't you see anything? A shadow hovering under the trees?'

'No, not this time. I wonder why it was just you? I was sitting right next to you…'

Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to think about ghosts and what that meant now, or give in to the tide of grief which was waiting somewhere for her once the initial shock had worn off.

The clock on the mantelpiece ticked loudly in the silence and Bella moved closer towards Edward for support, glad that for once she didn't have to cope with everything alone.

The doctor, closely followed by the undertaker, had arrived and after copious amounts of tea and sympathy Mrs Cope and Emmett had left Edward and Bella to it There was no point sitting in the empty room now that Carlisle's body had been removed and they drew the curtains and closed the door and went back into the main part of the house, where Mrs Cope had stoked up the fire in the kitchen and the smaller sitting room and left them out some food.

They didn't feel much like eating and after sitting reminiscing sadly for a while, Edward managed to rouse himself enough to start making phonecalls, while Bella absently stared at the TV screen, struggling not to give in to the tears which threatened to overwhelm her with every small memory and reminder.

There would be a lot more calls and emails to make in the morning and after breaking the news to most of their closest friends, Edward went to get the file of information he knew Carlisle had prepared months ago.

When he came back he looked slightly puzzled, 'That's odd, the copy of the will's missing.'

He looked at his watch. 'The solicitor's office will be closed by now; I'll have to phone Jenks at home. At least I can ask him to let James know what's happened at the same time. Jenks and Jenks are the executors anyway and they might have some alternative contact details, that last phone number you gave me for James wasn't any better than the ones I already had.'

Grimacing at just the mention of James's name, but knowing it had to be done, Bella started tidying up the room a bit, while Edward went through the list looking for the solicitor's home number. She knew Jenks and Carlisle had been old friends and it was going to be another difficult call for Edward to make. But having something to do seemed to be helping him deal with the situation, which was why she'd decided to let him get on with it. She'd offer to help tomorrow, but at the moment she couldn't even say Carlisle's name without getting tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

She wondered how long it would be before anyone managed to get hold of James though. Could they even go ahead with the funeral arrangements without the next of kin? Her attention went back to Edward when she heard him half-swear loudly, then apologise and thank whoever he was speaking to on the phone, before ending the call.

'What is it? You look as if you're in shock.'

'Carlisle's changed his will and left the house to me.'

-ooo-

Bella stared at Edward,' But how can he do that? Mrs Cope told me that as the only son, James is legally entitled to inherit.'

'That only applies when someone dies without making a will. Carlisle was perfectly free to leave his property to anyone he wanted, but I never thought he'd disinherit James. It's definitely not what Esme would have wanted.'

'Oh, I see. I can understand that he wouldn't want to go against her wishes.'

'It's not only that. When Esme and Carlisle got married, nearly all her divorce settlement from James's father went into repairs on this place, then keeping it going. When she died everything went to Carlisle, but only in the expectation that James would eventually inherit.'

'So changing his will would have been a really big deal for Carlisle. Perhaps he realised more about James than we thought.'

'Maybe, but don't get too excited yet. There's no way James is going to take this lying down.'

'What can he do about it?'

'Threaten to appeal for a start. I'm not sure what his chances of winning would be, but that's not really the point. As a barrister myself, I'd never advise anyone to go to court unless it was absolutely necessary. These cases can easily go on for years and swallow up all the value of the original inheritance. And as he has dual nationality I've no idea if he could also pursue us through the Italian courts. Unfortunately none of this is within my area of expertise.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Well I've asked Jenks to email me a copy of the will as soon as he gets into work tomorrow and presumably he'll do the same with James if he can find him. Then, to put it crudely, we'll just have to wait until the shit hits the fan.'

-ooo-

They didn't have to wait long.

Bella woke up early the next morning after a sad and almost sleepless night and went down to the kitchen. The house already felt strangely empty as if something vital was missing and she couldn't face going anywhere near Carlisle's rooms just yet. She made herself a cup of tea, then almost started crying again when she realised she'd made one for Carlisle too.

Every time she'd woken up in the night, Edward had been awake too and he'd looked so exhausted when he'd finally fallen asleep that she'd crept out of bed and left him sleeping. When he came downstairs he kissed her and made an effort to be as cheerful as possible and spent ages getting the fires going and making them both breakfast. But the fires couldn't seem to take the chill away and after several attempts at conversation, they both relapsed into a sad silence as they stared at the uneaten food on their plates.

The copy of the will came through from the solicitor's at eight thirty and after quickly scanning through it, Edward could definitely confirm that Carlisle had left the house and general contents to him. He pressed print and the printer began to churn out the pages.

Bella felt a rush of relief. At least The Lantern House was safe for now and they wouldn't be unceremoniously kicked out as soon as James arrived. But it seemed odd that Carlisle had kept all of this so secret.

She looked at Edward, who was reading through the printed pages line by line. 'Why do you think Carlisle didn't say anything about changing his will? It would have saved us a lot of worry.'

Edward interrupted his reading. 'I assume the aim was to make sure James didn't find out in advance. I don't even recognise the names of the witnesses, they're not local, must be old friends of Carlisle's from London, and if Jenks was the only other person who knew, there was no chance of James being able to do anything about it.'

'Build a case in advance you mean?'

Edward laughed bitterly. 'No, I was thinking more along the lines of forging a later will.'

'Oh god, James really isn't going to like this, is he?'

'Don't worry about that now, come and have a look. I was wondering why the email from Jenks was addressed to both of us.'

Edward passed her the pages with the additional bequests and Bella began to read through them.

The copyright on Carlisle's books, which unfortunately were mostly out of print now, went to a favourite charity of Esme's. Several rare books in his library were going to his old college and rather strangely, Aro, who was to have his pick of the remainder. Bella raised her eyebrows at Edward in surprise when she read that bit, but continued on to the final bequests which disposed of Carlisle's savings.

If anything this was an even bigger shock, because along with Mrs Cope and Emmett and Rosalie, she'd been left twenty five thousand pounds, with any remaining cash, which was only likely to be a few thousand pounds, going to charity. All James got was his mother's jewellery, which they knew Carlisle had taken out of the bank and had re-valued a few months before Christmas.

Bella looked at Edward with her mouth open in surprise. 'I can't accept…'

'I'm sure Carlisle would have hoped there'd be a lot more to give out. I had no idea the income from his books had shrunk so much. I'm sure James would have been banking on getting his hands on some ready cash as well, but there's not exactly a lot to go round.'

Bella's mouth was still open in shock.

'Edward, how can you say that? A hundred pounds is a lot of money to me. I can't accept twenty five thousand.'

'Sorry Love, but there's no choice. You can do what you like with it once you get it, give it to charity if you have to, although obviously that isn't what Carlisle wanted. Anyway, it could be a long time before anyone gets anything once James starts making a fuss.'

Shortly afterwards Rosalie and Emmett arrived. As they'd already had to send a copy of the will to Edward, the solicitor's office must have decided they might as well contact the other beneficiaries. So once heartfelt commiserations had been shared and a suitable amount of tears had been shed, by the women and Emmett at least, the will and Edward's unexpected inheritance became the main topic of conversation and a welcome distraction from the sadness which hung over the whole house and made them feel as if they should be talking in whispers.

Rose was actually on her way to work and she had to leave, but not long afterwards Mrs Cope turned up and insisted on staying and now that the news about Carlisle was out, a steady stream of villagers began arriving to offer their condolences, so most of the morning was occupied with finishing off the remaining list of phonecalls and dealing with callers.

There was a lull in visitors at lunchtime and Edward and Emmett disappeared into the garden to see what needed doing. Bella was watching them through the kitchen window while she helped Mrs Cope with the washing up – the dishwasher had broken down several weeks before and hadn't been repaired. She knew things were going to be even tighter financially now and she was worried that Edward would let Emmett go, and wear himself out by trying to do everything on his own.

As Edward and Emmett turned and slowly began walking down the path to the kitchen, the front doorbell rang, and hastily drying her hands, Bella hurried towards the hall to let the next villager in. She was hoping they hadn't brought any more food, because the fridge and the larder were already straining with donations and she had no idea how they were going to get through everything they'd already been given.

When she got closer she realised someone was really hammering on the front door. Whoever it was must think no one could hear the bell. She ran the last few steps, ignoring the phone which was ringing nearby. Hers was definitely in her pocket, so Edward must have left his behind. Trying to be as quick as she could, she fumbled with the latch on the door then had to jump out of the way to avoid it slamming into her, as James pushed his way in.

He smiled at her as usual, but a muscle twitched in his cheek and he was having trouble looking her in the eye without betraying the anger he was struggling to conceal. Already feeling slightly alarmed, Bella took a step back, wondering if she should make an excuse and run back towards the safety of the kitchen. Her heart started to thump when she realised no one was even within calling distance. Were Edward and Emmett even back inside the house yet?

As if reading her thoughts, James suddenly grabbed hold of her arm and twisted, bringing her closer towards him. He was still trying to maintain the pretence of a smile, but the effort was suddenly too much and Bella flinched as his fingers dug into her arm.

Edward's phone start ringing again, distracting James for a second and making him loosen his grip slightly. Galvanised into action, Bella tried to twist free. This was so silly, what were they doing? But part of her knew things were deadly serious now and she tried to call out, but her throat was so dry that she couldn't make a sound. She swallowed and was about to try again, when James hit her so hard across the face that she saw stars.

His grasp tightened on her arm and he glared at her as his face contorted with fury. 'You bitch, I should fucking kill you. Playing the innocent while you conspired with your fucking boyfriend to rob me of my inheritance. And what tricks did you have to play on the old man to get him to agree, you fucking whore?'

He was shaking with rage now and his free hand tightened into a fist. Bella's mind was wildly running through options. She decided her best bet was to knee him hard in the groin then run, but she was scared of what he'd do to her if she failed to disable him on the first attempt.

And before either of them had time to move, James was suddenly carried away from her and slammed against the wall, by Edward. Almost dazed with relief, Bella staggered backwards, but if James had been furious, she quickly realised that Edward was absolutely incandescent with rage. Oh shit, he must have seen James hit her.

James's body had hit the wall with a sickening crack which appeared to have stunned him for a moment, but as he stepped away and brushed himself down, he grinned and with his eyes on Edward's face he whispered something Bella couldn't catch. But Edward had heard, and with another roar, he pinned James back against the wall with both hands around his neck.

Already James was struggling to breathe as Edward's hands tightened and if no one stopped him, it seemed quite likely that he would strangle James to death. But Edward almost appeared to be in a trance and nothing Bella shouted at him had any effect. She desperately pulled at his shoulders and his arms, but he was so much stronger than she was that it was useless and all she could do was watch in horror as James began to make a croaking sound and his face turned purple, while Edward gritted hiss teeth and steadily increased the pressure.

Just when she was beginning to give up all hope, two large hands suddenly appeared on top of Edward's and prised them away from James's neck and Bella sobbed with relief when she realised Emmett had come to the rescue. Somehow he managed to wrestle Edward away, leaving James to slide down the wall and onto the floor, gasping for air like a stranded fish.

Edward was still glassy eyed with anger. He lunged at James and almost broke free of the armlock Emmett had him in. But Emmett's voice was coaxing as if he was speaking to a child. 'Shhhh, shhh, it's ok. Calm down mate. Don't take the bait.'

Meanwhile James slowly got to his feet and stood rubbing his neck, while Emmett continued to hold Edward back. He shook himself and craned his neck from side to side testing for damage, then scowled at them all before walking over to the door.

His voice rose to a shrill whine and his Adam's apple bobbed above a livid ring of red, 'You fuckers are going to pay for this. My lawyers will be in touch and we'll be taking you for every last penny you own.'

The final look he gave Edward confirmed that he hated Edward just as much as Edward hated him and Bella's blood ran cold. The front door slammed, James's footsteps crunched across the gravel, his car door opened and banged shut, the engine started up and he drove away. The noise of the car engine got fainter and fainter and then as if they'd been under a spell, all three of them blinked and took a deep breath in unison, just as Mrs Cope appeared.

-ooo-

Mrs Cope's expression was stern when she looked in Edward and Emmett's direction, 'Emmett would you be so kind as to take Mr Edward back outside for a few minutes, he looks as if he could do with some air.'

She waited while Emmett and Edward crossed the hall and disappeared out of the front door, 'Now Miss Bella, you come back to the kitchen with me and we'll have a sit down and a nice cup of tea.' She looked at her watch, 'No one's going to disturb us for half an hour.'

Wondering how she knew that, Bella followed Mrs Cope down the corridor and sat down at the kitchen table while Mrs Cope put the kettle on. She realised she was shaking and when she touched her cheek it felt hot and sore where James had hit her. Mrs Cope came back with tea and biscuits, then ran a cloth under the cold tap and gave it to Bella to hold against her face.

She looked at Bella searchingly, 'I don't think that will look too bad. We don't want Mr Edward getting all riled up again do we?'

Bella tried not to let the tears spill out of her eyes. If she starting crying now she didn't know when she'd be able to stop. 'They both frightened me so much. Not just James, but Edward too, he didn't even seem to know what he was doing.'

'Don't think I'm making excuses, but it's been a long time coming. You can't keep things bottled up like that without them eating away at you inside. I'm sure Mr Edward will be sorry for frightening you, but it was in your defence and at least everything's all out in the open now.'

'I'm worried about what James will do next. Now that Carlisle's left the house to Edward, I feel like we owe it to him to find a way to keep it.'

Mrs Cope patted Bella's hand, 'I'm sure you'll think of something, my dear. James has always been a nasty piece of work, but he's been clever at hiding it up to now.' She stared out into the garden with a pensive look on her face. 'I've never known him let himself get so stirred up like this before. He's getting careless.'

The sun had come out and the daffodils were fluttering in the breeze and for some reason Bella remembered she had a question about the ghost from the previous day. 'I know this is a complete change of subject, but Emmett told me once that you'd seen Lady Mary's ghost. Do you know why she appears to some people and not others, or is it that you can only see her once? I think Edward saw her yesterday, but unlike before when Carlisle nearly died, I was sitting right beside him and I didn't see a thing.'

Mrs Cope turned away from the window and looked at Bella in surprise. 'I don't know exactly how it works, Dear, but although she's confined to the garden, she can only be seen by the last person who was with the deceased inside the house - some lingering connection to the death of her children perhaps?'

'Oh, ok that explains it then.' But there was something at the back of Bella's mind which wasn't satisfied with the explanation, although she couldn't think what it was. She wondered if Carlisle had seen the ghost too, or if he'd just been admiring the daffodils - the garden did look beautiful in its spring finery.

Sitting quietly with Mrs Cope and looking out at the garden, for the first time she began to feel at peace with Carlisle's passing. Although she missed him badly and she'd miss him even more as the days passed, deep down she knew it had been time and she was comforted by the knowledge that everyone who'd known him would always think fondly of him and carry him in their hearts, which was a legacy that anyone could be proud of.

In fact, by the time Edward and Emmett re-appeared she felt so much more able to cope, that she accepted Edward's apology for his behaviour with hardly any argument. Although it worried her when he said that he had no idea what had come over him, she decided that putting up with James for nearly thirty years without trying to kill him, was probably more than anyone could reasonably be expected to bear.

It didn't take long for the stream of visitors to begin again, although Mrs Cope put herself on front door duty this time. It was unlikely James would come back so soon, but they breathed a sigh of relief when Jenks rang to let them know that he was already on his way back to Italy.

Realising it was Jenks who'd been trying to get in touch earlier, Edward disappeared into Carlisle's study to have a longer conversation and he emerged looking slightly worried.

'At least we know what James's plan of attack is. He'd already been to see Jenks before he came here and caused quite a commotion. Jenks was trying to warn us he was on the warpath. Anyway he's gone back there and made a lot of empty threats. Of course Jenks gave him short shrift and threatened to call the police if he didn't calm down. We both seem to have had problems controlling out tempers today. Not so unusual for me I'm afraid, but not at all what I'd expect of James, he usually plays his cards so close to his chest and I've never ever seen him betray any kind of emotion.' Edward looked perplexed.

'Anyway, James's un-James like behaviour apart, Jenks says he's going to contest the will on several grounds – that as the only son he's now been left penniless and deprived of his original inheritance from his father's family, but more seriously, that Bella and I conspired to influence a dying man to change his will in our favour.'

Bella was incensed, 'How dare he, the slimy little bastard. Oh god, I'm so sorry if I've helped to make things even more difficult.'

Edward put his arm around her, 'Don't worry, like I said, only an idiot would take this to court, because it's going to be so expensive and the result's so uncertain. Jenks has assured me it could go either way and James must know that. So when James's solicitor gets in touch I've instructed Jenks to do his best to settle out of court, which must be what they're expecting.'

'But how can you afford that?'

'I know the prospect of having to buy James off is extremely annoying, but I'm willing to make a dent in the proceeds of my flat if necessary.'

Bella sighed, 'It's worth it to save the house of course, but it just seems so unfair that James is going to potentially walk away with several hundred thousand pounds of your money. I'm sure he must be lying about being penniless, he seems to be able to fly over here at the drop of a hat,' she ended bitterly.

Edward laughed and kissed the side of her head,' I can always depend on you for a down to earth point of view, my darling, but I agree the main object is to save the house, so I'm willing to sacrifice a bit of cash if that's the only way to do it.'

He grabbed her and kissed her properly, then held her tightly and nuzzled at her ear, before suddenly letting her go with a look of horror on his face. 'Oh god, I can see Mrs Penhallow approaching up the drive. That's an hour of our lives we're never going to get back and ten to one there's one of her inedible cheese and onion flans in that bag she's carrying…'

-ooo-

Later, when they were lying in bed together, quietly reminiscing about Carlisle and then talking about the day they'd had and James and the house, Edward apologised again for nearly strangling him.

Bella couldn't help shivering at the memory. 'You were really scary. What the hell did James say to you by the way? He spoke so softly I couldn't hear.'

'Don't get mad. His exact words were 'How's Irina?' but I couldn't have got any angrier than I already was. When I heard the way he spoke to you and then saw him hit you, everything just sort of exploded.'

His fists curled at the memory, but he shook his head as if to clear it, then very gently ran his fingers across the slight mark on Bella's cheek and kissed it.

Her heart sped up as it always did when he touched her and electricity flickered across her skin. But she was so incensed with James that she ignored it, 'So James really did have something to do with swindling your father before he died?'

'I think that definitely confirms it, but it's old news and as I said I was much more concerned about you. But I didn't mean to scare you, Sweetheart, I thought I'd got my temper under better control these days. Thank god Emmett was there, you can see why I was turfed out of school for getting into fights when I was a kid.'

'I really thought you were going to kill him.'

'I don't think I'd have gone quite that far. Although if James goes anywhere near you again, or drains every last penny out of me now, I think I might,' he joked.

She sighed, 'I still can't get over how unfair it is that you're having to pay him off.'

'Well if it gets rid of James for good it'll be worth it. He won't have any excuse to come back here once everything's settled.'

Edward's arm wound around her body to pull her closer and she laid her head on his chest. She could see him smiling down at her in the moonlight as she nestled into his arms, and minutes later they were fast asleep.

But towards dawn Bella woke up with a start. She'd been dreaming about Alice and Lady Mary and her eyes darted all round the room to get her bearings and make sure she was definitely awake. Edward's warm body and quiet breathing next to her confirmed she wasn't still asleep and she lay back down with a relieved sigh, feeling him stir as her hand accidentally brushed against his thigh.

She settled more securely against him and he murmured in his sleep and automatically wrapped both arms around her, rubbing his face against the back of her shoulder, before relaxing again.

She lay awake for a while, trying to remember what she'd been dreaming about. She remembered being up in the nursery watching the shadow of a child playing on the rocking horse. Then they'd suddenly flown out of the window and into the garden, where Lady Mary had been standing in the bright summer sunshine on the edge of the cliff, looking out across the sea. Lady Mary had turned to smile at her, but suddenly they'd heard screams from inside the house and she'd vanished, along with the shadowy Alice, leaving only a handful of seashells behind.

It was the sound of the screams which had scared Bella and made her wake up. She had no idea which one of them was screaming, although she had a horrible feeling it could have been all of them. But she knew it was quite likely that her sleeping brain was just remembering how she'd felt when she couldn't manage to drag Edward away from James.

She turned her head and looked round at Edward. He was sleeping quietly now and he looked so peaceful that her heart lurched, she wanted their future to be happy and free of the past, especially from James.

Her thoughts went back to her dream and to the conversation she'd had with Mrs Cope about the ghost earlier and suddenly she realised what had been in the back of her mind. When she'd visited Edward in London, he'd mentioned that James had seen the ghost on the night Alice died.

She'd wondered at the time why it had been James, not Edward or someone else. But now she knew the answer – James must have been the last person to see Alice inside the house.

Bella's head was spinning. If that was true, James had lied to everyone, including the police, about only arriving after Alice was dead. And that could only mean one thing – that James was implicated in her death in some way. And if she had to put a bet on it, from the other things she'd heard and seen, she was pretty sure he'd been supplying Alice with drugs.

That didn't necessarily mean he'd wanted or intended Alice to drown, but it would definitely explain why it had happened. Bella shivered when she remembered how Edward had looked when he'd had his hands around James's throat. Even if she convinced Edward this was the proof that was lacking, all she'd achieve would be to make Edward take things into his own hands again.

She couldn't tell him. There was no evidence apart from a ghost, no body, only one discredited witness, nothing that could ever be proved. No one knew for certain what had happened apart from James and there was no way he'd ever admit to anything when he'd gone to so much trouble to lead any suspicion away from himself.

No wonder she'd heard so many slightly different versions of what had happened when she'd first arrived in the village and it was no mystery now why some of them reflected so badly on Edward. After today she realised just how much James would have enjoyed spreading rumours and secretly twisting the knife and Edward had already felt so guilty about not being able to save Alice, that it had almost ruined his relationship with Carlisle.

In covering his own tracks James had cruelly and deliberately made things worse for Edward, who'd only been eighteen at the time. And as she looked at Edward's sleeping face with tears in her eyes, Bella knew that at this moment she could quite happily have strangled James herself.

* * *

 **Somehow I don't think Edward's going to be able to buy James off as easily as he thinks, but the good news is that there are only about 3 chapters left to go!**

 **Thanks for reading x Sue**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

In the morning Edward made love to her so sweetly and tenderly that the memory followed Bella through the day, helping to smooth over the continuing sadness of Carlisle's absence. She missed him so much that it was difficult to concentrate on anything else and she was constantly reminded that from now on there would be no quiet wisdom and steadying hand to guide her steps, no one to take problems to, or smile at the absurdities of life with, safe in the knowledge that somehow everything would be all right in the end.

But knowing Edward was going through the same experience helped a little and often their eyes would meet and they'd know they'd just had the exact same thought that Carlisle would have enjoyed this or been amused by that and even though the house felt so sad and empty without him, Bella managed not to let her feelings overwhelm her. It wasn't what Carlisle would have wanted, so she tried her best to keep the tears at bay, for Edward's sake as well as her own.

They'd spent the morning dealing with the last few visitors and just before lunch Rosalie arrived to take all the medical equipment away. Bella could feel the atmosphere in the house begin to bristle with discomfort, but thankfully Edward and Rosalie's truce seemed to be holding and they even managed to be slightly more than civil, which was a big relief. Any animosity felt so disrespectful towards Carlisle and the commotion caused by James had been more than enough to deal with.

Jenks rang again in the afternoon and at least Edward could report there was a bit of progress as far as the will was concerned.

'James's solicitor has made preliminary contact and Jenks has put forward our request for an out of court settlement.'

'That's good news. How long does he think it will be before he hears anything back?'

'If James agrees, they should be able to start negotiations straight away. They've asked for the house to be valued and in the meantime Jenks is going to apply for probate and start the process of winding up Carlisle's estate.'

'Is there any news about the funeral?'

'They put it more diplomatically, but the basic response was that James isn't interested in the arrangements and he's too busy to attend.'

Bella snorted with disgust, 'Well James can't possibly claim he's overcome with grief then. I'd have thought he'd at least make an effort to attend the funeral, although it would have made things really difficult for everyone.'

'I can't say it's not a huge relief that he won't be there. Anyway, I'll get things started and speak to the vicar about dates, and Jenks is going to arrange for three estate agents to come round and do the valuations over the next day or two.'

And as Edward also started his new job at the beginning of the next week, suddenly there was an awful lot to get done. The funeral was arranged for the end of the following week, they had various meetings with the vicar about the service, the announcement of Carlisle's death was put in the newspaper, funeral invitations went out and as was traditional in the village, The Sailor's Rest was booked for lunch afterwards.

At the start of the week of the funeral, there was a slight lull and after Edward had left for work, which felt very strange after more than a month of having him nearby every day, Bella was suddenly left all alone in the house without even Mrs Cope for company - Mrs Cope's husband was in increasingly bad health and they'd all decided it was probably the right time to give up her job, although there was no doubt she'd continue to pop in for a cup of tea and a chat whenever she felt like it.

Bella had decided that ahead of the funeral and more expected visitors, she'd give the whole house a bit of a spring clean. And now that she'd had time to get over the initial shock and grief a little and accept that Carlisle really had gone, she finally had the courage to venture into his rooms on her own.

Determined not to get emotional, she hurriedly opened the windows wide to air the downstairs rooms, then went upstairs to Carlisle's bedroom and hoovered the floor and dusted and polished the furniture in a whirl of activity, until the sight of his shoes, waiting forlornly beside the wardrobe, suddenly brought tears to her eyes.

She walked over to the window and took a deep breath of fresh air. From this side of the building, which also housed the observatory, there was a gloriously unobstructed view across the grass-covered cliffs to the sea, and she stood and watched the waves tumbling over the rocks and a far off ship slowly drift past on the horizon, until she felt calmer.

When she turned back to the room it smelt of furniture polish, and the sea air and sunlight streaming through the open windows had got rid of any last stale remnants of the sickroom. Nothing of Carlisle's presence remained and Bella felt a strong conviction that wherever he had gone to, he was at peace now.

On this sunny morning the idea of ghosts and premonitions seemed absurd. Over the last week she'd managed to push her dream and her conviction that James was responsible for Alice's death, to the back of her mind and she wanted it to stay there. There was more than enough to deal with in the real world at the moment, without finding additional reasons to demonise James.

Soon she wouldn't have the time for idle speculation anyway. She'd already made enquiries in the village about finding a temporary job and as soon as the funeral was over, she'd take a few shifts at the pub, or one of the tearooms or restaurants. Then once she'd handed in her essay on Lady Mary at the end of the month, she'd have to sit down and decide exactly what she was going to do next.

-ooo-

It was still very strange trying to get used to Edward being at work all day, and on the afternoon before the funeral he'd decided to stay late at the last minute, to make up for taking a day off so soon. It was already nearly supper time and Bella was in the kitchen wondering what to do with his share of the chicken stew she'd had in the slow oven all day, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Since James had burst into the house, answering the door wasn't Bella's favourite task, especially now that it was dark outside and she was on her own. So hoping it was only Rose dropping in on her way home from work, she looked out of the hall window first, to see if there was a car parked outside.

She could see much beyond the headlights, which were dazzlingly bright, and it definitely wasn't Rose's car. But when the doorbell rang insistently for a second time, Bella took a deep breath and opened the door a crack; at least Emmett had put a security chain on it so no one could barge in again. But she could never have guessed who would be standing there – her eyes travelled up and up, until she was looking into the cold grey eyes of Felix, Aro Volturi's right hand man.

He smiled relatively kindly, 'Good evening Miss Swan, Mr Volturi would like to offer his condolences for Mr Cullen's death in person, if that would be acceptable to you?'

Bella tried to hide how much she really didn't want to have to put up with more visitors at the moment, by being extra welcoming, 'Oh, yes of course. Do tell Mr Volturi to come in, please. Although, I'm sorry, but Edward won't be home for another hour or two.'

Felix bowed slightly in acknowledgement of what she'd said, then turned and walked back to the car. Bella opened the door wider and watched as the window on the passenger side of a large black Bentley slowly descended. There was a whispered conversation, then the car door opened and Aro emerged.

He was shorter than Bella remembered, but just as expensively and immaculately dressed. His very white and even teeth gleamed at her as he shook her hand.

'Good evening, Miss Swan. I am glad to see you looking so well, despite these recent very sad events. I would like to offer you, and Mr Edward Cullen, my sincere and heartfelt commiserations.' Aro smiled sadly and his jet black eyes glistened under the porch light, with perhaps the merest hint of a tear.

'Would you like to come in for a moment? I'm sorry Edward's not home yet. I assume you've come for the funeral, are you staying in the village?' Bella could hear her voice nervously piling on the small talk and without thinking, she began to lead Aro and a totally silent Felix, towards the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen door she realised it probably wasn't the best place to entertain visitors and she stopped, feeling like an idiot. The smell of the chicken stew was distracting her, but when she turned and saw that Aro and Felix looked unmistakably hungry too, she relaxed and smiled.

'You wouldn't like to stay for supper would you? There's more than enough to go round.'

Aro's face lit up,' Thank you my dear, that is very thoughtful of you. I must admit we are rather weary, there were several unexpected delays at the airport.' His eyes strayed away from her face and his expression darkened for a moment. It looked as if someone was going to pay for that. But when he turned back to Bella his voice was light and the shadow had dissipated, although his eyes were now assessing her shrewdly behind his smile.

Bella quickly invited her guests to sit down and when she returned from hanging up their coats in the hall cupboard, they'd made themselves at home. To her surprise, once her nerves had settled a bit, she found they were both actually very good company and having sent Felix down to the cellar to fetch a bottle of wine, they all tucked into Bella's stew and demolished a loaf of homemade bread.

Soon they were opening another bottle, and afterwards, while Felix disappeared to make some phone calls, Bella offered to take Aro to Carlisle's study to choose the books he'd been left in the will. They could give the solicitors a list afterwards and she'd make sure they were kept safe, until everything was settled and all the bequests could be handed out.

Aro's eyes lit up when he walked into the room, 'Ah, Carlisle had such perfect taste. It was such an honour to have made his acquaintance, and an unexpected delight to discover that we shared a common interest. '

'May I?' He walked over to one of the bookcases and scanned the shelves, before removing a volume. His hands were surprisingly small and delicate and like the rest of him, immaculately kept, and Bella watched as he ran his manicured fingers across the pages with the air of a connoisseur appraising a work of art.

He laid the book down and reached for another, 'The lesser Roman poets. A field of study overlooked by many, but not without its unexpected treasures. It will be a lasting regret that I was unfortunately unable to find the time to visit Carlisle during these last months and that our discussions and debates were of necessity confined to email.'

Aro's eyes glistened again and he dabbed at them with a very white pocket handkerchief.

'Although our friendship was short, it is many years since I have encountered someone of such intelligence and understanding and I was proud to number Carlisle amongst my friends.' He bowed his head in Bella's direction as if to thank her for Carlisle's existence and continued to select volumes from the shelves, until there was quite a large pile stacked up on the desk.

When he'd finished, he turned back to her and produced a visiting card from his wallet, 'I must mention that before his death, Carlisle asked me to take you under my protection, which I was very happy to agree to. I have a dear daughter who is of a similar age and I can understand his distress at leaving you so alone.'

He handed Bella the card, 'These are my private contact details and I would be very grateful if you would do me the honour of accepting my help should you ever need it.'

Bella didn't know what to say. This was just odd. If she needed any help she had plenty of friends to call on now, without ringing someone in Italy. But she took the card anyway and put it in her pocket.

'Thank you, that's very kind and it's also very kind of you to come to the funeral, especially as James can't make it.'

Aro's demeanour was suddenly chilly, 'Ah yes, our young friend James. At one time I had high hopes…But I'm afraid his behaviour has been rather disappointing of late, in a number of ways.'

He brushed an invisible speck of dust off his sleeve then became all smiles again. 'But let us not talk about James, when there are so many more interesting subjects to discuss. Come, Felix will be restless and I am so looking forward to trying your, what did you say, apple crumble and custard?' and he ushered Bella out of the room.

Later when her guests had left, with several over the top compliments on her cooking and many thanks for so generously welcoming them into her home, Bella decided to just pile the dirty plates in the sink and leave everything for the morning. After drinking all that wine she felt slightly tipsy. But she might as well finish off the last half a glass in the bottle, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

As she sat back down at the table, Edward let himself in through the back door and looked at her in surprise. 'Have you been having a party all on your own?' He picked up the empty bottle and grinned, 'Well at least you chose the best vintage.'

He swiped the glass out of her hand and drank most of the contents, before Bella could grab it back and finish it off. She swallowed a hiccup and waved her hand dismissively in the direction of the cellar, 'Oh, I'm sure there's another bottle left if you want some. It is quite nice though, isn't it?'

'It should be, at over two hundred pounds a bottle.'

Bella stared at him in shock, before looking comically guilty, 'Oh, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. We sent Felix down to the cellar and that's what he came back with.'

She wondered if she should own up to having drunk two bottles, but Edward was the one looking surprised now. He looked around the room and saw all the dirty dishes in the sink. 'So you really have been having a party?'

'I'm sorry we ate all the food. You'll have to get yourself a sandwich or something. I think I might just have an early night now you're back.' She got to her feet slightly unsteadily and walked over to the sink to get herself a glass of water.

Edward laughed, 'So who have you been entertaining so thoroughly? I assume it was Aro, if Felix was in tow?'

'Oh, yes. They're here for the funeral. Aro and Carlisle apparently struck up a bit of a friendship after James brought him here last year. I let him choose the books he wanted, I didn't think you'd mind. And then he gave me his card with his private number and everything.' She pulled it out of her pocket to show him.

'You've obviously charmed him too,' Edward put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Well I'm completely knackered and it's going to be another exhausting day tomorrow with the funeral and everything. If you're really going to have an early night, I might just grab something to eat, then have a shower and join you.'

Bella pulled him closer and kissed him back, taking the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair at the same time, 'Mmm, yes please. That would be nice.'

-ooo-

The day of Carlisle's funeral could best be described as changeable. When they arrived at the church it was raining and the pallbearers had to struggle to keep their footing, as they carried the coffin up the slippery stone steps. Inside, the village church was packed to the rafters with standing room only. The whole village was there, plus friends from all over the county and many that Bella recognised from Carlisle's birthday party, including a large contingent who'd travelled down from London.

The service was a fitting mixture of solemn and affectionate and when Edward and two of Carlisle's oldest friends stepped up to the lectern to say a few words, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. As everyone filed out to the graveyard afterwards, Bella picked out Aro and Felix amongst the crowd at the back of the church, and later she noticed them again, standing slightly apart from the other mourners, under one of the straggly trees which were dotted around the graveyard.

The sun had come out by now and Bella turned her head away and stared down at the open grave as the coffin was slowly being lowered into it, feeling Edward grip her hand more tightly while another round of tears pricked at her eyes. Trying to keep the tears at bay, she pressed her lips into a tight line and looked away from the gaping hole in the ground to Esme and Alice's headstones beside it.

But that hadn't been a very good idea either. Now she was thinking about Alice's empty grave and Lady Mary's gilded but empty mausoleum, which she'd been sitting next to in the church. She tried to clear her mind and concentrate on the warm sun on her back and the feel of Edward's hand in hers. She remembered the first time she'd been in the church and explored the churchyard, on her second day in the village almost a year ago to the day. Thanks to Carlisle, she had so much to be grateful for now.

The sunshine had turned back to drizzle by the time all the mourners had filed past and they'd thanked the vicar and listened to a few last words of condolence from him. Edward opened his umbrella, then held Bella's hand again as they followed the departing crowd of mourners down the hill and through the twisting village streets to The Sailor's Rest.

As soon as they walked through the door, there was a flurry of activity and Jessica rang the bell over the bar for silence, while Edward asked everyone to join him in celebrating Carlisle's life. And as if everyone had already decided not to become too miserable, after Edward had drawn attention to the free bar and the food laid out in the snug, a chorus of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' and three cheers for Carlisle went up.

Edward and Bella sat down at the largest table, where Rosalie, Emmett and Mrs Cope had been keeping a place for them. They all agreed the service had been beautiful and now a constant stream of people stopped by their table to reiterate how sorry they were for their loss. And while Bella listened to all their recollections of many kindnesses done, she was comforted by the knowledge that everyone in the room would be telling these stories about Carlisle for years to come, with affection and respect.

Gradually, as the afternoon wore on, the conversation began to turn to other topics, including Lauren's wedding at the end of the month, which they'd all been invited to. Bella was surprised to find out that Rosalie had been good friends with Lauren at college, but she was even more surprised when Mrs Cope said she had an invitation, the result of a long ago stint as a nanny to the groom, who was also a friend of Edward's.

When the pub began to empty a little and Mrs Cope had decided she'd better go home to see about her husband's tea, Jessica took the chance to properly say hello to Bella and share her latest news - that the sale of the restaurant had finally gone through.

As predicted, Aro had withdrawn his offer after James and his friends had attracted so much attention. But the very next day, a couple who'd been on their way to look at another property miles away, had ended up in the village by mistake, seen the for sale sign and immediately made enquiries.

Bella gave her friend a hug, 'That's great news Jess. You'll be living in London in no time.'

'I don't know about that. We've still got to sell the pub. Mike's dropped the asking price again, but for some reason he's convinced James is going to buy it, although I've told him that's just stupid.'

Bella was worried, 'I hope you're right. I can't stand the thought of James still hanging around the place. We were hoping that once Carlisle's will was settled there'd be no reason for him to come back.'

'He told me he couldn't wait to get away from here. Plus Maria, you know, the girl I was looking after when the police came round, she told me James has run up a lot of gambling debts and owes Aro a massive amount of money. So there's no way he could afford to buy this place now, even if he wanted to.'

'That might explain why he's so desperate to get his hands on The Lantern House though. I think I'd be pretty scared if I owed Aro money and couldn't pay it back.'

Bella scanned the room looking for Aro and Felix. She couldn't remember seeing them in the pub at all, they must have left straight after the service. She imagined the large black car gliding through the narrow country lanes back to where Aro and Felix had come from and the thought of attracting Aro's displeasure in any way was chilling.

As if he knew they were talking about James, just at that moment Jenks appeared in the doorway and Edward got up to go and speak to him. Wondering what was so important that Jenks had left his office when he'd only just gone back to it, Bella could tell by the way Edward was running his hands through his hair that he was getting agitated and when he returned to their table a few minutes later, he looked really stressed.

'What's the matter?'

'The valuations have come in and as well as half the value of the house as it stands, James is demanding nearer the value with planning permission, to compensate for lack of development income. I've no idea if I'll be able to raise anywhere near that amount of cash and if we can't reach an agreement by the end of the month, James has threatened to start legal action straight away.'

Emmett broke in, 'Why should the little shit end up with anything? Just let the fucker take it to court and see how he comes off.'

'We've already decided we can't afford to take the risk. It could take years, and even if we win, we could still end up having to sell the house just to pay the legal costs. Plus we can't ignore the fact that James might try to manufacture some sort of evidence against us. Apparently he's already been muttering to his solicitor about foul play.'

Emmett shook his head in disbelief, 'Takes one to know one. If you ask me that whole episode when Carlisle got ill before Christmas was really fishy and I wouldn't put anything past James.'

Nobody contradicted him, even Rosalie, who hadn't been able to ignore the rumours which had kept the village entertained for months.

Bella tried to concentrate on the current problem, 'So what's the plan?'

'Well, we don't seem to have any choice but to increase our offer, and short of finding the buried treasure my grandfather used to tell me stories about, it looks like I'll have to get a mortgage. We'll need to decide how far we're willing to go though. It would be ridiculous to get to the point where we had to sell the house just to pay off James.'

They all looked glum, before Emmett piped up again, 'I like the sound of the buried treasure though. Are you sure you don't want me to start digging up the garden?'

Edward laughed, 'I think it might make more sense to have another look round the house first.'

-ooo-

As soon as they got home Bella & Edward rolled up their sleeves and got to work carefully searching through the whole house, in the hope that something of value might have been overlooked.

But even as they combed through all the books in the library looking for first editions, they knew it was unlikely. Although some of the furniture and pictures were worth a few thousand between them, there were no real family heirlooms left and Carlisle had had the entire contents of the house itemised and valued the previous year, even going to the trouble of getting each piece of Esme's jewellery appraised and photographed ready to hand over to James.

They spent the whole weekend checking through the list of contents attached to the will and on Monday, after Edward had arranged an appointment with the bank manager, he also phoned the local auction house to get another valuation carried out just to make sure.

They hadn't got as far as the attic though and Emmett volunteered to help Bella try to tidy it up a bit while Edward was at work. After poking around for an hour, the previous valuer had given a combined estimate for the broken and discarded furniture and miscellaneous junk piled up in the attic, but there could be anything underneath all the jumble.

As soon as Edward left for work, Bella and Emmett started hauling furniture around and dusting it off. Then they dragged everything into the two largest attic rooms and arranged it in neat rows ready for inspection. But even they could see there were no hidden gems. Most of the furniture was either damaged well beyond repair, huge and hideously Victorian, or cheap and nasty post-war, and although some of it could be sent to auction or donated to charity once the valuer had been, a lot more was fit only for the bonfire.

Still they soldiered on amongst the dust and cobwebs, separating the furniture from the other junk, which they began depositing in two of the smaller rooms once they'd cleared enough space. And actually sifting through the smaller weird and wonderful items was much more fun and when Emmett left at the end of the day, Edward and Bella continued sorting through on their own after supper.

Among the broken lampshades, piles of old newspapers, outmoded household gadgets and trunks of mouldy clothes and bed linen, was a whole domestic history of the last two or three hundred years and although again, most of the items were Victorian or twentieth century and probably not worth very much, not to mention rusty and broken, these discarded items looked much more likely to bring in some money.

Like the furniture, they carefully dusted everything off and laid it out neatly for the valuer to look at. Some of the items were so old or interesting that they'd try to keep them if possible for future generations, but like everything else it depended on the valuations and they couldn't afford to be too sentimental, although Bella couldn't help hoping that the ugliest things would be worth the most money.

By lunchtime the next day the attic was a much more pleasant and tidy place to be in, although moving things around had uncovered several areas of dodgy floorboards and looking up they could see the sky in one or two places, which would need to be remedied as soon as possible.

With a path cleared to the far end of the largest room, they'd almost finished the sorting and tidying and there was just one final water-damaged table and sideboard to move out from under the eaves and line up with everything else and that would be it. They lifted the empty sideboard away, then the table, revealing a rotting pile of carpet off-cuts and cardboard underneath.

Bella reached out gingerly. 'Yuck, that carpet's really disgusting and those look like mice droppings all over it.'

Emmett was braver and pulled the whole lot off the top, 'That's going straight in the rubbish pile then, and so are these blackout curtains underneath.'

The cardboard they could see right at the bottom was actually a pair of squashed cardboard boxes and they carefully pulled out the slightly damp remains of the first box and looked inside.

Both their faces lit up, 'Wow, Emmett, I think we've finally hit the jackpot.'

They were looking at a very dirty but magnificent chandelier, which surely must be worth several thousand pounds. Smiling with delight at actually finding something worthwhile at last, they carefully pulled the remaining box out too.

But they were disappointed when they found it only contained more blackout curtains and at the very bottom, a pile of old bills and stationery which looked as if it had been tipped straight out of a desk drawer and forgotten about.

'Oh, well never mind Em, we've found one valuable thing anyway. I can't wait to show Edward the chandelier when he gets home.'

Emmett stood up and pulled a cobweb out of his hair, then wiped a grimy hand across his chin, leaving a big black smear behind. 'Yeah, that's really something else.'

Bella looked at her watch, 'Well, you might as well get off home now, I'm sorry I've kept you so long. If you could take the rest of the rubbish downstairs with you, I'll finish tidying up. There's only the nursery wing left and I can do that tomorrow, on my own.'

'Ok, but I'd better come back and have a quick look at the roof in the morning. If it's just a few loose slates I can manage it myself, but can you remind Edward that chimney still needs fixing?'

'Will do. See you tomorrow then. Say hi to Rose for me, and thanks again for spending all this time helping.' She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, avoiding the smear on his chin, but not realising she had a bigger one right across her nose and a spider dangling on a string off her hair.

-ooo-

When Emmett had gone, Bella had a last check round, then took the box of stationery downstairs with her. She'd chuck the old writing paper and envelopes away, but she'd noticed there were a few letters in amongst them, which should probably be added to the archives. She had about an hour before she had to start getting ready for her first shift at the pub, so once she'd made herself a cup of tea she'd have a proper look through.

She did a bit of research on chandeliers first. It looked as if the one they'd found might definitely be worth a few thousand, but the cost of getting it properly cleaned and restored was horrendous. She felt slightly deflated now; they seemed to be constantly taking one step forward and two steps back and even if they managed to save the house, the repair bills were going to be crippling and she knew Edward was already really worried about how they were going to manage.

She'd contribute the money Carlisle had left her of course and at least she'd almost finished her degree, so she might be able to get a half decent job soon, which would help a bit. The teacher training she'd been planning to start in the autumn would just have to wait, they'd need as much money coming in as possible. But it didn't really matter, as long as she had Edward, and the house was safe, she'd be perfectly happy.

She remembered the cardboard box and went to get some newspapers to spread over the kitchen table before she tipped everything out – she'd disturbed enough creepy crawlies lately to be wary of what might be lurking at the bottom.

Most of the contents seemed to date from the 1940s and were what you'd expect to find in a writing desk drawer - pens, paper and envelopes, an old address book, letters, bills, scissors, a roll of string and even a sheet of stamps with George VI's head on them.

She smoothed out one or two of the answered letters and found they contained some interesting snippets about daily life at the time. She'd read the rest later, but they should definitely go in the family archive. She looked at the signatures at the bottom and wondered who'd written them - friends, relatives and even the barest acquaintances, it had been such a different world then, without mobile phones or computers to keep in touch.

There were also one or two items which didn't belong with the others, a beautiful First World War Valentine's card, some party invitations with art deco motifs on the back, a case containing calling cards from even further back in time and a yellowing letter with an unbroken wax seal on the back. Perhaps they'd been pushed to the back of the drawer or trapped under the lining paper, which had been unceremoniously emptied into the box along with everything else.

She picked up the letter and examined the seal with interest. It looked as if it had been done in a hurry, the red wax had dripped across the back of the letter like a trail of blood and the imprint was smudged, although she thought she could make out the shape of an anchor which was part of the Cullen crest, with a letter 'P' on top.

Intrigued, she turned the letter over and was so startled by what she saw that she almost dropped it into her half-finished mug of tea. The writing was faded and barely legible, but it was unmistakably addressed to Mary Cullen.

* * *

 **Sorry, the next chapter won't be posted for 3 weeks, because I have family staying over the holidays. The one after that should be back to 2 weeks & will be the last or next to last.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **x Sue**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Bella squinted at the address on the letter. It was so badly written that if she hadn't already known it, she wouldn't have had a clue. But since her trip to London, the location of the madhouse Lady Mary had spent her last few days in was engraved on her memory.

With shaking hands, she turned the letter over again, carefully broke the seal and looked for a signature. As she'd immediately guessed, the letter was from Percy and for the merest fragment of a second the room seemed to shimmer and realign, and Bella glimpsed a different reality lit by candlelight, where copper pans hung from the ceiling and an empty glass and an old fashioned quill pen were lying on the table in front of her.

But before she even had time to think, the picture rippled and dissolved, like a pebble dropping into a pool of water, leaving Bella staring down at just the letter. And not sure if she'd really seen anything at all, she quickly smoothed out the folded pages and began trying to decipher the words.

As if the black scrawl wasn't already difficult enough to read, in places the ink was smudged, and the lines dipped down on the right hand side of the paper, as though the writer was drunk, or half asleep, and the effort of writing was almost too difficult. But when Bella began reading, it became clear that Percy had in fact been desperately ill.

 _ **My Dearest Darling Wife,**_

 _ **I know not how this Missive, entrusted in Haste to our most Goodly and Obliging Friend, Piers Trevanion, may find thee, My Beloved.**_

 _ **Tho' be Assured that by some Blessed Miracle, having but lately Escaped the Fate which threatened to Consign me to my last Resting Place, by the Grace of God, the Brain Fever, which even now Clouds my Senses and steals the Strength from my limbs, lessens its most Pernicious Hold.**_

 _ **God willing, having dispatched our Loyal Ally Piers betimes, I follow to London on the Morrow, with as much Speed as my feeble body may Command, though never so sick at Heart and Afeared at what may have Befallen thee at the hands of so Villainous a Scoundrel and withal so far from Home and kindly Company.**_

 _ **Since waking this day from Lethe's dreadful Slumber, but to find thee, My Darling Wife, Absent from my side, I tremble still, in the thrall of such Dire and Dreadful Imaginings and Curse the facility with which thy Cousin James hath prevailed upon thy Esteemed Parents with weasel words & in the surest Belief of my imminent Demise, to convey thee, in the depths of thy Misery and uncontrollable Ravings, to a place of Containment, & that this be so speedily Accomplished.**_

 _ **Be Sure that my Heart is ever thine, My Dearest, and wheresoever thou shouldst find thyself, I beg of thee be Strong, in the certain Knowledge that thy Friends make Haste to Discover thee and that thy Cousin James, may he ever be Damned, shall most certainly Re-pay an Thousandfold all Ill that be done.**_

 _ **Dream of me my Sweetest Darling and I pray that God keep you Safe in his Care.**_

 _ **Thy most Devoted and Regretful Husband,**_

 _ **Perceval**_

Bella wondered why the letter had never been sent, then looked at the date at the top and saw that it was several days after Mary had died. Poor Percy must have received the news of her death - through her parents perhaps? - almost as soon as he'd finished writing and before his friend had had time to set off for London. And then the letter had lain forgotten somewhere, hidden from sight for all these years.

She couldn't imagine how Percy must have felt when he'd realised it was already too late to save his beloved wife. Presumably he hadn't even been able to get to London in time to attend the inquest, or the funeral. It would have taken at least four or five days to get there on horseback, even for someone who wasn't recovering from what sounded like a very serious illness.

James Trevear had also died the following year and Bella just hoped that Percy had tracked him down to wherever he'd fled to on the continent and challenged him to a final duel. It was obvious that assuming Percy was about to die, James had resurrected his plan of marrying Mary and quickly separated her from her family. He might even have had something to do with Percy falling ill in the first place.

Bella had to sit down, because her heart was galloping from the shock of the discovery and especially James's involvement. The whole thing was just horrible to think about, especially as Lady Mary had become so much a part of her life over the last few months that Bella felt as if she almost knew her.

She hoped that at least Mary knew that Percy hadn't deserted her. It was even more upsetting to think that perhaps James had convinced her otherwise, or told her that Percy was already dead, and that in her confused and vulnerable state she'd drowned herself to evade James's clutches, or to escape the terrible knowledge that her husband and three children had all died within the space of barely a year.

But in a way Bella had already been prepared for bad news and she'd always felt that some of the sadness that lingered in the house had partly been due to Lady Mary. She'd suspected there wasn't going to be a happy ending to the story when she'd first found out that all the children had died and the fact that there was a ghost story in the first place hadn't exactly been a good omen.

But at least she knew what had really happened now, or as much as anyone was ever likely to find out. It was doubly sad and unfair that poor Percy, who loved Mary so much, had been identified as the villain of the piece for centuries. But now she knew about James Trevear's part in the story, Bella could do something about that. The family myth would be replaced with the truth and the essay she was writing and the evidence that went with it, would be the proof for future generations and historians.

The fact that she could put things straight made Bella feel a little better. But meanwhile she couldn't ignore the present either and she needed to get ready for her shift at the pub. So she put the cardboard box and the yellowing unused stationary in the recycling and gathered up the remaining, mainly 1940s, letters and cards and put them on the dresser, ready to properly read through and slot into the archives the next day. Then taking the precious letter from Percy with her, she went upstairs to get changed.

As good as his word, a few days after he'd moved in Edward had found a local restorer to clean and repair Percy's portrait, and both the pictures had recently been re-hung on the stairs, facing each other on opposite walls of the half landing, with the stained glass window between them.

Percy looked a lot more presentable now and when Bella stopped on her way upstairs, she imagined that Mary and Percy were smiling at each other and she hoped that even if Lady Mary's ghost was still doomed to walk the grounds, somehow, somewhere, she knew about the letter's existence and that Percy had stayed true to her memory for the rest of his life.

The atmosphere in the house had already lifted slightly since Carlisle's funeral, but now it felt almost cheerful again for the first time in weeks and once Bella had discarded the two sizes too small t-shirt that Mike had handed out for her to wear and substituted it for one of her own, she went off to work looking forward to showing Edward the chandelier and the letter when they both got home later.

-ooo-

When Bella walked through the kitchen door, Edward had already started cooking supper and she thankfully kicked off her shoes, flopped into a chair and poured herself a drink. Her next shift started at eight, so she only had a couple of hours before she had to wade in again.

Edward took his eye off the steaks he was frying and fetched a bowl for the salad. 'How did it go?'

'Not too bad. It's been a while since I've pulled pints and the cash register took a bit of getting used to. But it was easier starting on a quiet afternoon shift than being thrown straight in at the deep end, I suppose.'

'This is just about ready, you'd better make the most of your break and put your feet up while you can.'

She looked at him gratefully. 'Thanks, split shifts are such a pain. I won't be volunteering for too many if I can help it.'

She rubbed her aching legs and wriggled her toes and decided not to say anything about Mike. The worst part had actually been that Jessica had gone to visit her mother for a few days, leaving him in charge. But although Bella had had to put him in his place a few times, mentioning anything to Edward wasn't likely to help, so she changed the subject.

'Oh, apart from the chandelier I texted you about, I've found a really interesting letter, from Perceval Cullen no less. I'll just go and copy it a minute, so the original doesn't get food stains all over it.'

When she came back, supper was on the table and she sat down and handed the copy of the letter to Edward.

He grimaced when he finished reading and passed it back to her, 'I assume Percy got his revenge, but I think I'll be making doubly sure to avoid anyone called James in future.'

'It's good the truth is finally out though and we can put a stop to that stupid story about Percy locking Mary up in the cellar and driving her mad to get hold of her money.'

'But there'll be no one to care or remember if we lose the house and I had a rather depressing interview with the bank manager today.'

Bella's face dropped,' Oh, about the mortgage?'

'The offer's dependent on a full survey and I'm a bit worried about what that might turn up. There's that chimney for a start and I can't even get anyone to come and look at it for at least a fortnight.'

'Maybe the surveyor won't notice.'

'Unfortunately the roof will be the first thing he'll look at and I can't see him missing the fact that one of the chimneystacks is about to come down. However valuable your chandelier is, you'll need to unearth a few more to fund a new roof, not to mention a new damp course, plumbing, electrics, replacing rotting timbers. And those are only the things I know about.'

'So the value of the house is mainly in its development potential then?'

'Yes, but as we want to live in it as it is, the amount of repairs will definitely be a problem as far as getting a mortgage is concerned.'

'Emmett's going up on the roof tomorrow, so I'll ask him to have a go at patching up the chimney again anyway.'

Edward looked even more worried, 'Try to make him be careful for chrissakes, the last thing we want is Emmett crashing through the roof, or falling off it.'

After supper they brought the chandelier down from the attic and carefully took it out of its cardboard box. It was just as large and magnificent as Bella had remembered, but unfortunately just as dirty and in need of restoration as she'd suspected and that was going to be another expense before they had any hope of making any money out of it.

Bella sighed, 'Well, your buried treasure looks like our only chance then.'

'Unfortunately that was entirely Grampa's invention. I was mad about pirates when I was four, never went anywhere without two or three plastic swords tucked into my belt and he spent hours inventing bedtime stories for me,' Edward smiled at the memory.

'So if fictitious pirate treasure isn't going to save the day, we'll just have to hope there's something lurking in the nursery wing tomorrow.'

'No pressure then.'

-ooo-

Bella had to rush off to her second shift at the pub soon afterwards and although Edward made a valiant attempt to stay awake, when one of her co-workers dropped her off in the early hours of the morning, he was fast asleep on the sofa.

When Bella woke him up he looked so exhausted that she shooed him off to bed, promising to join him in a few minutes. Her evening shift had been hectic, not helped by the fact that pervy Mike had been in charge again, and she needed a while to wind down.

She made herself a soothing drink then looked at the pile of correspondence on the dresser. The kitchen wasn't the best place to leave them, so collecting Percy's letter on the way, Bella took everything up to her old bedroom, which she'd been using as a study since she'd moved in with Edward.

She put the letters down on the desk then fished about in the drawer for the plastic wallet she kept all the original documents for her dissertation in. They would need to go back in the archives as well at some point and she really needed to get a move on with finishing everything off. For obvious reasons she'd neglected her studies lately, but she'd fail her degree if she missed the final deadline for sending in her essay at the end of the month.

She leafed through the folder of garden designs, comparing the handwriting to Percy's letter. Although the writing on the plans was much tidier, it was unmistakeably the same and there was no doubt at all that Percy had drawn them up. Bella felt sad again when she looked at the accompanying drawings, not only because of Mary and Percy, but also because Carlisle had joked about getting enlargements done as a wedding gift.

Not wanting to get upset about Carlisle too, Bella hurriedly put the garden designs away and took out the bill from the madhouse to check the dates with the letter. She hadn't really examined it closely since she'd first found it. But when she re-read it, she realised what had been staring her in the face the whole time – the bill was actually made out to James Trevear.

The name had meant nothing to her when she'd first found the documents and even present day James, James Romano, hadn't yet made an appearance in her life. She remembered how unhappy she'd been at the time, over Edward, and suddenly all she wanted to do was climb into bed and snuggle up against his warm body and forget about everything.

She walked over to the window to draw the curtains before leaving the room and looked up at the full moon. It was quiet and still outside. The trees were motionless and the sea was calm, a sheet of softly undulating silver under the white moonlight and the bright stars.

An owl hooted and a bat flickered past the window, but Bella's thoughts were elsewhere when she turned to join her sleeping lover, as so many generations of women in the house must have done before her.

But as she stepped away from the window, her eyes were drawn to the familiar cross etched into the window sill. One of the witches' marks, some old and some new, which were all over the house in front of doors, windows, and even chimneys, as protection against evil spirits entering the building.

Bella still found it odd that Alice had made Edward help her draw some of them and that she'd blamed Lady Mary for it. It was a strange thing for an eight or nine year old child to have known about, but then Alice had also told Edward that Lady Mary was her friend. Bella shivered when she suddenly remembered Rose telling her about Esme setting two extra places at the table after Alice drowned, one for dead Alice and one for a friend.

But that reminded her of something else. If Alice had been eight or nine when she told Edward to make the marks, it must have been the same summer that Edward and Alice had been separated so traumatically and just before Alice fell out of her bedroom window and badly broke her arm.

And suddenly Bella knew... The witches' marks were a failed attempt to keep James out. Just as Lady Mary must have tried to keep him away in the 18th Century, so had she tried to keep Alice safe centuries later.

Bella looked out of the window. It was a long way down, and on the other side of the house where Alice's childhood bedroom was, there was a path around the house which led towards the cliff. If Alice had landed on a paving stone instead of the grass, she would probably have been killed.

Bella was absolutely convinced now that both Mary and Alice had been James's victims and when she thought about how she'd let him touch her, her skin crawled. At the very least, she owed it to them not to let James win this time and somehow she had to make absolutely sure that the house was safe and he never came back.

-ooo-

Bella crept into bed and spent a sleepless night, tossing and turning and listening out for every small sound, until she'd almost worried herself sick. But in the morning sanity prevailed and whatever the cause of the panic she'd got herself into, probably stress and overtiredness, she didn't mention anything to Edward.

But she was still just as determined to get rid of James and before Edward had even left for work she was up in the attic combing through the former governess's bedroom and sitting room, and when Emmett arrived at nine she was about to move on to the nursery.

Emmett had already texted to warn her he was on his way, so when she heard heavy boots on the uncarpeted nursery stairs, followed by his cheerful voice loudly calling her name, she shouted back to let him know where she was.

His grinning face appeared around the door,' What's up? Found anything yet?'

Bella sneezed, 'Plenty of dust and cobwebs, but that's about it. Someone's already had a good clearout in this wing and most of the cupboards and drawers are empty.'

'Well, I'll be up on the roof then. Give me a shout out of the window if you need me.'

Emmett disappeared, leaving Bella to face down the scary one-eyed rocking horse, the almost bald dolls and the threadbare teddy bear which were staring at her from across the room, and get on with her search.

A few minutes later she heard Emmett clambering over the roof looking for loose slates, then banging and clattering as the half a dozen broken ones they'd spotted and a few more, were removed and replaced.

At one point, judging by the heavy thump it made, he dropped his hammer and when she heard him lose his footing and scrabble to regain his balance, she stopped and held her breath in trepidation, until the sound of swearing followed by another slate being tapped into place confirmed her friend was ok.

Not long afterwards she heard him making his way back across the roof, then there was silence for a few minutes before a ladder appeared outside the window, banging and scraping across the wall as it was manoeuvred into position.

When Bella gingerly opened the window and looked down, Emmett was already halfway up the ladder carrying a bag with more tools and building supplies in it.

The ground seemed a very long way away and she was scared that he really would have an accident, 'Shouldn't someone at least be standing on the bottom rung?'

'Nah, it's fine. Look, barely moving. 'Emmett bounced up and down making the ladder creak and bend alarmingly, 'I've wedged it against the garden wall. Safe as houses.'

Bella decided she'd just have to take his word for it, 'What are you doing anyway?'

'Having a look at that chimney,' Emmett pointed to somewhere above her head.

'Oh, I didn't realise it was the nursery chimney that was falling down.'

'Yeah, there's not a lot I can do, the bricks are crumbling and it needs totally re-building. I can see a hole at the bottom from here. Maybe I can put some flashing over that.'

'Ok, but don't take too long, you're making me nervous.' She flinched as Emmett fumbled with the mallet he was holding and it went hurtling to the ground.

'Don't worry, nothing's going to happen.' He grinned confidently and waved her away, 'Seriously, just carry on with what you're doing, I've been up here loads of times.'

Not entirely convinced, Bella went back to searching through the very last cupboard and tried to ignore the cacophony of noises from above her head. The roof was higher on this part of the building, so there were proper ceilings in the nursery wing, with a narrow roof space above, which was accessed through a hatch over the stairs.

There were only a couple of feet between the joists and the roof though; enough room to crawl through but not to stand up in and they'd already checked it was empty apart from some First World War era camping equipment.

The noise of Emmett working right above was already quite distracting, but suddenly there was a louder clatter and something almost burst through the wall next to the fireplace as it fell, then landed with a thump somewhere below.

Emmett shouted down the chimney and Bella crouched in front of the grate and shouted back at him. 'What?'

'The hammer slid through the gap. Has it done a lot of damage?'

'No, I can't even see it. It sounded like it went right past and landed further down somewhere.'

'I can't see anything from this end. Can you open the window and I'll come back inside.'

Bella went over and raised the sash window and stood back while Emmett appeared on the ladder then clambered over the sill, holding a torch.

'The chimneys are all inter-connected, maybe it's ricocheted off the side and fallen down another one. We'll check the rest of this floor then go down to the ground floor and work our way up again.'

-ooo-

After checking all the attic rooms in the nursery wing, then the ground floor, including the kitchen, they went up to Bella's old room, then along the corridor until they reached the bedroom at the far end, which was directly below the nursery.

There was still no sign of the hammer and Emmett scratched his head. 'Where the hell's it got to? It can't have vanished into thin air and there's nowhere else to look.'

'If it's any help, upstairs it sounded as if it was falling inside the wall next to the chimney, not inside the chimney itself, if that makes any sense.'

Emmett put on a scary voice, 'Not unless there's a secret cavity behind the wall.' And right on cue, a sudden knocking sound followed by an eerie whistling noise from the chimney made them both jump. Bella had been scared stiff in here the night she found the bat, but it was broad daylight now and Emmett looked almost as frightened as she was then.

Pulling himself together, he crouched down and shone the torch up the chimney. 'No, I can't see anything up there.'

Then to humour Bella, he tapped the adjacent wall to see if it sounded hollow. And no-one could have been more surprised when he leant against the wainscoting and a section next to the chimney breast suddenly opened inwards like a door.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other in complete disbelief, both excitedly thinking the same thing - 'treasure.' - and Bella was halfway through before Emmett could grab her arm and stop her.

'Hold on, let's just check how it works before we get trapped inside.'

By trial and error they found the place on the dado rail above the panelling which released the simple catch, then checked how the latch worked on the inside. Satisfied that they could get out again, Emmett picked up the missing hammer which was lying on the ground just in front of them and squeezed through the narrow entrance.

'Ok, Bella, it looks like it's safe. But leave the door open just in case.'

Bella followed Emmett into a small space which felt a bit like the bottom of another chimney. Above their heads it was pitch black, apart from a small patch of daylight twenty feet above them, which they realised must be the gap at the bottom of the chimneystack.

Emmett pointed the torch upwards, just as a gust of wind disturbed a sheet of plywood suspended halfway up the wall, not far above their heads. That explained the mysterious banging anyway and the whistling must be caused by the wind blowing through the holes in the chimney.

But Emmett's torch had also revealed something else - metal rungs in the wall, which led upwards.

-ooo-

Handing the torch to Bella, Emmett stepped onto the first rung and holding onto another at head height, put all his weight on them to test if they were secure.

'They're not budging, so I think it's safe. But just let me make sure, before you have a go.'

Bella trained the torch above Emmett's head to where the ladder stopped just below the loose plywood which was hanging at an angle off the wall. It looked as if there was an alcove behind it and Bella was excited all over again at the thought of forgotten treasure.

Unable to wait, she started climbing up after Emmett, who'd come to a stop at the top.

'Bella, give me back the torch a minute, I need to see what's behind here…'

And almost immediately after she'd handed it to him he disappeared into the gap in the wall which the plywood had been concealing, and feeling more excited than ever, Bella climbed up the last few rungs and followed him.

But the small room they were standing in was anything but a treasure chamber and as Emmett shone the torch around, it didn't get any better. The room was tiny, not much more than a bolthole, squeezed into an attic space between the chimneys and the top of the stairs and extending into the end wall of the nursery.

There was just room for a small straw mattress, but the rain had got in through a gap under the eaves and black mould had spoilt the attempts someone had made to brighten up the space with a floral throw and colourful velvet cushions.

A neat stack of books and a pack of cards next to a supply of candles had suffered the same fate and when Emmett pointed the torch at the ceiling in the far corner and revealed a colony of tiny bats, they realised it wasn't just mould but bat droppings.

Bella's voice sounded loud and she felt as if she should have been whispering, 'That solves the mystery of how the bat got into the bedroom that night then. It must have taken a detour down the chimney.'

'Yes, what with the hole in the eaves, the gap in the chimney and what I assume is supposed to be a door, hanging off its hinges out there, they've got plenty of ways in and out.'

'Maybe we should do something about getting rid of them. Although they don't seem to be doing any harm, or taking over the rest of the attic. Perhaps this space is all they need.'

She bent to examine the books, 'The French Lieutenant's Woman', 'Wuthering Heights' 'Jane Eyre', 'The Inheritors', The Story of an African Farm' and an early Ian McEwan. Not exactly the most cheerful reading matter.

Edward had said Alice used to disappear sometimes and this must have been where she'd gone, right up until just before her death by the look of it. The windowless bat-infested room felt dirty and oppressive and Bella just wanted to go. There was no hidden treasure here, just sadness and secrets, which were probably best left alone and both Emmett and Bella couldn't wait to leave.

-ooo-

When Bella returned from her afternoon shift at work, she still felt sad and the thought of Alice hiding away from James made her blood boil. She wasn't looking forward to showing Edward what they'd found this time, because she knew it would make him sad and angry too. And unable to face cooking anything, she'd asked him to pick up some fish and chips from the village on the way home.

Feeling more and more jittery as she watched the minute hand on the kitchen clock edge further towards six thirty, and expecting to hear Edward arrive at any minute, she opened a bottle of wine, poured herself a glass and switched on the small television Mrs Cope used to watch while she was doing the ironing.

She channel hopped until a programme about a house renovation caught her eye - they had bats in the attic too. And when Edward walked in ten minutes later, she was suddenly all smiles.

Edward raised his eyebrows,' What's made you so happy? You sounded really down earlier on.'

'No, I think everything's going to be fine now. We've got bats.'

He looked at her as if she was mad, 'Bats. So…?'

'I've just been checking on the council website. It looks as if no one thought of it when James enquired about re-developing the site, because this isn't their typical habitat. But along with the stream that runs down into the valley, planting the trees and having the gardens here for so long has created a micro climate.'

Edward looked completely puzzled, 'What?... Why?...'

Bella looked as if she'd just had another light bulb moment, 'It might even be worth having a full ecological survey done as well as the bat survey. You never know what else that might throw up.'

'Bella please, what are you going on about?'

'Oh, didn't you know?' She said airily, 'Bats are a protected species and it's a criminal offence to interfere with their roosting sites. According to the websites I've looked at, it's a hell of a job to get round all the legislation and it will almost definitely prevent the house being knocked down.'

'Wow, that's fantastic.'

'And if we're even more lucky and something in the rare flora and fauna line turns up, which wouldn't be surprising considering most of this area is a designated Site of Special Scientific Interest, there'll be so many restrictions on development that James won't be able to touch it.'

'So there'll be no point going to court over the house, because there won't be any huge profits to be made?'

'Exactly, and James Romano can just piss off.'

* * *

 **Next chapter should have been the last, but if it gets too long I'll have to split it. Whatever I can fit in will be posted in 2 weeks!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **x Sue**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

It had been an anxious few weeks, but as the end of March approached, the news they'd been waiting for was confirmed – in return for a much reduced pay off, James had agreed to take no further action.

Edward was positively beaming as he thanked Jenks and disconnected the call and Bella flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, then danced all around the room in celebration, before sitting back down at the kitchen table.

'Oh, that's such a relief. I can't wait to let everyone know the good news. How about a celebratory drink at the pub later?'

'I'm definitely up for that. I feel like a huge weight's just dropped off my shoulders.'

When they walked into The Sailor's Rest Emmett immediately hurried over and slapped Edward on the back, before enveloping them both in a giant hug.

When Bella emerged, with red cheeks and her hair all over her face, she spotted Rosalie waving at her from a table in the corner where more of their friends were sitting and she quickly went and joined her, while Emmett and Edward got the drinks in.

Rosalie couldn't wait to hear all the details, 'So James has completely given in then?'

'Not completely, we've still had to pay him off and Edward's annoyed about that. But we were worried he might take us to court anyway, just out of spite.'

'I'm sorry he's turned out to be such a complete wanker. Really I had no idea.'

Bella held her tongue, there was no use trying to convince Rosalie how much worse than just a wanker she suspected James really was and at least Rose was slowly beginning to see the light.

Bella also managed to avoid revealing exactly how much they'd had to pay him – a sizeable chunk of the proceeds from the sale of Edward's London flat. But the whole village would probably know the smallest details by the morning anyway.

'So, the value of the house must have plummeted since the reports came in?'

'Yes, we got them this morning and I'd love to have seen James's face when Jenks emailed them over.'

'I don't understand why such an old building wasn't already protected though.'

'It's such a mishmash and there's nothing really architecturally outstanding. I suppose at a pinch James could still have got away with major renovations, if the bat roost and habitat were properly protected and the plans were totally re-drawn, but it would have reduced the profits a lot.'

'So what put the final nail in the coffin?'

'Convincing Edward to splash out on a full eco survey. They found a rare plant growing along the drive and a couple more under the trees and on the cliff, which ruled out bringing in any heavy machinery, or multiple occupation of the site.'

'And having bats in the attic is going to put a lot of people off buying the house, so that must have brought the value down some more. I'm surprised James didn't just drop the whole thing.'

'Well, like I said, we were worried his attitude would be sort of 'If I'm not getting what I want, I'll make bloody sure no one else does'. Especially as it's Edward. I'm fairly certain James hates Edward as much as Edward hates him.'

Rose and Bella smiled at Edward and Emmett as they appeared back at the table, handed some drinks round, then went back to get the rest.

'Anyway, we took Jenks's advice and after a lot of negotiation, James accepted our reduced offer as full and final settlement.'

'Well, cheers to seeing the back of James then.'

Rosalie raised her glass as Edward and Emmett rejoined them, but Edward still looked annoyed.

'Not quite the last, James is insisting on personally picking up the settlement, in cash, from Jenks's office on Friday.'

Bella wasn't going to let that news spoil her evening, 'I'm not looking forward to knowing he's here again. But at least that means he'll have to sign the declaration.'

'Absolutely. There's no way I'm letting Jenks hand over a penny without confirmation that James has no further claim on Carlisle's estate.'

'Ok, so that's fine then. Come and sit down and forget about James, we'll be at Lauren and Toby's wedding on Friday anyway.'

And rather grudgingly, Edward let Bella pull him down into the seat next to hers and they all raised their glasses to the toast proposed by Emmett 'To fucking finally getting shot of James.'

-ooo-

The rest of the week went very slowly, not helped by the fact that the cold Bella had come down with a fortnight before, had turned into a nasty cough which she couldn't seem to shake off. It was no surprise really, after all the stress and sleepless nights over Carlisle, then James and the house, she'd been feeling under the weather for a while.

Having something to concentrate her mind on had helped keep the exhaustion at bay, but now that everything was more or less resolved, she suddenly felt completely wrung out.

She tried not to make a big deal of it though, because Edward had his own problems. The discovery of the hidden room underneath the eaves had really knocked him for six and Bella knew that every time she found him sitting staring into space he'd disappeared into the past and it wasn't a comfortable place to be.

She tried encouraging him to talk, but he only turned a blank stare on her and changed the subject. And really he'd told her all there was to know about Alice. It was the not knowing which would always be the problem and the fact that James might or might not have got away with god knows what.

Part of Edward would always be trapped in the past, haunted by childhood nightmares and the uncertainty of what had really happened, while James remained unpunished and unrepentant. But there was nothing anyone could do about that. Alice certainly couldn't help Edward now and all Bella could do was wait for the crisis to pass.

At night he clung to her and made love with such fierce concentration that she felt as if she was floating free of time and place. But even as she lay safe in his arms, enthralled by the magic in his touch and the flame that burned in the depths of his eyes, shadows seemed to be hovering around them and sadness flowed through the empty rooms, like the incoming tide sweeping across the beach.

Dosed up with cold remedies and painkillers, Bella dragged herself through her shifts at the pub, then found herself wandering around the house at odd hours of the day and night when she should have been asleep. And Edward was concerned when he came home from work for the third time in a row, to find her curled up under a duvet on a sofa in the small sitting room, too exhausted to get up.

But she stubbornly refused to take any time off work and sometimes she felt so tired that she was literally almost asleep on her feet and she began to wonder again if she was going slightly mad. At one point she'd been absolutely certain that Alice was haunting the house and on another afternoon she'd woken in a panic, convinced she was being watched and that objects in the house had started moving around again.

However by the time Lauren's wedding day arrived Bella was finally beginning to feel a little better. Even the sun was shining for once and it seemed like everyone would be there. But first Edward had to deal with something much less appealing, and just before lunch he'd disappeared into the village, having decided to personally hand over the money to James.

When he arrived back, Bella could tell from his closed expression and clenched jaw that the meeting hadn't been an enjoyable one.

'The bastard did his best to rile me up as much as he possibly could. It was a good job Jenks was there and that I'm an upstanding member of the legal profession myself, otherwise I'd have slammed his face through the fucking window at one point.'

'Did he at least sign the agreement?'

'Eventually,' Edward's jaw tightened again and his eyes flashed with anger.

'Well, you know you've done everything you can and with a bit of luck that'll be the end of it and we'll never have to see him again.'

Edward ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down for Bella's sake, 'We might still need to borrow money for repairs though. And don't drop the hunt for buried treasure just yet - I've been going through the heating bills for last winter.'

Bella ran a consoling hand over his back and sighed as he wound his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, 'I know it's frustrating when we could have made such good use of the money ourselves. But we'll manage, and the main thing was to get rid of James.'

'But why does it always have to feel as if he's getting away with murder and I can't do a damn thing about it?'

-ooo-

In the end Bella decided she just didn't feel well enough to go to the wedding and in any case she needed to check through her essay one last time and print everything off, ready to post in the morning. Plus she still wasn't entirely happy with the last paragraph and wanted to have another go at re-writing it if she could.

Edward was reluctant to go on his own, but Bella insisted he'd only distract her if he stayed at home. So after a lot of discussion he finally left and Bella immediately settled down to work. She'd wasted a lot of time in the last few weeks and this was her final chance to make sure she'd done herself justice.

At least she wouldn't have to go in to work later, because she'd booked the day off weeks ago. Jess was going to the wedding too and they'd both been pleased to escape, because a couple of Eastern European trawlers were due in, which always meant a rowdy evening, followed by a high stakes poker game.

Bella couldn't help hoping that Mike would be rushed off his feet without them. She knew it was mean, but really he was the most annoying person. Although his behaviour had improved since she'd told him off in front of Jessica, it hadn't been nearly enough and she still had no idea what Jess could possibly see in him.

It was another bonus that there was no chance she'd run into James now. He'd sent her several grovelling texts over the last few days, begging her to forgive him for hitting her and trying to blame his behaviour on being totally distraught over Carlisle's death. But Bella had deleted all his texts without bothering to reply.

She didn't want to see his smirking face, or listen to his smarmy voice pretending they were still the best of friends. And suspecting that he'd timed his arrival to coincide with either Lauren's wedding, or more likely the big poker game at The Sailor's Rest tonight, she hoped he'd lose every penny of the money Edward had been forced to hand over to him.

By the early evening she'd finished everything she'd wanted to get done and was feeling quite pleased with herself as she slid her completed dissertation into a large envelope and left it ready for the morning. Luckily the post office also did binding, so she wouldn't have to trek into Falmouth, and once she'd posted the finished copy off tomorrow that would finally be the end of three years of really hard work.

She felt relieved and sad all at the same time. She'd enjoyed the course, but it had been a struggle to keep going against all the odds and as she settled down in front of the TV it seemed a bit of an anticlimax to be celebrating with just an early night, but that was all she had the energy for at the moment.

When Edward rang at eight o'clock, she couldn't help yawning as she answered the phone,' Hi, you just caught me. I was about to go to bed.'

'Everything done?'

'Yep, all ready to post off in the morning. How's it going over there?'

His reply was drowned out by a loud burst of music as the disco kicked off in the background and she smiled when his head and shoulders were suddenly overlaid by a swirling kaleidoscope of colours.

Someone turned the volume down a bit and Edward waited for her to repeat her question.

'I take it supper's finished and the party's starting then?'

Before Edward could reply, Emmett's face suddenly replaced his on the screen, 'Hi Bells, you have to see this. Hold on a minute.'

The view panned towards the dance floor and zoomed in on Mrs Cope dancing energetically to a hip hop beat, while the two red-faced and mortified great nephews she'd dragged onto the floor with her, looked away, silently begging to be rescued.

Bella could hardly drag her eyes off them, 'Oh my god that's hilarious.'

'Classic. Definitely keeping a vid of that one.'

Bella's laughter turned into a coughing fit and Edward's concerned face appeared back on the screen. 'Are you ok? I can come straight back if you need me to?'

Bella took a couple of breaths and risked speaking again, 'Please don't. I know how much you were looking forward to seeing some of your old friends. Honestly, there's no need. I'd probably be fast asleep before you even got here.'

He still sounded reluctant, but decided to take her word for it. 'Ok then, but I'll try not to be too late.'

Bella smiled at that - she knew what Edward and Emmett were like once they started drinking.

Rosalie and Jess appeared on the screen next, waving and making hand hearts. The screen wobbled downwards, revealing the large collection of drinks which were already on the table. They were kidding themselves if any of them thought they'd be home before lunchtime tomorrow.

The phone pointed up again just in time to catch Lauren and Toby walking past. Someone must have called them over. Lauren looked beautiful in her bridal gown and was positively glowing.

Bella had forgiven Lauren long ago for pretending she was seeing Edward. She'd had no idea how much trouble it would cause and she'd only done it to give Toby a kick up the ass and make him think he had some competition.

Well that had worked anyway, Toby was grinning at Lauren like an idiot and after shouting congrats and good luck at them, which made her cough again, Bella said goodbye to everyone. And after another more private goodbye to Edward, which nevertheless provoked a hail of catcalls at his end, she rang off.

Then still coughing intermittently, Bella tidied up a bit, switched off all the lights downstairs and went to bed.

-ooo-

But she just couldn't get to sleep. She thought it would be nice to stretch out in the big bed all on her own for once, but she tossed and turned for ages trying to get comfortable, flinging blankets off because she felt hot, then pulling them back again when she got cold, until the bed was such a mess that she had to get out and completely re-make it.

She decided she felt thirsty next, so she grabbed Edward's dressing gown and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, then wandered around for half an hour, thinking about changes they could make to some of the rooms with a lick of paint and some new fabrics - that wouldn't be too expensive at all.

When she got back into bed she switched the light on and picked up a book, but after reading the same page three times she gave up and reached for her box of treasures in the bedside cabinet instead. She took out Percy's snuff box then ran her fingers over the inscription around the sides and the faint outlines of the shells across the top, before staring at Lady Mary's picture inside for the thousandth time.

She'd filled the snuffbox with the shells and sea glass Edward had left her after their first night together and she raked through them with her index finger, until she found the piece of green glass which was almost the colour of Edward's eyes. She felt warm inside as she closed the box and put it under her pillow, remembering how his eyes gleamed when he told her he loved her and how he always smiled and kissed her when he said it, as if he couldn't quite believe how happy he was.

She missed him now and the sound of the sea had got into her head again. She couldn't stop listening to the noise the waves made as they tumbled onto the rocks and curled across the beach, and the longer she lay there trying not to think about it, the more insistent and annoying it got. She sat up and looked around for her headphones to block out the sound. Damn it, they weren't there.

Gritting her teeth with annoyance, she padded downstairs into the sitting room, then the kitchen, but there was still no sign of the headphones. She realised she must have left them in the attic room when she'd put all the documents away earlier, she'd taken them off when they got caught in the filing drawers once too often.

She glanced up at the kitchen clock. It was already past eleven, so much for an early night. Grumpily searching for a torch – there was no way she was risking being up there in complete darkness again – and pulling Edward's dressing gown more tightly around herself, she hurried towards the nursery stairs.

It didn't take Bella long to find the missing headphones, they were lying on the floor in the middle of the room. But as she stooped to pick them up, the light flickered and went out and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as the room was plunged into complete darkness.

Thanking her lucky stars she'd brought a torch this time, she shut her eyes against the blackness and the panic, and reached into the pocket of the dressing gown. But before she could even pull the torch out, a sudden noise made her blood run cold – the doors of the lift, which hadn't been used since Carlisle died, had just clanged shut.

For a second, Bella's mind went completely blank with shock. She heard the lift motor jolt into action, then the clank and scrape as the old metal lift slowly began to ascend. The noise was loud in the stillness, but not as loud as the thumping of her heart in her chest and the rushing sound in her ears and she was suddenly trembling so much that she couldn't move.

She tried to pull herself together and think. Whoever was coming up in the lift had to be an intruder and if she didn't move, the moment he stepped out just across the hall, he'd see her standing in the middle of the room like a rabbit in headlights. The light from inside the open lift cage was already visible, maybe if she hid behind the door he'd go somewhere else first and she'd have the chance to get away.

She only had a few seconds to decide, but she'd definitely left it too late to run down the corridor towards either staircase. With shaking knees and a dry mouth she edged behind the open door and pressed herself flat against the wall, just as the lift reached the top of the shaft and shuddered to a standstill.

Bella heard two male voices then the sound of the lift doors being opened. She didn't have to strain very hard to hear anything, because they were only a few feet away, and when they started talking again she recognised their voices immediately – James and Mike.

-ooo-

What the fuck?

Bella rolled her eyes. It wasn't what she'd been expecting but she wasn't that surprised. Thinking everyone was at the wedding, James was probably checking on what they'd found in the attic and frankly he was welcome to it. The valuer had already confirmed that apart from the chandelier most of it was junk.

She wondered whether to step out now and say hello, but the memory of the hate-filled expression on James's face when she'd last seen him, stopped her in her tracks and she decided to stay where she was for the moment. Maybe once they moved away from the doorway, she'd sneak out and call the police. James had no right to be here, but he must have had a set of keys cut at some point, because there'd been no sound of a break in.

James and Mike were still standing just beside the doorway talking, much too close not to overhear every word. It sounded as if Mike was having second thoughts about being here, because he was complaining that the poker game would be starting and he needed to get back to the pub.

James's voice was harsh, 'Stop fucking whining. We'll go when I'm good and ready to. So shut the fuck up, unless you want your wife to know all about your fucking disgusting habits.'

'But I've already done what you told me to do and had a good look round all the bedrooms and Carlisle's sitting room and study again.'

'Don't even try to pretend your dirty little hands weren't in her underwear drawer for most of the time. If only you were as intent on finding missing jewellery, or even returning things to their proper places afterwards.'

Behind the door, Bella's eyes widened. The idea of Mike going anywhere near her clothes was bad enough, but all those times she'd thought things in the house were mysteriously moving around must have been due to him too, and she was absolutely furious.

Mike sounded sulky, 'Well you didn't do any better at finding anything, did you? And you were staying here for weeks.'

'The need became less pressing for a time and you forget, the property was soon to have been yielded up to me in its entirety.'

James's voice suddenly became silky smooth and Bella could picture him examining his manicured fingernails as he continued to speak, 'My dear friend, I remember I have been meaning to enquire, is 'peeping Tom' the correct expression for your other interest?'

Bella could almost hear Mike squirm as James continued to remind him who was boss. 'My knowledge of these English terms is sometimes a little hazy, although the photos of you err, pleasuring yourself, in the company of my friends are not of course. Perhaps I should consult the ladies of the village whose garments you were wearing at the time, regarding the correct terminology?'

A shadow stretched across the ceiling as James walked past the open doorway. 'But perhaps we should think about that later, for now I have an overwhelming desire to see the rest of the attic.'

Mike sounded nervous again, 'For fuck's sake James, everyone at the pub will be wondering where we've got to. Can't we just have another look in the nursery like you said, then go. If the necklace is in there it won't take us long to find it.'

'Not just yet. I am so very interested to discover what my dear cousin has done with the place, you see.'

They started to move away in the opposite direction to the nursery, leaving Bella's mind buzzing. What on earth was James on about? He'd already been left all his mother's jewellery and the house had been thoroughly searched from top to bottom.

When the surveyor came Edward had even asked him to take precise measurements of every room and check there were no more concealed spaces and Emmett had insisted on going round the whole garden with a metal detector, which had brought up some interesting finds, but put paid to any lingering hopes of buried treasure.

As James and Mike's footsteps retreated further down the corridor, Bella crept out from behind the door, just as the faulty strip light above her head flickered back into life. She was blinded by the brightness for a moment and it reminded her of being in the nursery in the storm, when lightning had flashed across the room and the scary rocking horse had seemed to rear up at her. And in that moment, she realised she knew exactly where the missing necklace was.

She had no idea why James had only found out about it recently, but if those were real diamonds instead of glass, the headband draped around the rocking horse's head must be worth a fortune and she was determined not to let James have it.

She bent and took off her slippers, then peered around the doorway - she'd need to move quickly and quietly. There was no sign of James and Mike, although she could still hear them bickering. They must have gone into one of the servant's bedrooms where she'd neatly laid out all the small items for the valuer to look at.

Holding her breath, she crept out of the room and ghosted silently around the corner and along the long corridor at the front of the house. She didn't dare switch the lights on, but luckily the moon had come out from behind the clouds for a moment and the corridor was flooded with moonlight.

As she dived around the last corner into the nursery wing, the electric light came on behind her and she heard voices again. James must have got bored with annoying Mike and they were heading towards the nursery too. With her heart thumping, she quickly ran inside the room, yanked the necklace off the horse's head and ran out again, towards the nursery stairs.

If she could just get downstairs, she could find a phone to call for help, then hide, or even slip out of the house without them knowing she'd been here. But just as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a yell and when she looked back over her shoulder, she saw James sprinting down the hallway towards her.

Panicking, she turned towards the stairs, lost her footing and fell.

-ooo-

Still clutching the necklace, Bella slowly opened her eyes. She'd fallen all the way down the stairs, crashed through the open door at the bottom and landed in the hallway outside the kitchen.

James was standing beside her outstretched arm and as she watched, he bent and prised the necklace out of her fingers.

The diamonds glittered brightly, before disappearing into his pocket.

He smirked at her as she lay on the ground, 'Thank you for saving me the trouble of searching. A very welcome parting gift.'

Finding she could move, but feeling very bruised, Bella slowly got to her feet and faced him. Her head was aching and her ribs hurt, but there was no reason to let him know that. Trying to ignore how painful it was when she breathed, Bella wondered out loud where the necklace had come from and James explained.

'Alice wore it as a child often. She claimed to have bought it from Woolworths with her pocket money. But I think perhaps not.'

The joke seemed to amuse him, 'She must have discovered it hidden somewhere in the house. When Carlisle had my mother's jewellery photographed, I noticed a similar mark on a very valuable diamond brooch inherited from her grandmother. Although of course there are many more diamonds in the necklace and they are extravagantly large.'

Bella blinked her eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head, as James continued to gaze at her.

'Now, what to do with you? Perhaps it would be simplest if this fall had been fatal.'

His voice sounded vaguely regretful, but Bella had no doubt that he was capable of killing her. Still too dazed from the fall to even be scared, she was trying to think of a reason which would convince him not to, when a small movement on the stairs distracted her. They'd both forgotten about Mike.

James glared at him, 'But then you see we have a witness and I would have to deal with him also, and unfortunately I do not have the time or inclination to manage further complications.'

A smile wavered on Mike's face as he tried to pretend James had been joking, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was shaking with fear.

Bella forced herself not to flinch when James roughly took hold of her arm and made her walk a few steps, 'Hmmm, no real damage then. So I think Miss Bella Swan can safely be left to kick her heels for an hour or two, while we go back to our card game. Then afterwards I will be gone.'

He smiled. They were standing right next to the cellar door and the key was in the lock.

'Perfect,' He opened the door and gestured to Bella, 'After you.'

And knowing she had no choice, on wobbly legs and holding tightly onto the banister, Bella began to walk down the cellar steps in front of him.

* * *

 **Ha I bet none of you saw that coming!**

 **Sorry I'm taking much longer than I thought to get to the end though - as you can see there is at least one more chapter to go.**

 **Thanks for reading & reviewing. **

**See you in 2 weeks**

 **x Sue**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

The cellar was just as dank and musty as Bella remembered. The corners of the ceiling had grown new cobwebs since she'd last been down there and the recently whitewashed walls were already turning faintly yellow in patches from the damp.

She stared at the rack of wine which was the only thing in the room, badly wanting her warm bed. She still felt dizzy and disorientated and had to fight a growing need to sit down on the floor and fall asleep.

She swayed on her feet and James took a stronger hold on her arm, before glancing backwards to see what was taking Mike so long. He'd been right behind them a minute ago.

As Mike arrived at the bottom of the stairs he jumped when he saw James standing waiting for him. The phone in his hand beeped and his eyes flew towards James in alarm.

'Uhhhhh, that's Jess texting me.' He mumbled sheepishly.

But James had already dashed the phone out of his hand and as they all watched, it smashed against the stone wall and dropped to the floor with its screen shattered.

An odd sound like a strangled scream came out of Mike's mouth, 'You bastard, Jess gave me that for our wedding anniversary and she's texting me later to go and pick her up.'

James had already pounced on the phone and he easily fended Mike off when he tried to grab it back.

'I'm not having you wheedling your fucking way out of our fucking game, you owe me too much money already. Whatever that bitch fucking wants can wait and I'm not letting you out of my sight 'til we're finished.'

Mike continued to try to wrestle the phone out of James's hands, while James laughed and swore at him and kicked and elbowed him away, but meanwhile Bella had seized her chance while James was distracted and was halfway up the stairs.

James's reprisal was quick and terrible. With a roar he slapped James away, shoved the offending phone into his pocket and leapt up the stairs behind her.

'Oh, no you don't. If the cellar isn't good enough for you, you're forgetting there's somewhere a lot less pleasant I can put you. It's such a pity you're so afraid of the dark.'

Bella screamed from the pain in her chest when he grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back down the stairs, then with her arm trapped in an armlock behind her back, he pulled her across the room and into the next one.

Dazed as she was and almost sobbing with the pain, Bella was still trying to fight James off as he dragged her towards the entrance to the smugglers' tunnel, but she knew it was useless. With a threatening look he dared her to try to escape again, while he held on to her with one hand and with the other, searched for the key on the ledge above the metal gate which barred their way.

A cold draught set the bare light bulb in the ceiling swinging and the circle of light swayed and dipped across the bare cellar walls, making Bella feel so dizzy again that she had to close her eyes for a moment.

At least the pain in her chest had woken her up a bit, but she was beginning to feel really cold and for the first time in a while she remembered she was only wearing her nightclothes.

James's eyes were on her bare shoulder and she glared at him and pulled the dressing gown back over it.

He smiled an appreciative smile, 'I've half a mind to come back for you, but it's not worth the aggravation of setting your boyfriend off. His determination has always been somewhat exhausting, even as a child.'

His gaze slithered to Bella's cleavage and she pulled the lapels of the dressing gown together and held them tight around her neck. The look in James's eyes made her feel even more sick.

He seemed undecided, 'It's a pity I couldn't persuade you to come to Italy before Christmas, you would have been such a success. Alec has particular tastes… which Alice was about to find out, before she took such drastic action.'

Bella's eyes swung towards his face in surprise.

'Oh yes, she'd really caught his eye. And of course after all those years, I had Alice trained so well to do anything I told her, that it had become quite boring. She was so devoted to Edward you see. The smallest hint of any threat against him…'

His expression betrayed no regret at all, merely irritation. 'I'd just given her a couple of grams of coke too, the remains of which I had to search her room for afterwards, which was extremely annoying as you can imagine.'

Mike looked almost as shocked as Bella to hear that the most harrowing aspect of his half-sister's death as far as James was concerned, was that he'd had to retrieve the drugs he'd been supplying her with.

Perhaps realising he'd been indiscrete, James's attention snapped back to the present and he looked at Bella coldly.

'So much for the useless devotion of friends and family. And you on the other hand had no one to protect you. How long would you have been able to hold out, with no money, no passport and no family to rescue you, once you found yourself trapped in a strange country?'

He looked at her from eyes which gleamed with excitement at the thought of how defenceless she would have been, before his expression turned sour, 'But you were nothing but a whore after all. You seduced Carlisle then Edward and you've been a thorn in my side ever since. Perhaps I should make you pay after all?'

He twisted the arm he was still holding.' Shall I make you scream again, my beauty? I know a million ways…'

It was Mike who interrupted, 'James for fuck's sake. It's not worth it and you're wasting time. Just lock her up and let's go.'

James sighed loudly, 'Yes, you are right. I have more important things to do and after all we have what we came for,' and he patted his pocket where the diamond necklace was concealed.

Seconds later he'd unlocked the padlock, wrenched the gate open and thrust Bella into the gaping mouth of the tunnel with such force that she fell onto the floor. Picking herself up she crawled to the gate. She didn't want to beg, but the panic was mounting and she had no choice.

'Please James, don't do this. Let me out of here. Put me back in the cellar, or take me with you even. I won't try to get away, I promise.'

The coldness in his eyes was chilling as he ignored her hand on his arm, closed the padlock and tossed the key into the corner of the room.

'Sorry, you should have thought of that before you misbehaved yourself. Unfortunately the way out is blocked by roof falls and the high tide. But if you can dig your way through, you could always try to swim for it, like Alice.'

Shocked again by his callousness, Bella let go of his arm and sank to the floor in defeat. And completely unperturbed, James hustled Mike out of the door, bowed mockingly towards Bella and left the room.

She heard their footsteps echoing across the next room and continuing up the cellar steps. Then the lights went off and the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut and she was left in complete darkness.

-ooo-

Immediately it felt as if a hand had curled around her throat making it hard to breathe and her heart began to beat so loud and fast that it was all she could hear. With a shaking hand she blindly felt for the stone wall of the tunnel behind her and sat with her back against it, so at least nothing could jump out of the darkness from behind her.

Still struggling to drag in every breath, as shivers rolled and up and down her spine and her whole body shook with fear, she stared out into the pitch blackness all around her with every muscle tensed and rigid, cursing James and wishing he would die a horrible death.

Suddenly she remembered the torch in her dressing gown pocket and sobbing with relief, she pulled it out, felt for the switch and turned it on. But to her utter dismay nothing happened and no amount of shaking, fiddling with the batteries or swearing made any difference – it must have got broken when she'd fallen down the stairs.

Closing her eyes as despair mixed with the fear, she leant back against the wall and the terrifying darkness closed in all around her. No one understood how petrified she was of the dark and this was like being in her worst nightmare. She was sweating and shaking uncontrollably now and she could hear her heart thumping erratically through the buzzing in her ears.

She'd never had a full on panic attack before, but when her fingers and lips began to tingle she realised that was about to happen, which scared her even more. Somehow she had to get the panic under control. She took a deep breath, which made her dizzy, then held it and slowly, consciously, tried to clear her mind and just concentrate on relaxing every muscle as she breathed.

By a huge effort of will she managed to slow her breathing down and cut out everything but the act of breathing and relaxing and gradually the hammering of her heart and the rushing sound in her ears began to be replaced by the sound of the sea surging against the rocks at the other end of the tunnel.

But when she opened her eyes and the darkness swarmed back in, she had to start the whole process again, until slowly, gradually, she found that if she faced the fear and refused to give in to it, her brain began to understand there was nothing to panic about, although a small icy sliver of fear remained somewhere deep inside, which she couldn't completely erase.

For what felt like hours, she struggled, testing herself by keeping her eyes open for longer and longer until she knew she could do it. Although she'd still rather be almost anywhere else in the world, she knew she wasn't going to die of fright at least, and exhausted from the effort, she closed her eyes again and slumped back against the wall.

But now that her fear of the dark wasn't blocking out everything else, other things began to worry her. For the first time she really noticed how cold and damp it was down here. Although it had been sunny during the day it was still only the end of March and summer was a long way off, and realising she was shivering from cold now not fear, she tried to wrap the dressing gown more tightly around herself.

As she bent to cover her bare feet, which felt like blocks of ice, she was shocked by the sudden pain in her chest, which really hurt every time she moved or breathed. Adrenaline must have been keeping her going, but perhaps she'd been more seriously injured in her fall down the stairs than she'd originally thought?

She flinched when she gingerly felt her ribs on the right hand side, then checked her head and found a painful lump which extended down over her cheek. Yep, broken ribs and concussion probably; she must have cracked her head and side against the banister as she fell.

The earlier feeling of having cotton wool in her head and ears had also returned, as well as the desperate desire to sleep, which she was certain wasn't a good idea. The throbbing headache was still there somewhere too, but muffled by the cotton wool and soon her teeth were chattering and she was shivering violently all over.

She wasn't sure whether the fall or the cold would get her first, but either way things weren't looking good. She wondered what Edward was doing, but thinking about the life she'd felt so hopeful about only an hour ago was too painful and she couldn't bear to think of the look in Edward's eyes when he'd kissed her goodbye earlier.

She tried to think of something less sad to think about and feeling some small stones on the floor beside her, she picked them up and decided that for every one, she'd go along the rows of books in her bookcase in her mind, then the clothes in her wardrobe and so on, to try to keep her mind alert.

How odd though, when she began to trail the stones through her fingers she found they were actually shells. But after wondering for a moment how they'd got there, she got on with the task of remembering what was on the top shelf of her bookcase, starting from the left…

-ooo-

Bella had no idea how long she'd been down there in the cold and dark.

She was almost too tired now to be afraid. When she opened her eyes the darkness was full of moving shadows as her brain tried to make sense of her surroundings, and the sound of the sea at the other end of the tunnel was very loud, mixed with strange murmurings like far away voices.

She'd just had another coughing fit which had sent daggers of pain into her head and make her wind her arms around her ribs in agony. At least the pain had helped to keep her awake, but as time went on and the cold took hold, the fuzziness in her head spread and a creeping numbness begin to take over her whole body.

At some point she's toppled over and she found she was lying huddled on the floor. She was still holding onto the shells as if they were a lifeline, but she couldn't remember what she was supposed to be doing with them, perhaps if she just counted them as she let them run through her fingers that would be enough.

The next time she opened her eyes she would have thought she was dreaming if she hadn't still been able to feel the shells, hard and sharp against her palms, as her fingers wrapped tight around them to keep them safe. Suddenly the tunnel had opened out into a huge underground cavern dotted with swirling multicolour lights, like the disco lights on Edward's face on her phone earlier.

Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of him, but before they could fall, slowly, out of the remaining shadows, two figures appeared and moved towards her – Lady Mary and Alice.

Bella didn't feel at all afraid, because she knew they'd come to help her. She smiled back at them as they bent over her. She could hear someone desperately trying to breathe and was shocked to realise it was her own rasping breaths. She wanted to sleep so badly now, but she couldn't give in and leave Edward all alone.

Gathering all her strength, she slowly managed to pull herself back up into a sitting position against the wall and while Alice smiled at her encouragingly and Lady Mary hovered nearby, Bella picked up another handful of shells and started counting again. One, two, three…

-ooo-

Edward had been enjoying his evening at the wedding much more than he'd anticipated. The food had been unexpectedly good, the atmosphere had been light-hearted and he'd had a chance to not only catch up with some of his old friends, but also some of Carlisle's, who'd been anxious to give their commiserations and reminisce, which had been surprising enjoyable.

The only thing which would have improved the evening was Bella's presence and mindful of his promise not to be too late back, he'd just booked a taxi to take him home. The hour's wait was a bit annoying given that the journey would take almost another hour, but after all it was a Friday night and the wedding venue was rather out of the way.

As he disconnected the call, he glanced over to the bar area and saw Jess was making a spectacle of herself as usual and with a sigh he decided he'd better go and intervene. He knew their friendship might seem odd to some people, but only Jess really knew what a state he'd been in after Alice drowned and if she hadn't taken him in that night and looked out for him for weeks and forced him to talk about things, he wasn't sure how he'd have made it through.

Halfway across the room though, his phone vibrated with a text which stopped him dead in his tracks. He had no idea why Mike's name was even in his contacts list and when he read the text he was even more perplexed. He wanted to assume he'd been sent it by mistake, but he already had a sick feeling when he rang Mike back. His eyes stayed on Jess, as Mike's phone rang and rang then went to voicemail again.

He tried ringing the pub phone next, but that was constantly engaged as if it had been taken off the hook, and then he remembered about the card game and realised they wouldn't want to be disturbed, which would also explain why he couldn't get though to Mike. After a few seconds' hesitation he decided to ring Bella. He didn't want to wake her, but the bad feeling he had wouldn't go away.

Emmett strolled past just as Edward was calling Bella for the third time without success and Edward grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly walked him out of the room.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, 'What's up?'

'I've had this odd text from Mike. I know it's probably just a misdial and you'll think I'm crazy, but I can't get hold of him, or Bella, and I've got this horrible feeling that Bella's in trouble.'

He showed Emmett the text on his screen - all it said was 'J'

Edward looked embarrassed,' I know it's stupid but I need to get back. There's an hour's wait for a taxi, but I was thinking you might be able to help with that?'

Emmett's voice was reassuring as he took out his phone, 'Don't worry, I'll pull a few strings. I've got a couple of friends who owe me a favour. Go back inside and ask Rosalie to keep an eye on Jess and I'll be with you in a sec.'

A couple of minutes later Emmett was able to give Edward the good news, 'Your taxi will here in ten minutes, so we'd better go and wait outside the gates.'

And with a goodbye kiss to Rose, Emmett hustled Edward towards the door, 'Hurry up mate, it's going to take a good three quarters of an hour to get there, even at this time of night. And no, you're not getting rid of me; you might need some help to deal with James.'

-ooo-

Bella thought she was dreaming when she heard voices in the distance calling her name. As she turned her head, Alice and Lady Mary merged back into the shadows and a moment later a light went on and footsteps were running towards her through the cellar.

The light dazzled her eyes for a moment, but her heart leapt when she saw Edward, then Emmett, appear in the doorway and seconds later Edward had found the key to unlock the gate and was holding her in his arms.

Immediately realising how cold she was, they both took their coats off and wrapped them round her, then Edward spoke quickly and quietly to Emmett as if he didn't want to scare her, 'Can you go upstairs and dial 999? It's no use down here, there's no signal. Then go and get the duvet off our bed, while I get her out of here.'

Emmett nodded and moved away, while Edward turned his attention back to Bella. She was still so cold that she couldn't move, but a tiny flicker of warmth began to seep into her body from where he was touching her and a tear of relief slowly trickled from her eye.

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying and managed to shake her head minutely when he asked if her back or legs were injured. He grimaced when she cried out as he lifted her into his arms then sank back into the almost comatose state she'd fallen into.

'I'm so sorry Sweetheart, but I have to get you somewhere warm.'

He sounded furious, but he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs, then along the passage towards the sitting room.

Emmett met them in the hall carrying the duvet and an electric heater from the bedroom, which he plugged in, while Edward put Bella down on the sofa. Edward folded the duvet in two then tucked it tightly around her on top of his coat; after removing Emmett's coat and handing it back to him.

Emmett had tried to hide his shock when he'd first seen Bella under the lights and he still looked grim as he hurried off to the kitchen to make her a warm drink, while Edward talked quietly to her and continued to hold her hand. She hadn't moved or spoken since he'd carried her upstairs, but every so often her eyelids flickered open for a second before drifting shut again and at least her pulse seemed to be getting stronger.

Suddenly there was a flurry of calls on Edward's phone and a couple of minutes later Mike appeared in the doorway.

He stared at Bella in dismay then looked at Edward apologetically, 'My god, I didn't know she was injured. Did that happen when she fell down the stairs? I'm so sorry. I was trying to text you, but there was no signal in the cellar, then James smashed my phone.'

'No wonder I couldn't get through to you then. But why didn't you try again when you got back to the village?'

'James made everyone switch off their phones before the game and he wouldn't let me out of his sight for a second. I phoned you as soon as he left and came straight up here.' Mike couldn't take his eyes off Bella and he was clearly distressed, 'She looks terrible. Is she going to be ok?'

'I certainly hope so. No thanks to James. Someone should have called an ambulance when she fell downstairs.'

'I'm so sorry I was even there. He forced me to go with him.'

'Well it's a good thing you did, otherwise there'd have been no one to raise the alarm.'

Mike suddenly looked puzzled, 'How did you manage to get into the cellar though? I thought James locked it and put the key in his pocket.'

It was Edward's turn to look puzzled, 'No, the cellar door was wide open, so we found her straight away. Which was just as well, because I have a horrible feeling we only got here just in time.'

Just then Emmett came back with a cup of tea for Bella. There was a hurried conversation between the three men and Mike was sent off to wait outside for the ambulance, while Edward sat down next to Bella and began coaxing her to drink some of the tea. With his support, she managed to sit up slightly and in between sips of the warming drink, she stared at Edward's face thinking, not for the first time, that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Meanwhile Emmett had put his coat back on and with a nod towards Edward he'd disappeared. But not before Bella had seen the look that passed between them. And suddenly she was very afraid, because she knew Emmett was going after James.

-ooo-

Not long afterwards the ambulance arrived and Bella was wrapped up in a foil blanket and whisked away to hospital, with a relieved Edward by her side. Apparently he'd done the right thing in trying to warm her up, because the hypothermia had been a bigger threat to her life than either the head injury or the broken ribs, which luckily hadn't punctured a lung or done any serious damage.

After a few uncomfortable hours in A&E she was found a bed and allowed to sleep and when she next woke it was late afternoon. She immediately looked round for Edward, who was sitting in an easy chair at the side of the bed.

He'd already noticed her eyes were open and he smiled at her and squeezed the hand he was holding on top of the bedcover,' Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?'

She groaned at the bright sunlight, then realised she was aching all over,' The land of the living dead more like. I feel terrible. What time is it?'

'Nearly five. You've been asleep all day and they want to keep you in for at least another day or two, because of the head injury and the pneumonia.'

'Pneumonia?' Bella lifted her other hand and realised it was attached to a drip.

'Those are intravenous antibiotics. You must have been feeling terrible for ages, why didn't you tell me how ill you were?'

'I didn't really feel that ill, just exhausted. I was going to go to the doctor's on Monday, once I'd got my dissertation in and everything.' Bella suddenly looked worried and tried to sit up, 'Oh, the deadline, I need to get it posted.'

'Hey, I'm supposed to be making sure you rest.' Edward smoothed the back of her hand with his thumb, immediately distracting her, 'Don't worry, all dealt with, Rose took it to the post office this morning.'

Bella relaxed and smiled up at him in gratitude, 'It's sort of ironic that in the end I was the one who was locked up in the cellar while James made off with the spoils. Where is James by the way? I can remember being terrified that Emmett would find him and you'd both get yourselves into serious trouble.'

Edward's eyes had clouded with anger at the mention of James, 'You needn't worry. He'd already got away. Alec picked him up and they were well on their way to London before Emmett could get anywhere near him.'

'Thank god you didn't get a chance to do anything stupid then.'

The gaze he turned on her was completely guileless, 'Bella, someone in my position couldn't possibly afford to take that risk. I have the utmost respect for the rule of law, otherwise I would never have entered the profession. Emmett just took one or two of his rugby team-mates to ask James a few questions.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Hmmm, I can see that wouldn't get out of hand at all. But I don't understand why you and Emmett had to risk that now, after holding back for so long.'

Edward looked at her in complete disbelief,' For chrissakes Bella, I never had the slightest proof of anything before, but this time James almost killed you. Don't you understand how lucky you are to be alive?'

Bella thought back to the nightmare James had put her through and silently thanked her two imaginary companions, Lady Mary and Alice. Even if they'd been complete fantasy, she didn't think she'd have been able to hold on for so long without them, especially Alice, who'd ended up counting shells along with her and refused to let her stop.

Bella wondered whether to tell Edward what James had admitted about Alice. He needed to know the truth finally, but not now, maybe later when they'd been to the police and James was safely locked up. But that was what worried her. Even if they managed to get James extradited from Italy and charged, would anyone be able to make anything stick?

He'd been uncharacteristically careless lately, perhaps because he was so badly in debt, but he'd always been so clever at avoiding incriminating himself. What if there was no real legal case to answer? After all she'd fallen down the stairs on her own and concealed the fact that she was injured, which Mike could easily confirm.

Maybe James could get away with claiming that locking her in the cellar for an hour or so was a minor family disagreement or a prank and he'd been about to go and let her out. If they couldn't prove intent, he might not even get a caution. As for the necklace, there was nothing to prove they hadn't been arguing over one of the items Carlisle had left him, in which case James might even claim she was the one who'd been trying to steal it.

She wondered again why something so valuable had been forgotten about. Perhaps Edward remembered it?

When she looked back up at him, he was looking at her so tenderly that she almost forgot her question, 'Do you know where Alice got the necklace from? James said it wasn't Esme's and Alice told him she bought it with her pocket money.'

'I've no idea where it came from. All I remember is Alice pretending it was buried treasure when we played pirates, then wearing it for weeks on end. I assumed she'd found it in the dressing up box.'

'Oh well, it's gone now and to be honest I never want to see it again. I got a really horrible feeling when I first touched it and after what happened to me because of it…'

She looked at Edward and suddenly wondered what he'd be doing and feeling now if he hadn't rescued her in time. None of it bore thinking about and if James managed to escape again there would be no justice in the world. 'So what's happening about James?'

The smile that appeared on Edward's face was completely unexpected, and chilling, 'Don't worry, James is being taken care of.'

Bella was mystified, 'But how can you be so sure of that? I haven't even made a statement to the police yet.'

Edward laughed, 'Haven't you even noticed you're in a private room?'

Bella wrinkled her brow, 'Oh. What?'

'When Emmett came back empty handed as it were, I decided to pursue a different avenue. I'm sorry, I had to raid your wallet to do it.' He removed a card from his pocket and gave it to her.

'Aro? I don't understand…'

'I've suspected for some time that Aro Volturi is someone to be reckoned with. I made a few discrete enquiries – apparently he claims to have turned his back on the old ways and to a certain extent he's managed to distance himself from his more unscrupulous and unsavoury competitors. But if you scratch just below the surface, I'm pretty sure things aren't quite as squeaky clean as he would like everyone to believe.'

Several things suddenly fell into place for Bella as realisation dawned, 'Oh… but won't that just mean he'll pull strings again to get James out of trouble?'

Edward smiled. 'No, not this time. It seems Aro's patience has completely run out.'

'He did seem to be quite annoyed that James owed him so much money and that he'd managed to attract so much attention while he was here. I can see now why it would be important to be discrete. But I can't quite believe Aro's as bad as you say.'

'Oh much worse. And unfortunately for James, he was completely unaware that Aro had put you under his protection, which it would have been a matter of honour to uphold.'

'So Aro's really, really, cross with James now?'

'The word he used was 'disappointed'. But I certainly wouldn't like to be in James's shoes when word gets out that he's on his own. Even if Aro decides to take no further action, once everyone knows Aro's washed his hands of him, they'll be queuing up to settle old scores.'

'I wish I could feel sorry for James, but it's not as if he's ever shown any remorse.'

'If he's lucky the police might get to him before anyone else does. Perhaps Aro will even give them a tip off, after all, it sounds like James was really high up in the organisation at one point. Anyway, one way or the other I'm sure he'll get what he deserves this time.'

'It still feels odd that Aro's come to our rescue though.'

'Yes, how does it feel to be something of a principessa della mafia?'

'A bit weird but I think I can overlook that, as long as James never ever comes near us again. Plus I've got this private room of course.'

'Aro was on the phone to the consultant immediately, to check up on your injuries and make sure you got the best care available. And according to Mrs Cope, half a florist's shop will be waiting when you get home. So personally I'd make the most of it while you can.'

'Ok, I'll just try to pretend this doesn't all feel like a dream for a bit longer then.'

* * *

 **I've no idea what's working and what's not at the moment - so if I don't answer any reviews, PMs or emails it's because ffic is stopping me, or I haven't received them!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will absolutely, definitely, be the last, & I can say that with confidence because it's 90% finished and says 'The End' at the bottom.**

 **As always thanks for reading and reviewing - final chapter will be posted in 2 weeks.**

 **x Sue**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

When Bella and Edward stepped through the front door of The Lantern House they were met by a wall of flowers which covered every flat surface, filled all the main reception rooms and overflowed into the kitchen and even the downstairs loo, although Mrs Cope had drawn a line at the bedrooms and limited them to one large vase each.

Edward looked amused, 'Nothing like a totally over the top gesture. Mrs Cope was complaining she'd had to borrow more vases to put them in.'

Bella didn't look too happy either,' Call me squeamish, but I'm a bit worried about what we've got ourselves into. Are we best friends with some sort of gangster now? I'm a bit worried about what Aro might expect in return.'

'I don't think you need to worry about that. I definitely got a strong impression that Aro's been looking for an excuse to make an example of James for a while.'

'So not that much to do with me, or Carlisle, after all?'

Edward put his arm around her shoulder and stole a kiss. 'I wouldn't say that exactly, but you were more of a catalyst. According to Felix, James has been up to some really shady stuff behind Aro's back and there was no chance he was going to get away with that indefinitely.'

'I'm still a bit dubious. You don't think Aro will want to stay with us every time he comes over here or anything?'

'No, I'm sure that once you've thoroughly thanked him, adding him to our Christmas card list will be enough. Unless you're planning on getting yourself almost killed on a regular basis?'

'Not unless you've got any more homicidal relatives waiting in the wings.'

'Not that I know of, James was more than enough.'

'And James will be properly dealt with? There's no likelihood he'll escape or be let off?'

'No chance. Felix confirmed the Italian police have got him under heavy guard and now he's lost Aro's protection, and Aro's team of lawyers, they'll throw the book at him – theft, extortion, blackmail, imprisonment, drug running, murder, you name it.'

Bella shuddered at the thought of what James could have done to her if Mike hadn't been with him, 'I hope they lock him up and throw away the key.'

'I think that'll be the least of his worries. Now he's been cut loose, he'll always be looking over his shoulder. So can we try and forget about him for a bit? I just want to enjoy having you back home.'

'Me too. Now that I know we can sleep safely in our beds.'

Edward grinned at her suggestively, 'I wasn't thinking of sleeping necessarily… But it's a shame James had already got rid of the necklace. It would have paid for a lot of house repairs if we could have got it back somehow.'

'Oh I don't know. The thought of it still gives me the creeps and it would have felt wrong to sell it when Alice treasured it so much. I'm sure we'll get by, it's not as if you aren't extremely well paid for sitting in your comfy office all day.'

Edward lunged, but Bella grinned and skipped out of his reach before he could catch her.

He smiled in a way that promised to get her back for that later, 'Not well enough paid to say no to a large amount of money I'm afraid. Oh, but that reminds me, as an apology for not dealing with James sooner, apparently Aro has also sent us a gift.'

Sure enough when they walked into the kitchen, a large jiffy bag was lying on the table with the rest of the mail Mrs Cope had left out for them.

Edward went to the dresser drawer to get some scissors and sliced it open. Inside there was another smaller packet containing a slim box thickly covered in bubble wrap.

Edward began to pull that off too, 'Unfortunately much too small and light to contain a wodge of cash.'

Bella's eyes were fixed on his fingers as he deftly removed the last layers of wrapping, 'I hope it's not Alice's necklace after all. I really think it would give me nightmares.'

Edward lifted the lid and removed a final piece of tissue paper, then stared completely dumbstruck at what was inside – his grandfather's watch.

The accompanying card fluttered unnoticed to the floor. In the very bottom corner, in elegant black letters on a stark white ground with no need of any further explanation was written one word: ' **Volturi** '.

-ooo-

 _ **Six months later….**_

Bella was sitting at the kitchen table early on a Friday afternoon, drinking tea while Mrs Cope read her palm. She'd already been told she'd have a long and happy life, but when Mrs Cope began telling her she'd be surrounded by children, she laughed and pulled her hand away.

'Don't you know I start my teacher training in a week's time? How could I not be surrounded by children?'

Mrs Cope laughed too and they helped themselves to another slice of saffron cake, before drifting out into the garden, which was bathed in warm sunshine. Bella shaded her eyes and looked over towards the line of trees, before turning and surveying the house with a sense of satisfaction.

All of them had worked so hard over the last few months and with the remaining profits from Edward's London flat and a small mortgage, without destroying any of its integrity or sense of history, they'd managed to turn The Lantern House into a comfortable and cosy sanctuary, which would always be Bella's favourite place in all the world.

And she could say that with much more confidence now, since Edward had somehow found the money to take her on a low budget trip all round Europe in the summer. And with plans to spend some of her inheritance from Carlisle on a flying visit to America and Canada at Christmas, and the Far East in the Easter holidays next year, she was quickly making up for lost time.

Fallen rose petals littered the path towards Bella's favourite garden seat, which made the ground a little slippery for Mrs Cope, so they changed course and slowly walked across the lawn towards the sundial instead.

Bella ran her hand over the beautifully engraved surface, which was laid out like a mariner's chart of an unknown ocean, with a compass in the middle, surrounded by dolphins and whales and mermaids, and a sailing ship blown on its way by a fat-cheeked cherub.

The whole place felt magical in the calm peacefulness and warmth of the early autumn afternoon and it suddenly seemed like the right time to ask the question Bella had been meaning to ask for ages, 'Do you think there really are such things as ghosts, Mrs Cope?'

Mrs Cope sighed, 'I don't know, dear. But I'm sure Miss Alice will be resting easier now. It must have broken her heart to see Mr Edward struggle all these years. She might just as well have drowned him after all that night. He was lost for so long. Until you came along and put things right.'

Bella tried to deny it, but Mrs Cope smiled at her and affectionately patted her hand.' I knew you'd be good for this family the moment I saw you.'

'I don't think Edward did. It's funny to think that he almost frightened me away that first day and then there was that whole misunderstanding about Lauren. For such a long time I was absolutely determined not to like him either.'

'Well, men are strange creatures. Maybe if you'd just fallen at Mr Edward's feet like all the rest, he never would have realised how much he wanted you. He's had to fight for what he wants for a change and it's done him good. So you two just make sure to be happy together now, we don't want everything all stirred up again in a hurry.'

Bella laughed and gave Mrs Cope a kiss on the cheek and a hug and they walked back inside the house.

-ooo-

With half an hour to spare after Mrs Cope left, Bella decided it would be a shame to waste such a sunny afternoon and soon she was walking through the village and up the hill towards the churchyard.

On her way to visit Carlisle's grave she stepped inside the church for a moment. The first thing she'd done when her inheritance from Carlisle had come through had been to get a new inscription added to Lady Mary's memorial and she hadn't tired of admiring it yet.

When she walked up the aisle the stone crypt was bathed in a pool of sunlight and the gold letters below the original quotation from The Song of Solomon were shining brightly out of the shadows.

 _ **Dilectus Meus Mihi at Ego Illi**_

 _ **In Memory of Mary Cullen**_

 _ **1741 - 1766**_

 _ **Beloved Wife of Perceval Cullen**_

 _ **1735 - 1791**_

Bella traced the letters with her fingers, as she had on her very first visit to the church and hoped that Lady Mary and Perceval approved. From now on there would be no mystery about the identity of the shrouded marble figure and the truth would be proudly proclaimed for everyone to see.

Outside, the sunny churchyard was peaceful and deserted, except for the butterflies which fluttered between the graves and the slight breeze which stirred the leaves on the trees, and after arranging the flowers she'd brought with her from the garden, Bella sat back on the grass beside Carlisle's grave, looked up at the few slowly moving clouds in the sky and let the afternoon sunshine wash over her, with nothing but the cawing of the rooks on the church roof to distract her.

Who would have thought only a year ago that she would ever have been this happy? The faces of the people she'd come to know so well floated into her head, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Mrs Cope, Jessica, and even Lady Mary and Alice. When she'd lost her mother she'd been afraid that she might always be alone. But they were her new family now and she'd always be grateful to whatever unexpected stroke of luck had brought her to The Lantern House.

And even more importantly in her eyes, the house had been saved and James would get his just desserts one way or the other, although it was a blessing that Carlisle and Esme had been spared the media circus of James's trial and the appalling revelations which were beginning to emerge.

Somehow James had managed to get himself a decent lawyer, presumably with the proceeds from Alice's necklace, and he'd risked one last throw of the dice in trying to bring down everyone around him, in return for immunity from prosecution.

But in the end the forces ranged against him had been too strong and the gamble had failed. He was a dead man walking now and in the latest newspaper photos he'd looked gaunt and unwell. Someone had already taken a pot shot at him outside the courthouse and it was only a matter of time as to who would get to him first, either inside or outside of jail.

Sometimes Bella wondered how much Carlisle had really known about James and about Aro for that matter, but there was so much she would never know for sure. She'd arrived at the very end of the story, when Alice, Esme and even Carlisle, were already slipping slowly into the past. But perhaps that was how it had always been meant to be.

At least The Lantern House was safe now. It must have been the last straw for Carlisle when he'd heard the rumours that James was planning to pull it down and he must have finally decided to change his will just after Christmas, when Jenks had paid him a visit.

She remembered Edward telling her once that the Cullens had a very deep attachment to their home and it was obvious in his own pride in the place and all the hard work and money he'd poured into lovingly restoring the house and grounds.

And Bella was optimistic that Edward would finally come to terms with what had happened all those years ago. The day after she'd been discharged from hospital she'd sat down with him and told him everything James had admitted to her about Alice. As she'd expected, he'd ranted and raved and tried to blame himself at first, but gradually she'd seen the haunted expression she sometimes caught in his eyes begin to disappear and she was hopeful that with time the old feelings of guilt and remorse would fade.

Overall a lot of cobwebs had been brushed away in the last few months and everything seemed a lot brighter because of it. Although Bella always stopped to say good morning to Lady Mary and Perceval on her way downstairs and ancient memories would always have their place, it felt as if the house had allowed itself to be pulled more firmly into the present and gained a whole new lease of life.

On calm nights when the sea was quiet and the moon was bright, there was still a feeling in the air that anything could happen, but it was a hopeful feeling now with an eye to the future as well as the past.

-ooo-

In contrast to her quiet half hour at the graveside and the sleepy afternoon peacefulness of the village, The Sailor's Rest was a hive of activity, and as soon as Bella stepped through the door she was immediately ambushed by Emmett, who must have been keeping an eye out for her.

'At last, I was beginning to think you'd got lost. Are these the cakes Edward ordered? I've been waiting for a little taste. Rose has banned me from the kitchen and I'm about to starve to death.'

With a greedy look on his face, Emmett tried to swipe the boxes Bella was holding out of her hands, but she clung on, knowing the cavalry was approaching behind his back.

There was a loud crack as Rose whacked him across the shoulder and relieved Bella of the cake boxes herself. 'Emmett, leave Bella alone, you're supposed to be bringing those extra tables and chairs in, then helping Chris and Tom re-organise the snug. I can't do everything on my own.'

Emmett's eyes were still glued to the boxes Bella had just collected from the bakery, 'I was thinking I could sample one quickly, just to make sure they're ok.'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'No, absolutely not, there are some leftover sandwiches behind the bar if you're that hungry.'

Emmett looked disappointed but resigned, as Rose continued to guard the cakes, 'These are getting pride of place on the buffet table and no one's so much as sticking a finger in the icing until everyone's here. So lay off.'

Realising it was a lost cause, Emmett slunk off towards the bar, while Rose asked one of the waitresses to take the cakes to the kitchen, which Emmett had already been barred from for 'sampling' the food.

Rose turned back to Bella smiling, 'He's nothing but a big child sometimes. He's mad if he thinks I'm letting him anywhere near the food before the photographer from the local paper's been. Everything needs to look perfect.'

'Apart from that, how are things going? Is there anything I can do to help?'

'No, I don't think so. Everything's under control at the moment, apart from my idiot husband of course.' Rose's eyes followed Emmett across the room and the smile on her face betrayed the affection she really felt, although it wasn't like Rose to reveal her feelings if she could help it.

With another eye roll, she turned her attention back to Bella, 'Oh Bella, it's so fantastic to have our own business at last. If it wasn't for Carlisle leaving us the money in his will it would have taken us years more to save up for the rest of the deposit. I know it's going to be hard work, but it feels like a dream come true.'

'Well you've certainly done wonders in a week, it looks fantastic in here.'

'Once the opening night's over, we're going to start trying out a few different menus. It'll be great if we can expand the food side a bit and Em will finally be able to make use of his training as a chef.'

'I hope Jess and Mike's new start will turn out to be just as happy. Where are they by the way? I wanted to let them know one of the cakes is for them.'

'Oh, Mike volunteered to go and collect some extra glasses from the wholesaler. But would you mind keeping Jess occupied for half an hour? She'll be driving everyone mad by now.'

'No problem, I'll let you get back to keeping Emmett in line then, as soon as he's finished all the leftovers.' They both looked over to the bar and watched as Emmett put a whole sandwich in his mouth, then reached for another.

-ooo-

With the promise of a drink, Bella had managed to lure Jess out of the kitchen and into the garden, before she'd managed to confuse too many more staff about what they were supposed to be doing, and for several minutes Bella sat and listened to Jess's thoughts on London, the pub they were about to make an offer on and the latest TV reports on James's trial, before the conversation rather unexpectedly turned to Mike.

Jess looked around to make sure no one was in earshot before whispering loudly, 'I just wanted to thank you again for keeping quiet about James blackmailing him. Although the whole thing was so stupid, of course I've known about his liking for women's clothes for absolutely ages.'

She winked at Bella, 'Not that I even care. Anyone will tell you I'm game for anything in the bedroom department. I remember once…'

Bella was half intrigued and half anxious about what Jessica had been about to reveal, but just then someone walked past on their way to the car park, causing Jess to giggle and shut up for at least thirty seconds.

When she started talking again her thoughts had taken a slightly different track, 'You do know that all that sexist crap he comes out with is just a front don't you?'

Bella stared at her in complete surprise,' I… No…What do you mean?'

'Oh fuck Bella, are you serious? I suppose we're all so used to you, we forget you're a newbie.'

'But I don't understand. What possible excuse is there for Mike behaving like such a moron? And, what, the whole village moans, but just lets him get away with it?'

Jess sighed, 'It's not really his fault and we've always sort of made allowances I suppose.'

Bella was totally bemused,' How can it not be his fault? Don't you even realise the number of customers you must have lost because of his behaviour?'

'Oh Bella, you don't understand what a terrible childhood Mike had. His father was such a bully and a really nasty and violent drunk and of course owning the pub didn't help with that. Mike's mother got the worst of it, but she wouldn't leave, although she ended up in casualty more times than we could count and he almost killed her a couple of times.'

Bella stared at her in shock.

Jess tried to smile. 'I'm sure Mike must have started off blaming himself for not being able to protect her. He always was a bit pathetic and girly you see and he got bullied a lot at secondary school as well. His dad was forever on at him to man up and grow some balls and in the end he created a bit of a monster. But we all know Mike's harmless really.'

'Jess, I'm so sorry I had no idea.'

Jessica sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, 'It's one of the reasons I wanted to get away from here after his mother died last year. To somewhere no one knew us and he didn't feel he had to pretend all the time. It was so worrying as well when he seemed to be getting so pally with James. It was almost a relief when he told me James had been blackmailing him. And he was so cut up when you got hurt, he went really quiet for weeks.'

'I seem to have done nothing but jump to conclusions ever since I got here.'

'Luckily the whole James thing was a bit of a wake up call and just in the last few days Mike's agreed that now we're trying to make a new start, getting some help for his problems might be a good idea, which is really brilliant.'

Then completely forgetting her tears Jess suddenly went rattling off in a completely different direction and in no time she was telling Bella about all the fantastic shops she'd discovered and re-living a fight she'd had with another customer over the last pair of sparkly pink shoes in her size.

-ooo-

When Bella arrived home, Edward's car was already parked outside the house. He'd promised to leave work early so they could get to the pub in good time and Bella eventually found him sitting in the garden. He'd moved a table and chairs off the patio and onto the lawn outside the observatory and made himself comfortable with his laptop, a bottle of wine and a book.

He looked up and beamed at her as she walked towards him and started pouring her a drink. 'I assume you've come from the village, how are preparations for the grand opening going?'

'Oh god, I really need that drink. Jessica's just told me all about Mike's awful childhood. Why the hell didn't you say anything?'

Edward wrinkled his brow, 'Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you already knew I suppose.'

'Well I didn't, but it definitely explains a lot. Trust James to have homed in on all of that, while I didn't have a clue as usual.'

'Poor Jess has had to put up with a lot over the years too and everyone's got their fingers crossed that moving away will help. We'll do our best to give them a good send off anyway. What time are Em and Rose expecting us?'

'About five thirtyish, so we can have a quiet meal together and say goodbye properly, before the whole village turns up for the official pub re-opening.'

Edward looked at his watch. 'Ok, I suppose we'd better go and get changed soon then.'

Bella pulled up a chair next to him, 'I just need to sit down and relax for a few minutes first. You've made yourself very comfortable here in the sun.'

She picked up her drink and stared out across the sea. 'On the way home I was thinking about how much good Carlisle has managed to do with all his bequests. Emmett and Rose are so excited about being able to buy the pub, which has also helped Jess and Mike get their new start and Mrs Cope can afford some help with looking after her husband now. She's never complained, but it must have been hard trying to manage on her own, especially at her age.'

Edward nodded and topped up both their glasses, 'Carlisle's publisher must be ecstatic too, the pre-sales on his memoir have gone through the roof apparently. I've just been reading through it again. Who knew a slim volume entirely in verse would prove to be so popular?'

'Well, when you think of it, there are a lot of people who've also suffered bereavements out there and morbid as it seems, there must be quite a demand for new material that can be read out at funerals, especially when it's something that's so well written and heartfelt.'

'It's fantastic that everyone's rediscovering all his old work too. Esme's charities are going to receive a lot more in royalties than anyone ever expected.'

'And with a bit of luck, the royalties on the memoir will take care of all the running costs and repairs on the house in future.'

'Yes, even with the three way split, the new family trust Carlisle set up should keep the church, the village committee and the house going for years. So The Lantern House won't be too much of a weight around future generations' necks after all.'

Bella smiled when it occurred to her that as the last of the family, only Edward could make sure there actually were any future generations - she hoped that wouldn't be too much of a burden for him.

She glanced at the book Edward had been reading. 'Oh, is that my presentation copy you've pinched? I've barely had time to look at it myself yet, the post only arrived just before I left.'

Edward handed it over and she admired the tooled leather cover and leafed through the pages again to find her favourite lines, before turning to the title page. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and turned a shocked face towards Edward.

'Did you know Carlisle had added a dedication?'

'No, let me see.'

She angled the page towards Edward when he leaned in closer and the letters swam in front of her eyes through a layer of tears, as he read the words aloud:

 _ **To Bella**_

 _ **Who laid all our ghosts to rest**_

Bella tried not to cry, 'Sorry to get all emotional, it was just so unexpected. And it feels so over the top and serious, especially when I've managed to get everything so muddled most of the time. It's a bit like when he asked me to take care of you, when he collapsed that first time and Emmett had to resuscitate him.

Edward laughed, 'Emmett couldn't wait to tell me that. He thought it was the funniest thing ever.'

Bella scowled, 'I knew he must have overheard. Considering how badly things were going between us at the time, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my whole life.'

'Well I'm glad that Carlisle tried to do his bit, although I always had confidence that you'd come round eventually.' He grinned across at her and her heart flipped.

It was so unfair, he was almost impossible to resist when he smiled like that. 'That's extremely big-headed of you; perhaps I should have had more sense.'

'But seriously, I hope you know you have… you know…made a difference. I have no idea what would have happened to me, or the house, if you hadn't turned up.'

Bella shook her head, 'I'm sure you would have continued to be your usual philandering self, that's all. But I like you better now.'

'Well thank you, Miss Swan, I'm suitably flattered… So, how much do you like me? Enough to marry me for instance?'

'Without a proper proposal? I'd definitely have to see you on your knees before I could make any sort of decision.'

'Well, it's funny you should say that…I was going to do this later, in public, to embarrass you as much as possible. But I can't wait.' He grinned again and produced a ring box from his pocket.

Suddenly his face was solemn and her breath caught as he knelt on one knee on the grass in front of her. A family of crows suddenly flew out of the trees squawking loudly, making them both jump and laugh, and when she looked back at him he'd opened the box and was holding out the most beautiful square-cut diamond ring, in an old fashioned platinum setting.

Her eyes had already filled with tears again, 'Oh Edward, it's so beautiful!'

'My great, great, grandmother's - the one whose fancy dress costume you borrowed. The ring is the only thing of any value that's left from my father's estate. I was determined to hold onto something, but now I've got my grandfather's watch and this would look much better on you anyway.'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Bella looked at the ground and raised her eyebrows.

'Oh yes… You're not going to turn me down are you?' for a second he looked at her suspiciously, as if he thought she really might.

'Get on with it stupid. I haven't got all day you know.'

He blew out a breath and his eyes showed nothing but longing as he looked up at her, 'Bella Swan, the most gorgeous, the most precious, the kindest, bravest, person I've ever met, will you do me the honour of marrying me?'

'Yes, I…'

Before she could say any more, the ring had gone flying and he'd grabbed her and enthusiastically kissed her, then pulled her down with him onto the grass and kissed her some more, before retrieving the ring and very carefully manoeuvring it onto her finger.

She stretched out her hand to check how well it suited her. And as they both admired the way the diamond flashed in the sunlight, from somewhere close by, Bella was almost sure she heard a faint peal of girlish laughter, followed by a soft sigh of contentment - a final whisper, floating away on the breeze.

Almost dazed with happiness, Bella leant back against Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, enjoying the feel of his sun-warmed body against hers and the familiar tingle and buzz of energy flowing between them.

When she turned her head to look at him, she saw his green eyes were glowing with joy and with life, and she wondered if she looked just as blissfully happy and contented. They'd have to rush to get ready for the party now, but she wanted to enjoy this moment for just a little while longer.

Cradled in his arms, she closed her eyes as he unhurriedly kissed a trail of soft kisses down her neck and across her bare shoulder…

All Bella could hear now was the quiet sound of the waves as they gently lapped against the rocks below the house, and she knew that when she opened her eyes the sun would be shining down from a cloudless blue sky, and she smiled.

The End

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading right to the end (one year exactly since I posted the first chapter!), especially everyone who's reviewed week in and week out and entertained me with your suggestions, your humour and your very varied points of view - I'm still shocked at some of the ideas about what I should have done to James, you're such a bloodthirsty lot lol!** **But seriously, you kept me going & vaguely on track, so a very heartfelt thank you for that. Thanks also to Random Rita at Rob Attack and to The Lemonade Stand for the mentions. I love everyone in sight in fact! XXXX Sue**

 **UPDATE - WOO-HOO! JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED FOR ME IN THE TWIFANFICTIONRECS MAY POLL. NEVER EXPECTED THAT IN A MILLION YEARS!**


End file.
